Super Smash Bosses!
by Ri2
Summary: At last, it's finally over. Scales had won, and the tournament is finished. See how the Smashers are now that the fighting is done. Some have happy endings, some have sad endings. Read the endings, and please review.
1. Sign up pt. 1

Hiya! This is going to be my first real entry in the SSB category, so I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Pi2 and Scales the Lizard. Nothing else.  
  
It was a lovely day in the video game dimension. The sun shone brightly over a great Coliseum, one that has been the host to both Super Smash brothers Tournaments. And soon to be a third. But this tournament would be a special one, not just because of the nature of those participating in the battles. This tournament would be one to remember, the first Super Smash Brothers game with a plot. However, the plot was not yet completed, so all was in flux. The outcome of the tournament and the nature of the fights that would occur would be a great surprise to all.and as I said earlier, this was a special tournament. One in which new forms would be taken, friendships and bonds of love would be forged, and the fate of the video game dimension and all other worlds itself could be redefined.  
  
In the front lobby of the coliseum, a creature sat at a table, tapping its little claws impatiently. It resembled a Pikachu, but was twice the size of a regular one. This creature was in fact a new breed of Pikachu created by the Nintendo Corporation to regulate and direct the next generation of gaming in the dimension where all the video game characters resided. It was stronger, faster, and a little smarter than the average Pikachu. It could also talk. This specimen was the second of these Super Pikachus, and was named Pi2. (Yes, I know this is my pen name. Don't think of him as a SI, think of him as an avatar) Pi2 sighed and continued tapping impatiently. A large banner hung outside the main gate, saying "Opening Tryouts for SSB 3. Only Final Bosses may apply." Where are those so-called villains? Pi2 thought to himself. The invitations went out to some of the major Nintendo villains. Where are those freeloaders? Don't they know that if enough bosses don't show up, we'll have to fill in replacements like we did for the last two games, bringing in losers and nobodies like Ness and the Ice Climbers? We might actually have to get some help from Playstation! And if we do, the bosses won't be happy, we'll lose a little face, and what's worse, I'll get a pay cut! He heard something. Looking up from the table, he grinned. Finally, a boss! "Are you here to sign up for the tournament, sir?" Pi2 asked the caped, crowned crocodile without a tail walking through the gate. The crocodile coughed and spoke haughtily. "Why yes, yes I am." "Excellent. Please state your name, species, game in which you were final boss, and nemesis." The crocodile licked his chops while looking at Pi2. The electric mouse shivered a little. "I am King K. Krool, ruler of the Kremlings, boss of all the Donkey Kong games, and enemy of Donkey Kong." Pi2 scribbled the information onto his clipboard. "Okay. Do you have any special moves?" K. Rool blinked. "Er, what exactly do you mean by special moves?" "Each Smasher must have several unique moves, aside from the usual jump, double jump, and throw. You must have at least three special moves. Do you have any moves like that?" K. Rool tapped his chin. "Let me think. Ah! I know! How about this?" K. Rool pulled out a huge hand cannon from that weird interdimensional space that all video game characters seem to have and shot a cannonball into the air. "I call that the Kremling Kannon, from the old days of the NES. What do you think?" "It works. You still need two other moves." K. Rool pulled a boxing glove out from his space and threw it at a surprised Pi2. The glove punched him, then flew back to K. Rool's hand. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?" "That was my second special move, Boomerang Punch. I have one more. Ready for it?" Pi2 nodded. K. Rool leapt into the air, and came crashing down on his tailless rear. The impact sent out multiple green shockwaves, shaking the hall and knocking over the table and poor Pi2. "That was my Scale Slam. What do you think?" Groaning, Pi2 struggled to his feet, pushing the table and chair back up. "Fine, fine, you're in the tournament, now get over to the locker rooms before I lose my patience and let you have a Thunderbolt." "Woohoo! I'm in the tournament!" cheered the Kremling. In a manner not dignified for a king, he skipped through the vaulted doorway labeled "Locker Rooms". Pi2 sorted his clipboard out and hoped fervently that the next guy wouldn't be quite so heavy. Unluckily for him, his wish would not be granted. A few minutes after K. Rool had gone into the locker rooms, an enormous insectoid with one robot arm and five sharp biological limbs crawled through the front gate, ducking its head to keep from hitting the ceiling. Pi2 eyed the insect tentatively. "Are you signing up for the tournament?" The bug nodded. "Alright. I'll need some personal information. Name, species, game you last appeared in as final boss, and enemy." The insectoid grinned. "I am Mizar, leader of the Bug Invasion Fleet, final boss of Jet Force Gemini, nemesis of Juno." "If you can please demonstrate three special moves, I will decide whether or not you may enter. You seem a little too big, but I don't want to appear sizeist. Show me what you got." Mizar nodded and exhaled a plume of toxic breath, passing inches over Pi2's head and melting part of the stone floor where it contacted. "How was that?" Mizar asked eagerly. Pi2 cringed. "Uh, that was a little too dangerous." "Wait, I've got more!" Mizar fired laser beams from his eyes, hitting the far side of the room. As Mizar showed off, shifting his head around to carve pictures into the floor with his beams, he heard the buzzing of a gnat. Trying to find his insect brethren, the alien bug turned his head, forgetting that he was still firing lasers. This result4ed in him carving a curving line from the floor to the walls and slicing through a support column, causing it to crash to pieces only inches away from Pi2. "Oops." Said Mizar sheepishly. Pi2 glared. As he opened his mouth to say something, Mizar quickly interjected. "No wait! You'll love this next one!" He generated a lightning whip from his robot arm, swinging it around the room and smashing more support columns. Rubble started to crash everywhere, hitting both creatures. As Pi2 yelped when a large piece of column hit his head, Mizar quickly tried to salvage things. "Eh, before you do anything rash, let me show you this last one! It's brilliant!" He raised both of his forelimbs into the air. Outside, the sky started to light up. A dozen meteors rocketed through the atmosphere, smashing into the side of the Coliseum and causing the entire structure to shake violently. Pi2 screamed as he fell off his chair, narrowly missing a huge block of stone that fell from the ceiling, smashing the table. He looked at Mizar with hatred, electricity starting to arc up from his red cheeks. Mizar gulped. "Er, sorry about that." "Get out!" "Look, I'm really sorry about that, but I believe you should consider- " "Get the hell out of here before I let you have it! You're a walking disaster! You're way too big and dangerous to be in this tournament! Get out now!" "But-" "THAT DOES IT! HERE'S A LITTLE TRICK I LEARNED FROM FINAL FANTASY! BOLT 99!" The hall was lit up with a blinding flash of light as Pi2 unleashed an electric attack of horrendous power. Mizar screamed as the lightning bolts coursed over his body. His screams reached an ear-splitting crescendo, until he finally exploded, showering the chamber in green goo. Pi2 panted and dropped to his knees. He took several deep breaths, then got back on his feet, looking at the mess he had made. "Hmm. Wonder if I overreacted. Oh well, too late now. I'd better fix this place up before the next applicant shows up." He snapped his fingers. Immediately, the room was completely restored, with no trace of any catastrophic explosions anywhere. Pi2 got back into his seat and waited. Once more, he hoped the next applicant wouldn't be as huge or dangerous. After a little while, he noticed something very odd. What seemed to be a puddle of water was flowing through the front gate and towards the table. Wary, Pi2 eyed the puddle. It stopped in front of the table. Then, it started growing upwards, shrinking in diameter. The puddle formed into a mass, a bipedal figure made of water. It had two arms ending in claws, two thick legs, a long, stubby tail, and a head with a fin on the top. Two green oval-shaped orbs floated from the depths of the creature's body, taking their places as eyes in the head. A slightly larger pinkish sphere floated up as well, staying in place in the very center of the head's interior. Pi2 frowned. This one looked familiar, somehow. "Er, hello, are you here to apply for the tournament?" "Yes." Said the water entity telepathically. Pi2 blinked, but proceeded. "I'll need your name, species, game you were final boss in, and nemesis." "I am Chaos, God of Destruction, final boss of Sonic Adventure, and since I'm not really evil I don't have a nemesis." Pi2 frowned. "Wait a minute! Sonic Adventure was for Dreamcast! Only villains who have appeared on a system made by Nintendo can apply for this contest." Chaos tilted his head. "Well, technically I do appear on a system made by Nintendo." "What do you mean?" "In Sonic Adventure 2 Battle for Gamecube, I am one of the characters available in multiplayer. Since I appeared on the Gamecube, even if I was final boss on a different company's system, I am eligible to enter the tournament." Pi2 thought about that for a moment. "Okay, I guess that makes sense. Can you demonstrate any special attacks? And whatever you do, please don't transform to your true form!" Chaos gave a watery chuckle. "You have nothing to fear, mortal. I have already concocted three suitable attacks." His body destabilized, coalescing into a big ball of water. As a ball, the deity bounced around the room, making loud smacks each time he hit something. He landed back at the table and returned to his bodily form. "That was my Ball Bounce. How was it?" "Very nice! And you didn't even come close to hurting me! What else do you have?" Chaos responded by lashing out with one of his arms. It extended, stretching into a very long tentacle that swiped at one of the support columns. "I call that the Tentacle Claw. Aside from causing damage or pushing my opponent of a stage if they're trying to climb back up, it can also be used as a long-range throw move." "Interesting. But I need one last attack to qualify you, Chaos. What else do you have?" Chaos seemed to ponder for a moment, and then he put his claws over each other, concentrating. A ball of green energy formed between the two claws. Chaos swiveled around and fired a powerful beam from the ball, aiming it out through the main gate. He dismissed the ball, then turned back to Pi2. "That was the Chaos Beam. Did you like it?" Pi2 grinned. "I like especially the fact that you didn't carelessly hit something in this room with your beam. Congratulations, Chaos. You're in the tournament." Chaos bowed his head. "Thank you. I will try to put up a good fight." Pi2 pointed to the locker room area. "Your locker room is over there. Go there so you can suit the room to your own tastes." Chaos nodded and turned back into a puddle of water. He flowed up the steps and through the doorway. Pi2's mood improved a little. Chaos seemed to be a fine fighter, and was wise enough not to recklessly destroy things. Surprising for one carrying the mantel of god of destruction. Hopefully at least a few of the other contestants would be as good. After a little time passed, Pi2 was rewarded with another applicant, a big and strange monster. It was not quite as big as Mizar had been, but it was still large. It appeared to be a towering stone devil, walking across the floor with heavy stomps. A long gown of sorts that started from the waist down covered the stone devil's legs and loins. It had two big, folded bat wings, horns, and a humanoid face. The stone devil towered over Pi2, leering down at him. Pi2 wasn't as fazed as he might have been, though. "I assume you are here to enter the tournament. Please state your name, species, game you were final boss in, and nemesis." The stone giant scowled, but relented. "I am the mighty evil wizard Garm, a human wearing a stone shell, final boss from Gauntlet Legends Legacy of Darkness, nemesis to a nameless band of warriors and my brother Sumner. Now sign me in as a contestant, before I smite thee for wasting my time!" Pi2 frowned. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't allow you to join the tournament until you demonstrate three special attacks that I deem worthy enough to allow you to enter." Garm's scowl deepened. He raised his right hand. A massive energy ball started charging up. When it was fully formed, the wizard threw it, causing a massive explosion in the background. His eyes glowed, and lightning crackled out of them, dancing across the room. Finally, he stopped hard on the ground, sending out a shockwave of purple energy that knocked over Pi2 and his table once again. "There. Can I enter now?" Grumbling, Pi2 set the table back in place and climbed up, scribbling on his clipboard. "Yes, yes, you're in, but you'll have to shed your stone body until your first battle, since you can't fit into the locker rooms as you are now." Grumbling, Garm closed his eyes. The stone devil cracked and shattered, the pieces falling to the ground in a big heap. Wailing purple spirits streaked away from the rubble. A small man wearing lain brown robes cursed and dug his way out of the heap of rocks. Muttering to himself, he walked over to the desk. "Alright, where's my locker room?" Pi2 pointed to the doorway. Still muttering under his breath, Garm walked through the door, vanishing onto the other side. Pi2 shook his head in disappointment and sat back, sure the next applicant would show up soon. Sure enough, it did. A large monster flew through the door. It was a great floating eyeball, with white skin and a red iris. Three long feathery protrusions extended from either side of the beast, wings of some kind. A shimmering halo slowly rotated over the to of the creature, and a spiky tail extended from the bottom. The creature floated through the air, stopping at the table and gazing down at the experimental Pokemon. Before Pi2 could open his mouth, the eyeball spoke. "I know what you wish to ask of me. I am Oxygen, the ultimate manifestation of Dark Matter, final boss from the Kirby game for the N64 and nemesis to the accursed Kirby." Pi2 blinked. "I'm sorry, did you say your name is Oxygen?" "Yes, that is my name." Pi2 looked at the eyeball for a moment, then fell onto the ground, rolling in laughter. Oxygen fumed. "Look, I know it's a stupid name, but it's not that funny!" "Hahahahahahahahaha! Yes it.haha.is!" giggled Pi2. "Oh, come on! There was this one guy on the Kirby anime who had a stupider name!" Pi2 stopped laughing. "What was it?" "Customer Service." There was a long pause, then both of them started laughing. After a bit, they both stopped. Pi2 climbed back onto the table. "Now, Mr. Oxygen, I don't believe I've ever heard of your species before. What is Dark Matter?" Oxygen swelled proudly. "In the world of Dreamland, all feelings of hatred, greed, anything relating to evil, manifest into physical form, into demonic entities who take pleasure in killing the innocent. If all the Dark matter in Dreamland is eradicated, evil would be forever banished from the land and it would become a part of the Heavens. But as long as I'm around, that's not going to happen." "So what you're saying is that you are, in a sense, evil incarnate?" Oxygen wavered in the air, a sort of shrug. "Pretty much, yeah." "May I see three special attacks, please?" Oxygen floated toward the ceiling, moving backwards, towards the main gate. Spreading his feather wings wide, he shook them. Several dozen sharp needles dislodged from the wings, raining down on the hall. He followed that up with a powerful laser beam fired from his eye, leaving a smoking blast mark on the ground. "You might want to protect yourself, this next one's going to be a doozy!" yelled the Dark Matter. Oxygen quivered, focusing. Pi2, sensing something very bad, quickly hid beneath the table. Three clouds formed of pure darkness materialized in front of Oxygen. In each cloud, a single blood red eye opened. The clouds of Dark Matter howled and rocketed away from their master, spiraling around the room, looking for something to devour. Seeing nothing, they eventually vanished. Pi2 carefully got out from under the table. "Well, how was that?" "That was actually pretty good, I guess. What do you call those attacks?" "In order of use, they are: Needle Shower, Dark Ray, and Matter Missile. Am I in?" Pi2 considered for a moment, then shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Now, please go to the locker rooms over there and try not to kill anyone, okay?" "It'll be difficult, but I promise I will try. Ta!" Oxygen floated through the doorway. Pi2 shook his head. "Huh, you'd think for evil incarnate he would be nastier. Wonder who'll show up next." No sooner did he speak these words when another applicant flew in. "Well, speak of the devil." The next applicant was a large ghost, greenish in color, with red eyes, fangs, a blue tongue, and a crown with a great magenta jewel in it. The ghost flew up to the table and assumed a haughty tone of voice. "I am King Boo, ruler of the Boos, and have come to win the grand prize in this tournament." Pi2 smirked for a second, but hid it. "Well, your Majesty, I'm afraid you can't win unless you compete, and you can't compete unless you tell me which game you were final boss of, who your nemesis is, and demonstrate three special attacks." King Boo sniffed disdainfully. "I was the final boss in Luigi's Mansion, and am nemesis to the very same. As for my special attacks." King Boo took a deep breath. He inflated, getting bigger and bigger. He opened his mouth and shrieked an incredible "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The force from this burst nearly ripped off Pi2's fur. He stared at the Boo, quite frightened and temporarily too scared to move. King Boo shrunk and grinned. "That was my Spook attack. This one is Spectral Freeze." Inhaling once again, King Boo exhumed a gust of arctic wind, turning a part of the wall to ice." The monarch grinned once again. "And as for my final attack, the Boo Barrage." He concentrated. Suddenly, fifty Boos popped out of thin air and started swarming around the room, screeching and frightening poor little Pi2 even more out of his wits.  
  
"Enough! ENOUGH!" the Pokemon wailed. "You can fight! You can fight! Just make it stop!" Instantly, the Boos vanished. King Boo smiled down on Pi2. "Thank you very much! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just head on to my locker room." Chuckling, the spectral ruler floated through the door, leaving Pi2 to collect himself and see if his heart was still beating. After he had assured himself thoroughly that he wasn't dead from fright, yet another applicant entered. This one was also quite large. He was a huge bipedal turtle, with a spiked shell, a slightly long spiked tail, and an ugly face with fangs, horns, and a mane of red hair. The huge turtle stomped up to the table. "Hey short thing, I'm here to sign up for this new Super Smash tournament. I was in the last one, and I don't intend to be left out." "Before I can sign you up, I'll need a few facts. Please give me your name, species, game you were final boss in, and nemesis." The turtle growled. "I'm Bowser, King of the Koopas, final boss of almost every Mario game in existence, and nemesis of that stupid plumber, that fat Mario!" "Oh, I thought you looked familiar. Well, can you please demonstrate three special moves?' Bowser grinned menacingly. "Easy." Pulling into his shell, Bowser leapt into the air and came crashing down, performing the Bowser Bomb. Coming out of the shell, he strode over to one of the walls and smashed into it with his fist, ripping out a stone and gnawing on it, completing his Koopa Klaw move. Finally, he spat out the rock and performed his trademark move, Fire Breath. When the flames dissipated, Bowser stomped back to the table. "Well? Am I in?" Pi2 stared at him a little worriedly. Although Pi2 had been granted certain godlike powers by the Nintendo Corporation to aid in this tournament, that didn't mean he wanted to get beaten up. Any one of Bowser's moves looked really painful. "Yes, you're in. Welcome to Super Smash Bosses!" "Yeeha!" cheered Bowser. "Now if you would just head over to the locker rooms over there." Bowser grunted. "I'm way ahead of you, small fry." Turning away, the Koopa stomped towards and through the locker room door. Pi2 sighed and went back to his quiet vigil. After half an hour, nobody else had arrived. Pi2 was starting to get worried. If nobody else showed up, he would be forced to take desperate measures. Just as he was truly starting to despair, a figure marched through the main gate and approached the table. Pi2 blinked in surprise. The applicant was.short. Very short. Very, very short. To be specific, he was only three feet high. He seemed to be a human. He was wearing a white lab coat, a black jumpsuit under said lab coat, and gloves. His head was strangely contrasting with his body. His head was actually bigger than his torso. It was huge! The guy had yellow skin, three tufts of black hair, a black beard and moustache, bloodshot eyes, and a big N tattooed on his forehead. "Uh.are you here to enter the tournament?' The little man snorted. "Of course I am! Why else would I be here?" he asked arrogantly. "Just asking, just asking. Before you can enter, you must satisfy me. State your name, species, game in which you were final boss, and nemesis." The little man raised his hand and made dramatic motions with his hands. "I am the great and brilliant Dr. Neo Cortex, most brilliant of humans, final boss in almost all the Crash Bandicoot games, and enemy of Crash Bandicoot." Pi2 froze, dropping the pen onto his clipboard. "Did you say Crash Bandicoot?" "Yes, he is-" "Oh my god. What are you doing here? SECURITY! WE'VE GOT A SPY FROM SONY!" A portcullis immediately slammed down over the main gate. As Cortex spun around, frightened and confused, an alarm blared throughout the Coliseum. Doorways slid open in the walls. Men and women wearing G.U.N. uniforms and carrying heavy weaponry marched into the room. In only a few seconds, Cortex found himself surrounded by several dozen soldiers, all of which had guns trained on his giant head. The alarm stopped blaring. Pi2 walked through the ring of soldiers and strutted up to Cortex, not looking pleased. "So, you Sony agents thought you could just waltz in here and steal our ideas for a fighting game like you did with the previous Smash Brothers did you? Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was for us when Playstation came out with Ergheiz, which is obviously based on the same principle of SSB? Take him away boys!" As the soldiers started advancing, Cortex moaned. "No, wait! I'm not a spy! I really am here to compete!" Pi2 snorted. "Everyone knows that only someone who's been a final boss on a Nintendo gaming system can compete!" "But I am!" Cortex protested. "I'm in Crash's Huge Adventure! You know, for Gameboy Advance? That means it's perfectly legitimate for me to enter!" Pi2 blinked. "Oh. You're right. Never mind guys, false alarm. You can return to your posts." Grumbling, the G.U.N. agents marched back into the secret doors, which sealed behind them. The portcullis lifted. Pi2 returned to the table. "Sorry for the inconvenience Cortex. Now, can you please demonstrate three special moves?" "Er, right, special moves. Let's see now." Cortex pulled out a ray gun and fired a few laser balls into the air. The balls went up high, then fell to the ground and dissolved. Pi2 frowned. Nervously, Cortex put away the gun and pulled out what could only be a mine. He threw it as far as he could. It landed two feet away from Cortex and exploded weakly, sprinkling dust everywhere. Getting desperate, Cortex opened his eyes wide, fixing Pi2 with a withering stare. Nothing happened. At last, Cortex blinked, stopping his pathetic attempt at an attack. "So, uh, can I compete?" he asked hopefully. The Pokemon thought for a moment. On the one hand, if I get rid of him I eliminate the possible threat of a spy. However, no good Smash Brothers game would be complete without a weak, pathetic character to beat up. The original game had Jigglypuff, the last one had Pichu. Cortex is weaker than either of them. Yes, I'll let him in. The crowd will love seeing him get beaten to a bloody pulp. "Okay, you're in. Just go to the locker rooms over there and you'll be all set." Cortex cheered himself, then strutted over to the door and went through it, leaving Pi2 alone once more. Not two seconds after Cortex had left, yet another applicant came in! It seemed fortune was smiling on the artificial Pokemon. The applicant was a tall, powerfully built man, with black clothes, a long red cape, flaming red hair and greenish skin. Something in his eyes creeped Pi2 out. "Ah, are you here to enter the tournament sir? If so, I'll need some information please." The man snorted. "Information? Bah! I am Ganondorf, and soon I will rule the world!" "That's very nice, sir, but you can't get into the tournament and win the prize unless you give me a little information. What is your species, game in which you are final boss, and nemesis." Ganondorf scoffed. "I, Ganondorf, am King of Thieves, Lord of the Gerudo. I have been final boss in almost all the Legend of Zelda games. My nemesis is the thrice-damned Link, bearer of the Triforce of Courage!" "That's very nice sir. Could you please demonstrate three special moves?" Ganondorf laughed. "Special moves? I was in the last game! I have plenty of special moves!" He lashed out with a foot engulfed in purple flames, the Wizard Foot. He hit a support column with a mighty Warlock Punch, cracking it. He finished with his strongest attack, the Gerudo Dragon, flinging himself right at the column, smashing it to rubble. He flew back over to Pi2's table and struck a pose. "Well, was that good enough for you?" Pi2 sighed. "Yes sir, you're in the tournament. Please go to the locker rooms on your left." "Excellent! I will win this tournament and the grand prize, allowing me to finance a new evil army and take over the world! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" He boldly strode through the door. Pi2 sighed and shook his head. "If I get too many more guys like him, I'm quitting and giving this job to Pi3." He muttered to himself.  
  
This ends the first half of the sign-up routine. I will have the second half up soon, so wait and please be patient. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated. 


	2. Sign up pt. 2

Sorry to leave all of you hanging last time. Here's the second half of the sign-up. As usual, reviews would be appreciated. Disclaimer: I only own Pi2 and Scales the Lizard.  
  
A little while after Ganondorf's arrival, Pi2 was surprised when a nice, big car drove into view through the main gate, screeching to a halt. The back seat was full of beautiful cheerleaders. The driver stepped out of the car and walked into the coliseum, coming to the table. He was a preteen human with a purple shirt and spiky brown hair. There was something about him that Pi2 didn't like. "Ah, are you hear to compete in the tournament sir? If so, I'll need your name, species, game in which you were final boss, and nemesis." "I'm Gary Oak, human, from Pokemon Red, Blue, and Yellow, rival of Ash Ketchum." Pi2's eyes dilated. "S-s-s-s-s-sir, may I p-p-p-p-p-point out that if y-y-you capture me y-y-y-you can't sign up and the entire tournament w-w-w- w-will be c-c-c-cancelled?" Gary sighed. "Yes, yes, I know, but I won't capture you. Just sign me up, will you?" "Um, you have to demonstrate three special attacks before you can join the tournament." "I'm afraid I can't demonstrate any special attacks, since my Pokemon will do all the fighting for me. You'll just have to sign me in and allow the full use of my Pokemon on the playing field." "Sir, I'm afraid I can't allow that. This is a fighting tournament, not a Pokemon match." Gary frowned. "Let me clarify. You'll just have to sign me in and allow the full use of my Pokemon on the playing field." He instantly whipped out what could only be a Master Ball and stuck it in Pi2's face. "Or I'll have to capture you with this!" "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! All right, all right, you're in! Just don't touch me with that! Please, go into the locker rooms and don't make me one of your Pokemon!" Gary laughed. He turned towards the buxom cheerleaders in the car. "Hey girls, let's go!" "Okay Gary!" they chorused. They hopped out of the car and followed the trainer into the locker area. Pi2 moaned, hoping this wouldn't get him in trouble with the bigwigs. None of the powers he had been given could save him from a Pokeball, they were all tied up in the creation and operation of this tournament. He hoped Ash himself wouldn't show up, seeing as how he was final boss in Gold and Silver. Soon enough, another applicant showed up. He looked like a gecko of some sort. The lizard sauntered up to the table. "Is this where I can sign up for the tournament?" he asked. "Yes sir. "I'll need your name, species, game in which you were final boss, and nemesis." "I am Rez the gecko, boss from the Gexx video games, nemesis of the same." Pi2 blinked. "I'm sorry, who are you again?" "I said I'm Rez." Pi2 shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, but you can't join the tournament." Rez looked furious. "What! Why not?" Pi2 showed him the clipboard. "When I was assigned to this game, the executives gave me a list of characters I could not let into the tournament, and your name is on there. So is Big Evil Acorn, anyone from Bomberman, anyone from Pacman, Dracula, and a bunch of other guys." "But why not?" whined Rez. Pi2 shrugged. Scowling, Rez turned around and left, muttering about racism and unfair treatment of geckoes. Pi2 felt a little guilty that he had had to do that, but Rez's name had been on the list. He didn't plan on going against the orders of his superiors. As Rez stormed out, another applicant walked right by him and came to the table. The applicant was a short robot who appeared to be a pirate. It was obvious from his nautical clothes and the captain's hat he wore, with a slightly different version of the skull and crossbones. He had glowing yellow eyes and a beard that was made from a buzzsaw. "Are you here to sign up for the tournament?" The robot nodded. "Aye, matey." "Okay. Can you give me your name, species, game in which you were final boss, and nemesis?" "Arr, I be Captain Razorbeard, leader of the pirate robots. I were the boss of Rayman 2: The Great Escape, and am nemesis of that accursed Rayman." "Very good, sir. Can you demonstrate three special attacks?" The captain guffawed. "Har har, that be easy!" He raised his right arm. It transformed into a nasty, sharp-looking hook. He swiped it around, coming dangerously close to slicing off a table leg. "That un' be my Hook Swipe!" He changed his hand back to normal, then transformed his left hand into a cannon. Aiming at the ceiling, he fired a cannonball that hit the ceiling and exploded, raining dust down on them. "That were me Cannonball!" Changing his hand back to normal, he grabbed his beard and pulled it off of his chin, unfolding it into a full buzzsaw. Winding back his arm, he hurled it into the air. It spun around in an arc before returning to Razorbeard, a lethal boomerang. "And that one's me best attack, the Razorbeard Special! Well, am I in or will I have to bring in me boys and loot, pillage, and burn this place to the ground?" Pi2 started scribbling on the clipboard. "No need for that sir, you're perfectly qualified. You are now in the tournament. Please go into the locker rooms on your left and you can set up camp." "Yarr, many thanks, matey." The robot walked through the locker room door, hunting for a room of his own. He seemed nice enough for a pirate. Pi2 thought. I expected him to threaten me at gunpoint. Whoops, here's the next applicant. "Hello, are you here to sign up for the tournament?" he asked. The person who had walked in was a blond woman wearing a brown outfit. "Huh? Oh, I'm not here to compete. I'm with UPS. We have a delivery for you." Pi2 frowned. "A delivery? I don't remember ordering anything." She shrugged. "It's a really big package. Let me bring it in." She pulled a remote control out of her pocket and pressed a few buttons. A huge box attached to six all-terrain wheels drove through the main gate, controlled by the remote. The box was big enough to contain a minivan. It was made of titanium, with hinges all around to indicate it could unfold. The box was wrapped in chains, secured by twelve padlocks. There was a note attached to the front of the box, with the keys needed to open the padlocks dangling underneath. A screeching could be heard from the box. Pi2 got off the table and came over to the box. "What's in it?" "I don't know. I'm not supposed to look at what I deliver. I'll need you to sign here please." She held out a clipboard and pen. Pi2 signed the paper on the board. She took back the pen and board, then handed him the remote. "Here. This is part of the complete package. Thank you and have a nice day." She left. Pi2 examined the remote, then went to take a look at the letter. It reads as follows: Dear Administrator of Super Smash Bosses, this box contains the final boss from Conkers' Bad Fur Day, Heinrich the Xenomorph. Seeing as he is too dangerous to keep in our dungeons, we have sent Heinrich to you in hopes that he will be permanently disposed of after providing some entertainment for the crowds. WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT RELEASE HEINRICH UNTIL IT IS TIME FOR HIS FIRST BATTLE. If you do, he will slaughter everything he can catch. When he is done with a match, press the red button on the provided remote to return him to confinement. The release controls are fairly simple and need no explanation. Please honor our request, and get rid of this nuisance after the tournament. Signed King Conkers and Queen Berri. Looking at the screeching container thoughtfully, Pi2 used the remote to steer it to the side of the room, where it would pose no harm. He would have it taken to a better location afterwards. He had to get through the required number of applicants first. Placing the remote under the note and keys, Pi2 returned to his table to wait for the next applicant. Soon enough, another person walked in. He was a big, fat, ugly Italian looking guy with a weird moustache, purple overalls, and a yellow shirt and cap. "Hello sir. Are you here to sign up for the tournament, or are you delivering a package?" The man snorted. "I'm-a here to sign up-a." "Very good sir. Please give me your name, species, game in which you were final boss, and nemesis." "I'm-a Wario, the human plumber. At least, I-a think I'm a plumber. Can't really-a remember ever fixing a toilet. I was-a the final boss in Mario Island. I-a think. Anyway, my-a nemesis is Mario." "All right. Can you demonstrate three special moves?" Wario snorted. "Easy." He conjured a purple fireball and threw it at a wall. The fireball exploded into flames, leaving a mark. Wario then wound back his fist and let loose a mighty punch into thin air. Finally, he spun really fast, zipping around the room like a whirling dervish, knocking into several columns but thankfully doing no damage. "Well, do I-a get to be-a in the tournament?" Pi2 nodded. "You seem good enough to qualify. Congratulations, you are now an official Super Smash Boss! Please go into the locker room area over there and choose one for yourself." "Mamma Mia! I'm a Smash-a Boss-a!" Wario ran into the locker rooms. "Ugh, why did the programmers have to portray these Italians as such stereotypes?" groaned Pi2. "How should I know? I want to know why they portray all witches as ugly!" said a high, irritating voice in front of Pi2. Pi2 suddenly noticed the next applicant had come in quietly and was now standing, er, floating at the table. The applicant was a classic witch, with a black hat and robes, stringy hair, and a hideous green face with plenty of warts. She was sitting on top of a broom that had a face and green eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in. Are you here for the tournament?" "Of course I am! Why else would I have left my nice, filthy lair?" "Sorry. Please state your name, species, game in which you are final boss, and nemesis." "I'm Gruntilda Winkybunion, a powerful witch. I'm boss of the Banjo- Kazooie series, and am nemesis of Banjo and Kazooie, that disgusting bear and bird." "Can you please demonstrate three special moves? "Of course, dearie." She conjured a fireball and hurled it at a wall. The fireball exploded with a thunderclap. She then raised both arms over her head, summoning a swirling mass of energy, and threw it at a column. The spell homed in on the column and exploded with sparks of light. Finally, Grunty created a magical force field around her that not only protected her from attacks, but also damaged those who touched it. She dropped the shield and leaned closer, her gruesome face filling Pi2's range of vision. "Well? Am I in?" Pi2 jerked away. "You're in! You're in! Just don't get any closer! Please, go to the locker rooms and frighten somebody else!" Grunty cackled. "Thank you, dearie. I'm off!" She kicked her broom. It rocketed into the air, soaring around the room and flying through the locker room door. I hope nobody else is as ugly as she is. Pi2 thought. He heard yet another applicant approaching. Pi2 looked up and gasped. The figure that had just floated through the door and landed in front of the table was an awesomely powerful being, an entity known and respected by all Pokemon. "L- l-lord Mewtwo! What are you doing here?" The powerful figure was Mewtwo, the second most powerful Pokemon in existence (The most powerful being his adoptive mother, Mew.) and ruler of the wild Pokemon. He was over seven feet tall, with white skin. He had a long, flexible purple tail with a large bulge at the end. His lanky yet muscular arms ended in three fingers for each hand. His head was shaped very slightly like a cat's, with bony formations that looked sort of like ears coming from the top of his head. A biological cord sprouted from the back of his head and connected to a spot just underneath his neck. He had large purple eyes, indicating his immense psychic abilities. "I am here to compete for the tournament." He said telepathically. "I was in the last one, and I think it would be fitting to be in this one as well. We need at least one representative of the Pokemon in this tournament, do we not?" "Actually sir, we already have Gary Oak." Mewtwo scowled. "Someone other than a trainer." "Oh, of course. This may seem pointless, but I'll need your name, species, game in which you were final boss, and nemesis." Mewtwo shrugged. "I am Mewtwo, a cloned and genetically altered Mew. I was final boss in Pokemon Stadium, and have no nemesis since there was no definitive character in the game. Well, maybe Giovanni.no, never mind." "Okay. I'm sorry to waste your time, my lord, but I'll need a demonstration of three special moves." Mewtwo nodded. "I had better tone them down, then. I would not want to ruin this nice entry hall." Mewtwo floated into the air. He put his hands together, forming a shadow ball, and orb of psychic energy crackling with blue lightning. He hurled the orb at the wall. Before it hit, his eyes flashed, and the orb detonated harmlessly in midair. Turning to face the table, his eyes glowed blue. The table, with an astonished Pi2 on it, levitated into the air. It spun around a few times, then fell to the ground. That was the Psychic attack. Mewtwo paused. "The best attack I have is the Hyper Beam. I could use it, but I fear it could do a little too much damage. Would you still like to see it?" Pi2 was a little dizzy from the Psychic attack, and did not really want to see anymore. "No, no, that's good enough, I'll take your word for it. You're in. By the way, Bowser and Ganondorf are here as well, I thought you would like to know that." Mewtwo actually smiled. "Ah, it's been a while since I saw those two. It'll be fun beating them up again. Well, I can sense from your thoughts that I should get a locker room, so I'll go do that now." He started floating through the locker room door." "Good luck, sir!" Pi2 called after him. Once the mighty clone was gone, Pi2 thought, Phew, the addition of Mewtwo should make this quite an interesting tournament. I wonder who else will show up. If only he knew how interesting the final two applicants would be. A little later, a strange man walked into the room. He had red-brown hair and pointy ears. A silly grin was plastered onto his face. He wore purple clothes and a strange gold necklace. He carried a huge burlap sack on his back. He came up to the table. "Hello little one, I am here for the tournament." Pi2 frowned and looked over the man. "I am sorry, sir, but you don't look much like a final boss." The man laughed. "Oh no, no, no! I am not the one who is signing up! I am merely a salesman, though admittedly a bit skilled in the magical arts. The one who is signing up is." The man pulled the sack off of his back and dropped it on the ground. Opening it, he began to rummage through the bag. Looking at the sack, Pi2 saw it was full of masks. The man gave a little cry, indicating he had found what he was looking for and pulled it out of the sack, showing it to Pi2. ".Him!" Pi2 gasped and recoiled from the mask the salesman was holding. It was heart shaped, covered in paint with many different colors and markings. I had eight spikes of bone running down the sides of the mask, and two great horns coming out of the top of either half of the mask. It had two great yellow-red eyes that looked almost alive. "Th-th-th-th-th-that's the legendary relic of evil, Majora's Mask! I thought the evil spirit inhabiting the mask was banished by Link!" The Happy Mask Salesman nodded. "Yes, so did I, but it turned out all Link did was regress the spirit into a form of hibernation. When it awoke, I managed to seal its power, so only I can control the evil that is within this wooden mask. I'm entering him in the tournament because my business is starting to flop. I need more masks, and only money can do that. So, can he enter?" Pi2 gulped. "I'll need to speak to the spirit directly, please." The salesman sighed. He shook the mask. "Majora, awaken!" The mask's eyes glowed faintly. "Hrrm? Eh? I'm up, I'm up! Stop shaking me!" The salesman stopped. The mask looked at Pi2. "Ah, we have arrived? Very well then. Sign me up, mortal." Pi2 frowned. "I can't do that just yet. I will need your name, species, game in which you were final boss, and nemesis." The mask grunted. "I am Majora, my true species is none of your business, I was boss of Legend of Zelda, Majora's Mask, and my nemesis is Link. Satisfied?" "I'll still need you to demonstrate three special attacks." "With pleasure!" said the evil spirit eagerly. "Ah, I don't think that is such a good idea unless you want to die an immediate and painful death." The salesman said hastily to Pi2. "Well, if I can't see three special attacks, I can't allow Majora to enter the tournament. It's that simple." Majora's eyes started glowing brighter. Pi2 unconsciously gazed into them for several seconds, blinked, then said, "I am very sorry for taking up your time. Please proceed to the locker room area." "Thank you, puny one." Said Majora. The salesman scowled at the mask, but said nothing. He picked up the sack, stuffed the evil mask inside, and headed over to the locker room door. Moments after his exit, Pi2 snapped out of the trance Majora had put on him, a bit confused and unsure of what had just happened. He had no time to ponder that though, as he could suddenly hear what sounded like a heavy stomping, the tread of some sort of huge monster. The stomp got louder, indicating the creature was getting closer and closer. Finally, the beast came into view through the main gate. Pi2's jaw dropped in disbelief. The giant creature squeezed through the gate, stomping into the center of the room. It was an enormous lizard. It was over a hundred feet long, and twenty feet high. It was orange-red in color, and had a big reddish dome on its back. Cables and other mechanical things stuck out of several points on the creature's flesh. Two cables ran from the dome to the creature's head, going into the skin at the point where the eyes should have been. The creature lowered its head, looking at the tiny rodent before it with its nonexistent eyes. Pi2 immediately recognized the creature. "Biolizzard." This enormous creature was clearly the Biolizzard, the final boss from Sonic Adventure 2. "I've heard of you! I thought you died!" The creature bellowed something. It translated to mean: Reports of my death were greatly exaggerated. "Clearly! Would that mean Shadow the Hedgehog survived as well?" The Biolizzard bellowed again. Translation: Of course. He is the ultimate life form, after all. It would take more than falling through Earth's atmosphere to kill him. "The same could evidently be said about you. Are you here to compete?" Another bellow. Translation: Yes please. Pi2 paused, then sighed. "Look, sir-" Bellow. Translation: I'm a girl. "Uh, right. Ma'am, I'm sorry, but.I'm afraid you're too big. You won't be able to fit in a locker room, let alone stay on one of the stages. I'm afraid you can't compete." The Biolizzard's head sagged. Looking disappointed and a bit forlorn, she turned and started heading for the gate. Pi2 frowned, feeling a little guilty. If only there was something he could do. Wait! That was it! "Ma'am, wait!" The Biolizzard paused, then turned around. "I think there's a way I can help you." She tilted her head, curious. "I can use my powers to generate for you a new body, one that is smaller, quicker, and more powerful. You will be able to interact more easily with those you meet and fight with. It'll also cut down on the cost of feeding you. Would you like me to try it?" Biolizzard nodded rapidly, bellowing. Translation: Please. I'm tired of being this big. I want to be able to run with my brother, Shadow, and not have people run screaming at the sight of me. "All right then. Let me just think up a few specifics.Got it. And a one, and a two, and a." Pi2 snapped his fingers. There was a flash of light. The Biolizzard had vanished. In its place was a new being. She was seven feet tall, and had a body structure somewhat similar to Mewtwo's. Her flesh was still orange-red, and the underside of her tail was yellow. The long, flexible appendage ended in two sharp, curved blades. Her two legs were bent back, but designed so that they allowed her to walk like most people and not like, say, a dinosaur. Her feet looked like the feet of a raptor, complete with talons and special scythe claw. She wore two metal rings around her ankles. The reddish dome was still on her back. To clarify all of you who have never played SA2, the dome is her life support system. Thee dome was more transparent than before, and the black Chaos Emerald was nestled in it amongst all the complex circuitry. Cables came out of the dome, going into her back and up her long neck where they connected to the base of her skull. She had two long arms with elbow spikes and four- fingered claws. She had two bracelets similar to her anklets. Her head was sleek and reptilian, with nostril slits and intelligent, yellow eyes. Her mouth was full of small, sharp teeth and a snake's tongue. A sort of metal capsule grew from the spot between her eyes, with a blue crystalline window in it containing some sort of a microchip. She looked over herself, awed by what she had become. Even Pi2 seemed a bit impressed. "Wow! That went better than I had hoped. How do you feel?" The new lizard blinked for a few minutes, surprised to actually have eyes. "I.I feel.I feel good." She blinked again, surprised. "I-I can talk!" "Among other things, yes. Do you like your new form?" "It-it's better than I had hoped! Thank you!" "You are now eligible to enter the tournament. Would you like to?" "Of course! I've got to do something with this new body, don't I?" "Okay. Please come closer." The Biolizzard came up to the table. "I'll need to get your name, species, game in which you were final boss, and nemesis." The Biolizzard paused. "I, uh, don't have a name. Dr. Gerald always called me his prototype, or just Biolizzard. Shadow and the others couldn't get any good names I liked. The best one was Lizzy." She grimaced at that. "Well, we'll need to give you a name, then. How does Scales sound to you?" Her eyes lit up. "I love it! Okay, I'm Scales the Biolizzard, the prototype ultimate lifeform. I was final boss of Sonic Adventure 2, and I don't really have a nemesis because after the reentry and surviving without life support for a little while, I made up with everyone." "Okay. Can you demonstrate three special attacks?" "Well." Scales looked at her claws. "I don't really know how to use this body that well." "Just try it, this stuff should be instinctive." "Okay." Scales thought for a moment, then had an idea. She hunkered down, her muscles tensing. Strange lights started to play around her body. In a flash, she suddenly disappeared, reappearing on the other side of a column. The column suddenly shattered, falling to pieces. "Uh, sorry about that!" "It's okay." Said Pi2, wincing a little. "What was that?" "I think that was the Light Speed Attack. Hey, I think I've got another one. CHAOS CONTROL!" There were two flashes of green light, one half a second after the other. When both flashes were gone, Scales was standing where the second flash had been. "What was that? Teleportation?" "No, it was one of the forms of Chaos Control. It allows me to either teleport or freeze time for ten seconds. I did the time-freeze one." "Ah. Can you please perform one last move?" "I think so. Yeah, I've found my special attack." She cupped her hands, aiming them outwards. "Serpent Strike!" A blast of green energy in the shape of a snake's head shot from her claws, exploding in green flames against a wall. "How was that?" "Perfect! Good job, Scales. You're just in time, you're the last Smasher!" "I am? Yes!" "All you have to do now is get a locker room and start training or something. The first round of the tournament begins tonight." "Gotcha." Scales ran through the door to the locker rooms. PI2 waited until she was gone, then snapped his fingers. All the damage that had been done by the last few Smashers was repaired. The banner outside changed, saying, "All positions are filled. No more applicants required." The artificial Pokemon got off the table and headed out of the main hall. There was a lot of work he had to do before the tournament began.  
  
And so the final Smashers are selected! The fighting begins next chapter, but there is one problem. I can't decide who will fight whom. I need you, the reader, to decide that. Please leave your ideas on which order the Smashers should fight each other in your review. To help you, here is a list of the fighters:  
  
King K. Rool, ruler of the Kremlings  
  
Garm, the evil wizard  
  
Oxygen, ultimate manifestation of Dark Matter  
  
King Boo, ruler of the Boos  
  
Bowser, king of the Koopas  
  
Chaos, god of destruction  
  
Dr. Neo Cortex, irritating weakling whom will lose almost immediately and get beaten up horribly  
  
Ganondorf Dragmire, bearer of the Triforce of Power  
  
Gary Oak, pretty boy and Pokemon trainer  
  
Captain Razorbeard, leader of the robot pirates  
  
Wario Wario, evil Italian plumber  
  
Gruntilda Winkybunion, nasty ugly witch  
  
Heinrich, terrifying Xenomorph  
  
Mewtwo, god-like psychic Pokemon  
  
Majora, malevolent dark mask  
  
Scales the Biolizzard, prototype ultimate lifeform  
  
So remember, I probably can't continue unless you give me your ideas on order of fighting, so please put it in your review. 


	3. Battle between Evils

I am pleased with all the suggestions you gave me, but I originally wrote this chapter before I received these reviews. Sorry if the matches I've arranged are not to your liking. Before we start, I thought I'd like to answer some of those reviews I received. Blissey, I plan to have Mewtwo and Majora battle eventually, so don't worry. This match should be plenty action and suspense for the time being, though. Dr. nick, I cannot include Dr. Eggman because he was not final boss of any games except the original Sonic games for the Sega Genesis. He was final boss for certain recent character storylines, but not for the entire game. The reason I do not use Eggman from Sonic Advance or the original Sonic games is because I have never played them so don't know what he uses as final boss. Besides, I think Scales is cooler than Eggman since she won't be hiding behind a big nasty robot. As for Gary, while he may be lame, he technically is the final boss in Pokemon Red and Blue and Yellow, he just doesn't have the fixed name Gary. But it is one of the preprogrammed options you can choose for his name, so it counts. Besides, it's better than just calling him Blue. And Skiver, your ideas looked great. I will try to use your match ideas. Disclaimer: I do not own anything aside from Pi2 and Scales the Biolizzard.  
  
It was another beautiful day in the video game dimension. Due to technical difficulties, the tournament had not begun the previous night as planned. But that was alright, it gave the Smashers extra time to set up their rooms and allow their families and friends (or coworkers) time to arrive and get their own guest rooms in the massive coliseum. But after so much work, the big day had come. The sun shone brightly over the Coliseum. The seats were filled with people from all over, eager to watch the tournament and lucky enough to get tickets. There were reserved sections for the characters from each Smasher's game, and those were filled as well. As the technicians put the final touches on the special effects and giant TV screen displays, Pi2 made his grand appearance, floating into the middle of the Coliseum on a spare respawn platform. "Ladies and gentlemen, children and monsters of all ages, welcome to the latest in the Super Smash Brothers series, Super Smash Bosses!" he yelled, his voice amplified by multiple speakers. The crowd cheered. One obnoxious and loud guy yelled, "Wait, shouldn't it be Super Smash Brothers Bosses?" Pi2 ignored the guy and continued. "I am your host, Pi2!" More cheers. The same guy yelled, "Hey, what about Master Hand? Shouldn't he be hosting? After all, he did it the last two times!" Pi2 frowned. "Er, after the severe beating he received from Pichu, Master Hand was unable for hosting duty." "What about Crazy Hand? Or Giga Bowser?" yelled the guy again. "They were equally beaten!" "But how could such a harmless little rodent beat them?" "Hey! Are you insulting my species, mister?" "Well, no." "Good! Now shut up and let me do my hosting duties." Pi2 cleared his throat. "As I was saying, it is now time to introduce our Smashers! First up." The big stone devil walked into the arena from the sidelines. The TV screens showed a close up of his imposing face. "Garm the evil wizard!" The screens changed to show the area reserved for the characters from Gauntlet Legends. The only one there was a tall, imposing wizard with yellow robes. Garm's grimace deepened as his brother Sumner cheered him on. "Second." The evil mask floated out. "The malevolent mask of darkness, Majora!" The screens gave a close up of the mask, then showed the reserved area where sat Skull Kid, Tael, Tatl, the Happy Mask Salesman, and a few other characters from Termina. The only one cheering was the Happy Mask Salesman. "Third." Oxygen floated out into the field. The screens showed a close-up. "Oxygen, the evil incarnation of Dark Matter!" The screen showed the Kirby reserved section, where Kirby, Ribbon, Waddle Dee, and Kind Dedede sat, looking a bit anxious. There was plenty of Dark Matter sitting in the section as well, cheering their leader. "Fourth." Mewtwo floated out onto the field. The screen changed to give him a close-up. "The royal psychic, the demigod Pokemon, Lord Mewtwo!" Most of the people in the stadium. The screens changed to show the reserved Pokemon section, where Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Pichu, a few other Pokemon and Mew sat, cheering on Mewtwo. "Fifth." King Boo floated into the arena, grinning evilly as he got his close-up. "The ghost with the most, King Boo!" The screen showed the Luigi's Mansion section, where Luigi and Professor E. Gadd sat unhappily amongst a throng of cheering Boos. "Sixth." The heavily secured crate rolled out on its treads. The alien inside could be easily heard. There was no close-up. "Heinrich the Xenomorph!" There was no reserved section for this fighter, so the screens didn't change. "Seventh." Bowser stomped out, waving to the crowds. "The most admirable, invincible, just downright cool guy around (not!), King Bowser!" The screens gave him a close up, then showed the reserved section, where Mario and Peach sat nervously amidst the howling throng of Bowser's subjects. "Eighth." Gruntilda flew out on her broomstick. "The Wicked Witch of the Wherever Banjo and Kazooie live, Gruntilda Winkybunion!" Gruntilda snarled as the screen gave her a close- up. Everyone screamed in shock and disgust at her face. The screen then changed to show the Banjo Kazooie section, where Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo Jumbo, Humba Wumba, and a bunch of other weirdoes booed the witch. Klungo, Mingelda, and Brunelda were cheering for Grunty, predictably. "Ninth." Chaos slid into the arena, manifesting into his body. "Chaos, lord protector of the Chao and God of Destruction!" Chaos waved as he got his close-up. The screen changed to show the Sonic section, where the whole team (including Sonic, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, Dr. Eggman/Robotnik, Amy, Tikal, and Shadow) were cheering. "Tenth." Wario ran out into the field, waving. "Wario!" The screen gave him a close up then showed the reserved section for his group. There was nobody there but his brother Waluigi, who cheered enthusiastically. He grumbled. "Eleventh." Dr. Cortex flew out on a small hovercraft. "Dr. Neo Cortex!" The screen gave a close up of Cortex, who immediately started preening and posing for the ground. The screen changed to show the Crash reserved section, where Crash, Coco, Aku Aku and Uka Uka all sat, booing Neo. "Twelfth." Razorbeard flew out in a hovercraft of his own. "The mighty Captain Razorbeard!" Razorbeard posed for his close up. The screen changed again, showing another reserved section, where the Captain's whole crew of robot pirates was cheering. "Thirteenth." Ganondorf ran out into the field, his chest forward, looking quite triumphant. "The Great King of Evil, the bearer of the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf Dragmire!" The screen did a close up of a grinning Ganondorf, then showed the Zelda reserved section. Link, Zelda, and all the Sages were there, booing Ganondorf. He frowned. "Fourteenth." Gary stepped out into the field, looking quite cocky and arrogant. "A great Pokemon trainer, Gary Oak!" The screen did a close up of him. Most of the girls in the audience cheered wildly. The screen then changed to show another reserved section, where Gary's cheerleaders were doing their usual Gary chants. "Fifteenth." King K. Rool marched out onto the field. "The chief of the Kremlings, King K. Rool!" K. Rool bowed for his close up. The screen switched to another reserved section, where a whole lot of Kremlings and the entire Donkey Kong clan were seated. The Kremlings hooted and whooped in pleasure, but the Kongs looked like they were this close to going ape. (Heh! Good joke!) And finally, last but not least, our sixteenth Smasher." Scales ran out onto the field. "Scales the Biolizzard!" There were plenty of cheers from all around. The screen did a close u of a slightly uneasy Scales waving to everyone, then switched to another shot of the Sonic area, where they were all cheering again. However, Shadow was actually standing up and yelling, "That's my sister! That's my sister down there!" Scales blushed. Pi2 continued his original speech. "And so we have assembled all of our Smashers, sixteen fighters all itching for the grand prize. There are more fighters in this tournament than any of the previous Smash Brothers games!" "What about all the extra characters in either game?" shouted the loud obnoxious guy. "Well, er, they were secret characters and don't count." "Why not? You've got Mewtwo out there, and we all know he was fighting in the last tournament along with Pichu. And what about the fact that Pichu won last year's tournament? And what about-" "Look, will you shut up already? I'm trying to start the tournament!" "But what about-" "Ah, that does it! BOLT 99!" Pi2 raised his arms, summoning the awesome attack. Thunderbolts rained down from the heavens, striking the annoying man and frying him to a crisp. "DOES ANYONE ELSE WANT SOME? HUH? HUH? ALL RIGHT THEN! LET'S GET STARTED!" He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Right, sorry. In any case, before we begin I must go over the rules. Quite simply, anything goes as long as a fighter does not use outside help. And by anything, I mean killing too. I will restore the lives of anyone who dies fighting. However, I can not heal any wounds. Those must be done on your own. But remember that the goal in each match is to cause your opponent to fall of the platform and go below the designated level of recovery. There will be four rounds in this tournament, and the fighter that wins the final match will receive the grand prize of ten million dollars. Everyone clear? Good. All fighters please go back to the sidelines and await your own matches." The players walked out of the middle of the coliseum, going to a special lounge with air conditioning, snacks, and a great view of the current fight. Pi2 flew away from the coliseum center, heading towards the high control booth that operated the separate stages. He got in the booth and signaled the Koopas inside to start the machines. He then ran back outside to begin commentating. As the stage took form, holographic projectors reinforced by force fields shaped the platform, giving it three dimensionality and unique features. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will now have our first match between Garm and Majora. If any of you wish to place bets, please use the computers built into your armrests to input your bets. This battle shall take place in." The stage's construction was complete. It was a flat, round stone platform. In the center of the platform was a raised area with a pool of some viscous purple fluid and torches surrounding the pool at each of the cardinal directions. "Garm's Citadel! It seems the evil wizard will have a home advantage.or will he? Smashers, take your positions! The battle begins in 3." Garm as a human appeared on the platform. He raised his arms. He floated into the air. Suddenly, bits of stone flew towards him from everywhere, surrounding and encasing him in a living statue of a stone devil. "2." Majora floated onto the platform, his spikes twitching. He grew, enlarging to twice his original size. Tentacles sprouted from his back. He had transformed to his Majora's Mask form. "1.Go!" The crowed cheered. The battle joined. Garm strode towards Majora. "Ha! Foolish mask! This is my home turf! You can't possibly defeat me here." The mask started floating warily, anticipating an attack. "We'll see about that. I've faced tougher beings than you and lived to tell the tale." "Ha! You were defeated by a ten year old boy." "A ten year old boy with a magic mask that transformed him into a huge nigh- invincible warrior. Besides, I was not at full strength when we fought." Garm snorted. "Whatever. Prepare to burn, mask!" Garm's eyes started to glow. Majora immediately dodged as two bolts of purple lightning shot from Garm's eyes. As Garm tried to turn and fire again, Majora swiftly flew behind the stone giant and spun into Garm's back, cutting him his razor sharp bone spikes. Garm roared as the mask cut into his stone flesh like a buzzsaw through wood, quickly pulling away. Garm raised his left hand. A purple mass of light started to form in it. Unfortunately, Garm was too busy concentrating on his energy ball to defend himself, giving Majora a great opportunity. Spinning again, the mask launched himself at Garm's right arm just as the energy ball was fully formed. As the sphere hurtled towards where Majora had been only seconds before, the mask spun into the right arm, his spikes cutting through it and severing the limb from the shoulder. Garm gasped, as did much of the audience. The arm fell to the ground, where it shattered, releasing two purple monsters called phantoms. The phantoms howled and lashed out at Majora with blasts of purple lightning. The mask dodged the lightning from the phantoms, as well as from Garm. Majora twirled through the air, dancing out of range from any bolts thrown at him. Spinning again, he suddenly dropped to the ground and shot towards the phantoms, slicing into both of them and reducing them to ectoplasm. Garm stomped the ground, unleashing a purple shockwave. Majora rose into the air again, avoiding the wave. Garm tried lightning again, only to miss. Frustrated, Garm tried another energy ball attack. As the orb of death charged, Majora hovered in lace, waiting. When the evil mask judged the ball to be of sufficient mass, he fired two laser beams from his painted eyes. The beams struck the ball, causing it to prematurely explode, shattering Garm's left arm and releasing two more phantoms. Majora dodged their attacks easily and destroyed them with his laser vision. Garm resorted to a different shockwave, forcing the energy wave to go upwards instead of stay along the floor. Majora spun again, punching through the wave and slashing off Garm's right leg. As the phantoms spawned, Majora didn't stop spinning and sliced them into ectoplasm. Amazingly, Garm was able to ho away on one foot. However, his speed, which had never been great, was now even more diminished. Majora, still on a roll (or spin, as the case may be) turned from where he had killed the phantoms and spun into Garm's left leg, severing it and rendering the wizard immobile. Surprisingly, the stone torso did not fall, but stayed floating in midair. As Majora easily dealt with the phantoms, he screeched in pain as he was struck from behind by purple lightning. He whirled around to find that Garm was still not done, and had actually turned around in midair. "Heh heh, not that easy now is it?" "You think you're so tough. I could beat you even if you were fully mobile! In fact, I already have, come to think of it." Garm scoffed. "I admit you are stronger than the warriors that defeated me before, but you're nothing compared to the demon prince Skorne!" Majora was surprised. "Skorne? A demon prince? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's rich! Skorne's a lowlife who just managed to pull enough power together to be semi-fearsome! Most of the demons I've known have been far stronger than him!" Garm was surprised as well. "You have had dealings with demons as well?" Majora chuckled. "More than you could possibly imagine, my friend." "Be that as it may, I will not let you take my prize money!" Garm fired another lightning blast. Majora spun underneath Garm, missing the blast. He flew to Garm's back and repeatedly attacked the wings, causing massive chunks of them to fall to the ground, each turning into a pair of phantoms. As Garm struggled to turn around, Majora completely sheared off both wings and found himself surrounded by over a dozen phantoms, each trying to tag him with a lightning bolt. Majora quickly dodged bolt after bolt of lightning, twirling away from all attacks. Thinking quickly, he summoned his four servants, the spirits of his former minions Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg, and Twinmold, also imprisoned in masks. The smaller, weaker masks materialized and flew to attack the phantoms with their energy ball attacks, allowing Majora to focus on the wizard. He flew towards Garm, ready to take anything the wizard had. Garm fired his lightning bolts. Majora fired his lasers. The two blasts intersected in midair, crackling and flashing, each trying to overcome the other. But it was soon evident that the mask's lasers were stronger, seeing as how the lightning was getting pushed closer and closer to the head. Garm desperately tried to pour on more power, but failed. The lightning and lasers went into his eyes. There was a flash, and his head exploded, leaving behind the defenseless floating torso. As Majora was about to get attacked by the two new Phantoms, his servants flew by, quickly eliminating the spirits. With only one enemy left, Majora started spinning in place, faster and faster, charging up his current form's special attack. As he spun so fast that he was only a blur, ghostly flames burst out around him. "INFERNAL SPIN!" The mask smashed into the chest of Garm, bouncing off from his severe impact. The torso shattered, the shards of rock each consumed by purple flames, the screaming, pathetic figure of Garm the wizard started falling to the ground. Breaking out of his spin, the mask swooped down, grabbing Garm inches from the ground with his tentacles. The evil entity chuckled "You don't think I'll let you get away that easily, do you? I'm not finished with you yet." His tentacle started to glow faintly, not enough to be seen by the crowds or the cameramen, but still glowing. Garm started writhing and screaming as something inside of him shattered, flowing upward through the tentacles and into the mask. After a time, Majora had taken everything he could from Garm. The wizard stopped struggling and went limp, his eyes blank and staring, a vegetable. Shaking him a bit, pretending not to realize what had happened to the wizard, Majora then flew to the edge of the Citadel, dropping Garm off the side. The wizard fell, landing with a painful thump on the ground. To everyone watching, it seemed as if nothing of great importance had happened, just a victory. Nobody knew how wrong they were. The platform faded, and Majora floated to the ground, pretending to be thrilled by the cheers. When the Happy Mask Salesman appeared in the entrance to the dugout, beckoning, the mask shrunk and retracted his tentacles, floating over to his so-called "master." He would continue to play the charade of servitude to that oaf.for now. Pi2 got on the P.A. system. "Ladies and gentlemen, that was a smashing good opening to our tournament! In just a few minutes we will have our second match, Gary Oak versus Mewtwo! Betting may begin.now. Oh, and if any of you won the last round of gambling, see the office on the third floor, section F for details on how to get your money."  
  
Well, that was a good first round, wasn't it? But how did Majora become more powerful than he had been in the game? What did he take from Garm? That, dear readers, is.a secret. But don't worry. You'll find out what happened sooner or later. Now, stay tuned for a preview of next episode!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: As the Smashers watch from their comfy lounge observation area, Mewtwo and Gary begin their struggle. Who will win the age-old battle of Pokemon and trainer? The irritating pretty boy or the Pokemon Demigod? Find out on the next exciting episode of.Super Smash Brothers! (Don't forget to review!) 


	4. A return to the ol' turn-based combat st...

Hi! I want to thank everyone for their encouragement and support. Originally I was planning to have Mewtwo fight Oxygen, but this will be much cooler. Disclaimer: I only own Pi2 and Scales.  
  
As Garm was taken away to the hospital (due to his being vegetablized in the last match) everything was ready for the next match, one that seemed classic in a way. Pi2 tested his P.A. system before beginning. "Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please! The match will be starting any second now, so if you have nay last minute gambling to do, place your bets now! We will be beginning in five, four, three, two, one, now!" The stage operators quickly activated the preselected platform for the battle. A long wooden platform with markings much like a basketball court on the floor appeared in the middle of the coliseum. It was a Pokemon Stadium. "This battle's course will be fitting, a Pokemon battle on a Pokemon arena. For safety reasons, this entire battle will be performed in turn-based combat. I agree that it seems pointless, but it's the only way this sort of match can be played out. Now for our battle between Mewtwo and Gary to begin in 3." A nice convertible suddenly appeared at one end of the platform. Gary stepped out of it, his Pokeballs ready, as the car vanished. "2." Mewtwo teleported onto the platform. "I.Go!" Gary selected a Pokeball. "Ha! I'll win this battle before you know it, Mewtwo, and capture you to boot!" Mewtwo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure Gary." "Mewtwo!" shouted Mew telepathically from her place in the stands. "Mewtwo! Please don't hurt the poor boy too badly! He's only an idiot, he doesn't know what he's dealing with!" "Don't worry Mom, I can handle him and his weak Pokemon!" the mutant called back. "Hey, I heard that!" said Gary angrily. "Prepare to eat those words, Mewtwo! Sandslash, go!" Gary threw a Pokeball, releasing a large yellow porcupine with big claws. "Sandslash, Fissure attack!" Sandslash jumped into the air, then hurtled towards the ground claw first. The claw it struck the ground with such force that it caused a great fissure to appear in the platform, snaking its way over to Mewtwo and doing absolutely no damage. "Huh?! What the.why didn't that KO you?" "Hello? I'm floating a few feet in the air, thus making me immune to ground- based attacks! I would think a great trainer like yourself would know that! Oh well. My turn now." He formed a ball of psychic energy in his hands. "Shadow Ball!" He hurled the orb at Sandslash. The Pokemon instantly lost half its HP and was also confused. "Grr! Sandslash, Slash attack!" The Sandslash nodded. Raising one of its big claws, Sandslash ran towards Mewtwo. He leapt into the air, completely missed Mewtwo, hit the ground with his head, and then cut himself with his own claws. "Heh, I love it when they get all confused like that. Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo hurled another attack at Sandslash. After jerking about for several seconds, the porcupine fell to its belly, unconscious. Angrily, Gary recalled Sandslash and pulled out another Pokeball. "Alakazam, go!" The Pokeball released a vaguely humanoid Pokemon with yellow skin and brown armor. He had a great moustache, long pointy ears, and a spoon in either hand. "Let's see if your psychic might is as great as my Alakazam's! Alakazam, Psychic attack!" Alakazam's eyes started glowing red. Mewtwo's body was surrounded by a blue glow that immobilized him, sapping away his own HP. Of course, it was now his turn. Mewtwo's own eyes started glowing, and a blue light, Mewtwo's Psychic attack, surrounded Alakazam. Both of them were now paralyzed by the other's attack. The only question was which psychic Pokemon had the weaker mind. The two were frozen like that for several minutes, boring the crowd and forcing them to go to the bathroom or do something else until the fight picked up. Pi2 was getting anxious. Ratings were swiftly dropping. He had to do something to help, even if it was illegal. Making sure nobody else noticed, he concentrated on Alakazam. A tiny, tiny static shock suddenly hit one of Alakazam's spoons, an attempt to break the Pokemon's focus. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Alakazam was to busy concentrating to notice something like pain. Pi2 couldn't risk sending a bigger shock, for someone might notice. There was nothing to do but wait. Finally, after half an hour, something happened. A fly landed on Alakazam's nose, and he faltered. His Psychic attack broke, allowing Mewtwo to hit him with the full force of his mind. Alakazam was instantly rendered unconscious. The crowd cheered, glad the stalemate had finally been broken. Growling, Gary recalled Alakazam and sent out his next Pokemon. "Exeggcute, go!" A really weird Pokemon appeared. It looked like a walking coconut tree, except instead of coconuts, it had five egg-shaped heads. "Exeggcute, Egg Bomb!" Exeggcute leaned over, aiming the top of its tree at Mewtwo. Several dozen glowing egg-shaped objects rocketed towards Mewtwo. Since the battle was turn based, Mewtwo could not simply avoid the attack and was hit, reducing his HP by a few dozen points, one for each egg. Angrily, he used his Confusion attack. At first, nothing seemed to happen and Gary though Mewtwo had made a mistake. Exeggcute, Egg Bomb him again!" Exeggcute obeyed. The projectiles soared towards Mewtwo, but stopped in midair. Turning suddenly, they hurtled back towards their launcher and exploded, causing severe damage. "Oh no!" moaned Gary. Mewtwo chuckled. "Pathetic. Psywave!" A wave of psychic energy rippled from Mewtwo's body, striking Exeggcute. The poor plant Pokemon, unable to take anymore, fainted. "Argh! No! Exeggcute, return!" Gary quickly pulled out another Pokeball. "Cloyster, go!" The released Pokemon was basically a giant oyster, with a really hard, spiky shell that opened sideways. Inside the shell was a black, pearl-shaped body. That was the true Cloyster. "Ice Beam!" The marine Pokemon fired a beam at Mewtwo, freezing him in a block of ice. He immediately broke out, but now he was afflicted with the Freezing status attack, which drained HP from him every turn. He had to finish this battle quickly. He started generating a Shadow Ball. But thanks to the Frozen status effect, it would take two turns to finish. (I know this isn't true, but follow along with it, okay?" Gary saw what Mewtwo was up to and gave his Pokemon a command. "Cloyster, Rest!" Cloyster immediately closed his shell. After losing more health, Mewtwo finished charging. "Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo hurled the ball, which imploded harmlessly on the shell. Mewtwo knew that to attack, he would have to wait until the shell was open. But the minute he started charging for an attack, Gary would seal up Cloyster again. Fortunately, he had an idea. Since Cloyster was still resting, it was automatically Mewtwo's turn and he lost more health. He started charging for a Shadow Bomb attack, which would take more than just two turns. Cloyster was still resting, Mewtwo lost more health and kept charging. Then, Cloyster woke up, right as Mewtwo had predicted, exposing its core. After losing more health, Mewtwo performed the attack. "Shadow Bomb!" He hurled the extra large blast at Cloyster. It exploded inside the Pokemon's shell, causing it to faint immediately. Angrily, Gary recalled it, then did something unexpected. He tossed an Ice Heal item to the Pokemon. Surprised, Mewtwo drank it, the freeze condition fading away. "Uh, thanks, but why did you do that?" "Because I didn't want you to take so long to do something! If we're going to battle, we're going to do it right, got it?" Mewtwo shrugged. "Okay. But it seems to me that you've just made a foolish mistake, giving me an advantage." Gary laughed. "Ha! The next one will beat you for sure! Ninetales, go!" A big yellow fox with, well, nine tails appeared. "Ninetales, Fire Spin!" Ninetales opened her mouth, breathing out a blast of flame. The flame struck the ground, transforming into a swirling pillar of fire. The pillar shot towards Mewtwo. He braced himself, preparing for a painful burn status effect, and was quite surprised when the tornado completely missed. "Huh? Why didn't it hit you?" Mewtwo grinned. "According to the laws of turn based combat, there is a random chance that your attack will miss on any given turn. Unfortunately for you, that chance occurred. Now it's time to see if the same thing will happen to me." He conjured another Shadow Bomb and hurled it at Ninetales, instantly knocking her out. "Well, another victory for me." "Will you just lose?! Ninetales, return!" He pulled out his last Pokeball and grinned. "Here we go. My last and greatest Pokemon. With any luck, this time you will be beaten." He threw the Pokeball. "Jolteon, go!" The final Pokemon was sort of like a fox, but cuter. Well, it would have been cuter if not for its spiky yellow fur, indicating its electric abilities. "This is my strongest Pokemon! Its electrical attacks should be enough to defeat even you, Mewtwo! Jolteon, Thunder attack!" Jolteon growled and tensed its muscles. Electricity started crackling over the animal's body. Jolteon started glowing from the sheer amount of electricity, until finally she unleashed it all in a massive thunderbolt, scoring a direct hit on Mewtwo, lowering his HP to a single point. Mewtwo hovered there for a few seconds, blinking in astonishment at the attack. The Thunder had left him blackened to a crisp, but not out yet. He opened his mouth, saying the one thing that could sum up the pain he was currently experiencing. "Ow." Mewtwo hovered there for a few more moments, trying to gather his strength. He had only one chance to defeat Jolteon, otherwise, he would lose. He focused his mighty will, causing blue flames to manifest around him. The flames burned brighter and hotter as he concentrated deeper and deeper. When the blue flames had reached the point where they had become a raging inferno, he prepared the final attack. "HYPER BEAM!" The flames gathered together, forming a huge blue beam of energy. The beam lashed out, shooting across the stage and striking Jolteon, not only immediately knocking her out but also launching her off the platform, where she hit the floor, signifying Mewtwo's victory. "Yes!" The platform faded, and both Smashers were lowered to the floor. "I-I don't believe it. I lost." Whispered Gary. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Gary lost!" wailed the cheerleaders. "Well, that was a great battle, wasn't it? Now Mewtwo, Gary, get the hell out of the arena and get yourselves to the medical area for healing. Ladies and gentlemen, I hoe some of you won your bets, and I would like to inform you that our next match will start in a few minutes. So until then, do anything you want. Get up, stretch you legs, eat a snack or something, go to the bathroom, whatever. Just make sure not to miss the next fight!"  
  
Preview: While Gary and Mewtwo recuperate in the medical room, Ganondorf and Oxygen face off. Which of these two mighty dark beings will win? Find out next time on Super Smash Bosses! 


	5. Another Battle between Evils

Sniff.I'm so happy that I've gotten so many reviews! I appreciate all of your suggestions, but am sorry to say that many will not be used. However, hopefully the results I create will satisfy you all. Disclaimer: I only own Pi2 and Scales.  
  
Mewtwo, fully healed, teleported from the medical ward and arrived in the lounge. The remaining Smashers were scattered throughout the lounge, embarking in various activities. Majora was in the tight grasp of the Happy Mask Salesman, who was watching his favorite show, Yoshi and Friends, on the TV. Everyone stayed as far away from him as possible. Garm was not present because he was in a coma, Gary wasn't there because he was off somewhere sulking, and Heinrich wasn't there because he was caged and far too dangerous. Ganondorf and Bowser were trying to play pool. Oxygen was floating around aimlessly, waiting for the announcement that marked the beginning of his match. Gruntilda and King Boo were chasing poor Cortex around the room, scaring the wits out of the little man. K. Rool was trying to hit on Scales, who was ignoring his advances. Wario was sitting at a little bar, looking a little depressed and drinking beer. Razorbeard was looking out the big window that encompassed one of the lounge's far walls, allowing them to see what was going on in the arena in the middle of the coliseum. At the moment, nothing was happening. Chaos was tired of keeping up his humanoid form, and had reverted to his natural state, a puddle of water. A few heads turned at Mewtwo's appearance, but they went back to what they were doing. Mewtwo frowned and walked over to Ganondorf and Bowser, his fellow veterans from the last tournament. "Hey guys, how's it hanging?" "I'm winning! I think. I'm still not quite clear on the rules." Said Bowser, carefully lining u his next shot. He hit the white ball with his cue stick. Incredibly, the white ball ricocheted off every single ball in just the right way, knocking them all straight into the holes. "Yeeha! Another hole in one for me!" "That's golf, you moron." Growled Ganondorf. "I don't believe this! For someone who's never before played pool in his entire life, how can you be so damn good?" the monarch whined. Bowser chuckled. "I'm just a lucky guy, I guess. Hey Mewtwo, you did great on that last match!" "Heh, Gary didn't stand a chance." He replied. "Too bad you couldn't beat up the little twerp yourself, I would have loved to see that." Said Ganondorf. "Well, I'll get to see some real fighting next round, I'm battling Majora." Said Mewtwo. "Hope you do well. Then again, I would like a turn at him myself, to prove once and for all who is the strongest Zelda boss." Said Ganondorf. "Hey, if you don't beat Oxygen, you won't need to bother." Said Bowser. Bowser grinned maliciously. "Ah, but I don't plan to lose my dear Koopa. For I have created a special weapon for this very tournament that will give me the edge I need to win. I will finally be able to make up for my embarrassment from last year's tournament!" "Embarrassment? What embarrassment?" asked Oxygen, flying closer. "Hey, I want to hear some dirt!" said Grunty, leaving Boo and Cortex to continue their little "game." Ganondorf seemed to blush. "Er, nothing important really. It was just a simple loss in the first round." "Simple? Ha!" crowed Bowser. "Mr. Big Bad Evil King here lost the match in record time, 10 seconds!" Everyone who heard this (and it was everyone in the lounge) laughed at Ganondorf. He winced. "Oh, but that's not all!" said Mewtwo. "He lost to the unlikeliest opponent imaginable!" "No, don't tell them!" hissed Ganondorf. "Tell them? Of course I won't tell them, Ganondorf. I'll SHOW them!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" wailed the evil magician. Everybody closed their eyes as Mewtwo telepathically projected what had happened in Ganondorf's first and only match at the Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament.  
  
The scene was the same Coliseum, the same arena. The stage was the Kanto Pokemon Stadium. As the Master Hand counted down from three, the two challengers appeared on the stage. Ganondorf was feeling very confident as the battle joined. His opponent was still standing at the far end of the stage, relaxing. Ganondorf smirked. "Geh heh heh! Pathetic midget! Watch as I crush you easily with my most powerful attack! GERUDO DRAGON!" Ganondorf rocketed towards his foe, fists first. The other Smasher stood there, watching him. Ganondorf came closer. The Smasher watched. Ganondorf got even closer. The Smasher watched. As Ganondorf was about to knock his foe off the platform, the other Smasher noticed something shiny on the ground and bent down to pick it up. Ganondorf flew right over the bent-over Smasher, hitting the arena wall and falling to the ground below. Back on the platform, the Smasher stood back up, holding a shiny quarter. Looking around, she suddenly realized Ganondorf was nowhere to be seen. Master Hand came on the P.A. "Ladies and gentlemen, our winner is.PICHU!" "Pichu!" yelled the Pokemon happily.  
  
As the other Smashers came out of the trance inspired by Mewtwo, they all looked at Mewtwo for several seconds. There was a long pause. Finally, everyone fell to the floor and rolled around, laughing. Ganondorf's green face started turning bright red. "Oh come on, Mewtwo, Bowser, Pichu beat you guys too!" "Yes," Mewtwo admitted, wiping away a tear. "But when she fought either of us she put up a good long fight that the crowd loved. With you, all she did was bend over and she beat you!" "Don't forget that she won," gasped Bowser, trying to stop laughing. "After whupping me good, that little mouse went on to beat the combined might of Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Giga Bowser! She was truly a worthy opponent!" Suddenly, the voice of Pi2 came on the P.A. system. "Ganondorf, Oxygen, please report to the stadium floor, it's time to fight." "Come on Ganondorf, let's go! And don't worry, if I see something shiny, I won't pick it up!" There were more laughs all around. Fuming, Ganondorf followed the evil entity out the door.  
  
Outside, the stage was all set. It was a floating island of sorts, with ruins from what seemed to be a great castle scattered around. A wall of fire periodically popped out around the edges of the island. "Ladies and gentlemen, if your bets are all laced, let's get this thing going!" yelled Pi2. "The match will be fought in the ruins of Ganon's Castle, and two of our greatest evildoers, Ganondorf and Oxygen, will be fighting here today! We start in 3." Ganondorf appeared on the platform via a column of blue light. "2." Clouds of pure black flew from all parts of the coliseum, amassing together on the opposite end of the platform from Ganondorf. For a second the clouds formed into a huge Dark Matter, which then immediately transformed into Oxygen. "1.Go!" Oxygen flew higher into the air, trying to get a good vantagepoint. He immediately began bombarding Ganondorf with needles. The wizard king ducked and rolled out of the way from the needles, trying to avoid their sting. He got up and started running from the needles. As we all know, Ganondorf is not fast when it comes to running, and he could barely stay ahead of the spray. Getting an idea, he ran directly under Oxygen. The Dark Matter entity immediately fell from the sky, trying to smash Ganondorf. He rolled out of the way at the last instant as the monster slammed into the ground, destroying a pile of rubble. Ganondorf immediately lashed out with his Wizard Foot, knocking Oxygen into one of the fire walls. Oxygen wailed and flew back into the sky. Suddenly, several clouds of purple poisonous gas appeared and streaked towards Ganondorf. Once again, he managed to roll out of the way, the clouds striking a crumbled wall. As the gas clouds dissolved into the wall, it trembled and broke apart completely. Ganondorf gulped and tried to think of a strategy. Suddenly remembering that he wasn't limited to the same attacks he had in Melee, he activated the Triforce of Power. Grinning at Oxygen, he floated into the air. "Ha! Now we are on even turf, monster. Let's see if you can beat me so easily now!" "Ha! The fairy and marshmallow who beat me last time inflicted far more damage than you ever could!" "I'll make you eat those words, creature!" Ganondorf surprised Oxygen by pulling off a midair Gerudo Dragon. The strike knocked Oxygen back a bit, making him angry. Oxygen launched more needles at Ganondorf. Ganondorf swished his cape, deflecting the needles. He charged at Oxygen with a powerful Warlock Punch, hitting him straight in the eye. "Ah! AH! THAT HURT! Why you little." Oxygen launched more gas clouds. Ganondorf responded by throwing multiple thunderballs, each homing in on and incinerating the gas clouds. Ganondorf hurled another thunderball, striking Oxygen in the eye once more. Furious, the Dark Matter entity flew at high speed, ramming into Ganondorf and knocking him to the ground. As Oxygen came down to smash the wizard, Ganondorf once again rolled out of the way, hitting the beast into the flames with another Wizard Foot. Oxygen winced as the flames burned him. He tried flying high again, but found he was weakened. He was forced to fly at a lower altitude, making him a little more vulnerable. "You'll pay for that!" "Cash or check?' "Huh? Hey, you're mocking me!" "No shit, Sherlock." "That does it! No holding back! This is war, Ganondorf!" Furious, Oxygen unleashed more needles. Ganondorf ran towards the flying eye, using his cape as a shield. A she got close enough, Ganondorf performed a double jump, getting high above Oxygen. Before the eye could angle upwards to shoot needles at him, Ganondorf slammed down with a Dark Dive, stunning Oxygen and knocking him to the ground. Ganondorf got off of Oxygen and grabbed him by the tail. Using the superhuman strength that was granted to him by the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf started swinging Oxygen around, spinning faster and faster, finally releasing him, throwing him off the platform. "Yes! Victory!" "As if!" yelled, Oxygen, flying back over the fire. "You forgot I could fly, moron! Now I'm really angry! Feel the strength of the EVIL EYE!" Oxygen fired a powerful eye beam at Ganondorf, knocking him all the way across the platform, through several broken walls, finally hitting the flame wall. Ganondorf screamed as his cape was destroyed, burning his back. "You see, Ganondorf? It is pointless to trifle with me! I am evil incarnate, the ultimate villain!" Ganondorf groaned and got up. "You're.nothing but.a big ball of gas!" "Want another taste of the Evil Eye, human?" Ganondorf laughed. "Geh heh heh! I am not to be underestimated, Oxygen. It's time for me to bring out my secret weapon!" "Weapon? What weapon?" Smirking, Ganondorf opens his left hand. A sword materializes in it. It had a red hilt with a green jewel and a long golden blade. An upside-down Triforce is carved into the blade. In the audience, Link looked in astonishment at the view on the big screen. "No.it can't be.that looks like the Master Sword!" Oxygen chuckled. "What, that's your secret weapon? A sword?" "Fool! This is the Slave Sword, the antithesis to the Master Sword! I found it while imprisoned in the Evil Realm! It is known in the ancient legends as the Sword of Good's Bane, forged by the unholy manifestation of evil himself to oppose the blade forged by the Goddess of Time! With its power, I will defeat you and win the tournament!" "We'll see about that! EVIL EYE!" Ganondorf leapt out of the beam's way in time, running towards Oxygen. As the Dark Matter continued to fire, Ganondorf was forced to use evasive maneuvers, jumping, dodging, and cowering behind broken walls to avoid the beam. Finally, Ganondorf leaped off the top of a ruined wall. His sword drawn, he fell by Oxygen, slashing him with the sword. Oxygen gasped and fell lower in altitude. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dammit, that HURT! Okay, no more playing around. MATTER MISSILE!" The swarm of Dark Matter appeared, launching themselves at Ganondorf. Ganondorf had no more cape shield, so it seemed as if he was in trouble. Scowling, Ganondorf stood his ground, readying the Slave Sword. As the Dark Matter flew eagerly at him, he starting using ruthless sword attacks, killing Matter with each slash, chop, or stab. He ran through the cloud of Matter killing everyone in his path, heading straight for Oxygen. The entity was now floating at Ganondorf's level so could be hit quit easily. Frightened, Oxygen tried to move out of the way but was too slow. Ganondorf ran by, landing another slash. At first, Oxygen thought he had missed. That's when his left wing fell off, and he hit the ground. Oxygen gasped in disbelief, as did most of the audience. As black ichor oozed from the stump where the wing had once been, Ganondorf approached, chuckling. "Well, well, well, what have we here? An eyeball that has fallen and can't get up? What a shame." Oxygen struggled, trying to say something, but was ultimately too weak to even speak. "Pathetic. Well, I'd batter make sure you can't fly anymore. I've gotta b careful after all." Ganondorf chopped with his sword, severing Oxygen's right wing as well. The Dark Matter wailed as the audience murmured in fright and astonishment. "There. Now you're ground bound like the rest of us. But something's missing.ah, of course." Ganondorf walked around Oxygen. Raising the Slave Sword, he cut off his tail. Oxygen screamed again. Ganondorf grinned. "There. Now you look just like a small albino Wart. I could finish the job by skewering you with my blade, but it's already got enough of your ichor on it." A scabbard appeared on his back. Ganondorf sheathed the Slave Sword, then picked up Wart. He threw him into the air, and waited for him to come down. When he did, Ganondorf executed as marvelous kick, sending him hurtling over the fire wall where he plummeted tot he ground below. A buzzer sounded, indicating the end of the match. The platform faded, and Ganondorf was lowered to the arena floor, near the prone body of Oxygen. The crowds just stared at him, horrified at the gruesome display. As stretchers came out to collect Oxygen, Ganondorf's smile grew wider as he turned and headed for the entrance back into the lounge. There was no applause. He wasn't expecting any.  
  
Yeesh, talk about morbid huh? Ganondorf was explicitly cruel to the Dark Matter. At the very least, he has erased the shame inflicted on him from the last tournament. His next opponent must be wary, for this Gerudo means business. (Please review!)  
  
Next time: After Ganondorf's shocking win, Pi2 hopes the next match will be less brutal. Fortunately, it is. The King of the Koopas fights the King of the Boos! Boo seems to have the advantage due to his transparency and immunity to physical attacks, but does Bowser have something up his sleeve? Find out next time on.Super Smash Bosses! 


	6. Return of the Star Rod

Yo! Sorry the last chapter was so gruesome. I can't promise there won't be more of the same. Don't worry, this chapter will be funnier. Disclaimer: I only own Scales and PI2.  
  
Ganondorf proudly strutted into the lounge. "Well, how was that?" he asked. "I thought it was very good, Ganondorf." Said Majora from the other side of the room. "Nice brutality." "At last, I have washed away the stench of failure from my last tournament!" said Ganondorf. "The next time I lay eyes on that rodent, I will give her a taste of my blade!" he promised. K. Rool was once again hitting on Scales. "Come on baby, what say you and me go out for dinner after the first round is over, huh?" Scales sighed. "K. Rool, for the last time, leave me alone. I am not even remotely attracted to you." "But look at me! I'm lean, I'm green, I'm a fighting machine! I'm the epitome of reptilian masculinity." Scales snorted out a laugh. "Oh come on, you don't even have a tail! And it looks to me like you could stand to lose a few pounds." "Hey, it's all muscle!" Scales poked his tummy. It wiggled, then settled. "Poke." "Hey, stop that!" "Poke." "Stop!" "Poke." "Aaargh!" Pi2 came on the P.A. system. "Boo, Bowser, please report to the arena. Your battle begins any moment." "Heh, I'm gonna win this one, furnace breath!" taunted King Boo as he flew for the door. "We'll see about that, see-through!"  
  
The machines came online, forming the stage. It looked like the rooftop of a mansion, with two chimneys, a small shack with a locked door, and several pillars. "The stage for this battle is.the rooftop of Luigi's Mansion!" yelled PI2. In the audience, Luigi shivered. "Ooh.this-a brings back so-a many bad memories." "The battle is between King Boo and Bowser. The fight begins in 3." King Boo materialized on one end of the rooftop. "2." Bowser hopped out of a Warp Pipe. "1.Go!" Bowser started stomping towards King Boo, who floated there, waiting. Bowser charged King Boo head-on, preparing to knock him over, when he passed right through the ghost. "Huh? What the-" Bowser charged King Boo again, passing through him once more. Blinking, Bowser slowly approached the ghost and tried to touch him. His hand passed through to the other side. "The hell?" "Haha! Foolish Koopa! I'm a ghost! Nothing you do can affect me, since my transparency renders all attacks useless!" cackled King Boo. "Grrr.we'll see about that!" Bowser leapt into the air and smashed down, pulling off the Bowser Bomb. He passed through King Boo. He retreated into his shell and spun right at King Boo with his Whirling Fortress. He passed through King Boo. He grabbed at King Boo with his hand, trying to perform the Koopa Klaw. His hand grasped at the ghost, but did nothing. Frustrated, Bowser used his Fire Breath, desperately hoping it would work. It didn't. The flames passed through the ghost, who laughed evilly. "Damn it! What can I do to hurt you?" "Ha! You'll need something a lot stronger than your current attacks to damage me, reptile!" Bowser groaned. "I'm not a reptile, I'm an amphibian! Turtles are amphibians! Why do you people keep mistaking me for a dinosaur or something? Sheesh! Anyway, I do have something that'll make my attacks a lot stronger." He pulled an arm into his shell, rummaging through it. A second later, it came out again, holding what looked like a magic wand with a floating golden star at the top. "Take a look at this! Look what I stole from Star Haven! It's the Star Rod!" "Hey, I thought I-a took that from you!" cried Mario from the audience. "You did. I went back to Star Haven and took it back. I mean, it's not like those Star Spirit bozos have any actual security or anything." He waved the Rod around. "And now, to make myself unbeatable!" The star glowed. Bowser was suddenly covered in a shimmering, rainbow-colored light. "Oh yeah! Now I'm invincible! Let's see if your transparency will stop me now!" Bowser reached out with his glowing Koopa Klaw and.passed right through King Boo's body. "WHAT?! But you said." King Boo laughed. "I lied! The only way you can damage me is if you had a flashlight and a vacuum cleaner, and since I already cast a spell on myself to protect me from the light of day, you can't do nothing' to me!" Bowser growled, then had a sudden idea. The crown on King Boo's head didn't look noncorporeal. He snatched the jeweled crown from the ghost's head. "Yoink!" "Wha-hey! Give that back!" he said angrily. Bowser waved the crown. "What? You want this thing back?" "Yes, give it to me!" "Try and get it then!" Bowser waved the crown over King Boo. The ghost tried to grab it, but Bowser pulled his hand back. "Ah, too slow. Try again!" He played cat-and-mouse with King Boo, always making sure to pull the crown away at the last instant. King Boo was, as you would imagine, furious. Bowser was having loads of fun, and the audience was having a laughing fit over his treatment of the royal ghost, but he figured it was time to stop playing around. He stomped over to the edge of the roof and faced King Boo. He dangled the crown over the edge. "You want the crown, boy? You want the crown?" "Yes, give it to me already!" screamed King Boo. "Okay boy, go fetch it!" said Bowser, dropping the crown off the stage. King Boo screamed and flew down after it, catching it inches from the ground. He smothered it with kisses before putting it back on his head. "There! Now I'll go back up there and teach that Koopa a lesson he'll.never.forget." Boo suddenly realized that he had gone below the level of recovery. He had lost. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Bowser laughed as the stage faded away and he was lowered to the ground. "Yeah! Whoo! I did it! I did it! And I didn't even take a single hit!" Bowser did a little victory dance as his followers and much of the crowd cheered. Boo sobbed and flew away, crying. What a sore loser!  
  
Another fine match, eh? I admit, this one was more of a joke than anything else. Don't worry, the next one will be more action-packed. I think. Please review! Next time: As Bowser is congratulated for using such cunning and trickery in winning his first match, King K. Rool and Wario duke it out in the arena. Which of these two will win? The tailless crocodile, or the fat ugly Italian? Find out next time on.Super Smash Bosses! 


	7. K. Rool isn't the King!

How was the last one? Short, I admit it, but not that bad, right? Anyway, this one will be a little better. Promise. Disclaimer: I only own Scales and Pi2.  
  
Bowser walked triumphantly into the lounge. The numerous villains applauded him. Bowser grinned and bowed. "Thank you, thank you all!" Ganondorf slapped Bowser on the back (avoiding the spikes) and said, "That was a great trick, man! How did you know that King Boo was so possessive of his crown?" Bowser shrugged. "To tell the truth, I didn't. I was just frustrated that no matter what I did, he passed through my attacks. Then I noticed his crown was a solid object. I grabbed it, and my plan made itself up as I went along." "Well, no matter the case, it was still a great victory through cunning and treachery. Three cheers for Bowser, everyone!" said Ganondorf. Unfortunately for Bowser, Pi2 interrupted the cheering. "K. Rool, Wario, please report to the arena." On the couch, K. Rool started to get up. He turned around and winked at Scales. "Don't you worry baby, old K. Rool here will beat the pants off that plumber dude! Think I could get a little good luck kiss just in case?" Scales smiled. "Sure. Close your eyes and pucker up, loverboy." K. Rool grinned and did so. Scales stood up and immediately delivered a powerful kick to K. Rool's groin. And since she has feet like a raptor.well, let's just say King K. Roll will not be fathering any heirs to his throne. "If you try coming on to me again, I'll do even worse. You're lucky I kept my BIG claw retracted. Got it?" K. Rool was lying on the ground, gasping and wheezing. "Yes.gasp.ma'am." "Good. Now go and lose that match." "Can't.wheeze.move." Scales sighed. "All right, all right, I'll help you up." She reached down and pulled the Kremling up. Helping him to walk, she lead him down to the arena, ignoring the snide comments some of her peers were making as she left the room.  
  
Pi2 had finished his usual prebattle speech on betting. "Our stage for this fight will be." The projectors created large square platform that looked like a boxing ring. Actually, it was a boxing ring. It had the posts and ropes and everything. There were also four switches on pillars just outside of each side of the ring. K. Rool's face was painted on the floor, and "K. Rool's the King" was written on the edges all around the ring. The Kremlings in the audience went wild. "K. Rool's boxing ring! Ladies and gentlemen, the battle will start in 3." A barrel was thrown onto the platform. It split open, revealing K. Rool. "2." A warp pipe appeared. Wario hopped out of it. "1.Go!" K. Rool and Wario circled each other, their fists clenched and in position, ready to block if necessary. Of course, this isn't a boxing match, now is it? Wario dropped the boxing act and threw a fireball at K. Rool. K. Rool easily jumped over the flaming projectile, smashing right onto a surprised Wario's head. K. Rool grinned as Wario struggled beneath him, trying to get out from under. Getting an idea, Wario lit a fireball right underneath K. Rool. The Kremling yelped and jumped off of Wario, massaging his rump. Wario sneered and gave the lizard monarch a strong uppercut while he was distracted. K. Rool managed to dodge as Wario tried another uppercut, allowing him to headbutt the plumber. Wario staggered back, clutching his chest. K. Rool's pointy crown had hurt. Wario angrily threw a fireball. K. Rool leapt over it and punched Wario in the jaw. As Wario tried to recover, K. Rool followed up with another punch and an uppercut. Wario angrily tried to punch K. Rool, but the king instantly locked his jaws on the Italian's fist, biting hard. Wario wailed and hit one of K. Rool's eyes with his free hand, releasing the pressure from the jaws. However, instead of just pulling out his hand, Wario launched a fireball point blank down K. Rool's windpipe. The Kremling choked, pulling away from Wario as he attempted to perform the Heimlich Maneuver on himself, pounding frantically on his chest. Wario laughed and hit the king with punch after punch, breaking several teeth and causing a nosebleed. As Wario wound up a Super Punch, K. Rool suddenly managed to exhume the fireball, spewing it right into the surprised Wario's face. The Italian screamed and clawed at his eyes, trying to stop the burn. Heartened, K. Rool threw his boxing glove at Wario, hitting him. K. Rool then pulled out his cannon and charged Wario. He drove the cannon's barrel into Wario's stomach before pulling the trigger. The blast and recoil knocked K. Rool over and sent a screaming Wario to the other side of the ring. He would have gone over the edge for sure of he had not been moving along a straight trajectory, causing him to hit the ropes The stretchy boundaries bent back, before snapping forward like a rubber band, sending Wario fists-first into K. Rool, who had just gotten back up. K. Rool screamed and tried to get out of the way, but Wario rammed right into him. They both tumbled to the ground. K. Rool was stunned by the sudden attack, leaving Wario free to pummel the lizard with punches, kicks, and body slams. K. Rool suddenly regained his strength and threw off Wario, looking extremely pissed off. The king suddenly turned invisible. Wario was too shocked to do anything as the invisible Kremling started beating him up. Wario randomly launched punches, hoping to land a blow, but never scoring a hit. After taking several hard blows, Wario noticed a moving shadow rushing towards him. It was obviously K. Rool. Quickly making a few mental calculations, Wario pretended to still be bewildered and confused. Just as K. Rool was about to body slam Wario, the plumber suddenly stuck his arm up, causing K. Rool to run into his fist. The fist contacted with K. Rool's groin, which was still hurting from Scales' attack. The king gasped, turning visible again. He fell over, clutching his, er, sensitive area. Grinning, Wario dragged K. Rool by the cape near one of the posts. Leaving him in a fetal position, Wario climbed onto the post. Judging the distance, he crouched, trying to get maximum strength to his legs. He leapt into the air as cameras went off in the crowd. K. Rool, still in great pain, managed to look up to see the fat plumber descending on him in very slow motion. Wario's grin got wider and wider. K. Rool moaned and closed his eyes. Wario hit K. Rool with all his weight, crushing the air from the reptile's lungs and causing his eyes to bulge before falling unconscious. Wario slowly got up and did the standard victory pose, where you jump up and down yelling with your arms in there. Camera flashes went off all over the stadium. Wario picked up K. Rool's body, staggered to the edge of the ring, and threw him over. The stage faded, and he was lowered to the ground, still doing the victory pose. The crowd went wild. The medics ran out onto the field with a stretcher and some bags of ice, both of which were for K. Rool.  
  
How was that? All right, all right, it was really short and kind of stupid. I'm sorry. But the next fight.or maybe the one after.will be better, honest. Please keep up reviewing! Next time: K. Rool is rushed off to a major hospital on account of his.damaged body parts. Wario is feeling very lucky. Cortex finally gets his chance to demonstrate his "superior fighting style". Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Sorry. In any case, he will get the chance to demonstrate his "superior fighting style" (hahahahahaha!) against the horrendous Heinrich, who will finally be released from its cage. Will Cortex pull through in the end? (Oh come on, what do you think?) Find out next time on.Super Smash Bosses! 


	8. Cortex Vortex

This is probably going to be the shortest match of all. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I only own Scales and Pi2.  
  
Pi2 watched anxiously as the cage containing the lethal alien moved into the arena. He was the one operating the machine, but he was still worried. From what he had seen in the Aliens movies, xenomorphs were incredibly violent and dangerous. The edges of the arena were encircled by powerful force fields to protect the audience, but he still couldn't help worrying. He watched as Cortex walked out into the arena as well. Gulping, he reached for the intercom. "Ahem. Ladies and gentlemen, the next match between Heinrich the Xenomorph and Dr. Neo Cortex is about to begin. Our stage for this match is." The projectors created a platform that looked sort of like the top of a stone tower, except it had a pointy bottom only a few feet down from the edge. "The final stage from the original Super Smash Brothers. The battle will begin in 3." Heinrich's roaring cage was airlifted by a couple of Parakoopas onto the stage. "2." Cortex flew up to the platform in a small hovercraft, leaping out. "1.Go! Well, actually we have to release Heinrich first. Cortex, you can begin the instant Heinrich is free, got it? Okay.here we go." Pi2 started operating the remote, activating the release mechanisms. The twelve keys flew off of their hook, soaring around the cage and clicking into their respective locks. The padlocks fell open, the chains falling off of the crate. Then, the several screws holding the sides in place began to undo themselves, unscrewing from their sockets. When they were out a sufficient distance, the metal crate suddenly unfolded, revealing the beast within. There was a gasp from everyone watching the tournament, be it in person or on TV. Heinrich the Xenomorph was standing on the space within the crate, held in place by a web of capture beams. The monster was several feet long, covered in a black exoskeleton. It had a long bony tail, powerfully sharp claws and feet, and a gruesome, eyeless head. Its mouth was frightening, two rows of shark teeth, with something like a second mouth that could be launched on a cord, like a tongue that could bite. The beast screamed and hissed, struggling to get free. Cortex slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote control of his own. When he had found out yesterday that he would be fighting Heinrich, he had quickly set up a plan that would allow him to defeat the alien. At that very moment, his space station was in orbit right above the coliseum. When Cortex activated the signal on his remote, the station would fire his Cortex Vortex, a beam weapon that would brainwash Heinrich into serving Neo. Once the monster was under his control, Cortex could order it to jump off the platform, letting him win. And afterwards, he could loose Heinrich on Crash! That bandicoot would never see it coming. Cortex readied himself as Pi2 pressed the final button, deactivating the lasers. Cortex immediately raised the remote over his head, preparing to press it. "Cortex Vor-" He never got to finish his sentence or push the button. Heinrich immediately leapt at him, hungry for blood. Cortex screamed as the xenomorph's jaws closed on his jugular. And that was the last thing he saw.  
  
Eh heh, sorry. It's supposed to be like this, honest! Next time: After a frantic Pi2 recaptures Heinrich and promises to later revitalize Cortex, Gruntilda and Chaos begin their duel. The fate of Grunty's face is riding on the outcome of this battle. Who will win? Find out next time on.Super Smash Bosses! 


	9. Towertop Tussle

This chapter is much longer and more interesting than the last one. Really! Disclaimer: I only own Scales and Pi2.  
  
Pi2 looked away from the monitors, disgusted. Pretty much everyone was screaming, frightened by what Heinrich was doing. Quickly, Pi2 pressed the big red button on the remote. The laser web activated, the beams pivoting to hit Heinrich. Heinrich screeched as the beams struck him, pulling him away from the bloody mess that had been Dr. Neo Cortex. The lasers acted like tractor beams, dragging the Xenomorph inch by once to the cage. Heinrich put up a great struggle, but in the end was trapped once more. The crate folded back up, the screws spun back into their sockets, and chains and padlocks re-wrapped and locked themselves. Heinrich was safely secured. The same could not be said for Cortex. Pi2 quickly got onto the P.A. "Ahem, ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for the sheer brutality and gut-wrenching horror we just saw. But don't worry, Heinrich is locked up tight and won't be freed again until the second round. Due to Cortex's death and his, well, innards being strewn everywhere, the Xenomorph wins the match. Any of you who feel like throwing up, there are garbage bags beneath every seat that can be used for that purpose. I will revive Cortex after the tournament, so none of you needs to be worried. The next tournament will start in a few minutes, after we get the cage into storage and scoop up what's left of Neo. Thank you for your time." He turned to his companions in the control booth. "Get that crazy Xenomorph out of the arena! And send somebody with a strong stomach to pick up Cortex's body parts, will you? It will be easier to revive him if I have most of his components."  
  
In the lounge, the Smashers had several different reactions to Heinrich's display. Most of them were thoroughly disgusted. Ganondorf was jealous, muttering, "That Xenomorph is trying to outdo what I did to Oxygen," even though that was impossible for obvious reasons. There was only one who had enjoyed the match. "That was some display of mass violence! A pity it was over so quickly, though. Ah, well. Maybe next time." said Majora. He was the only one looking forward to the possibility of battling Heinrich. Maybe after he had achieved his goal, he would take the Xenomorph as a pet. The Happy Mask Salesman frowned at him, but went back to watching TV. Pi2 came on the P.A. "Grunty, Chaos, report to the arena. It's time for your match. Oh, and if you see some part of Cortex, like an eyeball or whatever, please try not to damage it." Gruntilda picked up her broomstick, running out the door. Chaos followed, as a puddle.  
  
"Our stage for this tournament is." The projectors formed a large X- shaped tower top, with battlement stones and a grated hole in the center. "The top of Gruntilda's Lair. We begin in 3." Grunty flew in on her broomstick. "2." The puddle that was Chaos slid up the side of the tower and onto the battlefield, changing to his true form. "1.Go!" Grunty cackled and flew over the grate. "Picking a fight with me you will regret, cause I'll beat you without breaking a sweat!" she jeered. Chaos tilted his head in confusion. "Uh.why are you rhyming?" "I'm only doing it to irritate you, Aqua Boy. Now, where were we? Oh, yes! Ahem. On your bones I'll be a feastin', watch and you'll soon see the reason!" Laughing, she suddenly swooped down, her broom's lower jaw getting larger and filling with sharp teeth. Chaos just stood there as Grunty got closer and closer. Then, at the last second, he turned into a puddle. The broom soared right over where he had been just a second ago, and Grunty almost ran into a battlement. Growling, she turned around as Chaos reformed. She swooped down again. Chaos dissolved again, and Grunty's broom soared halfway across the tower top before stopping, it's "engine" stalled. Frustrated, Grunty kicked the sides of the broom, trying to get the thing to work. Chaos formed into a ball and bounced across the arena, smacking into her back. She yelped and spun around, the broom fixed. Angry, she hurled a fireball at Chaos. The flaming projectile hit Chaos and extinguished, causing a little steam to emit from the god. Grunty swooped at him again. Chaos dissolved, and Grunty missed. She made another swooping run, and missed once more. And it was just her luck that the broom stalled again, allowing Chaos to bounce into her once more. As she spun around, she yelled, "Fire may not do you much damage, this spell should be more than you can manage!" She hurled a powerful green spell at Chaos, who barely dodged it. Rising into the air, Grunty tried a swoop again. When that missed, she tried again. And again. Then her broom stalled, and Chaos bounced into her. She threw another spell, still missing the deity. Jeez, she really needs to work on her aim, doesn't she? Really mad now, she tried swooping four more times. On the fourth run, she actually hit Chaos! Unfortunately, all that happened was she went right through his liquid body and out the other side, sopping wet. It was too bad for Chaos that witches didn't really dissolve in water. And the broom stalled yet again, allowing Chaos to strike another blow and get a spell retaliation, which missed yet again. Grunty flew above the center of the tower and raised her hands, charging a more powerful attack. "Ouch, my poor back you've hurt, so take this spell I'm about to, uh, blurt! Wow, that sounds really stupid." She threw the spell, a swirling nexus of energy, like a flying buzzsaw. Chaos deformed into a puddle and attempted to dodge the spell. The buzzsaw changed direction, following him! It was apparently some kind of homing missile. As Chaos kept failing in his attempts to evade the spell, it hit him, causing him to reform and stagger around, dazed. Grunty flew past the battlements, on an even line with the tower top, and started hurling green spells. Chaos quickly recovered in time to turn into a puddle and miss the spell. Chaos slithered over to the battlement stone directly in front of Grunty, reforming ion a crouched position. All the spells kept hitting the stone, giving him safety. He reached out with both arms, extending them around the stone and giving a surprised Grunty twelve punches in a row. "What the-hey, stop-ow!" Angrily, she flew higher into the air, away from Chaos' tentacles. Once at a sufficient altitude, she leered down at her foe. "Eh, you're pretty good I will admit, but you this magnet spell will surely hit!" She threw another homing spell. Chaos couldn't protect himself and was struck once more. He wobbled, temporarily losing his cohesion. Grunty laughed and started raining sells down on him. Chaos recovered and slid around the tower, dodging the spells and firing laser beams from his eyes, hitting Grunty four times. "Ha! Take that, witch!" Grunty growled. "I say enough is enough, now it's time for me to get really rough!" She waved her hands, encasing herself and the broom in a protective force field. "Try as you might, you won't penetrate this shell, I will stay in here all nice and well!" Floating to the ground, she came to a stop over the grate, giving her a great point from which to attack Chaos. She started hurling spells at him, nonstop. As Chaos slithered around as a puddle in an attempt to avoid damage, he began charging up his special attack, the only thing he knew could penetrate Grunty's shield. As the witch stopped to take a breather, Chaos reformed, his claws holding the charged energy. "Let's see if your force field can stop this attack, witch! Chaos Beam!" He fired a powerful blast colored like the rainbow. The beam went through the shield, striking Grunty. She wailed. "Aaaack! You stupid puddle, just try that again, let's see if you can take it like a man!" "Okay." Chaos had been charging another beam while Grunty was talking and shot it at her, hitting her again. "Why you little." Angrily, Grunty started hurling spells again. Chaos simply deformed, dodged while gathering energy, and fired again. Grunty got hit, and retaliated with a salvo of lethal spells. Chaos dodged, recharged, and fired one last beam. Gruntilda's broom exploded. She shrieked, falling from the air. Her force field caused her to bounce off the ground and land on to of a battlement. She groaned, shaking her head. "You stupid twit, you broke my broom! Now prepare to meet your doom!" the enraged Gruntilda started launching really powerful purple spells that exploded with a big bang. Chaos easily dodged five spells, only to get hit by the homing spell Grunty had cast. Because of the homing spell, Chaos would be unable to get enough time to charge up for his Chaos Beam before getting hit. He would need a diversion. Fortunately, he had one. Chaos' puddle suddenly stopped moving as the three colored orbs representing his eyes and brain emerged from the puddle and started flying around Grunty crazily. A bit confused, the witch threw spells in random directions, trying to hit at least one of the orbs. She cast a homing spell, hitting one of the eyes. It wobbled, but kept on flying undamaged. Grunty kept casting her doom spells, only managing a hit when she used a homing spell, and even then it never seemed to do anything. Then, when she was getting tired, the three orbs flew away, rejoining the puddle, which formed into Chaos. Grunty was about to cast another spell when she saw that the God of Destruction had a massive energy ball charged in his claws. He had spent the diversion time creating a supercharged Chaos Beam that would surely defeat her. "Oh shi-" Chaos fired the beam. Grunty screamed as her force field shattered and she was knocked off the stone, falling to the ground below. She hit with a loud crash, causing a hole in the shape of her body to be formed where she had fallen. As she started to pull herself up, she looked up in time to see the large battlement stone she had been sitting on hurtling towards her, dislodged by the powerful Chaos Beam. She screamed. "NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The rock smashed onto her, plugging up the hole. The crowd went wild. The stage faded, and Chaos was lowered to the ground. He took his bows, knowing he deserved them.  
  
Well, that was a good battle isn't it? And the next one may be even more exciting! Just watch and wait. Next time: After Grunty is pulled out from under the boulder, Scales and Captain Razorbeard prepare for battle. Scales is a bit nervous, seeing as how she has never fought in her current body before, while Razorbeard has been slaying for years. Will she make up for her inexperience and win, or will the robot pirate just get another victory? Find out next time on.Super Smash Bosses! 


	10. The Prototype Ultimate Life Form

Hi everyone! This is the end of the round one battles. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I only own Pi2 and Scales.

Scales looked out the window of the lounge, tense. In only moments, it would be her turn to fight. She was really quite anxious. She glanced at Razorbeard, who was sharpening his beard and whistling "Fifteen men on a dead man's chest." He looked very confident of victory, unlike her. Scales looked back at the window. The forklift had just finished taking the boulder off of Grunty, and she was being escorted to the medical ward. Chaos had opted to watch the match from his room, and had left. Scales had good reason to be anxious. She had never fought before. Well, not in her current form at least. She was more used to the powerhouse that had been her original form. She didn't know if she could pull this through. She looked at the crowd, trying to see her friends. Her enhanced vision quickly spotted them. Shadow and Sonic were chatting with everyone else, placing personal bets and the like. Shadow looked confident. He obviously had faith in her. She wished she could say the same. Her viewing was interrupted by the P. A. system. "Scales, Razorbeard, please report to the arena now. Oh, and Scales, I would like to remind you that your Chaos Control technique cannot be used to its full extent. You may only use it to move at super speed, like Fox's Fox Illusion or Falco's Falco Phantasm, but you may not freeze time or warp. Got that? Good. Have a nice match." Said Pi2. 

Razorbeard chuckled. "Yarr, looks like I'll be feasting on roast lizard tonight, mateys."

Scales scowled at the machine. "We'll see how confident you are when I rip you apart piece by piece."

He grinned. "Uneasy, are ye? Aye, that'll make it an easier victory then." 

As he walked for the door, Scales blinked. Had it really been that obvious? She frowned. She would have to be more careful with what she said from now on. She couldn't let her emotions slip like that. Shadow was always better at that sort of thing. As the artificial life form headed for the door, she pondered her purpose some more. Shadow and her friends had faith in her. They needed the money. She could not lose, even though Chaos was there as a sort of backup. Too much rode on this. _I can't let them down. We'll never get home back without the prize._ She thought. Her eyes narrowed. _I am the prototype ultimate life form. I will win this._

The stage was set. A large brownish platform, with pillars and a shrine of some sort in the background. It was the core of the Space Colony ARK. "Ladies and gentlemen, the battle will begin in 3" Razorbeard flew up in a hovercraft. He jumped out, the hovercraft flying away. "2" Scales warped to the stage using Chaos Control. "1Go!"

Razorbeard leisurely transformed both of his arms into their deadlier forms. Scales kept her eyes on her opponent, not making a move. Scales could unconsciously feel everyone's eyes on her. She shrugged it off. She waited for Razorbeard to make his move. The two stood there, watching each other for a few minutes, like something from a Western movie. Then Razorbeard started to raise his cannon arm. Reacting on instinct, the Biolizard leaped over the cannonball that was immediately fired. Using a double jump, she positioned herself over Razorbeard's head, then performed a Dragon Dive. She shot downwards at the pirate. Her body flaming. Razorbeard didn't move quickly enough, and got hit. Angrily, he swiped at the experimental animal with his hook, missing. Scales leapt behind him and slashed at him with her front claws, tearing into the metal. Razorbeard spun around and fired his cannon, but the lizard was already airborne by that point. Scales pulled off another Dragon Dive, but the pirate rolled out of the way just in time. Before Scales could get up, the robot slashed at her life support with his hook, damaging it. Scales roared in pain, hitting the pirate squarely in the chest with a powerful kick from her raptor talons. Razorbeard staggered back then tried firing his cannon again, missing once more and barely dodging another Dragon Dive. Razorbeard backflipped away from Scales as she slashed at him with her claws, trying to get a safe distance away from the Chaos-fueled reptile. Razorbeard leapt over Scales' arm, kicking her in the jaw. As she staggered back, Razorbeard fired his cannon, hitting Scales in the chest with the explosive. The pirate laughed as Scales screeched in pain, right until Scales' foot made contact with his jaw. As his head spun, (literally) Scales jumped in the air, pulling off a Homing Kick that knocked Razorbeard across the arena. Razorbeard fired his cannon arm. Scales immediately used Chaos Control, moving so fast that she left after-images behind her. At her speed, she was easily able to grab the explosive in midair and carry it back to a surprised Razorbeard. He cursed as the incredibly fast Scales leapt over his head, dropping the cannonball. It exploded, completely destroying his nifty captain's hat. "Argh! Ye scurvy snake! I'm bald! Now everyone can see me unprotected head!" he moaned, totally disregarding the fact that all robots were naturally bald. 

"Well, what are you going to do about it chrome dome?" she replied.

Razorbeard yelled and charged, waving his hook. Little rockets in his feet ignited, causing him to move faster. He slashed a surprised Scales in the chest, resulting in a long cut. As she clutched the cut, Razorbeard attempted to get another hit at her life support system. He completely forgot about her long tail. Her fifth appendage cracked, smashing into Razorbeard and knocking him into a pillar. Scales let go of her chest and ran at Razorbeard. As he tried to pry himself from the pillar, she hit him with a Homing Kick, causing him to smash right through the pillar and out the other side. He groaned and got to his feet. His cams widened in disbelief when he saw his right arm lying on the ground a few feet away, severed by the impact of being driven through a few feet of stone. It was easy to say that the pirate captain was now sufficiently pissed. His eyes went red. "YOU F&*@!#$ LIZARD, THAT WAS ME CUTTING ARM!" The enraged robot ran at Scales, firing multiple cannonballs. The lizard easily dodged all of the explosives, running towards Razorbeard while under fire. The pirate grinned, a scary look in his eyes. "Oho, think it's that easy do ya girly? Well, take THIS!" He fired an incredibly powerful cannonball at Scales, one with a homing mechanism to keep it from missing.

As Scales saw the cannonball, hurtling towards her, she smiled and uttered two words. "ChaosControl!" The black emerald in her life support flared to life, giving her the power boost she needed. She ran at sublight speed, once more snatching the cannonball out of thin air, holding it away from her to keep it from getting any closer and exploding. Razorbeard tried to move out of the way, but she was moving too fast. She ran right past him, slam dunking the ball into the cannon as she ran past.

Razorbeard didn't even have time to curse as the cannon exploded, costing him his left arm. Now he was _really _mad. "ALL RIGHT, THAT DOES IT! HAVE A TASTE OF THE RAZORBEARD SPECIAL, BITCH!" His beard launched from his chin, unfolding into a buzzsaw blade. It started spinning frantically, eager to shed blood. The saw blade spun after Scales, homing in on its target. 

Scales turned to see the blade. She was surprised to see that her Chaos-enhanced speed was unable to put distance between her and the powerful weapon. The thing was getting closer and closer. She quickly formulated a plan. She slowed down, breaking into a normal run. She would need her regular speed to pull this off. As the blade ate up the distance between them, Scales ran straight for a pillar. As she was about to crash into it, she jumped, running up the side for a second before flipping off. The saw passed right under her, imbedding itself with a shower of sparks into the stone. She smirked and walked back towards the furious Razorbeard. She stopped in front of the pirate, who was too weakened by the loss of limbs to attack. Not like he had anything left to attack with, anyway. "Well Razorbeard, it seems to me you have two options. You can either forfeit the match or try to keep fighting and get thrown off the stage. It's your choice."

Razorbeard stayed silent for a moment, stalling for time as the blade pulled itself free from the pillar and started spinning right for Scales, who didn't know it was coming up behind her. "Well, I chooseNEITHER!" Scales' keen hearing caught the whine of the buzzsaw. She leapt into the air. The blade spun right underneath her, decapitating Razorbeard. His eyes flickered. "Good" His eyes went black. His neck sparked a little, and then his whole body fell over.

Razorbeard's crew angrily aimed all of their weapons at the lizard that had killed their captain, but Pi2 intervened. "Hey you guys there, put your weapons down or I'll electrify the lot of you! I'll have Razorbeard fixed up later. Now, due to the pirate's decapitation, I declare Scales the winner of this match! Congratulations to everyone who cleared this round! The next one will start tomorrow afternoon, so all you Smashers can rest up and train. You deserve it!" The stage faded, and Scale sand Razorbeard's corpse were lowered to the ground. As all the spectators and her brother cheered, she just stood there, slightly bemused and shocked. _I did itI can't believe I actually did it! _She burst into a wide grin as she strode back to the lounge, secure in the knowledge that she could really win this thing.

And so ends round one! The next couple of chapters will have less to no action, as the Smashers kick back and relax for the coming round 2. I appreciate all of you who have stayed on this long, and next chapter will be one you will not want to miss! Stay tuned!

Next time: The Smashers and losers relax. Mewtwo gets a visit from his mom and friends. Majora has a run-in with Skull Kid. Gary, Oxygen, Boo, K. Rool, Cortex, and Razorbeard all languish in the bar and their reasons for entering the tournament are revealed. Grunty's sisters come up with something that seriously cheers up the failed witch. Heinrich stays in his cage. Garm is in a coma, still. Bowser doesn't do much of anything. Scales gets a pep talk from her brother. Wario has a serious talk with Waluigi. Chaos gets a call from his girlfriend. (Yes, Chaos has a girlfriend!) Ganondorf has a run-in with his rival from the last game. How will all of these encounters turn out? Find out next time onSuper Smash Bosses!


	11. The First Break-Random Hijinx

Hi! Sorry about the problem with chapter 10. It's fixed now, so go and read it first! Disclaimer: I only own Pi2 and Scales. And maybe a few other things.  
  
The place was a bar inside the coliseum. The time was after the first round of the tournament. Several of the characters that had lost their matches were sitting together around a big table, trying to drink their troubles away. Gary sighed and took a long sip from his mug. "Well, there goes my chance to find something to rub in Ash's face. Now I have nothing to show for my troubles. Just some stupid badges and not even a single trophy. What am I gonna do?" "Why is it so important for you to rub something in this kid's face?" asked Boo. "Because he beats me at every turn! Sure, I've won plenty of fights against him, but the little twerp keeps on coming back! Despite the fact that I'm way more mature than him, and can actually drive a car, he keeps winning! He's been the freaking champion of the Pokemon League for two years running, and I was champ for all of ten minutes! The dweeb even has a girlfriend now. And what do I have? Just a bunch of dumb groupies with implants. I tell you, it ain't fair." K. Rool frowned. "Come on, Gary. Look at yourself! You may keep losing to your rival, but that doesn't necessarily mean you need to prove you're better than him or anything. After all, you can drive! All he can do is walk all over the game and occasionally ride a bicycle. And even if they are dumb cheerleaders, your groupies are loyal to you. You should be thankful for that, at least." "I guess." Muttered Gary, not really reassured. K. Rool grinned. "Now look at me! Thanks to the number Scales and Wario did on me, I doubt I'll ever be able to breed again. I'm going to have to walk around for the next month or so with this air-conditioned loincloth wrapped around me! And what kind of king doesn't have an offspring, huh? I'm probably going to be dethroned or something! Not to mention that without the grand prize money, I'm not going to be able to construct my latest anti-simian superweapon, the Kremling Krusher." The other occupants at the table frowned at him. "Why do you sound so cheerful about this? You've pretty much lost your motivation an anything else important to you." Commented Cortex. K. Rool kept grinning, but strangely looked like he wanted to cry. "Those damn doctors gave me too much laughing gas. I'm going to be in a cheerful mood for another half hour or so, before my true emotions can come out and I can bawl in a matter unsuitable for royalty. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to my room so I won't flood the corridors with my tears." K. Rool got up and left. The other losers looked after him sadly, shaking their heads. "Hey, where's Oxygen?" asked Gary, trying to get their minds off of poor K. Rool. "He was traumatized by Ganondorf's cruelty. He's going back to Dark Star for therapy." Said Cortex. "Yarr, how do ye know that?" asked Razorbeard. "I went to see him after the medical agents fixed him up. The poor thing looked even paler than he already was." Said Cortex sadly. "I'll be pale too, by the time my boss catches up to me." "What do you mean?" asked Boo. Cortex sighed. "Well, it's like this. After that stupid bandicoot wrecked my last evil plot for world domination, I had lost so much money trying to build all the complex death machinery and stuff that I was completely broke. That meant none of my minions would get paid, and seeing as how they're bloodthirsty animals, you can guess who they'd take it out on. My boss, Uka Uka, sided with my minions and threatened to do something really horrible to me if I didn't get the money. Desperate, I searched the web for some way to get money quickly and came across this tournament. So I came here, hoping to win, and lost horribly." He moaned. "I've spent all afternoon trying to evade the boss. If he finds me, I'm done for." King Boo looked around. "Uh, Cortex, is this Uka Uka guy a floating mask with red eyes and bone decorations?" "Yes, why?" "He's right behind you." Cortex screamed and turned around. The malevolent shaman/mask hovered in the air, looking very displeased. "Cortex, we need to have a serious talk. Now." The little yellow man gulped. "S-s-s-s-s-sir, I assure you that I can make up the debt somehow by, er, shrinking all the banks in the world and-" "Cortex, shut up! I have good news." "Eh?" "We knew you would lose the match. Hell, you can't even win against a fly! So we bet a great deal of money on you losing. At 10 to 1 odds, we won more than enough money to pay off the lackeys and finance our next evil scheme. Congratulations for losing!" Cortex sighed in relief. "Th-thank you sir." Uka Uka still looked displeased. "However, there is something else to discuss." "Er, what would that be?" "WHY DID YOU KEEP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME?! YOU KNOW I GET VERY ANGRY WHEN YOU RUN AWAY WHEN I'M LOOKING FOR YOU!" "Eep." "Come outside, so I can punish you properly for this." "Y-y-y-yes sir." Looking haggard, Cortex walked towards the bar exit followed by Uka. "Ooh, that mask has that boy whipped!" yelled a random guy, getting out from under the table, cracking a whip.  
  
"How long have you been waiting to do that joke?" asked Gary. "Nine months." Said the guy. "And you've been waiting under the table that long?" ".Yes." "Then don't you think you should shower or something?" "Uh, good point." The guy walked away in seek of a sanitary facility. The losers went back to their drinking. "Well, it looks like I will soon have no home." Said King Boo sadly. "Why is that?" asked Gary. "My huge mansion is worth a lot of money. The mortgage hasn't been paid for fifty years. If I don't get ten million dollars to pay the banks, and soon, I'll lose the place. And do you know how many ghosts live with me in the place? Where are we all going to go? Back into E. Gadd's paintings? As if!" said Boo, taking a swig from his mug. Of course, since he was a ghost the liquid just went right through him and splattered all over his chair. "Hey wait a minute, I thought your mansion is full of pearls, gems, bills and coins. Although the Mushroom gold coin to Nintendo dollar rate is fairly high, don't you have enough money in the house to fully pay the banks and make it yours for real?" asked Gary. Boo blinked. "I.did not think of that. Excuse me!" King Boo flew away to call his subjects back at the mansion and tell them to pay off the banks with the vast repository in their home. "Well, there goes another one. So Captain, why did you enter the tournament?" asked Gary. "Yarr, after Rayman defeated me, I lost my entire fleet of ships. Me and my boys are now stranded, and need the cash to purchase a new fleet of warships so we can go back to pillaging the stars." Gary thought a moment. "You guys are pirates, aren't you?" "Yarr, that we be." "So why not just steal some ships? I mean, I thought you pirates didn't like doing normal business." Razorbeard stared at Gary for a moment, then slapped his forehead. "Arrgh! Now why didn't I think of that?" "Heh, and you machines are always saying you're superior to us fleshlings." The robot scowled. "I'd slit your gizzard if I didn't have to organize me crew and go to rob a ship dealership. So long!" The Captain left the bar. Gary sighed. "Great. Now I'm all alone. Won't someone please sit here and keep me company?" Nobody came to the table. "Damn it."  
  
The Happy Mask Salesman whistled the Song of Healing as he walked through the Coliseum's large indoor garden. He was carrying the evil mask with him, as always, to keep it from being stolen from his room. He was startled when something jumped out on the path ahead of him. "What the.oh, it's you. Trying to rob me again?" the salesman asked, annoyed. The thing ahead of him was an imp with two fairies, one yellow, and one purple. It was the Skull Kid. "Look, mister, I'm not going to steal from you. But I need to have a talk with you." The man frowned. "What about?" "The mask." Said Tatl, the yellow fairy. "Majora's Mask." Said Tael, the purple fairy. The Salesman was intrigued. "What about it?" "Sir, you have to take Majora out of the competition. If you don't, things could get very bad." Said Skull Kid. "How do you mean?" "Look, you saw what that thing did to Garm, didn't you? He's comatose!" said Tatl. "Majora will probably do the same thing to all of the other fighters he faces." Added Tael. The Mask man shrugged. "So? Anything goes. Those are the rules." "Yes, but we think that Majora took something from Garm in the last match. Didn't it seem weird when he grabbed the wizard for a few moments? Why did the guy scream?" asked Skull Kid. "Oh, posh. Majora was just frightening him." Said the man. "Then why is Garm comatose if that's all that happened? Answer me that, will you?" said Tatl. The man frowned, but shook it off. "No, no, don't be silly. I'm sure it was nothing. Look, I'm sorry but I don't have time for your hooligan shenanigans. If you will excuse me, I have a walk to complete." "But-" started Tael. "Good day." The man said briskly. He started to walk around the imp, but paused when he heard his mask's voice from his sack. "Master.please let me see the imp. It will only take a moment." The Happy Mask Salesman had some slight misgivings, but figured there couldn't really be any harm, could there? He took off his sack, rummaged through it, and pulled out the evil mask. Skull Kid recoiled a bit, having many bad memories of this relic. However, there was also another reason he feared the mask, not just because of his possession.The mask spoke telepathically to Skull Kid, frightening the imp. "Stay out of my business, you wretched imp. Do not interfere in my plans. If you try to warn Link or somebody else, I will know it. And I will kill you. And this time, nobody, not Link, not the giants, not your mother, can save you." He broke off as his "master" put him back in the sack and continued down the garden path, still whistling the tune to the Song of Healing. Skull Kid shivered for a moment, then walked away, followed by his worried fairies.  
  
In another section of the garden, Ganondorf Dragmire was strutting around proudly, still carrying the Slave Sword. He was on top of the world. He had finally wiped away the shame from last year's tournament and would win for sure. With the money he would receive as grand prize, he would be able to finance a new army of stronger, more powerful monsters than ever before. He would invade Hyrule and finally get the complete Triforce! And then, then the world would be his! His thoughts of conquest and destruction were broken off when he saw a familiar critter on the path ahead of him, sniffing the flowers. His blood boiled. It was she, the one who had ruined him at the last Super Smash Tournament. Furious, he strode over to the critter, towering over her. The creature stopped sniffing the flowers and looked up. "Oh, hi Ganny! How are you doing?" asked Pichu. Ganondorf grinned evilly. "Oh, just fine. I'm feeling great! And you?" "Wonderful. I just love flowers." "Well, you won't be feeling wonderful in a minute! I finally have the chance for revenge!" Pichu blinked. "Revenge? What for?" "You know what for! For how you defeated me last year! By beating you now, I can avenge my honor and wipe away the stigma of shame you cast upon me! So, prepare to die rodent!" Ganondorf drew the Slave Sword and brought it down, intending to cleave the yellow rat in two. As the sword came down, Pichu turned around, her lightning bolt-shaped tail making contact with the flat of the dark blade. Ganondorf screamed as a thousand volts raced up the metal of the sword and into his body, electrocuting him. He dropped the sword and fell to his knees, blackened by the electricity. The Pokemon smiled cheerfully. "Sorry Ganny. Hey, looks like I beat you again! And in only three seconds too! Wish I could stay, but I've got more flowers to see before I have to meet up with my mommy. Bye bye!" She ran off, frolicking through the flowers. If anyone had come by at that moment, they would have seen Ganondorf Dragmire, mighty king of Thieves and Evil, wielder of the Triforce of Power, throwing a tantrum. "WHY? WHY?!?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY??????????????????!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
The tall, thin witch knocked on the door. "Come on Grunty, open up!" "No, I'm not coming out!" wailed the witch from inside her room. "But sister Grunty, we have great news for you!" said Brunella, the short, fat witch. "I'm not coming out. You can't make me!" wailed the witch. There was a small explosion as the two witches blasted down the door to Grunty's room. "Okay, maybe you can. What do you want?" Grunty's room was dark and dingy, with candles and a cot. She had a large talking spellbook on a pedestal and a big grunting cauldron. Grunty was wearing a paper bag over her head. "Grunty, I know you're probably upset about losing-" started Mingella. "You have no idea!" screamed Grunty. "Now I'll never be able to rebuild the lair and get an extreme face and body lift!" "Actually, you can. Rebuild the lair, that is." Said Brunella. "What are you talking about?" asked Gruntilda suspiciously. Mingella held up two large sacks of cash. "We used our crystal balls to predict the most likely outcome of each match. We then bet a thousand dollars on each match. At 10 to 1 odds, we won a hundred thousand dollars!" she said happily. "We can do the same thing for the rest of the tournament, and make enough money to not only rebuild your lair, but give all three of us extensive face and body lists!" added Brunella. "We'll look like models when we're done!" Stunned, Grunty pulled off her paper bag. Then she gave her sisters a bear hug. "Have I ever told you girls how much I love you?"  
  
Wario and Waluigi were meeting in an Italian restaurant. (What else?) As they were waiting for their order, they had a serious discussion. "Man, you- a totally creamed that big-a lizard!" said Waluigi. Okay, semi-serious. "Yeah, I hope I-a do as well with-a the next guy." Wario said, sighing. "Well-a, why wouldn't you?" Wario frowned deeply and sadly. "Brother, in the next round I'm fighting Heinrich." Waluigi blinked. "Oh. Well-a in that case, you're-a screwed." "Your-a encouragement is-a moving." "Hey, it's-a not my fault that you're-a going up against an incredibly dangerous and-a violent alien. I guess I could-a wish you good luck, but it- a wouldn't help." Wario sighed again. "Looks like-a Daisy's doomed, then." Waluigi looked confused. "Why?" Wario got angry. "You idiot! Have-a you forgotten why I-a entered in the first place?" "Yes?" Wario grunted. "Okay, here's what happened."  
  
Wario walked over the hill, whistling and holding a bunch of flowers. Up ahead was the castle, capital of the Vegetable Kingdom. Earlier that day, his girlfriend Princess Daisy had sent him an E-mail asking him to come over and try this cake she had made for him. Being a man to appreciate good cooking, Wario could not resist. So when he opened the front doors of the great castle, he was surprised to find.nothing. Nobody there. On an average day there were lots of vegetables in the castle, all there for some reason or another. But the place was completely empty. "Yoo-hoo! Daisy! Where-a are you, Daisy?" In reply to his call, a loud voice boomed throughout the edifice. "Ribbit! Wario, so we meet again!" Wario was confused. "Uh, who are-a you? I don't think-a we've ever met." "Grrr! I am Wart, king of the Frogs! I have invaded the castle and will soon rule the Vegetable Kingdom!" "Oh, okay. Where's Daisy?" "She's here! With us! If you want to save her, you can either give me ten million Nintendo dollars or try to work your way through the castle's numerous secret painting worlds, collecting magical stars and keys so that you can get to the top of the castle and beat me in three battles to the death. So, what do you say?" "Hmm. I-a think I'll try to get-a the money." "Wha-really?" "Hey, I'm not-a good at this hero stuff. I'll-a get you the money, you get- a the hell out of the castle, okay?" "Um, sure. Didn't actually think you would go for the ransom money." And so Wario left the castle and headed home, trying to figure out how he would get the money.  
  
"So when I-a got home, I went on the web to-a try and figure out how to get the cash, when I got-a this E-mail inviting me to-a compete in the tournament. I saw how-a much the prize money is, and realized this-a was my break. So I headed over here and-a signed up. End of story." Finished Wario. Waluigi applauded. "Bravo! Bravo! So, since you're gonna definitely lose to- a Heinrich, how-a are we going to get the money?" "Well, I guess-a I could-a do the painting world thing instead. I-a mean, Mario did it, didn't he? If he can do it, then-a so can I!" "That's the spirit! Now, when-a is that food gonna get here? I'm-a starving!"  
  
In the medical ward of the Coliseum, a tall man with a beard and yellow robes looked down sadly at the little man on the bed. Garm's coma was beyond anything Sumner could fathom. The great magician had tried every trick he had to revive his brother, but nothing worked. He had probed Garm's mind and found nothing. It was as if that dark mask had taken something important from Garm, something special, but for all his knowledge, Sumner could not figure out what. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Garm. I know you can't hear me, but I thought you should know.I've tried everything I could, but there seems to be no way to save you. I regret whatever it is I did that made you jealous of me in the first place, and I want you to know that I never really thought of you as an inferior, even if your magical skills are not the greatest. I just want you to know that I always did, and always will, think of you as my brother." Garm didn't respond. But that was to be expected, seeing as he had lost his soul.  
  
Bowser lay on his belly on the couch of his room. It looked much like his room back home, slightly creepy, medieval, with a little lava here and there. His Star Rod rotated in place in the air, suspended by a beam of light. Bowser reached into his shell and pulled out a framed photograph. As always, when he looked at the picture his hardened heart softened a bit. It was taken in better years, before the war between the Turtle Tribe and the Mushroom Kingdom. The war that he had started himself. The picture showed himself and his seven children Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig. There was one other person in the picture, one who had meant everything to Bowser. His late wife, Lara. He remembered the day the picture had been taken so well. The whole family was taking a day off from the duties of running the Koopa nation, and were relaxing in the woods. They played plenty of games, the last of which had been hide and seek. Bowser had been "it". He looked all over for the kids and Lara, getting all the children. When he finally found his wife, things took a turn for the worse. She was dead. Killed by a group of soldier Toads. He slaughtered them in rage, after discovering that they had been ordered to do so by Princess Peach, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. And so he had no other choice but revenge. And so the war began. That was where the first Mario game had begun. He had managed to capture the bitch, but that stupid plumber had gotten her back after beating him. The Koopa King had tried time and time again to get Peach back, but that Mario always foiled his plans. Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom had even started to believe Bowser was infatuated with the Princess. As if! He only kept up the act of loving her so she wouldn't know that he knew the reason for his wife's death. If only that foolish Mario knew the truth, that his little Peach was a murderer. He still didn't know why she had ordered the death, but he knew that someday.when he finally defeated Mario or told him the truth.he would find out why. And then he would kill the whore. He growled to himself. He put the picture away, not wanting to remember at the moment. He didn't want to remember the day it had happened. And for the moment, he did not want to be reminded of why he was fighting in this tournament. (The reason why will be revealed after the second round, I promise.)  
  
Mewtwo sat cross-legged in midair, meditating. The room around him was bizarre, full of shifting colors and shapes. He was broken from his trance by a knock on the door. "Come in!" The door opened. Mew and Pikachu came in. "Mom! Pikachu! What are you doing here?" "We came by to see you and congratulate you for your victory in your first match." Said Mew. "I must commend you for defeating that disgusting pretty boy. However, I would very much like to see you in a real fight instead of something turn- based." Said Pikachu. "Well, you don't have to worry about that. Tomorrow I'm fighting Majora. That should promise to be an interesting match." Said Mewtwo. "You can beat him, son. Just try to do your best, okay?" said Mew. "I will, Mom. So, where're Pichu and Jigglypuff? I saw them in the stands earlier." "Pichu went to look for Ganondorf. She said something about trying to make up for beating him so badly last year." Said Pikachu. Mewtwo grinned. "Ah, thank you for reminding me of that hilarious match. Your daughter is a very strong fighter, Pikachu." "I'm sure she got it from her father's side of the family." Pikachu said proudly. "Yes, but her father didn't win the first Super Smash Brothers tournament, did she now?" joked Mew. "No, I did. Maybe it was my side, then." Admitted Pikachu. "Now, where is Jigglypuff?" asked Mewtwo. "She's on a date." Said Mew. "Really? Who with?" "The only other pink rubbery balloon around here, who else?" said Pikachu. "You're kidding me. Kirby is going out with Jigglypuff?" asked Mewtwo, incredulous. "It was a surprise to us too. We always thought Jigglypuff's only real relationship was with her marker." Said Mew. "Amazing. Do you think they'll hit it off?" asked Mewtwo. "No doubt! At least I know my daughter isn't interested in any boys, at least not yet. So Mewtwo, what brings you to this tournament anyway? What use do you have for the prize money?" asked Pikachu. "Ah, that is an interesting tale. Mewtwo, show her." Commanded Mew. "Yes Mother." He said, beginning the telepathic show.  
  
The ancient city of Pokemopolis was once again under attack. The members of team Rocket were making yet another attempt to penetrate the city and capture the rare and powerful Pokemon within. Of course, the Pokemon did not just give in. They fought to protect their home, and so far had won without many casualties to their side. So far, at least. But sooner or later, the Rocket leader Giovanni would find a way to destroy the city and recapture his former pawn, Mewtwo. The city's three leaders met in the ruins of the Great Palace to discuss how to deal with this threat once and for all. The leaders were Celebi; the psychic insect with a knack for surfing the web, Mewtwo; mutant psychic and chief of defense for the city, and Mew; veritable goddess and ruler of the city. Mew came up with an idea to make the city impenetrable as her two second-in-commands listened. "Long ago, the Pokemopolitans were at war with a foreign kingdom. Despite the strength of their Pokemon legions, they feared for the safety of this, their capital. They looked to me, their deity, to give them a special form of protection. I created a relic called the Master Stone, a magic rock that would protect the city from any dangerous outsiders as long as it remained in the central temple. The Stone protected the city from harm for centuries before the eventual fall of the empire. The Stone was lost, and remains lot to this day. If we could find where the Stone is now, we could ensure the safety of our citizens for all future time." "That's all very well and good, but how do we find this thing?" asked Mewtwo. "I can find it!" said Celebi. "All I need is a description of the thing and I can probably find it on the Internet!" (Of course they have Internet access) "The Master Stone is a rectangular cube made out of a greenish crystal. Runes resembling the carvings in the Alph Ruins should be inscribed on the sides." She said. Celebi came back with a report on the Stone's location a few hours later. "I have good news and bad news. I've found the Stone! It's on E-Bay." "That's good." Said Mewtwo. "The current top bid is over a million dollars. The bidding closes in a few days." "That's bad." Said Mew. "Where are we going to get the money to outbid that? The city's treasury was emptied by looters a long time ago." Mewtwo complained. "Ah, but I have some more good news. I have found a way to get the money we need. Mewtwo, you have mail." Celebi handed a sheet of printed paper to Mewtwo. Mewtwo read the letter aloud. "Dear final boss, we of the Nintendo Corporation are hosting a third Super Smash brothers tournament in a day's time. It is eligible only to final bosses from our games. If you would like to participate, please come to the Coliseum in N-City, Virtual Earth. The grand prize is ten million dollars, followed by smaller consecutive cash awards for the Smashers in the preceding rounds." He looked up from the letter. "This is it! I can participate in this tournament and win at least some of the money we need!" "And even if you don't win outright, you should get some money. How much money did Mewtwo receive in last year's tournament, Celebi?" asked Mew. "Half a million dollars. And since Mewtwo made it to the second to last round, I would assume that they would give half of the current grand prize to him if he loses there. That should be more than enough to get the Stone." Said Celebi. "Okay, here's what we'll do. Mewtwo, you start for the city and register yourself. After I set up arrangements here, I'll come after you. Celebi, you get to the computer and place a higher bid for the rock. Watch for the tournament on TV to know how much to place on the Stone." Mew said. Mewtwo got up. "I'll get started. See you in the arena, Mom." With that, Mewtwo teleported away.  
  
"And so I'm here now. Hopefully I'll pass the next round, but even if I don't I'll get a consolation of two and a half million dollars. Hopefully that'll be enough to get the Stone, as long as nobody bids too high." Mewtwo said after the vision was over. "And if someone else does outbid you and get the Stone?" asked Pikachu. He smiled. "Then Celebi will hack into E-Bay's records to find out who did it, and we'll go to the person's house and steal the rock. Simple." "I guess so. Hey, want to get some ice cream?" asked Pikachu. "Sure!"  
  
Chaos lounged in his "bed". Well, it wasn't so much of a bed as it was a shallow pit for him to inhabit like a swimming pool. He had watched the rest of the round on the TV, and was glad to know another product of Sonic Team was progressing. Too bad they would have to fight one another in the next round. He formed a head as he suddenly heard the phone ringing. (Yes, the room comes with a phone!) He formed a tentacle that grabbed the phone, pulled it off the hook, and brought it back to him. "Hello?" "Chaos? Is that you?" Chaos lurched a bit in surprise. "Tikal! How did you get this number?" Tikal was a pink echidna, remnant of a tribe from a few thousand years ago. Aside from helping Chaos take care of the Chao (For those of you who have never played Sonic Adventure1 or 2, Chao are the cutest, sweetest, most adorable little creatures in all video game land.) she was also sort of his girlfriend. "I had to inquire with the operator. I saw your fight with that hideous witch. I thought you did great!" "Really?" asked Chaos, his watery depths turning slightly pink. "You think so?" "Yeah! But those spells looked like they hurt. Were you okay?" "Nothing too bad. I've been hit by worse. That hedgehog packed a harder punch than anything that witch threw at me!" "Well, that's good. But you're sure you're okay?" "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" "No reason, I just don't want the Chao to be without a strong father influence." The water got a little pinker. "Th-thanks. I think I'll be okay. Did you call for any particular reason, or just to check up on me?" "Actually, I have something to tell you. Chaima and Zo's egg has hatched." "Really? Damn, I wanted to be there for the hatching." "Don't worry, by the time the tournament is over another few eggs should be just about ready to hatch. You'll be present for their births." She paused. "Oh, the new baby wants to say hi. Hold on.okay Cho, say hello to Daddy Chaos." "Hewo Daddy Kaos!" "Hello baby Cho. Are you being a good boy and listening to your parents?" asked Chaos. "Uh-huh!" "Good Chao. Tikal, I'm afraid I have to go, our favorite soap opera will be on any minute." "Oh! Thanks for reminding me, I've got to get to the TV before it starts! Call you tomorrow. Bye!" "Bye." The line went dead. Chaos replaced the phone and grabbed the remote. Just before turning on the TV, he said to himself, "I love that woman."  
  
Scales was interrupted from her nap by a knocking on the door. Her room was a bit strange. It looked a little like an indoor jungle, with a small stream and pond. There was a television, computer and telephone, but the rest of the room seemed like the wild. She opened the door and found a black and red hedgehog. "SHADOW!" As her brother protested, she grabbed him in a very strong hug. "Ugh.Sis.please.let go." "Oh, sorry. It's just that I've never really been able to hug you before or really do anything with you!" She put him down. "Come on in. Is there something you wanted to see me about?" Shadow walked in and sat on a rock. "Well, I wanted to say you did very well at the match. I thought your strategy was quite clever. You looked like you knew what you were doing the whole time." "Really? Actually, I was kind of nervous, it being my first fight and all. I was worried I would lose to that rustbucket." "So? It's all right to be nervous about a fight. You think I wasn't shaking in my hover shoes when I had to fight you as the Biolizard or Final Hazard?" Scales was surprised. "You were nervous? You didn't look like you were even remotely worried." "Of course I was nervous! I mean, come on, Ultimate Lifeform or not, I was a small hedgehog and you were a giant monster! You bet I was worried. But did that stop me from kicking your ass? I think not." She smirked. "True. Of course, the beating you and Sonic gave me wasn't nearly as bad as falling through the atmosphere." He chuckled. "You think that you had it bad? All that happened to you when you fell (aside from reentry) was that you landed in the ocean, where your old gills came in handy. When I fell, I caromed off an airplane, ricocheted off of twelve skyscrapers, smashed through twenty cars while plowing through the paved asphalt of the street for twenty yards before slamming face first into a tree. And then the tree fell on me." "Ouch." "Healed in two days, was out on the streets on the third. Painful, but fleeting. Kind of like fear. Once you conquer it, it goes away. If you're worried about losing a match, just believe you won't, and you stand a good chance of winning. That's the best advice I can think of for this matter." "Thanks bro." "Well, I'd love to chat some more, but I've got a date." "Really? With whom?" "Would you believe Amy Rose?" "What! I thought she refused to go out with anyone but Sonic." "Well, I managed to change her mind."  
  
Shadow walked out of his room, whistling his theme song (Throw it All Away) en route to Scales' room. He passed the room Rouge and Knuckles were sharing, and was not that surprised to find Amy was positioned right outside of Sonic's room, trying to peek through a crack in the door. As usual, the pink hedgehog was doing everything she could to try to get close to her hero. It was kind of sad. Sonic as always, firmly rejected Amy's advances. Shadow for one wished Amy would chase after somebody else, perhaps himself. Hmm, there's an idea."Hello, Ms. Rose." "Aaahh! Oh, it's just you, Shadow. Don't scare me like that!" "What are you doing?" "I think Sonikku is trying to take a shower. I know it sounds kind of dirty, but I wouldn't mind seeing him without his clothes on." Shadow eyed her. "Amy, you always see Sonic without clothes on. None of us wear clothes except for you, Eggman, and Rouge." "Yeah, but I've never seen him without his gloves or shoes on!" she protested, admittedly a little weakly. "Look, Amy, Sonic really doesn't want to have a serious relationship with you." "Oh I know that, but I think I might be able to persuade him to change his mind." "How? By constantly following him and causing endless aggravation? He doesn't appreciate that, Amy." She frowned. "Okay then, what would you suggest?" "Maybe you should stop chasing someone you can't catch, and go after someone you can. Someone you know will care about you and not just leave you behind. Someone like." "You?" said Amy, trying not to laugh. "Well, I was kind of hoping." "I don't know, Shadow. What can you give me that Sonic can't?" "Well, I won't run away from you every time you're around me." "Well, that's a start. What else?" "I can care about you for who you are, and not be attracted to someone else because of their looks." "Hmm." Privately, she thought, His reasons sound pretty good so far. And he is as cute as Sonikku, if not cuter. Let's see. "What else?" "I could take you out on a date worthy for a woman as good as yourself." Ooh, nice line. But what's he offering? "What sort of date?" "I could take you to the mall, do some shopping for starters." This is sounding better. "And then?" "Dinner of the restaurant of your choice, whatever that may be." Getting warmer. "And after that?" "We could see a movie." Better test him. See what movie he's thinking of. "What movie?" "Would you be amenable to seeing the new James Bond movie?" Bingo! "Okay, I'm yours!" "Wha-really?" "Sure. In a few hours sound good for this date?" "O-of course." "Great! See you then. Got to go get myself ready." She walked off to her own room. Shadow stood there for a few moments, astonished. "I don't believe it.I did it! I got a date with Amy! Oh, that faker Sonic will be eating out of my hand for this one"  
  
"And so I have a date to attend to. Any advice?" "How should I know? I've never been to a mall, a restaurant, or a movie! All I can say is good luck, Shadow." "Then that's all I can ask for. I'll see you later, sis. And don't worry about your fight with Chaos tomorrow. You'll do fine. Well, gotta jet. Don't want to keep the lovely Miss Rose waiting." Shadow got up and left the room. "Thanks bro."  
  
How was that? All right, I admit that was kinda weird, but it had to be done. You now know most of the Smasher's reasons for entering the tournament, and more reasons will be made available later on. Please remember to review. Next time: Pi2 is confronted with the news of two surprising and outrageous thefts. But the tournament must go on, so he has to deal with the problem later. More importantly, Majora and Mewtwo come together in an awesome war of psychic strength. Which of the two fighters will win? Find out next time on.Super Smash Bosses! Heinrich." 


	12. Psychic Shocker

Hi! I really appreciate all of your reviews. I'll try to keep pumping out good stuff. Oh, and I thought I should make a few explanations. Nintendo dollars are the universal currency in the game dimension. One Nintendo dollar is equivalent to roughly a hundred gold coins from Mario's games, and maybe fifty rupees, and so on. This is because in many games, you find money by picking it off the ground or killing a monster, so it was necessary for a stable unit of currency to be established. The rate of exchange fluctuates, but always stays roughly the same. Also, the special Pikachus do not direct games like a director would command actors. The events that take place in a game really happen to the characters in it. All the Pikachus do is use their powers to operate things from behind the scenes, making sure the plot progresses the way it's supposed to. Of course, there is always a lot of leeway involved throughout any game production. The current story is no exception. (Oh, and by the way, King Boo did get his crown back after the match, he caught it while it was falling remember?) Disclaimer: I only own Pi2 and Scales and some other stuff.  
  
Pi2 frowned as the chief of security, a former agent of G.U.N. gave him the bad news. "This can't be right." he muttered. He was sitting in a nice, soft chair behind a desk in his office. The wall behind him was one big window looking out into the now-empty arena. The second match was only a few hours away. "I'm afraid it's all true, sir. Cortex's elemental masks (From Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex) and the secret data have indeed been stolen." Affirmed the man in the combat uniform. (The security chief.) Pi2 shook his head, dismayed. It was bad enough that the elemental masks were gone, just putting one on imbued the wearer with the power of earth, water, fire or air. But the stolen data was worse. According to his chief's report, both had been stolen late last night. How either thing was stolen was a mystery, but at least they had a theory for the masks. The locker rooms were private, so there were no security cameras in the rooms. There were ventilation ducts, though, which could allow a thief to sneak through the air system and sneak into a Smasher's room. There was only one problem. Cameras guarded all of the normal entries into the ventilation system, since ducts were almost always weak points in security in movies and spy games. That meant the only way the thief could have gotten into Cortex's room is through another locker room, meaning the thief was either a Smasher or one of their "guests." That was bad enough. However, the fact that the special data was stolen was very, very, very bad. All administrator Pikachus are given small supercomputers containing every piece of information in the Nintendo company so as to make sure the game is going the way it's supposed to without irritating the designers and writers. But this means data for any Nintendo games already in the works is listed as well. If a rival company (specifically, Sony) got that data, Nintendo could be screwed. Now, the problem here was that Pi2's supercomputer was kept in a room about the size of a broom closet. The duct for the room was too small to get out through, and besides, the grille was welded shut. There was no camera in the room because it was too small and the computer took up most of it. The door was locked with an elaborate combination of locks, including keys, fingerprints, a retinal scan, a tastebud scan, and a DNA scan before the door would open. And all of those were unfakable; therefore Pi2 was the only one who could open the chamber. What's more, there were no fingerprints other than some of Pi2's that had been smushed away on the keyboard. This meant two things: one, the culprit had worn gloves or didn't have actual fingers, and two, the culprit had teleported into the room since the security cameras didn't see anyone outside the computer's door during the night. So who had done it? Pi2 groaned. "I can't deal with this now, I have to start the tournament! All I can tell you guys to do is try to work out a way to find the culprit or culprits who have committed these crimes. However, you cannot put cameras in any of the Smashers' or guestrooms. I don't want you guys to install extra cameras just to watch girls doing their business or whatever." "Yes sir." Said the chief, sounding slightly disappointed. He left.  
  
Later."Ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, let's rumble! Today is the second round of the Super Smash Bosses Tournament, and the first match will begin any moment! Now, let's see what crazy stage our techies have in mind for this fight." The hologram/force field projectors activated, forming into a series of platforms, some small, some large. Floating beneath the lowest platform was a pretty, multicolored cloud. A black sky overdrop enshrouded the platforms, a sort of one-way glass that allowed viewers to see what was going on inside but prevented the Smashers from seeing outside. The sky was filled with stars, some of which formed into Pokemon constellations. The force fields making up the stage only applied to the platforms, the cloud and the starry sky overdrop were mere illusions. "It seems our contestants will be fighting on the newly created Rainbow Cloud stage. Our challengers in this match will be Mewtwo and Majora! Which of these two powerhouses will win this fight? Well, we'll find out starting in 3." Mewtwo teleported onto a platform. "2." Majora floated onto another platform. He changed to his Majora's Mask form, sprouting tentacles and enlarging. "1.Go!" Mewtwo immediately put up a psychic shield, anticipating the mask's spin attack. So he was quite surprised when Majora immediately burst into flames, his tentacles retracting. "What the?" Majora swelled again, getting a third as big as before. This weird reddish material with black stripes formed inside of the hollowed interior of the mask, filling it up and making a solid back. Four limbs of the same material emerged from the mass, making two arms and two legs, each of which was more like a bending stick than an actual arm. None of the limbs had hands or feet. They were also red and black striped, but flocked with green veins. A short tendril of the mass came up at the top, shifting and semi- solidifying into a sort of head with a stretchy neck. The head was creepy, featureless except for two horns and a single large eyeball. The evil spirit giggled in a high-pitched, very fast voice. "Hehehehehehehehehe! Idon'tdoubtthatyoucoulddefeatmylastformMewtwo,butlet'sseeifyoucandefeatthepo werofMajora'sIncarnation!" The mask ran towards Mewtwo at speed almost rivaling that of Sonic and Shadow, getting all the way across the platforms in a few blinks of the eye. The Incarnation lashed out with one of his arms, penetrating Mewtwo's shield and hitting his jaw! The psychic reeled back in surprise, but got hit twice more by the very fast Majora. Mewtwo quickly flew high above the top platform, thinking that since the creature bothered with speedy legs it couldn't fly. As the Incarnation looked up at him, Mewtwo pelted him with Shadow Balls. After easily dodging a few, Majora grabbed a ball despite its volatile psychic energy and his lack of fingers, throwing it back at Mewtwo and hitting him in the chest. Mewtwo gasped and clutched his chest for a moment, before angrily charging up a Shadow Bomb and throwing it. Majora immediately sipped away from the psychic attack, only to find the Bomb was homing in on him. After failing to outrun the Bomb with his marvelous speed, Majora spun around and struck at the energy ball with an appendage. Instead of blowing up like it should have, the Bomb shrunk and was absorbed by the evil spirit! After giggling at the astonished Mewtwo, Majora threw an energy ball of his own. Mewtwo quickly cancelled out the energy ball with one of his Shadow Balls, resulting in a bright explosion. Mewtwo shielded his eyes from the flash. When he uncovered them, he saw a red and black appendage seconds before it hit him in the face. He flew back from the punch; surprised to see Majora was in the air! For a moment he thought the mask could still fly after all, but was proved wrong when he dropped to the platform below. Apparently Majora's new form could jump really good as well as run. Mewtwo was starting to get worried. The mask was stronger than he had thought. How was he going to beat this guy if he couldn't even hit him? Perhaps it was a matter of timing.Majora leapt again, arm out. As Majora soared close to him and swung with his arm, Mewtwo ducked under the blow and gave a mighty uppercut to the beast's head. Majora shrieked as he fell to the platform below. "VerygoodMewtwo, youactuallymanagdtohitme. Myspeedisobviouslynotavailableintheair,soIwillremaingroundboundfortherestoft hematch.Thatuppercutwasaluckyshot.Youwillnotgetanotherone." "We'll see about that." Mewtwo lowered from his high point, channeling some more of his power into his levitation, hoping to increase his speed. He charged at the monster at the same speed as Majora, almost landing a hit. But the mask immediately leapt out of the way. Mewtwo spun around only inches behind Majora and delivered a Mega Punch to the beast's eye. As Majora reeled back, Mewtwo flew closer and unleashed a bevy of Mega Punches, each one hitting the mask's single eye. After about two dozen high- speed punches, Majora struck out with his left arm, smashing into Mewtwo's nose, breaking it and hurling him to the ground across the platform. Mewtwo groaned and felt his nose. To his shock, it was leaking a silvery fluid. His blood.he hadn't known that demigods could bleed! Majora shook his head, a little surprised as well. His one eye was torn and leaking a black fluid, his blood. "Amazing.Youhaveactuallymanagedtohurtmeandblindmyeye.However,asyoucansee." His two painted eyes lit up. "Istillhavetwoothereyes!" His eyes flashed, hitting Mewtwo with his heat vision. Mewtwo moaned and rolled out of the way of the laser beams. (But not after being under their blast for a few moments!) Mewtwo staggered to his feet and flew into the air again. He spread his arms wide. Dozens of Shadow Balls materialized and homed in on Majora. The mask didn't move. Each ball struck, and surprisingly disappeared just as the Shadow Bomb had. Majora giggled as all of the supposedly dangerous balls vanished upon contact with his body. He then launched a withering volley of energy balls at Mewtwo. With his enhanced speed, the Pokemon was able to dodge most of the energy balls, but could not help getting hit by six of them. He panted, trying to recover from the attack, giving Majora an opening. The mask leapt into the air, higher than Mewtwo was, and slammed into him with a powerful dive, smashing Mewtwo to the ground and cracking the platform. Mewtwo mentally repelled Majora, knocking him off of his body. He got up and struck a fighting pose, waiting for the mask's next move. Majora dashed towards him. At the last second, Mewtwo sidestepped Majora and stuck his foot out, tripping the mask. At that speed, tripping over caused the evil spirit to go soaring through the air before smashing headfirst into a lower platform. Mewtwo leaped off the edge of his own platform, diving onto Majora with his powerful Smash move. The platform beneath them shattered from the force of the blow, causing them to drop to the next one. Majora knocked Mewtwo off of him, grabbed him by the waist, and threw him into the air. Before the surprised psychic could do anything, Majora leaped into the air after him. As he caught up with Mewtwo, he started delivering punch after punch, each blow knocking Mewtwo further and further up as the mask's momentum carried him higher and higher. Finally, Majora broke off the punches and let his jump carry him just above Mewtwo's head, where he brought both arms down together, smashing into Mewtwo's cranium and sending him plummeting to a lower platform. Mewtwo tried to get up, but was knocked down again when Majora hit him with a full strength dive move. The platform they were on shattered, causing them to fall through two more before finally hitting one that wouldn't break, the lowest platform of them all. Mewtwo struggled, trying to get up. Majora turned onto his side, slicing into Mewtwo's back with his sharp spikes. Mewtwo screamed and thrashed. His tail whipped through the air and clonked the mask in the head, stunning him and knocking him off Mewtwo. Mewtwo got up, and, ignoring the pain, smashed the stunned Majora with a tail whip, knocking him off the platform. It seemed it was the end of Majora, until to everyone's surprise, a platform made of red light materialized beneath Majora, breaking his fall. Majora looked up at the shocked Mewtwo, giggled, and leaped back up to the platform. Mewtwo was starting to realize this was not going to be that easy. Majora threw an energy ball at Mewtwo. Mewtwo instinctively batted it away with his tail, sending it back at Majora. Instead of standing and taking the blow, Majora moved out of the way. Why? Did this mean he was afraid of his attacks, but not Mewtwo's? Interesting. However, it seemed Majora would not make the mistake of throwing another energy ball. The mask fired his heat vision. Mewtwo jumped over the beams and delivered a kick to Majora's head. The mask broke off the attack and grabbed Mewtwo's leg. Don't ask me how it did this without any hands, it just did! Majora started spinning, causing Mewtwo to go around and around and around and around.finally, he let go, sending Mewtwo smashing into a higher platform. Mewtwo fell, barely managing to levitate to prevent himself from falling into the cloud below. Mewtwo suddenly realized he had a perfect opportunity to defeat Majora. Due to their powerful struggle, the nearest platforms were destroyed, hopefully leaving Majora stranded on the bottom platform despite his jumping ability. Mewtwo could dodge the heat beams and doubted Majora would throw an energy ball, knowing that Mewtwo knew there was a chance the reflected attack could hurt him. Mewtwo quickly started charging up his ultimate attack. Ghostly light blue flames flickered to life around him, crackling and burning eerily. As he concentrated all of his remaining willpower on the attack, he made sure that it was not only more powerful than usual, but that it would also chase after Majora no matter where he tried to escape to, in the unlikely event that the mask dodged. His concentration got even greater still as he thought of the citizens of Pokemopolis, how they needed protection from Team Rocket. He would not let them down. He would win, and get the Master Stone. He had to do it for them! The flames burned with a greater and greater intensity, until he was encompassed by a raging blue inferno. "HY.PER.BEAM!" The incredibly powerful beam fired, streaking straight for Majora. The mask watched, possibly in awe, as the beam approached. The Hyper Beam hit Majora! But there was no blast, no explosion. The beam went right into Majora, disappearing as it touched his flesh or whatever it's made of. The entirety of the beam went into Majora, and when the attack was over, he was still standing there without a scratch. Mewtwo's eyes bulged. He had thrown everything he had at this monster, and nothing had worked! He was now completely drained, all he could do now was levitate and hope he didn't fall. Majora looked across the way at Mewtwo and giggled. "Bravobravo!Verygoodshow!I'mafraiditwasn'tenough,butIdothankyouforprovidingm ewithatgoodmeal.Oh?Don'tunderstandwhatI'mtalkingabout?Letmeclarify:Everypsyc hicattackyouhitmewith,Iabsorbed.Icanfeedoffpsychicenergy.Infact,everytimeIhi tyouIdrainedsomeofyourpoweraway,whichiswhyyouaresofatigued.Yourlittlelightsh owhasprovidedmewiththepowerIneedtofinsihyouoff,catboy!" Mewtwo was horrified, learning that his powerful efforts had only succeeded in feeding the beast. As he watched helplessly, a bridge and platform of red light formed underneath him, providing Majora escape from his own platform. The mask ran across the bridge, jumped up from the platform, and started wailing on Mewtwo with an all-out berserk attack. Mewtwo didn't even have time to scream or flee as Majora pummeled him with endless punches and kicks. As Majora lost his momentum and fell back to the ground, Mewtwo had a second to register the damage, discovering that his jaw was broken, he had lost a couple of teeth, and one of his purple eyes was swelled shut. Also, he was pretty sure his fingers were numb with pain because they were broken, as well as a few of his ribs and maybe even a leg. Then Majora jumped back up. After pummeling Mewtwo with more punches and kicks, he threw him to the ground and smashed into him from above. As Mewtwo lay there, weak and limp, Majora picked him up and lifted him over his head. Mewtwo expected to be thrown down again. But what happened next surprised him. He felt something weird inside of him, an intruding force penetrating his mind. He tried to fight it off, but he was too weak. He could sense the dark force, it was Majora. But what was he doing to him? Mewtwo gasped inwardly as Majora dug into his claws into his mind, rending and tearing away, sapping away Mewtwo's power with every second. Finally, Majora found what he was looking for and took it from Mewtwo. As all of his power and something more left him, Mewtwo managed to get a glimpse into Majora's mind. And what he found shocked him to the core of his being. And then everything went black. Majora was pleased. He had exactly what he had needed from Mewtwo, certainly much more than what he had gotten from Garm. He shook the Pokemon's comatose form for a moment, then performed the final blow. Bending onto one knee, Majora brought Mewtwo crashing down over his other knee. A loud, sharp cracking sound could be heard as Majora snapped Mewtwo's spine. The mask giggled insanely as Majora carelessly flung Mewtwo over his shoulder, off the platform. As Mewtwo hit the ground, the Rainbow Cloud stage faded. Majora was lowered to the ground. Transforming back to his normal form, the evil mask floated out of the arena and into the lounge area. There were plenty of cheers, although many thought breaking Mewtwo's back was unnecessary. Ignoring the protests from her friends, Mew flew out of the stand and into the arena, hovering over her son's body as the stretchers came out. "Mewtwo? Are you okay?" There was no response. "Mewtwo, can you hear me at all?" There was still no response. "Mewtwo, please speak to me!" Mewtwo did not reply. Starting to get frantic, Mew probed her adopted son's mind, trying to find something, some spark of his being left. She was terrified to find that there was nothing in Mewtwo's mind. Nothing at all. The orderlies picked up Mewtwo, placed him on a stretcher, and started carrying him out. Mew floated after them, looking over at Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, please! Please answer me!" Mewtwo could not respond. "Mewtwo! Mewtwo! MEWTWO!"  
  
Well, how was that for a nasty match? Mewtwo ends up the same as Garm, a mindless vegetable. If you're wondering exactly what happened to him, you will have to wait. As to who the identity of the thief or thieves who stole Cortex's masks and the data, I will have to quote Xellos: That, my friend.is a secret. One not to be told until later. Next time: Ganondorf and Bowser step into the arena for a no holds barred heavyweight battle! Which of these two muscular villains win? Find out next time on.Super Smash Bosses! 


	13. Battle Royal

I'm tired of writing these kinds of things over and over. Just read, will you? Oh, and since I wasn't totally sure how to dot his fight, it's going to be a bit short. Disclaimer: I only own Scales and Pi2.  
  
The projectors had completed the next stage. It was a floating round platform with a curved bottom. A mean-looking smiley face was painted on the side of the platform. It was the final area of Paper Mario, where Bowser and Mario fight for the last time. Fitting since Bowser would be using this area once again to battle, and would be once more aided by the Star Rod. But Ganondorf was much stronger than Mario was. If Bowser could not beat Mario, how would he fare against Ganondorf? "The battle begins in 3." Bowser popped out of a warp pipe. "2." Ganondorf appeared from a column of blue light. "1.Go!" Ganondorf charged at Bowser. Bowser charged at Ganondorf. Neither of them was that fast, so you can tell it was kind of funny to see them running. Bowser swiped at Ganondorf with his claws. The wizard ducked under the swing and delivered a jump uppercut to Bowser's chin. As Bowser staggered back, Ganondorf tried a Warlock Punch on the Koopa's chest. Of course, considering Bowser's shell, that didn't work. Bowser swiped again, this time knocking Ganondorf away. Bowser then unleashed his Fire Breath, destroying the wizard's cape and burning him. As Bowser prepared to do a Bowser Bomb, Ganondorf managed to roll away from the great falling spiked shell. As Bowser pulled himself up, Ganondorf hit him in the face with a Wizard Foot. However, this allowed Bowser to simply open his mouth and bite down on Ganondorf's foot after the kick. "Ow! My foot!" wailed Ganondorf. Bowser immediately spit out the evil king. "Bleahh! Your foot is disgusting! Didn't you shower this morning?" "I, uh, was detained. I'll do it tonight." "Please! You taste horrible right now, even when cooked by my flame! Speaking of which." Bowser unleashed Fire Breath on the wizard once more, causing more damage and pain. "Ahhh! You stupid amphibian! Take this!" Ganondorf threw a thunderball right into Bowser's face. Bowser screeched and clawed at his skin. "Okay, let's take this up a notch!" Bowser pulled out the Star Wand. It glowed, and he suddenly grew to twice his size. His body was shimmering in rainbow colored light. A blue flame also surrounded him. "Heh! Looks like Kammy's spell still works on me. Take this, Ganondork!" Bowser unleashed a tremendous blast of fire breath, incinerating Ganondorf. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Damn it, I'm not going to take anymore of this! Feel my true power!" Ganondorf raised his hand. The Triforce of Power appeared on it, glowing brightly. His own body started glowing with a dark aura. Flying into the air, he hit Bowser with a lightning bolt, causing the Koopa to retreat into his shell. Ganondorf couldn't get a good angle from high up, so landed to get a better view of the holes in Bowser's shell. But that was exactly what the Koopa King wanted him to do. The instant Ganondorf was in front of his neck-hole, Bowser spewed a blast of Fire Breath from inside his shell, toasting Ganondorf again. The turtle then spun into Ganondorf with his Whirling Fortress, smashing him across the platform. Ganondorf got out and drew the Slave Sword. He charged at the shelled Bowser, trying to cut it with the sword. Of course, it didn't work. One of Bowser's arm shot out, knocking Ganondorf away. As Ganondorf tried to cut the arm, it retracted, leaving Bowser once again safe. Ganondorf tried to attack him from behind, but got knocked away by the spiked tail. The same thing happened whenever Ganondorf tried to stab Bowser through one of the holes in his shell, except that when he got to the head hole he was fried again. Ganondorf was doing pretty poorly, as you can tell. Angry, Ganondorf drew back, trying to develop a strategy. He did. Aiming for the tail hole from a distance, Ganondorf fired a lightning bolt into the shell. The whole thing shook as Bowser screamed and lights flashed through the holes. Bowser immediately got up, looking pissed. He used Fire Breath, but this time Ganondorf dodged and hit Bowser with another lightning bolt. Bowser roared in pain. (By the way, I think I should clarify something. The Star Rod makes Bowser temporarily invincible, so he shouldn't be able to feel pain, right? Well, Ganondorf has also used the Triforce of Power to make himself temporarily invincible. And unlike in DBZ, two invincible things hitting one another do hurt each other.) Bowser held the Star Rod high. It crackled with energy and hurled a lightning bolt of its own at Ganondorf, striking the wizard and giving him lots of pain, not to mention more burns. Ganondorf retaliated with another lightning bolt. Bowser quickly fired one of his own. The two bolts intersected and negated. After a few more lightning bolts with the same result, the two fighters decided it might be better to try different tactics. Ganondorf threw multiple thunderballs at Bowser. Bowser swung the Star Rod, knocking the balls away. One of them went so far as to actually hit Ganondorf, who had no cape with which to deflect his own attack. Stunned, Ganondorf fell to the ground. And since he had been flying kind of high when he fell, it hurt. A lot. Bowser ran over before Ganondorf could get up and hit him with a Bowser Bomb, digging his spikes into Ganondorf. The king moaned. Bowser jumped up, and performed another Bowser Bomb. And another. And another. And another. And one more for fun. He got up off Ganondorf and thwacked him a bit with his tail. To be a good sport, he then allowed Ganondorf to stand up. It took a while; Ganondorf was bleeding in several places where he had been punctured by the spikes. He was breathing a bit raggedly, and he looked a little demented at the moment, but he was otherwise fine. Aside from his cracked ribs, that is. "Ganondorf? Are you okay?" Ganondorf responded with a certain finger gesture. "Hmmph! Just because you're losing doesn't mean you can be rude!" Ganondorf panted. "Look, I think we're both a bit tired of this. What do you say we finish this with one last attack?" Bowser considered. "Okay. One last attack. And whoever is still standing by the end wins?" "Of course." They both smiled, and walked to opposite sides of the platform, each standing at the edge. They turned to face each other, and both started charging their final attacks. Ganondorf's Triforce glowed brightly. A golden image of the Triforce appeared in front of Ganondorf. Slowly, each triangle lit up. Bowser raised the Star Rod. The star at its end started pulsing and glowing brighter and brighter, looking like a small sun. In the middle of the Triforce image, the empty triangle in the center filled in, glowing a bright red. Ganondorf moved so his clenched right hand was exactly behind the red triangle. The Star Rod was glowing a bright gold. Bowser lowered the Rod until it pointed right at Ganondorf. Both waited until their attacks were fully charged. And then they released them. "TRIFORCE BEAM!" A burst of energy shot from Ganondorf's fist into the red triangle. The triangle amplified the burst, firing an awesome red beam at Bowser. "STAR BEAM!" A rainbow-colored star outline appeared around the tip of the Star Rod. The Star Rod fired a star-shaped rainbow-colored beam at Ganondorf. The two beams shot towards each other and connected, resulting in a massive explosion that encompassed the entire platform. As the force of the explosion struck, both fighters tried to resist the push and stay on the platform. Bowser's size and weight kept him anchored, but Ganondorf was not so lucky. He was knocked over the edge, where he hit the wall, then the ground, unconscious. The explosion faded away, and Bowser was the last one standing. As the stage faded and he was lowered to the ground amidst the cheering crowd, Bowser roared his victory. If my kids and Lara could see me now, they would be so proud.  
  
What did what was just said mean? Bowser's kids are alive and well, so why does Bowser think the kids can't see him? Find out the answers to this and other mysteries later on. Next time: In what will once again probably be one of my shortest chapters, Wario faces Heinrich in the ring. We know he doesn't have a chance, but you'll have to see him anyway. The only real question here is whether or not he'll last longer than Cortex before losing. See for yourself next time on.Super Smash Bosses! 


	14. Italian Dinner

Hi! I apologize if you did not like the last chapter or thought it had an unrealistic outcome, but I was a little desperate. I wasn't really sure how to work the fight, so I sort of played it by ear. I'm sorry. I know you probably won't like how short this chapter is, either. Sorry. Disclaimer: I only own Scales and Pi2.  
  
It was almost time for the next match. Seeing as how the second round was now half over, Pi2 thought there should be a short break before the next fight. Ganondorf and Bowser were quickly healed, and are now in the lounge, where we join our Smashers. Majora was forced to watch TV with the Happy Mask Salesman. Wario was stretching in preparation for his match. Scales and Bowser were playing table tennis. Ganondorf was sulking in a corner. Chaos was lounging about on a couch. "Hey Bowser, you did really well against Ganondorf." She said, neatly deflecting the ball to Bowser's side. Bowser caught it with his paddle and knocked it back. "Really? Thanks. I didn't want to hurt the guy's feelings too much, though. I didn't want him to lose as badly to me as I hear he lost to Pichu yesterday. So no hard feelings, right Ganondorf?" Bowser asked of Ganondorf. "Shut up." He muttered angrily. Bowser shrugged, hitting the ball back to Scales. "Oh well. Guess he's still in a bad mood." Scales nodded and hit the ball back. Bowser missed, and the ball bounced too many times on his side and fell off the table. "Yes! Pointy to me!" said Scales. "Yeah, nice serve. What's our score?" asked Bowser. "Uh, I don't really remember. Chaos, what's our score?" asked Scales. "I don't know, I was just sitting here." "Okay, Wario, what's our score?" "How-a should I know? I wasn't watching! I'm too busy worrying for my life in the match!" "Sorry, sorry. Majora, what's our score?" "Grrr.would that I could be watching your pathetic little game of table tennis instead of this rancid filth that is MTV." Growled Majora. The Happy Mask Salesman was not watching Yoshi and Friends as he had yesterday. Today he was watching a music video on MTV. A music video made by one of the foulest beings in the music industry, the monster known only as."Britney Spears! I swear, someday I shall rip your soul from your body and send it screaming to the bowels of the Abyss for all eternity! That is, if it hasn't already been done. I guess a lack of a soul could explain your horribleness." "Fine. Ganondorf, what's our score?" Ganondorf stood up, furious. "All right, that's enough! Stop making fun of me for losing to Bowser!" "What? I didn't say anything!" protested Scales. "Grrr.and you guys wonder why I have green skin!" Ganondorf spat out. Everyone stared at him. "What ARE you talking about, Ganondorf? I was just asking you what the score for my table tennis game is." said Scales. "THAT DOES IT! I'M LEAVING!" Ganondorf stormed out of the lounge, leaving everyone else confused. "What was that all about?" asked Chaos. "If he was a chick, I'd say it was PMS." Said Bowser. That got him a slap from Scales. "Ow!" Pi2's voice came on the P.A. "Wario, please report to the arena. Your match begins now." Wario sighed and headed for the door. "Wish-a me luck, guys." Bowser started humming the funeral dirge until Scales hit him again.  
  
The stage was a simple floating square. No decorations of any kind were anywhere. It was just, well, blank. "Okay, our fight begins in 3." Wario came out of a Warp Pipe. "2." Heinrich's cage was dropped onto the platform. "1.Go right after I unlock Heinrich's cage." Wario tensed, getting into a combat position as the numerous safety measures on the cage came undone. He quickly tried to think of a way to try and survive, any way at all. His thinking was cut short when the final bonds were undone and Heinrich came rushing out of its cage, thirsty for blood. Wario's muscles got more and more tense as the alien got closer. Wario knew he had to do something.now! He jumped into the air, bouncing of Heinrich's head and landing behind the Xenomorph. As Heinrich turned around, Wario was already running at top speed for the beast's cage. As Heinrich immediately began to catch up, Wario dropped onto his belly and slid the rest of the distance to the cage, running onto the space where the alien usually stood. Heinrich hesitated and took a step back. Wario grinned. His plan was working! Heinrich was instinctively afraid of the prison he was kept in, so standing too close to it would ensure Wario's safety, since the Xenomorph would be worried that touching the cage might cause it to recapture him. "Nyah nyah! Can't get me-a! Hahahaha!" Wario threw some yellow fireballs at Heinrich. The alien screeched as the flaming projectiles hit him. Enraged, it spat a stream of acid at Wario, hitting him in the eyes. He clutched his face screaming. Staggering back, he fell off of the cage and rolled onto the floor of the platform. Heinrich immediately ran around the cage, pounced on Wario, and then.well, what follows is too gruesome to describe.  
  
Another chapter done! Next one up will be the end of the second round. I admit it hasn't been that good, but the next round will be much cooler. Really! The next match should be better than the last two, at least. Next time: In the final match of the tournament's second round, Scales and Chaos fight one another. Who will win the battle to determine the ultimate Sonic Adventure Boss? Find out next time on.Super Smash Brothers! 


	15. The return of Perfect Chaos

Here we are dear readers! The final match in Round 2! Please enjoy it. Disclaimer: I only own Scales and Pi2.  
  
It was getting late in the afternoon. Heinrich had been restrained and forced back into his cage. Wario's body parts were mopped up and sent to the infirmary to be revived. After the audience had recovered from the trauma of Heinrich's attack, Pi2 prepared the stage for the final match of the day. The projectors switched on. In moments, the stage was formed. It was a broken skyscraper, jutting out of a pool of water encompassing the arena. A holographic backdrop was set up, giving the illusion of more water all around, a whole city of broken skyscrapers, and further back, a horrendous monster formed out of water. The roof of the skyscraper was fairly large. There was a helipad, a stairway entrance, and a flagpole. "Our stage for this match is the Station Square Ruins! A perfect match for one of our challengers, the one who destroyed Station Square in the first place, Chaos! Now, in this, the final match of the second round, we will determine once and for all who is the Ultimate Sonic Adventure Boss: Chaos; god of destruction, or Scales; prototype ultimate lifeform. We begin in 3." Chaos slid up the side of the building as a puddle, reforming at the top. "2." Scales warped onto the building with Chaos Control. "1.Go!" Chaos and Scales both took fighting positions. They glared at each other. "You know Scales, I watched your last fight. I thought you were very good." Said Chaos. "Really? Well, I didn't think you did too bad yourself." "Why thank you." He paused. "I am looking forward to fighting you. It would be good to meet an opponent who can truly beat me, aside from Sonic of course." "Of course." Another pause. "You know, of course, I can't let you win." "We'll see if you can stop me. Ready?" "Ready." There was another pause, this one longer than the previous two. Finally, the fighting began. Chaos shot out a tentacle. Scales rolled under it and delivered an uppercut to Chaos. Unfortunately, all that it did was cause her hand to pass through his chin. While this startled her, Chaos knocked her away with a heavy blow. He followed this up by grabbing her with a tentacle, tossing her about in the air, then slamming her onto the rooftop. Scales got to her feet and eyed Chaos, trying to figure out what to do. The god dissolved into a puddle and slid towards her. She jumped over the puddle and ran to the other side of the roof. Chaos reformed and shot a tentacle at her. She dodged the limb and rammed into Chaos with a Chaos Control attack. He deformed into a puddle, slid away, and formed again. He brought all of his body mass together, turning into a ball, and started bouncing towards Scales. Scales spun with her tail whip, trying to knock the ball away. Instead, her tail went right through the water and struck Chaos' brain, stunning him and causing him to temporarily lose coherence. His body destabilized into a pool of water again, and he slid away. He slid up the flagpole and reformed, supposedly safe at the top. He shot out a tentacle from his new vantagepoint, almost hitting Scales. She dodged it and tried to figure out a way to hit Chaos. She jumped onto the staircase entrance, then double-jumped, taking her to the same level as Chaos. As he attempted to hit her with a tentacle, she performed a homing kick, smashing into his brain and causing him to lose his grip on the flagpole and fall to the ground, landing with a big splat. She grabbed onto the flagpole before she could fall and slid down it to the ground. Chaos paused, then raised his arms. His brain started glowing. Scales attempted an attack, but was knocked away by some kind of temporary force field. Chaos lowered his hands, and suddenly transformed! He was now larger, with slightly smaller legs and a thick torso. The long fin-tail thing protruding from the back of his head was gone and now three fins stuck out of his head, two small ones on the sides, one big one sticking from the top. His three-fingered arms were longer and stronger, and his fingers were longer and thinner as well. He actually looked sort of like an ape. His long tail wagged slightly back and forth. He had become Chaos 2, the form he achieves by taking the power from two Chaos Emeralds. (Of course, there weren't any emeralds around him, other than the one powering Scales. Don't ask how he transformed without an emerald, he just did, okay?) Chaos swatted at Scales with one of his strong arms, smashing her into the flagpole. Forming into a ball, Chaos then bounced into her, enveloping her in his body mass. Scales struggled to get out of him, but was held in by Chaos' awesome surface tension. She was running out of air, and had to act fast. She clawed at Chaos' brain. He screeched and deformed, freeing Scales. She gasped and took several deep breaths, glad to be back in the fresh air. Chaos slid away and reformed. He shot one of his arms at Scales, grabbing her and pulling her back. While holding Scales in one arm, Chaos pummeled her with the other, hitting hard for something made out of liquid. He finally threw her away and formed into a ball. Before she could be enveloped, Scales jumped out of the way, landing behind Chaos. She immediately hit the ball with her tail whip, striking the brain inside. Chaos shrieked and deformed. Suddenly, he slid right under Scales and reformed right before her, grabbing her before she could move. He started squeezing, trying to crush the life out of her. Scales had only one chance. She lashed out with her long neck, grabbing Chaos' brain in her teeth and ripping it from his body, causing it to immediately lose cohesion. Free, she bit down hard into the brain. It jolted her with static, causing her to drop it. It bounced on the ground and landed in the puddle, rejoining its body before sliding onto the top of the stairwell. Raising his arms, Chaos transformed again! He now looked somewhat like a large shark. He had no legs, but a long, fishy tail. His arms were long, clawed fins. A shark fin rose from his back, two small fins grew out from the sides of his head, and a forward- pointing fin grew from the top of his head. He was now Chaos 4. Since he could no longer really walk or even hop, Chaos actually managed to "swim" through the air towards Scale. Scales was a little uncertain on how to fight Chaos at first, so she thought it might be a good idea to watch for the time being. Chaos swam down to her level and started circling her, much like a real shark did, getting closer and closer. When Chaos was only inches away from striking, Scales kicked him in the head, hitting the brain. Chaos squealed and swam away, turning to face her from the other side of the roof. Chaos suddenly slapped his fins on the ground, generating a red wave. The wave shot towards Scales, knocking her off her feet. Chaos sped over and slashed at her with his claws while she was trying to get up. With a final blow to her jaw, Chaos knocked Scales across the building. As she staggered to her feet, Chaos slapped the ground again, making another red wave. She quickly jumped over the attack and performed a homing kick, hitting his brain. This time, Chaos destabilized into multiple tiny bubbles, which bombarded Scales as she landed, stinging like bees. She tried to shake them away, and eventually they flew off, reforming into Chaos. Swimming higher up, above the flagpole, Chaos looked down at Scales and fired his powerful Chaos Beam. She managed to avoid the attack, hiding behind the stairwell, out of Chaos' line of sight. As the deity started swimming over for a better vantagepoint, Scales leapt onto the stairwell and performed her Serpent Strike, hitting her opponent with a powerful blast of Chaos energy. Chaos wailed and destabilized, falling to the ground. When he reformed, he raised his fins over his head, and made another transformation! He was big. Really big. Really, really big. He was twice Scales' size, a horrendous beast. He had a big, blobbish body with six legs, four of which were skinny and stubby, the other two of which were long and looked kind of insectoid, with bent back knees. A pointy fin rose from the top of Chaos, near the front. A long tail grew from the back. Another tail grew out of Chaos' back, long and flexing, with a nasty-looking point at the end, like the tail of a scorpion. He had eight eyes, six tiny beads ringing the top of his mouth and his two normal big ones, one on top of the other. He had a mouth in this form, a big one with pointy teeth. The new creature growled. He was now Chaos 6. Chaos lunged at Scales. She jumped out of his way and fired a Serpent Strike. It fizzled out when contacting with Chaos' body. This wasn't good. Chaos turned around and lunged again. Scales jumped out of his way again, and leaped onto the stairwell entrance. It didn't look like Chaos' new form had much in the way of jumping ability. And his mass was too big to just deform into a puddle and slide up the stairwell entrance then reform again. She would hopefully be safe up there. That's when Chaos shot out his scorpion tail, knocking Scales off the structure and onto the ground. Chaos surprised Scales by actually jumping into the air, trying to slam down on her. She rolled out of the way, barely avoiding the crushing fall. Scales tried to hit him with a homing kick, but was deflected by Chaos' surface tension. He now seemed too strong to hit normally. Chaos lunged at her again, and she started running in circles around him. Chaos tried to follow her, but was too slow turning around. He started getting dizzy. Finally, he stopped spinning, got angry, and fired out a Chaos Beam. Scales accidentally ran into it, taking damage. Chaos lunged at Scales, slamming her into the stair entrance. As she got up, Chaos opened his mouth and started a powerful vacuum, sucking Scales towards him. Scales grabbed onto the edge of the stairway roof, trying to resist the pull, but she was losing her grip. Scales looked over her shoulder, into the sucking mouth of Chaos, and suddenly noticed Chaos' brain was near the mouth. She got as brilliant idea. She let go of the edge, hurtling towards Chaos. Before she reached the mouth, she performed her Chaos Control attack. She sped right into Chaos' mouth, smashing into his brain and coming out the other side. Chaos screamed and destabilized. When he reformed, Scales used Chaos Control again, smashing into Chaos and hitting his brain. Chaos destabilized into his puddle form and tried to stay a puddle, sliding around to avoid his opponent. When he stopped, Scales ran onto the puddle, but it was too late when she realized her mistake. Chaos reformed around her swallowing up the lizard. As she struggled, losing air quickly, she frantically looked for the brain. She swam over to it, but it quickly darted away. She didn't have time for games! Instead of trying to chase the brain all around Chaos' innards, Scales fired a Serpent Strike. The green snake struck Chaos' brain, and he destabilized, releasing Scales. She took on the air eagerly, and as Chaos' puddle slid away, she wondered what would happen next. The puddle actually slid off the edge of the building, down the side, and into the water. There was confusion, both in the stage and out. Was this it? Has Chaos just quit? That's when some of the water around the building started to swell. With an incredible eruption of water, something emerged from the sea. Something looking exactly like the monster in the background. It was enormous, towering over the skyscraper. Starting from the waterline, a cone of water rose up, a sort of body. Two tendrils of water came from the sides. The cone got narrower and narrower, until the point became a long, craning neck. An internal water funnel of sorts spiraled from the surface of water inside of the beats, going up the cone and neck. At the end of the neck was the giant head, a long crocodile-like mouth, filled with sharp teeth. Fins came from the sides and top of the head as usual. The eyes were small, yellow and slitted like a lizard's, not just blank green orbs. The eyes were, oddly enough, near the point of the monster's snout, close to where the nose holes would be if it had a nose. The pink brain was near the back of the head, now about the size of a Buick. It was Chaos' true form, the monster known as Perfect Chaos. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! How can he do that?" asked Pi2. "Um, do what sir?" asked one of the Goomba technicians. "How could he use the water to form that body? It's a holographic! It's not even reinforced with force fields to make it wet! How the hell did he form a body like that out of holographic water?" asked Pi2. "I don't know sir, but do you want to tell that thing what he can and can't do?" asked a Koopa. ".Good point. Let's just leave it, then." Scales looked up at Chaos, distraught. How the @$%#&^ am I supposed to fight this thing?!? Chaos roared and raised one of his tentacles. Scales immediately dashed to the other side of the building as Chaos brought the tendril down, smashing through a third of the building, greatly reducing the space Scales had to move in. Chaos roared and raised his other tentacle. Scales fired at the tendril with her Serpent Strike. The Chaos energy struck the tentacle, and actually destabilized it! Scales rejoiced until Chaos simply regrew the tentacle and swiped at her head, barely missing. Chaos opened his large mouth wide. Flames started appearing, and then multiple fireballs spewed out, raining down on Scales. She ran around what was left of the roof, trying to dodge the falling fireballs. Chaos swiped at her with a tentacle. She quickly ducked, and Chaos smashed the flagpole and staircase entrance off the roof. "Crap." Chaos opened his mouth and started charging his fireball attack again. Remembering how she had beat Chaos' last form, Scales got a brilliant idea. She cupped her hands, aiming for the mouth. "SERPENT STRIKE!" The blast shot from her hands, striking the growing mass of fire in Chaos' mouth. The two energy masses exploded, damaging Chaos' brain. Chaos roared and raised a tentacle. Scale tried to get out of the way as Chaos smashed away another third of the building, leaving her with the helipad and not much else to stand on. Chaos roared again and suddenly a small whirlwind that appeared out of nowhere spun towards Scales. Surprised, she avoided it. He whirlwind didn't go away, but kept slowly coming after her. Chaos started spewing fire while Scales was dodging the tornado, and she was now having a very difficult time avoiding both attacks. As the fireball barrage eventually ended and Chaos started preparing for another one, Scales looked at the tornado and suddenly recalled that in the first Super Smash Brothers game, the Hyrule Castle stage had a whirlwind that catapulted anyone who fell into it into the air. Perhaps this one worked the same? She ran into the whirlwind. It launched her high into the air. See saw Chaos was almost done with his charging. She quickly charged her own attack. "SERPENT STRIKE!" The attack streaked towards Chaos, exploding in the god's mouth and damaging his brain. Chaos screeched, raised his tentacle, then paused. He lowered the tentacle and started grinning. Scales didn't like the looks of that grin. Chaos dipped his head and opened his mouth, doing it at a downward angle so Scales couldn't shoot into his toothy maw. Lights started collecting together inside Chaos' mouth, performing a pulsating mass of energy. Chaos released the energy in the form of an incredibly powerful Chaos Beam, striking and destroying the building's foundations. Scales gasped as the skyscraper shook and started sinking. She glared at Chaos as the building lowered, knowing she could not hit his brain as long as his mouth was closed. Then she remembered Sonic's account of how he had defeated Chaos as Super Sonic, and found her way of achieving her final victory. She stood stock still as Chaos watched and the building sunk, charging her attack. She began to glow. The attack was charged, but she should not unleash it just yet. She had to do it at exactly the right time, or she would lose. When the roof was almost level with the water's surface, she unleashed the Lightspeed Attack. Since most people can't see objects moving at light speed, all they would have seen is a flash and some other things following. But here is what happened: At light speed, Scales ran across the water's surface, moving too fast to fall in. She picked up enough momentum to ram into the base of Chaos' body, actually run up the water funnel inside of him, smashing into his brain and exploding out of his mouth. As she exploded from the mouth, she came out f light speed, falling like a rock. Chaos screamed in pain and destabilized, vanishing beneath the water's surface. The stage flickered and vanished. The gravity catchers turned on, and Scales was carefully and safely lowered to the ground. On the floor, Chaos moaned and stood up, holding his head. As the crowd went wild, Scales walked over to the deity and extended a hand. "Nice battle." He hesitated, then took her hand and shook it. "You too. Shall we go inside?" "Let's." They walked out of the arena, side by side. The crowd's cheers echoed through their minds for some time afterwards.  
  
And it's over! The second round, that is. The next chapter or two will be another break, followed by the beginning of the third round, where the heat will pick up. Keep on reading, and don't forget to leave a review! Next time: In part one of the second break, the Smashers relax. Most of them, anyway. Mewtwo is in the ward, watched over by a depressed Mew. Majora is berated a bit by his "master" and locked up for the time being. Majora plots to himself. Wario gets some encouragement from his brother. Bowser reminisces, and his reasons for entering the tournament are revealed. Chaos talks to Tikal, his reasons for entering the tournament are revealed, and he doesn't feel so bad about losing. Ganondorf has a violent run-in with Link, Zelda, and the Sages. As for Scales.well, you'll have t find out what happens with her and the Sonic team in the second part of the break, won't you? All of this and maybe more on the next.Super Smash Bosses! 


	16. The Second Break pt. 1: A Goddess's tear...

Hi! I'm sorry it took so long to get this up, but I've been busy. This chapter won't have quite as many scenes as the last one, but the ones that are here will reveal some more insight into the lives of the Smashers. Disclaimer: I only own Scales and Pi2. Actually, I own a bit more, but that's not important right now.  
  
The time: after the second round. The place: Majora/The Happy Mask Salesman's room. The room was nice and neat. The Salesman had left it pretty much the way he had found it, aside from placing lots of masks on the walls. There was one other addition to the room that the Salesman had made. There was a pedestal placed atop a twisted pillar of stone. On the pedestal sat the mask of Majora, immobile for the time being. The Salesman glared at his prized possession. "What did you do to Mewtwo out there?" "Nothing, Master. I merely broke his spine, along with a few other body parts." The mask replied. "That's not what I mean, and you know it! The infirmary should have released him and Garm by now, but they haven't! They're both in comas. They fell into comas during your matches, so that leads me to believe it's your fault. Now I ask you again, what did you do to him?" Majora stayed silent for a moment, and then spoke. "Master, I have caused nothing but physical harm to my opponents. I do not see why you are insistent that it is my fault they are in comas. I do not have any idea why they are comatose, but I swear by the dark gods that I did not do it." The Salesman frowned. "Why do I not believe you? You have never been one to keep an oath before. Perhaps I should try more forceful measures to get the truth out of you." "Such as?" The salesman reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag. He untied it and poured a little of its contents onto his hand. It looked like some kind of blue powder. He sprinkled it on the evil mask and murmured an incantation in a long forgotten tongue. Finally, he asked again. "What did you do to those fighters to make them comatose?" "Absolutely nothing, Master. I already told you that." The Salesman blinked, surprised. The spell he had just performed was supposed to make Majora tell the truth. Either the spell wasn't working, or Majora was telling the truth. Since the spell had worked many times in the past, there was no reason why it wouldn't work now. That meant Majora obviously did nothing to the Smashers. Curious. "Well, you seem to not be responsible for their condition. I guess I'll just have to believe you then." He checked a watch on his wrist. "Ooh, it's time for As the Earthworm Jim turns! Let's watch." Majora groaned as the Salesman sat on the bed and turned the TV on, quickly changing the channel to the gods-awful soap opera. He sneered mentally and cursed the human. Impudent mortal. Does he really think he can control me like this for much longer? He has yet to realize that ever since the first round I have been strong enough to escape his magical bonds and immunize myself to his weak truth spell. I am stronger than before, but not yet strong enough. But when the time is right, I will kill him. This I truly swear by the blackened heart of my father. So, "Master," I suggest you watch yourself, for soon you will die. And then the universe will follow.  
  
Wario and Waluigi were once again in the Italian restaurant. Wario was sobbing while his brother tried to comfort him. "Come on-a bro, it's not-a that bad." "But now I can-a never get Daisy back! That stupid frog will-a do horrible stuff to her!" "Come-a on, brother, chin up! You still have a chance-a at getting her back!" "I do? How? Did you-a win the lottery or something?" "No, don't-a you see? Your current predicament is-a exactly the same as-a the plot in Super Mario-a 64. Mario didn't-a give up to that big bad turtle, so why should you give up to-a that stupid frog? You-a can do anything that stupid plumber can-a do, even better than him!" Wario blinked and wiped away his tears. "You're-a right, Waluigi! I can do-a anything that plumber can do! I-a can do anything he can, even better than-a him!" "Yeah!" "I'm-a gonna go-a back to the Vegetable Kingdom and-a march right into that castle!" "Yeah!!" "I'm-a gonna go through the numerous and-a pointless painting-a worlds and collect all of those stupid stars and-a keys I need to move throughout the castle!" "Yeah!!!" "I'm-a gonna find that-a stupid Wart and-a clobber him all three times I need to beat him!" "Yeah!!!!" "I'm-a gonna show that frog who's boss and-a rescue my girlfriend!" "Yeah!!!!!" "And I'm-a gonna do it all right-a after we get our lunch!" "YEAH!!!!!"  
  
In the infirmary, nothing short of a miracle would stop someone else's tears. Mew looked sadly at her son as more salty drops were shed from her eyes. She had tried everything she could to help him. She had tried contacting him psychically, mentally possessing his body to make it wake up, even gave him an infusion of her divine, golden blood in an attempt top heal his mind, but nothing had worked. It was like he wasn't even there anymore. She started speaking, even though she knew he couldn't hear. "Mewtwo, I got a call from Celebi. He says we got the top bid for the Master Stone. In a few hours, we'll have won the rock and can pay for it with the consolation money you got. Congratulations Mewtwo, you've saved Pokemopolis. You did not let your people down. Team Rocket will never penetrate the hallowed walls of our ancestral home." She turned her head away. "It's such a shame you can't be awake for this. You would have been so happy that we had won, even though you lost the match. If only you could hear me Mewtwo, I could tell you how proud I am of you. You are the best son a mother could have, even if you were cloned from me." She floated next to Mewtwo's head, close to his hidden earflaps. She whispered into them, "I wish you could hear me, so I could tell you how much I love you." She floated back to her original seat looking over his bed. The tears wouldn't stop flowing. She wasn't crying just because Mewtwo was in a seemingly hopeless coma, she was crying because of a range of conflicting emotions raging through her at that moment. She was happy, because they had effectively secured the artifact that would make Pokemopolis' future a reality. She was angry; full of hate for the vile mask that had done this to her child. And she was bitter, because she knew she was helpless. She was a goddess. She had sired the entire Pokemon species in all of its 300- odd variations. She had been the object of worship for many ancient cults and civilizations, which in the end lead to their downfall as well, for all argued on which society she had truly chosen to serve her. She had made a home for lost Pokemon, abandoned by their trainers to live in a wild environment they no longer felt familiar in. She had created a magical stone that could protect an entire city from penetration by anything short of a dozen nuclear warheads. And despite all this, she could do nothing to save her son. A single silvery tear fell onto the prone Pokemon's stomach and evaporated, testament to the fact that not even the gods are all- powerful.  
  
Bowser drank from a bottle of champagne and sat down hard on the cushions that made up his bed. He shook the bottle, finding it empty, and threw it over his shoulder. He fell on his stomach, exhausted from the day's fighting. He pulled the same photo from his shell as before the one of his wife and children. Partly because of the wine, he was forced to remember the day almost a month ago that had made him decide to come here.  
  
Bowser laughed heartily. He hadn't had this much fun for a while. "Come on Wendy, pass it to daddy!" he yelled. His only daughter, Wendy, grinned and threw the empty Buzzy Beetle shell to her father. He caught it and hurled it at one of his sons, Ludwig. The blue-haired turtle grabbed the shell, dribbled it, and shot it at the net, scoring a three-pointer. The team cheered. Bowser was playing basketball with his kids, something he had not done recently. It felt good for him to spend quality time like this with his children. It helped bring him out of his usual anger and depression, for a moment making him forget about avenging their mother. It also helped him in his lengthy decisions on which of the kids would be his heir. Morton, who was on the opposing team, got the ball first and started passing it back and forth among his fellow siblings and teammates. Despite their tactics and strategy, they quickly lost the ball. Bowser quickly took the ball when it was passed to him, ran across the court, and did a grand slam dunk, winning the game. His teammates cheered and gathered around him, followed by their siblings on the opposing team. It had only been a game, so there was no reason not to be angry that their other family members had won, right? Their cheering was abruptly cut off as the castle suddenly shook, as if from an earthquake. The kids screamed and got out of the way as Bowser fell over, unsettled by the tremors. As he tried to get back on his feet, he was horrified to see every one of his children vanish before him! "Kids? Kids! Where are you?!" Then, abruptly as they started, the tremors stopped. "What's going on?" The doors to the basketball court burst open. Mist streamed from the opening, and an imposing figure strode out of the doorway. It was a tall being, looking like a king, covered head to toe in steel and carrying a heart of coal. Bowser gasped at this familiar villain. "Hello Bowser. Long time no see, eh?" "SMITHY! I thought we got rid of you once and for all!" "You didn't. As you can see, I am still quite alive. I have merely been biding my time and regaining my old strength. And now, after all this time, I have returned!" "I'm not going to let you fulfill whatever evil you're up to, Smithy! You're not taking this world without a fight!" "Who said anything about talking over the world? This is all about revenge, dear Koopa. I have returned to wreak vengeance on those who defeated me last time, and you're first on my list." "Is that so? Well, I think you'll find that I've gotten a lot stronger than I was last time. I've got the legendary Star Rod, which makes me invincible!" "Oh?" Smithy raised his free hand and suddenly, a great broadsword appeared in it. "This here is the legendary Star Sword, which contains power equal or greater to that of the Star Rod. If you would like to test out your silly little wand on my great blade, I would be more than happy to oblige." Bowser started to reach into his shell for the Rod. ".But I must warn you that your children's lives will be forfeit." Bowser froze. "What did you say?" Smithy gestured with his sword. A ring of flames appeared in the air. An image formed in it, showing the seven Koopa Kids frightened and surrounded by the Axem Rangers. "If you battle me and lose, your children will die. Even if you win, they may still die, for the Rangers have orders to annihilate the brats at my command." The ring and image vanished. "So what will it be, Bowser? Will you battle me to the death for your kingdom and risk losing your heirs, or will you give me the ransom I now demand for their lives?" "Ransom?" "Yes, I will release your children if you give me no less than five million Nintendo dollars." "Why do you want it?" Bowser asked suspiciously. "That is none of your concern. Now tell me, what is your answer?" Bowser hesitated, and then slumped, his head lowered in resignation. "I'll get you the money." "Excellent! I assure you I will not harm your children while you are away. After all, they are my bargaining chips, so to speak. Go now and find the money, and don't return until you do." Some of Smithy's minions suddenly appeared. "My minions will show you the exit. Remember, do not enter my castle unless you have the money."  
  
The minions roughly shoved Bowser across the drawbridge, and then raised it, leaving Bowser locked out of his own home. The King of the Koopas looked up at his castle sneering at the giant sword sticking out of the top of the black citadel. He had hoped never to have to see that again. Sadly, Bowser turned around and walked down the trail leading away from his castle. He had a long way to go, and he didn't even really know where he was heading.  
  
About a week ago, Bowser had still not found the money he needed. He dared not go to his subjects for aid, because that would be equivalent to raising the taxes too high. Besides, he doubted any of them had the money he needed. He couldn't go to his enemies, for he had sworn never to work with the killer of his wife again. Sure, he had worked with Peach the last time Smithy came, but he was desperate then. His only option had been to wander around, looking for something he doubted he would find. Then he had seen the announcement of the tournament in the newspaper. He knew this was his chance. He had hitched a ride from the Mario World to Virtual Earth, where he had gotten registered. And here he was now; ready to enter the third round in a big fight against Majora. If he won, he would proceed into the final round in a fight against either Scales or Heinrich, neither of which he doubted he would beat. But that was okay; the loser of the final match would receive a consolation of eight million dollars, more than enough to pay off Smithy. And if he lost the match against Majora, he would still get five million, and he would pay off Smithy anyway. Either way, he would save the kids. He put away the photograph and started dozing off. But as he drifted away, he wondered to himself whether it would have been more honorable to fight Smithy instead of paying him off.  
  
Chaos sighed and continued packing his bags. He was not quite shamed by his failure, but he felt like he was no longer needed here. He was heading home to Angel Island. Tikal and the Chao needed him. He paused as the phone rang. He grabbed it off the hook with a tendril and held it to his "mouth." "Hello?" "Hi, Chaos?" said the familiar voice on the line. "Tikal! What is it?" "I just called to congratulate you on the fight." Chaos was shocked. "Congratulate me? Why? I lost the match! Now we can't create the Chaotic Foundation." "Hey, you did extraordinarily well in that fight. You fought like a demon! Scales was a great opponent, and she almost lost to you. And you got some prize money, it won't be enough to make the Foundation, but it will be enough to create some more Chao Sanctuaries." "What good are Chao Sanctuaries when proper guidance and care is not provided for my children? Millions of people mistreat Chao daily despite their supposedly irresistible charm and cuteness. The Foundation would have prevented that." He said, pouting. The Chaotic Foundation was a special project Chaos had thought up. Despite its being called a Foundation, it was not a government and taxpayer funded wildlife preservation organization. The Chaotic Foundation was a mixture of magic, technology and Chaos energy that would result in a powerful semi sentient ethereal force that would provide ultimate care and protection for the Chao, keeping them from harm forever. Chaos cared deeply for the welfare of his far-flung children, and in truth didn't really trust them to be taken care of properly by anyone he did not deem worthy, which was just about everybody but Tikal. The money he would win from the tournament would be put into making the Foundation galaxy wide; to completely eliminate any more need for Chao Gardens and Sanctuaries. "Chaos, you know I never really was pleased with the idea of this Foundation." "Yes, but-" "But nothing. I know you're not happy with anyone else taking care of the Chao, but you've got to learn to trust other people a little better. You've always been a bit overprotective with the Chao. Hell, that's why you wiped out my tribe and I had to imprison you in the first place! I do admit killing Chao is a horrible sin, but it's not worth killing everyone over just to make things safe for the remaining Chao. While it is true that many people mistreat Chao and/or kill them, many more help the Chao develop to their true potential. The Foundation would have kept Chao from experiencing contact with anyone but their own kind, and prevent them from really learning interaction with others. And people would never get to experience the joy of raising their own Chao." Chaos hesitated. "I.I guess you're right Tikal. Perhaps I have been too overprotective. What do you suggest we do instead?" "Use the prize money to make some more Chao Gardens so more people can enjoy the privilege of their own Chao. It will benefit everyone, including the Chao. And we could save some money for ourselves so we could get that hot tub we wanted." she hinted playfully. He chuckled. "Yes, I would love to.join you in a hot tub. (Now, before any of you point out that there's no reason for Chaos to need a hot tub since he's made of water, think about his statement very carefully. Then think about Tikal in a bathing suit. And also remember that hot tubs need water.) Do you want me to come home now?" "Home? No! You don't want to stay and see the rest of the tournament in person? I would think that would be nice." "Hey, I don't care about seeing this in person. I would much rather watch the tournament at home with you then see it live." "Really?" "Of course, baby. There's nobody I'd rather watch the remainder of the tournament with than you and the Chao." "Oh Chaos.all right, I'll see you tomorrow then. Try to get back before round 3 starts, okay?" "I'll be back before noontime feeding. I promise I'll be back in time. I'll see you then." "Bye Chaos. I love you." "I love you too."  
  
Ganondorf was in a lousy mood. He stormed through the garden, lashing out at anything in sight. He couldn't believe that stupid Koopa Bowser had beaten him. How could he, the great king of evil, lose to a dumb turtle? Grumbling, he suddenly found himself face to face with his nemesis, the Hero of Time and his winged lightbulb. He growled. "Get out of my way, Skirt Boy!" "Hey, it's a tunic!" said Navi. "Buzz off, lightbulb." "That's Princess of the Fairies to you, Ganondork!" Navi shot back. Ganondorf made as if to swat Navi, but was stopped by Link. "Navi, Ganondorf, please don't fight. Remember Navi, we're not here to insult him." "Oh, then why are you here, Hero Boy?" snarled Ganondorf. "I want to apologize for your loss. I thought you did quite well against Bowser. And hey, two and a half million dollars is still plenty of money right? It should be more than enough to fix up your keep." Ganondorf's sanity, quite fragile at the moment due to his recent humiliating defeat by Pichu and his loss to Bowser, snapped. "Okay, that's it!" he bellowed. "Huh?" said Link, confused. "We're going to settle this once and for all, Hero! You, me, the firefly and the Sages on the parking lot in half an hour! Be there." With that, Ganondorf whirled around and stomped out of the garden. Link stared after him, confused. "Navi, what just happened?" "I think Ganondorf finally lost it. I believe he's just challenged you to a duel." Said his ever-faithful fairy companion. "Oh, I see. Well, it shouldn't be that difficult. I've beaten him a million times before, once more shouldn't be any big deal, right?" "I don't know, Link. This time Ganondorf has the legendary blade of evil, the Slave Sword. He may be too much for you to handle." "Oh, come on! It can't be that bad." "Link, have I ever steered you wrong before?" "Well." "My advice has always been accurate, though admittedly random and often irritating. But I assure you that this sword is dangerous. It was forged by the Devil himself to counteract the effects of the blade forged by his sister, the Goddess of Time, the very blade now in your scabbard. Be very careful, Link." "Well, aren't I always?" Navi snickered. "What about the time you recklessly jumped off all those really high cliffs?" "Well." "Or the time you tried to fight Bongo Bongo without the Lens of Truth and get clobbered?" "Um." "Or the time you used the Mirror Shield incorrectly in the fight against Twinrova and got frozen AND burned?" "Er." "Or the time you tried to hit Phantom Ganon from the center of the Boss Chamber and kept getting hit by lightning despite my advice to stick to the edge of the arena, where you would be safe?" "Okay, okay, I get your drift! I'll just have to rely on your sage wisdom and targeting to get through the battle as always." "Thank you, I will."  
  
Half an hour later.Ganondorf tapped his foot impatiently in a cleared space in the middle of the parking lot. Zelda and the Sages had already arrived and were sitting on the hoods and roofs of surrounding cars. Link and Navi finally showed up, ready for action. "Linky-poo, what took you so long?" whined Ruto. "I've had to sit on this cold metal roof for five minutes now!" "Oh, shut up." Everyone said to her. "Ah, so at last you show up!" said Ganondorf. "I thought you were going to run away, frightened of actually having to battle me. So hero, are you ready to lose?" "Ready as I'll ever be." Said Link. Everyone looked at him, surprised. "What? Oh! I, I didn't mean it that way! I meant I'm ready to fight, not ready to lose." "Whatever." Muttered Ganondorf. "Now, prepare to meet your doom!" "Sure." Said Link, drawing the Master Sword. "So, how do you want to do this? A sword fight like in the movies?" Ganondorf shook his head. "No, no, I've got something better." Ganondorf drew the Slave Sword from its scabbard. He raised his right hand in the air, the Triforce of Power glowing brightly on his fist. Ganondorf was surrounded in an aura of greenish white light. And as the light encompassed him, he transformed. When the light faded, Ganondorf was no longer a green-skinned Gerudo male. He was now a great monster, greenish in flesh. He was twenty feet high, with cloven hooves for feet. A loincloth of sorts surrounded his privates. A long, reptilian tail sprouted from his behind, spiked at the end like a Stegosaurus. He wore a silvery necklace with several orange stones, just like he did normally. His arms were thickly knotted with muscles, ending in great fists. His head was like that of a boar, with curved tusks and horns, yellow eyes, and an orange jewel in a silver setting placed on his forehead. A mane of long red hair came out from his head, going down his back in three separate plaits. Instead of holding two crystalline broadswords, he only held the Slave Sword, now greatly enlarged and lengthened, held by both of the monster's hands. He had become the monstrous Ganon, Beast of Doom. Ganon snorted, and a ring of fire surrounded the area in which he and Link would fight. Link's hold on the Master Sword tensed as he waited for the first moved. Ganon ambled towards Link, sword ready. Link raised the Master Sword. Ganon swung, knocking the Master Sword out of Link's hands and sending it spinning out of the ring, where it imbedded itself in the lid of a car. Ganon chuckled as Link gulped. "Come on, Hero! You can defeat Ganon without the Master Sword!" shouted the old Sage Rauru. "Yeah, come on Brother! You can beat that pig!" bellowed the Goron Darunia. "If you beat Ganon, I'll give you a big kiss!" Ruto said eagerly. Link shuddered at the thought. "Come on, Link! Show him what you're made of!" cried Saria. "Use the Force.I mean, the Triforce Link!" yelled Impa. "You can beat that old windbag, kid!" encouraged Nabooru. "Do it, Link! Show that bastard he can't mess with the Hero of Time!" yelled Zelda. "Right! I won't lose! Come on, Navi!" said Link. As Ganon swung the Slave Sword, trying to decapitate his foe, Link rolled under the swipe and through Ganon's legs, uncurling on the other side. He quickly stood up, pulled out the Megaton Hammer, and swung it at Ganon's tail. The beast screamed and spun around, almost hitting Link with another swipe. Link backed away until he was almost at the edge of the ring, pursued by Ganon. Link put away the Hammer, pulled out a Light Arrow, and shot it at Ganon with Navi's targeting. Ganon immediately deflected the arrow with his sword, and surprisingly performed a jump attack, almost cleaving Link in two and cracking the pavement as he landed. Link had managed to sidestep the attack and struck Ganon's tail again with the Hammer. Ganon spun around again as Link backflipped away and attempted a direct stab. Link was unable to use his shield while holding the Hammer, so tried to use the Hammer itself as a shield. This proved to be a mistake. The blade cut through the wooden handle of the hammer, its point almost cutting Link's nose. Ganon withdrew the blade. The Hammer's head fell off, severed from the handle, leaving Link holding a useless stick. Frightened, he threw the stick away and pulled out the Longshot, the only other weapon he had that could damage Ganon's tail. He quickly moved away from the monster while keeping him targeted via Navi, and fired his Longshot at Ganon's head, trying to stun him. With incredible speed, Ganon chopped with the Slave Sword, shattering the chain and grappling hook of the Longshot, rendering it completely useless. Link was starting to understand what Navi meant about the Slave Sword being dangerous. "Navi, what can I hit him with?!" "You still have your arrows, right? You can probably shoot one at his tail and hurt him, I hope." "But how can I even stun him long enough to get behind him? He has an excellent defense!" "I'll distract him, you hit him. Got it? Good. Here I go!" Navi flew right in front of Ganon's eyes and started flashing at her brightest, hurting the monster's sensitive eyes. He wailed and tried to shield his eyes from the fairy's light, but she always got past his sword. Link drew a Light Arrow and aimed carefully, waiting for the right opening. When Ganon's sword was away from his face, Link shot the arrow, striking him right between the eyes! The bolt exploded in burst of light, stunning Ganon. Link ran around to his back and shot the tail with a normal arrow. Ganon spun around and slashed with the Slave Sword. Before Link could bring up his shield, Ganon had cut through the top half of the Fairy Bow, rendering it totally useless. Link was now completely weaponless, as bombs would take too long to explode and damage the monster and he didn't have any of his spells with him. There was nothing he could do. Link gulped and backed away as Ganon grinned and loomed over him, sword ready. Navi tried to distract him again, but the monster just swatted her away with a massive hand. Taking a full grip on the sword, Ganon brought it down in a slash. Link attempted to block with his Hylian Shield, but the Slave Sword shattered the metal defense and cut open Link's chest, drawing blood. All present gasped. Losing hold of what was left of his shield, Link looked down at his chest in disbelief, and then keeled over, lying on the ground as a pool of blood welled up around him. Navi screamed and flew to his body, hovering around his head. Ganon laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes! At last, at long last, I have won! Hahahahaha! Who's the man now, huh?" He grinned at the looks of shock and horror on the Sages' faces. "And now, to claim my final prize from my fallen enemy, the Triforce of Courage!" Letting go of the sword with his right hand, Ganon leaned down to touch Link's right hand when suddenly a voice rang out from across the wall of fire. "Stop right there, Ganon!" cried a young, female voice. "Wha? Who dares?" bellowed Ganon, turning around to see who was stopping him. He gasped, as did all the other Sages upon seeing the interloper. Standing on the hood of the car where the Master Sword was imbedded was none other than."Pichu!" growled Ganon. "Yup, it's me Ganny! And I'm here to stop you from killing Mr. Link." Said the baby Pokemon. "Oh? And how do you expect to do that?" asked Ganon. "With this!" said Pichu. She raised her right hand, er, paw in the air. The symbol of the Triforce appeared on the back of her hand. However, it was not any of the three gold triangles that were highlighted, but the empty, middle triangle, which was now glowing bright red. Rauru gasped. "It-it can't be!" he exclaimed. "What? What is that thing?" asked Ruto. "It is the legendary missing piece of the Triforce, the True Force!" said Rauru. "The what?" asked Nabooru. "I've never heard of any True Force." Said Zelda. "That is because it is not known in many legends, it vanished from history long before the dawn of modern Hylian society! Nobody knows where it went or how, but it is astonishing that this Pichu has it!" said Rauru. "A fourth piece of the Triforce? I must have it!" said Ganon angrily. "Well, you'll have to fight me to get it!" said Pichu. "However did you get it?" asked Impa. Pichu smiled. "Well, all of you Hylians know how the three goddesses Din, Nayru and Farore created the land of Hyrule, right? And how after they were finished, the Goddesses created the Triforce and placed it in the Sacred Realm for the use of the people?" Everyone nodded. "Well, what very few people know is that the mother of the Goddesses, the Supreme Deity the Goddess of Time, added a fourth piece to the Triforce, turning it into the Tetraforce. The fourth piece, the True Force, was supposed to have power over the other pieces, able to neutralize their magic. A long time ago, before civilized people loved in Hyrule, a caveman accidentally stumbled into the Sacred Realm and found the Triforce. Seeing as how his heart was not in balance, the four pieces separated, leaving the caveman with none. The three weaker pieces of the Triforce were eventually found and brought back to the Sacred Realm, but the True Force was lost, seemingly forever. However, it was not lost, not really. Just sent to another world. Specifically, the world of Pokemon. There, it was discovered by the prehistoric ancestor of the Pikachu, who accidentally became its master. The True Force started causing this prehistoric Pikachu to evolve faster, and I do not mean it turned into Raichu. It became much like the modern Pikachu, fast, small, intelligent, and able to electrocute things. This Pikachu had now become a sort of Super Pikachu, stronger than all the others. As the Pikachu was now more dominant than the others, it was easy for him to procure a mate. The first Pichu born to that couple received the same Super traits as its father, not to mention the True Force. As it grew up to a Pikachu, the Pichu ended up becoming a little more evolved than its father. This Pikachu soon got a mate, and their first-born also got more evolved and received the True Force at birth. This has continued for millions of years to the present time, where the Super Pikachus look exactly like modern Pikachus but with more electrical power. The last holder of the True Force was my father, the Pikachu of the legendary Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum. The Force was passed to me at my birth, and so I have it now!" she finished cheerfully. "Well, you are going to be the last of your family to wield the True Force, my dear!" said Ganon. "If you want to stop me from killing the Hero, then come and fight me! The winner (who will surely be me) gets the True Force and chooses what to do with the life of the skirt boy. Agreed?" "Agreed. But I'll need one thing first." Pichu grabbed the Master Sword by its hilt and amazingly pulled it from the hood, wielding it in both hands with ease thanks to the super strength granted her by the True Force. "There, now I'm ready." Ganon opened a gap in the flames, allowing Pichu in. The fire rekindled behind her, trapping her in the ring. "You know of course, that only one of us is going to leave this ring intact. Me!" taunted Ganon. Pichu snorted. "I've beaten you twice before, this time isn't gonna be any different! Though it'll probably take longer than either of our previous fights." Ganon roared and charged at Pichu, swiping with the Slave Sword. Holding the Master Sword, Pichu jumped up, kick-jumped off the flat of the giant Slave Sword, and double-jumped over Ganon's shoulder, slashing at his tail as she came down. Ganon screamed and spun around, swiping at her. His attack went right over her head, seeing as she was so small. Holding the Master Sword down, Pichu ran under Ganon's legs and slashed at his tail again, getting another hit. Ganon turned around and jumped into the air, trying to squash her beneath his hooves. Pichu darted away from the falling Ganon, running to where his back would be facing when he landed. When he struck the ground, cracking more pavement, Pichu cut at his tail, which was now facing her. Ganon spun around, his downward-pointed sword sweeping towards her. Pichu struck out with the Mast Sword. The two blades collided. They startled trembling, not liking contact with one another. Pichu immediately charged her body, sending electricity up the Master Sword, through Ganon's sword, and shocking the monster. While Ganon was screaming from the electricity, Pichu ran around his back and slashed at his tail again. Ganon screamed, then swung his tail, catching Pichu off guard and knocking her away in pain. She winced and got up, barely avoiding a chop from the Slave Sword. Pichu hit the evil sword with her own, generating another shock that stunned Ganon and allowing her time to get another hit on his tail. Ganon screamed and ran away from the electric mouse turning around when he was in the middle of the ring. He held out his sword horizontally and stood still, concentrating. The sword suddenly started collecting energy from all around, turning blue, then a bright red. Ganon lashed out with the sword, spinning around and sending out a wave of red energy that smashed into Pichu, causing her to scream and knocking her into the wall of fire. Zelda and the other Sages did that annoying scream/gasp that you hear whenever you get hurt in the final battle with Ganon in OoT. She screamed again and fell away, the yellow fur on her back burned away. She bit her lip and struggled to her feet, still holding the Master Sword. She raised it in the air and charged at Ganon, yelling. He charged as well. Just before they reached each other, Pichu skidded to a halt and raised her arms in the air, crying out. A mighty lightning bolt shot down from the heavens, striking Ganon in the head. He roared and screamed in pain as Pichu's Thunder attack spread throughout his body, paralyzing him. Pichu took advantage of this and ran behind Ganon. Before striking, she paused and raised the Master Sword, crying out again. Another lightning bolt shot down, striking the Master Sword and going into her body, supercharging herself and the sacred sword. Now crackling with electricity, Pichu raised the Sword, also crackling with electricity, and launched a devastating series of jump attacks against Ganon, each one striking for more damage than ever before and causing the monster's body to convulse with more and more electricity. Ganon finally screamed, coming out of his paralysis. Her temporary power fading, Pichu quickly moved away, fearing a counterattack. Ganon turned around, stumbled, and fell to the ground. The flames died out. Ganon grunted and tried to get to his feet, but was struck by a blast of golden light fired from princess Zelda, causing him to fall back onto the ground. "Pichu, I am holding Ganon with my magic! Use the sacred blade and deliver the final blow!" Zelda shouted. The golden light faded. Ganon shook on the ground, trying to get up and failing. Pichu ran around to Ganon's front and held out the Master Sword. The True Force glowed on her paw, sending power into the Master Sword. The magic blade glowed a bright red, ready to defeat its foe. Pichu screamed a battle cry and attacked. She slashed once with the sword horizontally, drawing green blood. She performed a vertical chop, leaving a long cut that spewed more blood. Finally, she thrusted, stabbing Ganon right between his eyes. There was a pause, and suddenly Ganon leapt to his feet, knocking the sword from his eyes and away from Pichu. He swung the Slave Sword wildly, going totally berserk. Zelda raised her hands. "Sages, I call upon you to bind the Evil incarnation of Darkness, imprisoning him in his locker room until he cools off and stops being so crazy!" Rauru got off of his rear and stood on the top of the car. "My fellow Sages, let us combine our power and finish off the King of Evil!" "Hey, why are you two saying such weird lines reminiscent of the ending sequence from Ocarina of Time?" asked Saria. "Yeah, it's kind of weird." Said Nabooru. "Well, uh, look, we're just playing things out, okay? Come on, let's combine our power!" said Rauru. The other Sages got up onto the roofs of their cars as well. They all concentrated. One by one, they turned into a ball of colored light, yellow for Rauru, green for Saria, blue for Ruto, orange for Nabooru, red for Darunia, and purple for Impa. The balls streaked through the air, zooming around the parking lot, before colliding in the air right above Ganon, turning into a swirling vortex of white light. Ganon screamed as the Slave Sword dropped from his hands and he was turned back into Ganondorf. He slowly rose into the air, spinning into the vortex with a grotesque look of hatred on his face. "Curse you Sages! Curse you Zelda! Curse you Pichu! Thanks to you, I am defeated and am now banished to my room!" "Wow, that's really obvious." Muttered Pichu. "I may be gone for now, but someday.er, when will this spell of yours break?" Ganondorf asked Zelda. "Tomorrow." She replied. "Right, tomorrow the seal on my prison will break and I will return to kill your descendants!" he continued. "But I don't think any of us have descendants yet." Said Pichu. "Actually, Darunia has a son." Said Zelda. "Okay, so I will return to kill Darunia's kid and the rest of you!" By now, he had stopped spinning and was floating on his back into the vortex. "As long as I have the Triforce of Power, I promise this." He was sucked into the vortex. There was a flash, and the Sages reappeared on the ground, the vortex gone. As they shook their heads, disoriented, Pichu panted and dropped the sword. "Phew! That was a tough workout." "Yes, but you did marvelously." Said Zelda. "Is there anything we can give you as a reward for your victory?" asked Zelda. "Can I keep the Sword?" Pichu asked hopefully. "Sorry, no." was the reply. "Damn." "Come on, we can talk about a more suitable reward later. For now, help us get Link to the infirmary." Said Zelda. "Okay." Said Pichu a little sadly, walking over to Link's prone form, which was now surrounded by the other Sages.  
  
Ganon appeared in his locker room angrily. "Arrgh! Damn them all! I can't believe I was beaten by that little rat again!" He ran to the exit and tried opening it. It was locked. "Damn it! Maybe I can bust my way out." Ganondorf tried all of his moves, from throwing thunderballs to the Gerudo Dragon, and the door stayed firmly shut. He was trapped. "There must be some way out of here." He muttered. Then he saw the air vent. "Of course! I'll crawl out of the ventilation system!" He ran over to the grille and pulled it off. He then attempted to squeeze into the duct, only to find he couldn't get anything below his shoulders through. "Of all the.I can't believe this! I'm too big to fit through the duct! Well, it looks like I'm stuck in this room until tomorrow. At least I've got cable and satellite TV, instead of that crappy black and white junk in the Evil Realm." He started to pull himself out of the duct and suddenly came across a problem. He was stuck. "Oh no! I don't believe this! How can so many bad things happen to me in one day? It's like the Gods hate me or something! Well, at least I doubt that anything worse can happen." That's when he heard a great, horrific noise echoing through the duct, emanating from the room just next to him. At first Ganon thought some horrible monster had gotten into the ventilation system and was coming to eat his face or something, but it turned out to be far worse. The next room's occupant was Bowser, who asleep and snoring very loudly. The snoring echoed through the metal walls of the duct, amplifying the noise and hurting Ganondorf's ears. He started screaming from rage, frustration, and sheer unhappiness.  
  
Ah, poor Ganondorf! Don't worry folks; he'll get himself out soon. By the way, remember that the vents are too small for a big guy like Ganondorf to go through. This can be considered a clue as to the mystery of the thievery of Cortex's masks. So you can eliminate anyone on your lists who's about Ganondorf's size or bigger, like Bowser for instance. Anyway, this is only the first half of the break. The second half contains something special for all you Scales lovers. I should have it up in a few days, honest. Next time: Scales and the rest of the Sonic Team go on a trip to one of the most fascinating places known to man, especially to a lizard who has never been in a place like this. Where are they going that's so fascinating? Find out on the next.Super Smash Bosses! 


	17. The Second Break pt. 2: Sonic Shopping A...

Hi everyone! It's good to keep writing for all you wonderful people. Now, we'll start part two of the second break in which Scales and company go to an exciting place to help the fighter defeat Heinrich. This also marks an interesting point for plot and character development. I hope you like this special chapter. Read, and please remember to review! Oh, and if any of this seems OOC or offensive to a character you love, please don't make a fuss out of it. I'm just trying to write a story here. Disclaimer: I own the entire place in this chapter! And Scales, and the Egg Beater, and some other stuff! See for yourself.  
  
Scales stared around her in awe and wonderment at her surroundings. After learning she would go up against Heinrich in the next round, Shadow had conversed with the others and they had unanimously decided they would need to get Scales some help if she was to have a chance against the Xenomorph. So they had spirited her away to an alien environment, a place that she had never been to before, a land full of mystery and excitement. I am, of course, talking about the local Mega mall. "This is incredible." She said. She had never been in a place where so many people and other creatures were at the same time! Well, not counting the Coliseum. She was amazed by the neon lights, the numerous shops, the towering and labyrinthine levels of bridges, walkways, and places of business all around her. The place was laid out like a huge warehouse, sort of. There was the ground floor, and then there were huge pillars of shops rising from the ground, looking like skyscrapers. Escalators, elevators, and bridges linked all of the giant irregular pillars. "Isn't it though?" asked Amy cheerfully. "I love malls. There's always something so magical about the mall, something that keeps calling me back!" "Subliminal messages in the advertising?" Amy frowned up at the big lizard. "No, silly! It's the thrill of the hunt when finding a decent piece of clothing or worthwhile item, the action of combating a salesman to get the lowest price, the pure ecstasy of walking out of the shop with something that you see another woman buying for twice the cost. It is the joy that is shopping! You'll get used to it, now that you're around our size." "If you say so." Said Scales, apprehensively. She and Amy were walking together towards their individual destinations, having split up from the others soon after entering the mall. Close to the main entrance had been a towering black obelisk with elaborate carvings inscribed on it, which Scales had at first taken to be an object of religious worship due to the great number of people studying it reverently. She was half right, it was the mall directory. After finding the shops they were looking for, everyone had gone their separate ways. Knuckles had gone to the sports utility store to get some new gloves, Rouge had gone to see all the jewelry stores in the mall, Sonic had gone to the shoe store to find a new pair of trainers, Tails had gone to converse with fellow brainiacs and purchase games in n electronics store, Eggman had gone to Evil Maniacs R' Us to get the parts to complete his latest evil creation; the Egg Beater (Hahahahahahahaha!), and Shadow had gone to the indoor ice skating rink. Amy and Scales had gone together because their stores were in the same direction, sort of. Amy was heading for the biggest clothing store in the mall, Hiatus, and Scales was heading to a weapons shop to purchase upgrades. Amy suddenly noticed an elevator opening on their level. Several other people noticed it as well and started making a wild dash for it. "Scales, quick!" "Huh? What is it?" "We've got to make that elevator over there! Quick warp us there!" "Um, okay. Hold on tight. CHAOS CONTROL!" The two vanished in a flash of light, reappearing just in front of the open, empty elevator. They ran in. Amy quickly hit the close button. The doors started shutting, but several hands and a claw or two shot through the crack of the door, getting stuck as the doors tried to shut. Amy quickly pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer and whacked the hands viciously, causing them to pull back from the doors, allowing them to shut. Through the glass sides of the elevator, Scales could see people frantically pressing themselves against the glass, trying to break through. "Amy, what do we do?" asked Scales, starting to get worried. "Let's see, we're heading for floor.twenty!" Amy pressed the button. The elevator started moving up. The desperate people and monsters tried to cling to the sides of the elevator, but fell off as the thing went up. Amy sighed in relief. "Phew! That was a close one. Good thing your Chaos Control got us to the elevator in time." She frowned. "Speaking of which, why can't you just warp us straight to our prospective stores?" "I can only warp to a place I see or have seen before, looking at a place on a map doesn't count." She looked out the sides, staring at the clustered people who had fallen off. "What was that all about?" "In a mall this size, it's almost impossible to get where you're going by taking lots of escalators. Problem is, the number of elevators available is very small." "Well, why didn't the designers make it so there were more elevators?" "The mall needs to make profits, doesn't it? The longer a person has to stay here due to inadequate transportation, the less likely the chance that they'll get what they came for and will then have to either stay the night in one of the mall's expensive hotel rooms or come back another day. So when you see a form of getting where you're going, you grab it!" "Oh, I see." Said Scales. The elevator slowly went up the shaft. They watched in silence as the floors passed before them. "So Amy, what do you think of my brother?" "Shadow?" Amy paused, looking a bit conflicted. "I don't really know. The date we had last night was great, you know, even with that weird couple of pink balloon thinks that showed up everywhere we went to, eating all the food and some furniture." "So?" Scales pressed. "Do you like him, or do you not like him? And by that I mean whether or not you like him as more than a friend?" "Scales!" Amy said a bit angrily. "It was just one date, I can't make that sort of a decision now!" She stopped, thoughtful. "Can I?" "He really likes you a lot, you know. He's said so many times." "Really?" Amy asked, interested. "Yeah, I think it all started when you hugged him back on Prison Island." Scales said playfully. "Wha-I-hey! How did you know about that?" "He told me." "Well, that hug was an accident. I thought he was Sonic at the moment, I was just so happy to see him that I gave him a hug. Then I found out he wasn't Sonic, of course." Scales rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right." "What's that supposed to mean?!" "Come on Amy, I can believe the military mistook Shadow for Sonic, they are pretty stupid. But you're not. Besides, he has completely the wrong hair and color to look exactly like Sonic. So why did you hug him? Did you really think he was Sonic, or was there another reason?" Scales asked slyly. Amy sputtered for a moment. "What are you implying?! I had never seen Shadow before in my life! Why would I have any reason to hug him, other than mistaken identity?" "I don't know, but I think something was going on there. And what about on the ARK?" "What do you mean?" "You know, when you convinced him to go and beat me up? What was he talking about when he mentioned the promise he made to you?" asked Scales, a bit more serious. Amy scowled. "Look, I really don't know what that was about. I don't remember him making a promise to me, unless it was a silent promise. I don't know what he meant, and I don't know why he's even bothering with a girl like me." She said, sounding frustrated. "Yeah, I guess he doesn't have much of a chance with you, what with your infatuation with Sonic and all." Scales admitted. Amy sighed. "Sonic? Oh, don't talk to me about being infatuated with him." Scales blinked. "I don't understand." "I have recently taken most of my life into account, and you know what I found out? I've wasted most of it, chasing after that blue asshole. No matter what I've done to show him how much I care about him, he buzzes me off. Whenever he sees me, he usually runs away. He's always thinking of me as nothing more than a little girl. Even when I just want to have a normal conversation with him, he runs away. He can't see past how I was when he met me for the first time, when he rescued me from that ugly metal copy of himself. Whenever I get kidnapped (which has been way too much, I might add!) he always rescues me with a look of disgust on his face. He hates me. I know it." "But he didn't look so disgusted when he came to save you on the ARK." "How do you know how he looked then?" "Back when I was the big Biolizard, and waiting for somebody to reactivate the colony, I hooked myself to the station's security systems so I could see what was going on in every corridor and chamber. When he got Eggman's message about you, he had a look of actual concern on his face, right before running off to save you." Amy shook her head. "Do you want to know why he was concerned? The cannon countdown was getting lower. He thought that going to rescue me would be a huge waste of time that would prevent him from being the big hero and stopping the cannon from firing. If he had known what exactly he was supposed to do with the fake emerald, he would have let me die. I know it." "But what about the whole scene when he was going to be launched into space and told you to take care of yourself? If that wasn't concern for you, what is it?" Amy looked very unhappy at that. "You want to know what that meant? I'll tell you. After everything was over and both you AND Shadow were supposedly plummeting to your deaths in the atmosphere, I asked him if what he had said back on the colony meant he actually cared about me. And you know what he told me?" "No, what?" "He said that he hadn't meant anything. He said that he was just trying to go into the Afterlife with a clear record by being a little nice to me for once. Then he told me to get out of his apartment and his life." There was a long silence as they got closer and closer to their destination. "And you know what?" Amy said suddenly, startling Scales and sounding very bitter. "Even after that, I still kept stupidly chasing after him. I still thought I could make him like me. Of course, that all changed when we found out you two were still around. And then GUN started coming after all of us. And our current predicament began." She shook her head. "I was such a fool. And I'll have to keep playing the fool whenever the next Sonic Adventure comes out, because if I don't act like I did before, one of those director Pikachu will force me to. I just want my own choice of someone to love, okay? And I really, really don't want it to be Sonic." Scales wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how to put it delicately. So instead she asked, "When did you figure all of this out?" "Last night actually, right after my.date.with Shadow." she trailed off, suddenly realizing the implications. Scales smiled. "Well, maybe you've already chosen someone else to love." Said Scales wisely. Their conversation ended as the elevator stopped on the twentieth floor, their destination. They quickly ran out of the elevator, narrowly missing the throng of people rushing to get in. Amy looked around then turned to Scales. "My store is down that way," she said, pointing to a series of catwalks leading to another massive pillar. "This is where we must go our separate ways." "But I have no idea where I have to-" "Go down three shops, take a right, go across the catwalk, make a right and two lefts and you're there. You'll know the shop when you see it." Scales stared at Amy for a moment. "How did you remember all that?" "Hey, when you've spent as much time in malls as I have, it gets easy to remember where everything is, even in a giant place like this." She checked her watch. "Oh, I gotta get going! Remember, we all meet in front of the main directory in two hours, got it?" "Got it." Said Scales. She started to turn around to find the shop she was looking for, when Amy grabbed her arm. "What is it Amy?" Amy blushed a little, her fur turning pinker. "Well, I just wanted to thank you," "For what?" "For that talk in the elevator. You really helped me out there. I think I know what I have to do now. Tell me, what kind of present would your brother like?" Scales considered. "I'm not really sure. He's pretty non-materialistic. The only things he really cares about are us. His only possessions are his shoes, his gloves, and his emerald. Oh, and his upgrades, not that those count." Amy thought for a moment. "Maybe I could find something for him anyway. Oh! Would you like me to get you anything?" "No, I don't need any clothes." "Okay then. See you later, Scales!" Waving goodbye, Amy walked over to the catwalks, vanishing into the hustling throng of assorted video game creatures. Scales looked after her for a moment, then left. Scales followed Amy's directions exactly. At one point, she got sidetracked for a few minutes by the sight of an incredibly handsome male raptor, but she got back on course. She was soon in front of a store with the sign, "Big Gun Weapons Stockpile" above the entrance. Scales went in the door. The store inside was bigger than it had looked from the outside. There were racks and shelves filled with all kinds of weapons, upgrades, power-ups and ammunition from every video game ever played on a Nintendo console. The manager and only employee, a Toad wearing combat fatigues, looked up from his spot behind the counter at the sound of the bell ringing over the door. "Ah, another customer here to purchase one of my little babies! What can I do for you, miss?" Scales started to say something, but the shopkeeper stopped her. "Wait a minute, I know you! You're that lizard who's competing in the tournament, Scales wasn't it?" "Yes, that's me. Whoa re you?" "I am Sgt. Calami T., proud manager of this fine establishment. What are you doing in my humble silo for weapons of mass destruction?" "Well, I'm a little worried about my next match. I've heard that I am to be fighting Heinrich the Xenomorph." The cute little mushroom-man's face scrunched up in disgust. "Ah, Xenomorphs, how I hate those buggers! Never good enough to be a customer, what with their natural born weapons and such. They never need an upgrade, seeing as how they are always able to adapt to their environment! I'll give you whatever you need ma'am, as long as it's approved by your game master." "Actually, I did ask him about upgrades. He gave me your shop's name and he said I could get a few things to help me in the fight, as long as I got only three things. He told me the rules stated I could have one speed upgrade, one defense upgrade, and one power upgrade. And he said no guns. Do you have anything that can help me?" "I believe I do. Do you have any form of paying for it?" Scales paused; suddenly realizing she had no money. "Well." Calami T. laughed. "Hahahaha! Just joking, kid! Don't worry, in these cases the bill goes to the Corporation." Scales frowned. "I didn't really think it was funny. And I'm not a kid, I'm sixty six years old." Calami T. stopped grinning. "Sorry, sorry, let's be serious now, okay? I will need to make a few measurements first, so if you'll just come behind the counter we can get you started." Scales came behind the counter. After weighing her on a hidden pad and measuring her height, length, and width, he told her to wait for a few minutes while he headed into the back room. While he was gone, Scales examined the many objects surrounding her. Many of them looked quite dangerous. As she was about to pick up a big, powerful gun, Calami T. came out of the back room with three objects. He laid them out on the counter as Scales came over. "Well miss Scales, these three items are the answers to all your problems. I got your speed, defense, and power upgrades right here." "What are they?" Calami T. held up two anklets. They were the same size as the ones Scales was already wearing, but they had blinking lights around the sides. Ringing the bottom and top of either anklet were several small holes. "These are the Jet Anklets. They-" "Hey wait, Tails already has a pair of those!" pointed out Scales. "Your vulpine friend has an older model, I believe. These are top of the line!" "What do they do?" Calami T. pointed to the holes on the underside of the anklets. "The holes on the bottom of the anklets are little rocket jets. They gain power by air sucked in through the intakes on top of the anklets. The rockets boost outwards, leaving your foot intact from any burns. The rockets increase your speed and allow you to perform a triple jump, essentially two normal jumps followed by a powerful rocket boost. You can also use them to make your kicks more powerful, burning your opponent when you strike." "Cool!" Scales took off her current anklets, stored them away in the dimensional pocket that almost all video and cartoon characters have to store their stuff in, and put on the Jet Anklets. "What's next?" Calami T. held up a large dome made of some translucent green material. The edges had some kind of metal grips attached to them. "This is the Protection Shell. Seeing as how your life support system might be a weak spot for the wrath of the alien, you'll need a way of keeping it from harm. The shell fits over your life support system, forming a second barrier for the delicate mechanisms that keep you alive, essentially doubling your HP meter, if you had one that is." "Very nice." Scales took the shell and placed it over the current life support dome. The metal grips latched onto her skin, making it a permanent part of her. "And what does the last one do?" Calami T. picked up one of the two weapons lying on the counter. It was a gauntlet of sorts, with three long and very sharp talons instead of fingers. The other weapon was an identical gauntlet. The one Calami T. was holding had the word "Slasher" written on the side, while the other had "Ripper" written on it. "These are the Blood Talons. They make for a powerful weapon, fitting over your hand like a glove! With these things, you can make your fist claws more dangerous than your kicks! The talons can slash and rip through most any kind of flesh or armor. And when you don't want to use them, they fold up into bracelets." Scales frowned. "Why are they called the Blood Talons?" Calami T. looked a little edgy. "Well, to tell the truth, they're sort of enchanted." "How so?" "The Blood Talons absorb blood, hence their name. When you tear into the skin of an opponent, the gauntlet you use absorbs any blood it touches and become stronger. Nasty, but effective. I'm sorry, but these are the best things I could come up with for you, so you can take it or leave it." Scales shrugged. "I guess I'll take it, if there's no other option." She pulled off her bracelets, stowed them away, then donned the Talons. For a moment she felt a great power and a great thirst emanating from the gauntlets, but the feeling ended when they folded up, shrinking into bracelets. "I thank you for these items. I hope they help me in the coming battle." Calami T. shrugged. "No skin off my nonexistent nose, ma'am. I'll get paid for them whether you win or lose. I just want you to know that I'll be rooting for you."  
  
Some time later, Scales made it back to the obelisk at the front. She wanted patiently, knowing sooner or later they would start showing up. Soon enough, Sonic showed up, speeding past everyone else in the area and startling many. He was wearing new shoes, which looked pretty much like the last ones he had, but they were flashier and had his face all over them. "Hey Scales, did you get what you needed?" he asked when he saw her. Scales wasn't feeling too happy with Sonic after what she had heard from Amy, but figured she would be polite. "Yeah, I'm stronger in every department now. See?" Scales showed off her new items, even going as far as to activate the Talons. The hedgehog's eyes bulged at the last ones. "Whoa! Pretty sharp gloves you've got there. Put em' away before you poke somebody's eye out!" Scales shrugged and retracted the Talons. "Hey, your upgrades are pretty cool, but not as nice as mine." Scales bristled slightly. "Really? I don't quite see what's so cool about your own upgrades. You would think the designers would have thought of a better item than the Magic Glove, and put it somewhere that doesn't overlap another item, the Bounce Bracelet in particular. (This is true. In SA2, the Magic Glove item covers up the Bounce Bracelet item on his wrist.) Speaking of which, the Bounce Bracelet itself is kind of a weird item. Why would they give you a bracelet just so you can bounce? And as for the Glove itself, I don't see them as much good if you can only use them at a risk of getting hit." Sonic frowned. "Oh yeah? Well.you fight like a cow!' Scales stared at him. "What?" "Sorry, couldn't think of a good retort. Anyway, I guess your upgrades are pretty nice. I hope they let you beat Heinrich and whoever you fight in the last round." "Yeah, we need the money." "Totally. Think of all the chili dogs I could buy with ten million dollars!" As Scales frowned at him, Sonic suddenly noticed something that made his face turn pale. "Oh no! It's Amy! And she looks like she's got a present of some sort! Quick, hide me!" Scales chuckled. "Sonic, there's nothing to worry about. Amy told me she doesn't even like you anymore." Sonic gaped. "That's ridiculous!" "Why?" "What girl could possibly resist these looks?" said Sonic posing vainly. Scales eyed him. "Rouge, Tikal and myself, for starters." Sonic shrugged. "Yeah, well Rouge is probably nuts from hanging upside down all the time, which would explain why she's fallen for Knuckles. I'm sure Tikal secretly likes me, but I won't have anything to do with dead chicks. Chaos can have her. As for you, well, I can't really fault you for not being attracted to me. After all, you are a weird genetic/cybernetic experiment gone awry. I'm sure you'd only like freaks like yourself." As you would expect, Scales was extremely angry by these comments. Just as she was about to drop kick the arrogant little cobalt rodent, Amy intervened. "Hi Scales! Hi Sonic!" she said cheerfully. Sonic yelped and backed away, ready to run or Chaos Control if she got dangerous. Amy was carrying a couple of shopping bags and a wrapped, ovular object. "Where's Shadow? I've got a present for him." Sonic stopped, not ready to run away but he had an odd look on his face that Scales could not interpret. Relief? Anger? Jealousy? "What did you get for him, Amy?" asked Scales. "Well, when you said he's non-materialistic, I thought he might enjoy something alive. So I got him a Chao egg." Scales was surprised. "Hey, good choice Amy. That reminds me of the old days, before GUN came and ruined everyone's lives. Back on the ARK we had a Chao Garden of our own. Shadow, Maria and I loved playing with the little guys." Sonic ended up ruining the memory. "Hey, how could you play with the Chao? You were a giant hideous monster!" Scales frowned. "I wasn't always that big, you know. Back in my younger years, I was a bit different in size. After Dr. Gerald locked me away in the core of the ARK, I started to change into what I was until a few days ago." "How did you change? You got fatter?" guessed Sonic. Scales' eye twitched. "No, the residual Chaos energy in the core mixed with the Chaos Emerald in my life support, resulting in a mutation of my DNA and internal and external biomachinery. As a result I became big, ugly, and partially deformed." "So you got fatter." Said Sonic. Scales was about to hit Sonic with a Rocket Kick when thankfully, Dr. Robotnik/Eggman showed up. He looked quite grouchy. "Oh, hi Eggman." Said Amy flatly. "Hey Eggman, where's the pieces for this Egg Beater of yours? I can't wait to bust it up like I always do." Said Sonic. The rotund scientist scowled. "I do not have the pieces for the new Egg Beater. On the way to Evil Maniac's R' Us, I happened to pass through the food court. I was a bit peckish, so I stopped for a quick bite. Next thing I knew, my time was up and I had to come back and meet up with you filthy mammals." "Hey!" protested Scales. "Oh, sorry, and one slimy reptile." "That's better." "So Eggman, just how much did you eat?" asked Sonic. Eggman scratched his head. "I can't quite recall. All I know is I ended up having to check the time because the food court workers were pleading with me to go away. The workers of Yoshi's Cookies and Eggs went on strike for some reason, something about being forced to give dead birth too many times. I really don't know." Sonic laughed. "Well, looks like you've caused another public disturbance just by being your fat, egg headed self, Doctor!" Eggman growled. "Would you like me to sit on you, hedgehog?" he asked, advancing on Sonic. The Blue Blur, gasped, taking the threat seriously. "N-no, please! Anything but that!" Eggman grinned. "You know, I think I will!" He was about to jump at Sonic when fortunately enough, Knuckles arrived. "Hey guys, look what I got!" said the red echidna. The others looked over him up and down. He didn't seem to be carrying any bags at all. What had he gotten? "Uh, what did you get Knuckles?" asked Amy. Knuckles proudly waved his hands. "Look, I've got new gloves!" His gloves looked exactly like his old ones. "Knuckles, your new gloves look exactly like your old gloves." Said Scales. "Did my old gloves have extensions for my knucklaws?" he said. "Actually, they did." Said Sonic. Knuckles blinked, then frowned. "Hey, they did! Come to think of it, they do look a lot like my old gloves." "Check the brand tab, echidna, and you'll see something interesting." Said Eggman, pointing to a tab of paper protruding from inside the glove. Frowning, Knuckles turned his hand around to see the tab. His name was written on it in marker, to indicate it was his. Knuckles' blood boiled. "I don't believe this! Those bastards sold me back my own gloves!" he said angrily. Sonic grinned. "Like I always say Knux, you're too darn gullible!" Knuckles growled. "Ooh, I have half a mind to go back to that store and pulverize those salesmen!" "Yeah, you've got half a mind, period!" joked Sonic. Knuckles glared at him. "On second thought, maybe I'll pulverize you!" he shouted, grabbing Sonic by the neck and preparing to slam a clawed fist into the hedgehog's face. Fortunately for Sonic, Tails showed up, carrying a bag full of technical stuff. "Hi guys! Hi Sonic! Knuckles, why are you about to punch Sonic's face in?" asked the young fox. "He provoked me!" said Knuckles. "Oh, okay. I had a lot of fun conversing with aspiring young geniuses like myself, I made a few buddies, and I've got enough software to begin engineering the OS for my next creation, the Hurricane!" said the fox. "What will it do?" asked Amy. "When it's completed, it will be able to change between normal biplane, X- wing style plane, Cyclone Walker, and submarine. It'll be my greatest invention yet, aside from the fake Chaos Emerald of course." He said. "Why not add spaceship into the mix?" suggested Eggman. Tails blinked. "Huh, hadn't thought of that. Thanks Eggman!" "Your welcome Tails. Hey wait a minute, I just gave one of my greatest rivals an idea that will surely help him defeat me at a later date. D'oh!" said the madman. "Hey Tails, why do you keep naming your creations after climactic disturbances?" asked Sonic, feeling he had to say something despite being held tightly by Knuckles with a pair of knucklaws inches from his face. "I mean, you've had three Tornadoes, the Cyclone walker mode, and now the Hurricane? What's next, the Dust Devil?" Tails frowned. "Stop making fun of my invention names! I never make fun of the fact that you snuggle your teddy bear at night!" he said angrily. Everyone gasped. "Oops, I forgot I wasn't supposed to say that." "Tails, you idiot!" yelled Sonic. "Now I have no reason not to tell them how you still play with dolls!" There was another gasp from everyone. Tails gaped at Sonic, shocked, then turned to Knuckles. "Knux, beat him up!" "With pleasure!" said Knuckles, ready to give Sonic a pounding. Sonic cringed, fearing the worst, when once again he was lucky and Shadow showed up. "Hi everyone! Did you all have luck with your excursions?" he asked. "Everyone but Eggman and Knuckles got stuff they wanted, brother." Said Scales. "That's cool. Hey, why is Knuckles holding Sonic like that?" asked Shadow. "Knuckles was about to pound Sonic because he embarrassed Tails and provoked Knuckles." Said Amy. "Knuckles is about to pound Sonic? Cool! Can I help?" Shadow asked eagerly. "You can have him when I'm done with him." Muttered Knuckles. "That's cool, I wouldn't mind watching him get beaten up." Said Shadow. "You couldn't beat me if your life depended on it, faker!" said Sonic. "Faker? I'M the faker? Ha! You're not good enough to be MY faker!" taunted Shadow. "I'll make you eat those words!" Sonic shot back, trying to pounce at the black hedgehog and forgetting he was still being held by Knuckles. "Does anyone mind if I beat Sonic up now?" asked Knuckles, getting frustrated. "No, go right ahead." Said everyone. Knuckles was about to begin the pounding when Amy interrupted. "Wait! I have something I need to give to Shadow!" said Amy. Knuckles groaned and waited. Sonic sighed in relief, starting to figure that the fortune was smiling on him at the moment. Amy handed the wrapped egg to Shadow. "Here you go, Shadow! I got you a Chao of your own." Shadow looked surprised and a bit elated as he tore off the wrapping and revealed the egg, black with red stripes. "Thanks, Amy! Hey, and you got one that matches with my color scheme. How considerate!" He stored it away in his dimension pocket. "How did you know I loved Chao?" "I just thought it might be something you would want." She said with a hint of a flirt. Before Shadow could respond, Knuckles gave an exasperated grunt, getting everyone's attention. "Ahem. If there are no further interruptions, may I please proceed to beat up Sonic?" Everyone nodded. "Thank you." Knuckles pulled back his fist. Sonic cringed when once again, fate intervened. "Hey Knuckles!" called a familiar female. Knuckles immediately dropped Sonic roughly to the ground and turned around, greeting the final member of their group as everyone groaned at the missed opportunity to see Sonic getting beaten up. "Hi Rouge!" The lovely white bat was carrying a huge sack of jewels over her shoulder. "Hi guys! What's going on? Are we all ready to leave?" she asked. "Yeah, pretty much. Wow, did you buy that many jewels? That's going to cost a lot of Nintendo dollars. Not that the company can't afford it, but you've probably made the jewelry companies quite a pretty penny." Said Knuckles. Rouge paused. "Er, bought, yes of course." She said quickly. Knuckles frowned. "Rouge, you didn't." Just then, the mall's P.A. came on. "Attention shoppers. Every jewelry store in the mall has been completely robbed of all the larger gemstones in stock. Be on the lookout for a white bat wearing a pink top and iron-tipped boots. If seen, please report the thief to the mall police. That will be all." The P.A. message ended. The shoppers milling about looked at Rouge, screamed, and ran away. Rouge smiled weakly as everyone glared at her. "What? I love jewels, and these will help us get what we need even if Scales doesn't win the full ten million. As I see it, we win either way." Shadow's ears pricked up. "I hear sirens! The mall cops are coming!" "Everybody, run for our van!" yelled Tails. They all started running for the exit. (Yes, even Eggman!) As he ran alongside Rouge, Sonic angrily said, "Dammit Rouge! Can't you just pass a gem without trying to steal it for once? You know, I'm starting to think you love jewels more than Knuckles!" Rouge stiffened. She threw her stolen gems to Knuckles. "Knuxie, could you please hold onto these for a moment? I have to take care of something." Knuckles got her meaning and nodded, grinning. Rouge smiled, turned to Sonic, and jumped onto him, beating him to a pulp. Within moments, Rouge left the blue hedgehog on the ground, moaning. Rouge walked over to Knuckles and got back the gems. "Thank you Knuckles. Think you can carry out Sonic? We don't want to leave anyone behind." She started running after the others. Knuckles looked at Sonic and grinned. "Come on buddy, let's go!" he said wickedly. Grabbing Sonic by the feet, he ran for the exit, dragging the hedgehog behind him, making sure his face was pulled over any object lying on the ground. When they got outside, Knuckles was extra sure Sonic felt the pain of being dragged down each step from the mall entrance, across the hot pavement, before finally being thrown headfirst into their waiting rental van. Knuckles jumped in after him and rolled the door shut. With everyone in the vehicle, they drove away for the Coliseum, leaving the pursuing mall police golf carts in the dust.  
  
Well, what did you think of THAT, huh? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please let me know! I'm desperate for your reviews and feedback, please tell me whether this is a good or a bad story! On a different note, we'll get back to the cool action in the next round! It won't be up right away, but you'll have it soon dear readers, I promise. Next time: Pi2 is distraught as another theft occurs inside of the Coliseum. Despite this, round 3 begins without a hitch in the match between Bowser and Majora. Majora is confident of victory. After all, he has left the last two Smashers he's fought in comas. But does Bowser have a plan up his sleeve? Find out on the next.Super Smash Bosses! 


	18. Giga Bowser's Comeback

Yoo-hoo! I'm back, everyone. I'm sorry I've been taking so long, but this should be a chapter you will enjoy. Read on. Note: Many of the moves in this battle could be seen as defying the laws of physics. Ignore these laws and just read the story. Disclaimer: I only own Scales and Pi2  
  
Pi2 moaned and held his head in his hands. "Not again." he whispered. "I'm sorry, sir, but it's true. We have been burgled again." Said the chief of security. Last night, two more thefts had been committed. Ganondorf's Triforce of Power had been taken, along with more data from the supercomputer. "We still don't know who took the masks and now the Triforce, but we do have a clue as to who is stealing the data." Pi2 looked up. "Oh?" "We installed a small camera in the supercomputer room in an attempt to catch the theft on film. It worked! Sort of." "What do you mean, 'sort of'?" asked Pi2 suspiciously. "Well, the camera had to be small enough to fit into the room, so we had to put it right on the door. And it had to be very small in order to keep from bumping into anyone. So the problem is that we could only see the person's back legs. And since our camera feed is black and white, we can't tell the intruder's color. But after the culprit teleported in, we found out one thing." "What?" "The perpetrator wears shoes." There was a long pause. Then there was an explosion. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT AFTER ALL YOU PEOPLE HAVE DONE TO ENSURE THIS COLISEUM'S SAFETY, WE HAVE HAD FOUR THEFTS, NONE OF WHICH WE HAVE ANY CLUE AS TO WHO DID IT EXCEPT THAT THE PERSON WEARS SHOES?!?!?!!?" "Yes?" "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!!!!!!!!!!!" "Y-yes sir." The chief left the room. Pi2 breathed heavily. He grabbed a plush doll of Shigeru Miyamoto from his desk and squeezed it until it popped. His anger vented, Pi2 tried to assess the situation. They knew several things about the culprit, come to think of it. If all the crimes were committed by the same person, then thief was (a, small enough to fit in the vents, (b, able to teleport, (c, wore gloves or didn't have digits capable of leaving fingerprints, and (d, wore shoes. This narrowed down the list of possible suspects quite a bit, but still left too many possibilities for Pi2's liking. Who could have done it? Who? Oh well. There was time for that later, the next round would soon begin. And he would have to supervise, as usual.  
  
The crowd was energetic and enthusiastic as Pi2 came on the P.A. "Ladies and gentlemen and things, welcome to day 3 of Super Smash Bosses!" He paused to wait for the cheers to die down, then continue. "Today we will have only two matches, but they will be some of our most action-packed matches yet! If any of you gamblers really feel lucky, feel free to bet as much as you want on any fighter. But be aware, you could easily blow it all on one bad move. So, without further ado, let's see what our stage programmers have for us today." The projectors came on, creating a huge octagonal platform. It looked like a mixture of metal and stone. A lightning bolt carving bisected the platform. Growing from the bottom was a series of complex-looking machinery, all harnessing a black orb. A beam of light went down from the orb, touching the ground. The conjured backdrop was really cool, blue and black with lots of neat random designs and shooting lights. "Impressive! Our challengers will be fighting each other on the last stage of the previous tournament, Final Destination!" There were more cheers. "Now, I'm sure you viewers are eager for the fight to begin, so let's start in 3." Majora floated onto the platform. "2." Bowser popped out of a Warp Pipe and stood ready. "1.Go!" Bowser quickly drew his Star Rod. "Okay Mr. Mask, I don't care what tricks you have up your sleeve for this fight, cause they aren't going to work! All I have to do is hide in my shell, and you'll be unable to do anything to me, even with your super speed!" Majora cackled. "Speed isn't what you should be worrying about in this fight, my friend. Behold!" Majora quickly transformed to Majora's Mask, then to Majora's Incarnation. As the super quick monster posed, ready, Majora initiated another transformation. His arms and legs swelled, bulging with muscles. Two things like feet sprouted from the bottoms of his legs. His head swelled, growing bigger and thinker, but the eye stayed the same. The horns grew longer and sharper. Two smaller, more normal eyes grew beneath the single big eye, slitted like a cat's. A mouth split open beneath the three eyes, full of sharp teeth and a pointed purple tongue. He blinked his three eyes, then examined his arms. Dissatisfied with them, he concentrated. Instantly, long whip-like tentacles sprouted from the ends of his arms. Majora cackled. Bowser blinked. "What the hell?" "Foolish Koopa, you are about to face your defeat. This is my strongest form to date. Prepare to feel the Wrath.Majora's Wrath!" With that, Majora lashed out with his whips, grabbing hold of the Star Rod. He started pulling. Bowser was surprised to find he was losing his grip on the magic wand. He quickly grabbed it with his other hand and pulled back, trying to keep it with him. Majora was surprisingly strong, and it was a tough tug-of-war. Bowser started trying to take a step back. And another. And another. As Majora's tentacles went taught, he ended up in a tough position, seeing as how he could either let go of the Rod or get dragged along and possibly flung too close to Bowser. So Majora took the third option. He suddenly pulled back on the tentacles. Bowser was quite surprised when he found himself being pulled right towards the mask. Calling on his reserves of strength, Bowser pulled harder. They now seemed to be at an impasse. Neither fighter would let go of the Rod, but neither would let themselves get pulled towards the other. Finally, Majora broke the stalemate. He opened his mouth and screeched. A series of rippling waves came forth, hitting Bowser in the face. The waves did not actually hurt, but caused the turtle to experience an awful sound echoing through his eardrums. He shook his head, roaring, still trying to keep his focus on holding onto the precious Rod. Looking at Majora, he unleashed his Fire Breath. The flames hit Majora's face. Startled, the mask let go of the Star Rod. Bowser pulled away and shook his head, the spell dissipated. Majora shook his head rapidly, putting out the flames. To Bowser's dismay, Majora wasn't even singed. "Hmm, quite good, yes, quite good indeed. However, you should understand that one born of flame cannot be burned." Majora lashed out again, trying to grab the Rod. Bowser held it over his head and activated the wand's power. The star glowed. As Majora's tentacles entered the light cast by the star, they shuddered and pulled away. "Yeah! My Rod's power seems to have an adverse effect on you, spirit! I believe I can use that to my advantage now." The Star Rod glowed brighter, basking Bowser in its light and causing him to glow too, signaling his invincibility. He swelled to twice his size and burned with a blue flame. "I'm invulnerable now, buster. Let's see you touch me without the use of a sacred relic like Ganondorf did!" Majora frowned, then laughed. "I don't need to. Ghazaki ihnola jakestri!" Majora momentarily glowed golden, then returned to normal. "There. Now we're both invincible and can harm one another. Fair, isn't it?" "How did you.no matter! My kids are depending on me, I can't lose this match!" He waved the Star Rod. Lightning streamed down from the sky, striking the mask head-on. Majora screeched and belted out another spell. Lightning bolts streamed down from the sky and hit Bowser head-on. Bowser grunted in pain. He waved the Star Rod, and the lightning went away. "Ah, much better." He glared at Majora and started preparing for a blast of fire breath. Majora laughed. "Idiot! I already showed you fire doesn't work on me. What are you doing? You actually think you can harm me? I am invinci- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Bowser had spat out the flames in his mouth. Enhanced by the power of the Star Rod, the magic fire burned Majora. Bowser grinned and started running towards Majora. As Majora was frantically trying to put out the flames, Bowser hit him with an awesome punch, knocking him across the arena. Majora backflipped onto his feet and sent his tentacles straight for Bowser. Bowser quickly moved the Star Rod out of harm's way, only to find the magical object was not the focus of the mask's attack. The tentacles wrapped around his neck, constricting it and choking him. Bowser gasped, trying to get his breath, but the strangling whips would not let go. He tried to build up a Fire Breath, but it got caught in his throat. The flames started building up, getting stronger and hotter, but finding no release. As his throat started to hurt from the repressed flames, Bowser started tearing. He had to do something quickly, or he would be dead in minutes. Getting a brilliant idea despite not getting a lot of oxygen to his brain, he summoned more lightning bolts, striking Majora. The mask screeched and let go of Bowser. His throat released, Bowser immediately unleashed the most powerful blast of Fire Breath he had ever created. The blast of magical fire encompassed Majora. The mask screamed and writhed in pain, the flames burning his very soul. Bowser took the opportunity to start charging up his Star Beam attack, seeing as how Majora was too busy burning to pay any attention to him. Majora extinguished the flames surrounding him just in time to see the fully charged Star Rod fire the Star Beam at him. The beam struck him, causing more pain than any of the Fire Breaths had done. Majora was burning golden flames now, his body turning bright red. The Beam finally ended, its power drained. Majora fell to his knees, panting. Bowser grinned, smelling victory. Too bad his senses were off. Majora got to his feet and cracked his whips on the ground. Where the tentacles struck, a large bladed top materialized and started spinning for Bowser. Bowser quickly swung at a top with the Star Rod, knocking it away. The top spun away, paused, then came right back at Bowser. Bowser kept trying to deflect the twin blades, too busy to notice Majora was planning an attack of his own. Majora struck downward, his tentacles digging into the ground, pulling his body down until his "wrists" touched the platform. As Bowser took another halfhearted swing at a blade, both tops suddenly shattered. While he puzzled this over, he then noticed Majora's odd position. While he tried to figure this out as well, Majora's tentacles erupted from the ground behind Bowser, each wrapping around one of his arms. "Wha? Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Bowser struggled to break free from the masks' grip but found himself stuck fast. "Doing what I need to secure the Rod!" said Majora. His five eyes glowed (yes, five, remember he has two big painted ones) and shot heat rays at Bowser. The beams struck him in the chest, causing his shell to heat up and start getting extremely uncomfortable. Sweating, Bowser managed a scowl. "So, you want my Rod, huh? Well, you can have it.if you can survive that is!" The Rod glowed, reinforcing Bowser's body. As he started glowing brighter, the star energy washed over the tentacles, causing pain. As Majora wailed, Bowser quickly charged up and fired another Star Beam. The beam struck Majora. The mask screamed and was hurled back, his tentacles ripped from the ground by the force of the attack. Unfortunately, they were still tightly wrapped around Bowser's arms and flipped him onto his back, ending the Star Beam assault. As Bowser lay on the ground, the tentacles around his arms loosened. He groaned and shook them off, turning himself over and getting back on his feet. Majora shook his head, moaning. Bowser chuckled. "Well, well, well! It looks as if I have the upper hand in this fight. You can't seem to handle Star powered attacks! Well, I can't risk you getting this Rod, even if it does hurt you a bit. However, I think I have a way to keep it from you and still use its power." Bowser opened his mouth wide and threw in the Star Rod, swallowing it whole. Majora and most of the viewers gaped. Bowser looked over himself and was pleased to see he was still charged with the Rod's power. "Great! Now I can really show-" He suddenly moaned and clutched his stomach. He grimaced as a feeling of sickness spread over his body. As he turned greener than usual, the crowd expected him to vomit up the Rod. However, what happened was much more impressive. Bowser suddenly transformed, getting even bigger than he was now. His tail and neck elongated. His shell enlarged, more spikes appearing on his back. His arms became longer and sleeker, but still incredibly muscular. His head partially changed his shape, his horns getting bigger and more pronounced. Bowser, along with everyone else, was astonished by the transformation. He was no longer Bowser. He was Giga Bowser. His eyes changed, the cunning intelligence in them replaced by a primal rage and hatred for his foe. As the Koopas and other members of his kingdom in the audience cheered, Bowser roared ferociously, causing many to faint from sheer fright. Majora looked up at Bowser, strangely not frightened. "Is that the best you can do, turtle? I've seen monsters hundreds of times fiercer than you! Even with your new strength and Star power, you are no match for me!" Giga Bowser roared and leapt into the air, performing a titanic Bowser Bomb. Majora quickly double-jumped out of harm's way as the Koopa slammed down. As Bowser slowly got back up, Majora lashed out with his tentacles, grabbing Bowser by the horns. As the giant monster reared back his head, trying to pull Majora from the ground, the evil mask pulled back with even greater force than Bowser's, pulling him headfirst onto the ground. As Giga Bowser tried to get up, Majora kept holding him down and mentally conjured more bladed tops. The dozen or so blades spun into Bowser's face, cutting it in many different places. Screaming in pain, Bowser knocked the tops away with his muzzle, shattering them on impact. Then, looking at Majora at ground level, Bowser opened his mouth. Suddenly realizing what was about to happen, Majora leaped onto a platform of red light he had generated, barely avoiding Bowser's great Fire Breath. Seeing as how his opponent was no longer able to keep him down, Bowser got back up, still resisting the pull from the tentacles. Bowser growled and backed away from Majora, pulling the mask off the platform. Before he could hit the ground, Bowser started shaking his head, flailing the evil mask in the air in an attempt to get him to let go. Majora managed to conjure another light platform ion the air. As he was swung around, he made contact with the platform, allowing him to kick-jump off of it, spinning through the air and landing on Bowser's head. He immediately let go of Bowser's horns and dropped to the ground, his tentacles wrapping tightly around Bowser's supple neck in the meantime. Before Bowser could claw at the whip tentacles, Majora ran towards Bowser's underside, pulling the neck down with him. Before he could do anything, Giga Bowser suddenly found himself unbalancing as his head was pulled beneath his shell. He was flipped over by the incredibly strong pull, causing him to land on his back. Majora let go of Bowser's neck and turned around, facing Bowser's upside-down head. Due to his extreme size, Bowser was having more than a little trouble getting back up. Now was the masks' chance. He raised his head, looking to the skies. He mentally chanted the spell he needed, readying his current form's most powerful attack. All he needed now was to use it. High above the arena, a small moon materialized. All gasped in shock. The moon was cratered like a normal moon, but had an actual face. The moon above the arena had orange-yellow eyes and a hideous grin, leering down from above. The audience members from Termina fainted in recognition of that which had almost destroyed their land. "MOONFALL!" The moon suddenly fell, hurtling at astounding speeds towards the arena below. It started to flame, like an object in reentry. Giga Bowser looked up and saw the celestial object falling towards him. He kept trying to get up, to move out of the way, but he could not. He looked back at the moon, and for the first time in the tournament his eyes showed fear. The moon impacted right on Bowser's stomach. There was an explosion of unbelievable proportions, the deadly blast kept in check only by the force fields protecting the audience. Even though they were safe, many screamed or ran, thinking they were going to die. The flames of the blast eventually shrank as several powerful fire extinguishers went on, all aiming at the enshrouded Final Destination. When the fire was finally out and the smoke cleared away, the audience was astonished to see both Smashers were still alive, actually surviving the blast. Majora was completely unharmed, in fact he actually looked refreshed. Bowser had returned to normal, and was now lying n his belly, blackened and burnt. The Star Rod lay next to him, glowing dimly. Majora calmly strode over to Bowser, his tendrils trailing behind him. The mask bent down near Bowser's head, examining it. He smiled to himself. The attack had worked perfectly. When the smoke had still been covering Final Destination, before the flames were completely out, Majora had quickly drained the Star power from Bowser, not to mention taking his soul as well. The Rod had been spat up as Bowser lost consciousness and was now weakened greatly, most of its power gone. He stood up and walked away from the comatose Koopa and bent down over the Star Rod. As he crouched over it, hiding what he was doing from the audience's view, the evil spirit grabbed onto the Rod with his tongue, draining the rest of its power. The star on top of the Rod flickered and went out. Majora stood up and waited as the platform faded away, lowering both fighters and the dead Star Rod to the ground below. Majora heard no cheers from the crowd. They were all stunned by his incredible Moonfall attack. He shook his head a bit sadly. How disappointing. His attack hadn't killed anybody. All it had really done was cause Giga Bowser to go back to normal. If only those stupid force fields hadn't been in place, he could have killed everyone in the audience. Oh well, maybe next time. Smiling at the thought of future deaths caused by his hands, the evil mask changed back to normal and floated into the Coliseum. A forklift was driven into the arena. A separate agent came with it, picking up Bowser's Star Rod to give back to him when he woke up. If he woke up. As the forklift picked up the prone Bowser and started taking him out of the arena, Majora started laughing as he remembered what Bowser's last words had been before he had lost everything: "Kids, I'm sorry I failed you."  
  
Was that ending sad enough for you? Well, now we know the reason all of Majora's opponents are comatose, right? It seems the villain has a plan, but what is it? What will happen if he wins the tournament? You will have to see for yourself. Next time: One of the greatest matches in the entire tournament is about to begin. Scales the Biolizard must confront the lethal Heinrich. Only one of them will walk away from the arena alive. Which will it be? Which of the two warriors will make it to the final round with Majora? Find out on the next.Super Smash Bosses! 


	19. Biolizard vs. Xenomorph

Here we are, folks! The final match of the third round. We're almost done with this story now. After this chapter, we'll have the break, followed by the final match. I hope you've enjoyed the ride and are looking forward to the end, cause it's gonna be one hell of a battle! Oh, and I'm sorry if the last match wasn't that good. Really. Disclaimer: I only own Scales and Pi2.  
  
Scales paced around the lounge anxiously. She was the only one there, aside from the Mask Salesman and Majora. She glanced at the clock on the wall. Three minutes left until her big fight with Heinrich. From what she had heard, people were placing huge bets on the outcome of this fight. However, despite her incredible performance in the last two rounds, most of the viewers didn't think she had a chance. As far as she knew, her friends would be the only ones placing bets on her victory. She paused for a moment, feeling eyes on her back. She turned to see Majora glaring at her from across the room. The evil mask floated over to her, leaving his master behind to watch TV. "What are you doing?" he hissed. "Will you please stop pacing? It is really annoying." Scales bowed her head in apology. "I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous about my next fight." "Why?" "You've seen Heinrich in action, he rips anyone who approaches him t shreds. I'm worried that I won't make it." Majora snorted in disgust. "Please! You are one of the best fighters I've ever seen. You exceed all of the other Smashers in talent." Scales was surprised. "You really think so?" "I know so! Of course, you're nowhere near good enough to defeat me when it comes time for you to fight in the last round." Said Majora. "You really think I'll get to fight you? You really think I'll beat Heinrich?" Scales asked. "Of course! You have upgrades, your own skill, and a Chaos Emerald. And what does he have? Just a lot of nasty stuff involving his body. You'll beat him easily." Majora reassured her. Scales suddenly felt better. "Thanks Majora. I'll do my best then, so I can prove you're wrong about me not being strong enough to fight you." Majora chuckled. "We shall see, we shall see." The P.A. switched on. "Scales Biolizard, please report to the arena." Said Pi2. Scales sighed. "Well, here I go." She started for the door, but turned around at the last minute. "Majora, thanks for the encouragement." "You're quite welcome, Scales. I wish you luck in your match." Said Majora. "Thanks, I'll need it." Scales walked out of the room. Majora turned to face the window. "Oh, but you must win, lizard. It is more important than you think for you to beat the Xenomorph. You will make it to the final round. I will beat you. And you will die. That is the way it has been prophesied, and that is how it will happen." He watched as the crowd got more energetic, eager for this match. Majora pondered on whether or not he should give Scales a little "help" against Heinrich, but quickly decided against it. The prophecy said she would fight him of her own accord, without being helped along the way. He paused. Then again, the upgrades counted as help, did they not? Therefore, could it mean that the prophecy wasn't true? He scoffed at his misgivings. Of course the prophecy was right! Everything that had happened so far was foretold in the prophecy, Ganon being defeated by a yellow runt, Grunty being squashed by a rock, the God of Destruction failing to destroy. Yes, it was true. She would fight him and die. That is how it was supposed to be. But in the back of his mind, there was still a little doubt that he could not get rid of.  
  
The mood of the crowd was palpable, thick enough to be cut with a knife. Everyone was eager to see the fight, thinking it would be incredible. They would not be disappointed. Pi2 waited as the special stage that had been chosen for this scene was completed. It was a great solid mass, filling up most of the arena. It was a mammoth hollow metal cylinder with an open top. A wood and mesh framework covered the top of the cylinder. On one of the edges of the cylinder stood a crane-like object with a big ugly blue frog hanging from it. A simple stage, to all appearances. However, Pi2 had something special planned if the battle lasted longer than five minutes. "Our stage for this match is the heart of Razorbeard's Prison Ship! Ladies and gentlemen, this is the end of the third round we've got here. This match will determine who fights Majora in the final round. Whoever wins this match just might walk away with ten million dollars. And now, without further babble from me, let's get ready to rumble!" The cheers from the crowd got louder and louder. "So let's do this in 3." Heinrich's cage was airlifted onto the stage. "2." Scales warped onto the stage. "1.Go right after I open Heinrich's cage!" Scales looked at the big metal object anxiously. All her muscles tensed in anticipation for this. She would do this. She would not lose. She would not let down her friends or her brother. She was not going to be beaten by Heinrich. She was going to put up a fight the viewers would love, not an immediate bloodbath. Heinrich's cage was fully unlocked. "GO!!!!!!!" It was time. The alien raced out of his cage, screeching, thirsty for her blood. Time seemed to slow down. Scales could see every step the Xenomorph took, trying to get to her. She knew she couldn't let it. But she didn't intend on waiting for it to get to her either. She did something none of Heinrich's other opponents had done before. She ran right at the monster. The two got closer and closer to each other. Heinrich's fangs were bared. Scales mimicked him, knowing he wouldn't understand the gesture but feeling like she should do it anyway. Just as they were going to collide, Heinrich pounced. For Scales, things still seemed to be going in slow motion. She crouched low, ducking under the pounce. As Heinrich passed over her, she jumped up, delivering a nasty spinning uppercut with her Talon. Heinrich screamed and fell to the ground. He rolled around, got up, and charged at her. She sidestepped his charge and slashed at him with the Talons as he passed. Heinrich spun around, hitting Scales with his tail and knocking her away. The monster leaped at her, intent on ripping out her intestines. Scales quickly spun around, smacking Heinrich away with her own tail. The Xenomorph got up, screeched, and ran at her, claws outward. Scales raised her Talons, ready. Heinrich attacked savagely, lashing out with his claws, trying to get a hit. Scales blocked every blow with her Talons and slashed at the alien every chance she got. While Heinrich managed to block some of the time, Scales often landed a hit on the Xenomorph's featureless face. (Well, featureless except for the mouth.) Soon, Heinrich's curved skull was marred by multiple scars, each leaking green blood. Heinrich backed away, opened his mouth wide, and spat a stream of acid at Scales. She double- jumped over the stream, positioning herself over Heinrich. As the Xenomorph looked around, confused as to where she had "disappeared" to, Scales smashed into him from above with her Dragon Dive. She jumped off the alien right away, not wanting to get hurt. Heinrich spat some more acid at her. She rolled under the stream and delivered a powerful uppercut to Heinrich's jaw. As his whole body tilted upward for a moment, Scales grabbed him around the waist (yes, with the talons!) and threw him in the air. She jumped up after him. Propelled by the Jet Anklets, she managed to stay in the air without really falling. Before Heinrich could recover from being thrown up, Scales hit him with countless punches and slashes, carving up the alien's chest and other areas of his body. With a final blow, she smashed him back to the ground and hit him with a Dragon Dive. Heinrich panted as she got off of him, then staggered to his feet. Shaking his head, he growled and pounced at her again. She jumped out of the way easily, slashing him while he was in midair. Heinrich fell, hen got up slowly. He backed away, then opened his mouth. Scales prepared to jump, expecting an acid spit. What she did get was much different. Heinrich's second jaw suddenly shot out of his mouth, attached to his body by a long organic cord. He had two mouths! The second mouth was wide open, attempting to bite her. Scales ducked quickly. The mouth snapped over her head, and retracted into the big mouth. Heinrich shot out his second mouth again. Scales dodged it and started running in circles around Heinrich, trying to confuse him. Aided by the Jet Anklets, she was faster than before. Heinrich, to her chagrin, did not seem to get dizzy. In fact, he appeared to have a great sense of timing as was evident when he leaped right into her path, almost killing her. She managed to jump over him right before he could claw at her, allowing her to perform another Dragon Dive. After hitting Heinrich, she got off of him and whacked him with her tail as he got up. Before he could retaliate, she followed the Tail Whip up with a Rocket Kick. Seeing as how she had never tried it before, she was quite pleased with how it worked. She had kicked Heinrich in the chest, mentally willing the rockets to engage. After the kick had connected, the jets ignited, blasting Heinrich several yards away. As Heinrich regained his balance, Scales ran at him with Chaos Control, smashing into him and sending him flying. Heinrich would have gone over the edge, if not for the crane and frog. Heinrich hit the crane and fell onto the platform. The structure creaked and broke, tipping over and dangling the frog of the end of the platform. Heinrich got onto his feet and charged at Scales, screeching bloody murder. She got into a fighting pose, getting ready for him. As he was about to run into her, she ran past him, Talons facing outward to slice at Heinrich as she passed. She stopped and turned around. Heinrich did the same. The Xenomorph looked over itself with its eyeless head, seeing no visible new damage. That's when his left arm fell off. Heinrich looked at his spewing stump of a shoulder, surprised, then looked back at Scales, growling. Scales smirked. Her smirk vanished when suddenly Heinrich's stump throbbed. What was going on? Instantly, something erupted from the stump in a shower of green blood. It quickly solidified, taking a deadly shape. It was a new arm. "No way." Whispered Scales. Heinrich's expression seemed to change to something not unlike a grin, as if to say You thought it was going to be that easy? Well, think again. Heinrich screeched and rushed at Scales, swiping his claws. As Scales prepared to take the fight to the next level, Pi2 noted that five minutes had passed from the start of the battle. Turning to face one of the technicians in the control booth, he nodded. The technicians immediately began inputting commands for the holo-projectors. On the battlefield, the Parakoopas picked up the opened cage and flew it off the platform. Heinrich's charge was immediately broken when the whole platform started rumbling. "What's going on?" yelled Scales. Suddenly, the pillar shot up into the sky, rising higher and higher and higher, until it was half a mile above ground, a great metal tower. The people below gasped and murmured in amazement. The walls of the cylinder changed, becoming see- through like one way glass. Of course, the two fighters on top couldn't see this. Before Scales or Heinrich could make another move, there was a great creaking sound as the meshwork making up their battleground sagged and suddenly snapped, sending both of them falling down through the cylinder. Both screamed for a moment, startled, then both of them tried to figure out a way to defeat the other despite all this. Spinning through the air, Heinrich spat acid at Scales. Scales maneuvered out of the way with her rockets, then slammed into Heinrich, knocking him into the wall. The Xenomorph caromed off of the wall and hurtled further down the tube. Scales used her Jet Anklets to slow and control her descent. She hoped there would be solid ground wherever she was heading. After a few minutes, she found that the cylinder's walls were narrowing, forming a sort of funnel. The funnel ended in a large hole. A red light wafted from the hole. Having no other choice, Scales descended into the pit. She found herself in a cavernous chamber at the very bottom of the metal tower. It had many pillars and pylons reaching up to a ceiling, where the hole she had come out of was. There were some tunnels leading from the main chamber, twisting through the metal walls before coming back out at different points of the room. Some distance away from her was a huge yellow robot hanging between two pillars. It was grabbing onto either pillar with one of its long arms. One of its feet was missing, and the other was fairly small. The robot's body was sort of shaped like a round cone, the point being at the bottom. At the flat part of the body was the dome-shaped head, with two portholes of different sizes and two weird antenna. There were several platforms scattered throughout the room, and there was what appeared to be at least one walking missile on any given platform. Oh, did I forget to mention the floor was covered with lava? Despite it being holographic, it was somehow giving off excessive heat. Scales landed on one of the platforms. She looked around and saw Heinrich had landed on a different platform than the one she was on. As she was pondering what was going on, Pi2's voice echoed throughout the chamber. "Scales, Heinrich, I apologize for this sudden change of scenery, but I thought it would help make the fight a little more interesting. I'm really sorry about this, but the big bosses suggested this stage. Nothing I can do but give you the laydown on this area. The walking missiles may seem dangerous, but are really quite helpful. All you have to do is jump on one, and you can ride it to anywhere you want in the room, be it another platform or a tunnel. Be wary though, that if you hit something else while riding the missile, it'll blow up, causing serious damage. The rockets will regenerate, so don't worry about getting trapped anywhere. The lava beneath you is unlike the lava in the Samus stages of the last two Super Smash Brothers games. Instead of being propelled out of the lava if you touch it, hitting the surface will be the equivalent to losing. It's not real lava, but it is the ground. The tunnels around the room each contain a cannon with four shots. The only way to get into them is to ride a missile into them and grab the cannon as you run by. Use them wisely. Finally, the big robot you see is not essentially part of the background. It is called the Grolgoth, and can be both a hazard and a help. The Grolgoth can be walked across like a platform, and even has a walking missile for the purpose of transportation. However, it also fires explosives at you, so be careful. Finally, Scales, I must warn you that Heinrich is smarter than we originally thought. Far from an unintelligent beast, he is actually a sentient killer. He can think, and possibly come up with ways to outsmart you, so be careful. Do both of you understand? Good. Begin!" As explosives started getting launched from the Grolgoth, Scales started running towards the nearest missile when she suddenly got a better idea. She turned towards Heinrich, who was already heading for the nearest missile on his platform. Pointing her gauntleted hands at him, she fired a Serpent Strike. Heinrich was struck and reeled, screeching. He looked at Scales, hissed, then ran right towards her. She fired off another Serpent Strike, hitting him again. He stumbled for a moment, then kept coming. She was surprised when, instead of stopping at the edge of his platform, Heinrich leapt off! At first she thought Pi2 had been wrong and Heinrich was just an instinct-driven predator when to her astonishment, two wing- like projections ripped out of Heinrich's back! The heat from the lava swelled upwards, going into the wings and allowing Heinrich to fly! "You have got to be kidding me!" she moaned. Heinrich screeched and swooped down at her, trying to get a strike. She dodged and tried to hit him with an attack, but he was already higher up, ready for another run. As he swooped down again, Scales tried to hit him with a Serpent Strike. Heinrich dodged and plowed right past her, missing. She was relieved, until an explosive fired from the Grolgoth hit her life support system. The Protection Shell kept it from damage, but it was still a close call. Scales quickly formulated a plan, seeing as how trying to hit him like this was absurd. As Heinrich started swooping down again, she ran to the nearest missile and jumped on it. It instantly took off, running along at a rocket-propelled speed. Scales grabbed the front (not the warhead, but close) and nudged the missile in the direction she wanted to go. She ran it off of the platform, allowing the missile to shoot through the air and across the great chamber. She flew haphazardly, trying to hang on for dear life while dodging Heinrich's acid and Grolgoth's explosives. She finally managed to pilot the missile into a tunnel, leaving Heinrich behind. The missile hit the ground and started running along on its comical little legs. As it ran, Scales saw the cannon up ahead. She leaned down and grabbed it right as she passed by. Hefting the cannon onto her shoulder, she guided the missile through the winding tunnel and out into the main room again. Heinrich spotted her and eagerly flew towards her. Scales let go of the missile's nose and carefully aimed the cannon. She was pleased to find it had an auto-aiming function, immediately homing in on Heinrich. Before he could move away, Scales fired off all four shots. The cannonballs rocketed towards Heinrich, each hitting him and exploding. Heinrich screamed and faltered, nearly falling out of the air. He regained his balance and flew after her, screaming. Scales tossed away the useless cannon and turned the missile around aiming right at the oncoming Heinrich. Heinrich assumed she was planning to slash at him while passing and kept coming towards her. Scales kept adjusting the missile's course so it would keep heading straight for Heinrich. Then, when they were only a few feet apart, Scales leapt off the missile. Heinrich wailed and tried to turn away or drop, but it was too late. The missile hit him, exploding and sending him smashing into the wall. He slid down the wall, almost falling into the lava, but the heat filled his wings again and allowed him to soar once more. Scales groaned as she landed on a platform. "Damn, I was so close! Better try again." Heinrich stayed towards the ceiling, getting a good view of the arena. He spat frequent streams of acid, constantly trying to hit Scales. Scales continued to dodge the acid AND the explosives, all while heading for the nearest missile. She jumped on it and took off, riding towards another tunnel. Knowing this was her plan, Heinrich quickly flew after her, trying to beat her to the tunnel. He got to the tunnel entrance seconds before her and hovered in place, blocking the entrance. As he prepared to spit acid at the oncoming lizard, Scales simply jumped off the missile, letting it rocket right into Heinrich and explode, causing lots more damage. Scales landed on a platform and watched as Heinrich plummeted, hoping he would hit the lava. He didn't. He flew up once again, really pissed. He looked around, trying to figure out how to kill the lizard without blowing up again. He hissed angrily as an explosive sailed for him, breaking his line of thought. He dodged it, then suddenly realized what to do! Dodging more explosives, Heinrich flew onto the hanging Grolgoth while Scales watched apprehensively (still dodging explosives). Heinrich landed and ran behind the robot's head. He spat acid onto the hull, eating through the locked entry hatch and letting him into the cockpit. (Yes, I realize this is a holographic robot, therefore should not have a cockpit. WELL I DON'T CARE! Thank you.) Delicately sitting in the small chair, Heinrich worked on the controls, turning the simple explosives to limited heat- seekers. Scales had a very bad feeling as Heinrich got into the Grolgoth. When an explosive launched towards her, she suddenly thought it would be a good idea to get on the missile. She ran towards the nearest missile, and was surprised when the explosive followed her! She quickly hit it with her Tail Whip when it got close, knocking it away and detonating it. More heat- seekers were launched. Scales quickly jumped onto the missile and launched it off the platform, heading for the closest tunnel. She looked behind her anxiously as the explosives homed in. She was relieved when eventually their engines ran out and they fell harmlessly into the lava. Angrily, Heinrich fired more explosives, only to get similar results. Apparently the heat-seekers worked better at close range. Scales piloted the missile into the tunnel, guided it through the twists and turns, grabbed the cannon, and rocketed back out. Shooting towards the Grolgoth, Scales dodged countless homing explosives, doing multiple barrel rolls to throw them off. As she neared the Grolgoth, she readied the cannon, aiming for the left arm of the robot. As she started to fly over the metal limb, she fired a shot at the robot's hand. The shot exploded, causing the robot to let go of the pillar. The Grolgoth was still tightly grasping the pother pillar, but was now very close to falling in the lava. As Heinrich frantically launched more explosives, Scales turned the missile around and rocketed back for the Grolgoth. Doing a continuous barrel roll to throw off the explosives, Scales aimed for the robot's right hand and fired. (Yes, she did this while spinning around and around. Incredible, huh?) The shot exploded as she passed over, and the robot let go of the pillar. It started to fall, when suddenly a rocket activated in the Grolgoth's remaining foot, keeping it floating in the air precariously above the lava, its entire body tilted so as not to unbalance the leg and fall. Scales frowned at this and turned around, aiming for the leg. She fired her third shot. Unfortunately, just before it hit, an explosive struck the shot, detonating it harmlessly in the air. Cursing, she aimed again. But she was so intent on getting this shot in she didn't notice the explosive hurtling towards her until it was too late. She tried to barrel roll out of the way, but it was too close. The explosive hit the missile, causing a double explosion, blasting Scales. She screamed and fell, severely burned and hurt. She hurtled for the lava, too weak too activate the jet anklets. She was going to lose. Heinrich laughed, sort of. Just as Scales was about to hit the lava, the black Chaos Emerald glowed. She suddenly stopped falling, hovering just above the lava. "What?" The Emerald continued glowing, and then her Jet Anklets ignited, giving off a great burst of green flame, sending her rocketing into the air at incredible speed. Not sure what was happening but realizing this was her chance, Scales moved towards the Grolgoth, shooting for it like a missile. She extended her arms; Talons pointed forward as she picked up speed. Heinrich fired more and more explosives, all of which were blown up by impact with her talons. She slammed right into the chest of the robot, her momentum causing her to tear right through the metal and out the other side. Wracked with explosions, the Grolgoth fell into the lava, its head falling off. Before it could sink completely into the lava, Heinrich flew out of the cockpit, trying to get to safety. Scales turned around and rocketed towards Heinrich, propelled by the emerald flames. Heinrich noticed her coming and tried to flee. But he wasn't fast enough. Scales rammed into him Talons-first, ripping right through his back and exploding out of his front. (Considering Xenomorphs erupt from people's stomachs, this is kind of ironic.) Heinrich fell apart in midair, his pieces plummeting to the ground. Scales' green rockets sputtered out, and she started falling to the ground. The stage faded, and she was safely lowered to the solid earth. She was a bit confused as to how exactly she had done that, but it didn't matter at the moment. What did matter now was that she had won, and would be going to the final round. She could do it! She could win! As the crowd showed their approval of the match's outcome wildly, Majora cackled in the lounge, pleased that everything was working out the way it should.  
  
There! The end of round 3! Next will be the third and final break, followed by the incredible Round 4! Stay tuned readers, because we're not through just yet! Next Time: In the first half of the third break, the last secrets are revealed. Watch as Scales explains her reasons for entering the tournament, and learns of her destiny. Read as Majora at long last reveals his origins and his true plans begin to unveil. What are these long-held secrets? Find out on the next.Super Smash Bosses! 


	20. The Third Break pt. 1: Dark Origins

Here we go. One of the most talkative chapters in the story. Disclaimer: I only own Pi2 and Majora.  
  
Scales squirmed a little in her seat. Sometime after the match, Pi2 had called her to his office, saying he wanted to talk to her about something. When she arrived, she was a bit unhappy by the presence of two guards, both wearing G.U.N. uniforms. Behind the desk, Pi2 frowned. "Scales? Is something wrong?" She hesitated. "Well, it's just.your guards." "What about them?" "They, well, work for G.U.N., don't they?" Pi2 blinked, then smiled. "Oh, I see, you aren't very happy with G.U.N., are you? That's perfectly understandable. You have nothing to worry about, these agents are retired. They quit G.U.N. recently to work for our side." Scales stopped squirming. "I see. However, I would be a little more comfortable if they weren't here." Pi2 shrugged. "Simple enough. Guys, you can go outside, do whatever you want. I'll be fine with Ms. Lizard." The guards nodded and left. "Now Scales, I'm sure you're wondering why I called you in here." "Yes, I was. Could you please tell me?" she said, a little nervously. Pi2 smiled reassuringly. "I just wanted to have a little chat with you. Now, would you like some tea?" Scales paused. "I guess so." Pi2 snapped his fingers. Two cups of tea appeared, one for each of them. As Scales took a sip from her cup, Pi2 began. "Scales, tell me, why did you enter this tournament?" Scales sighed and closed her eyes. "After the whole ARK incident, I had decided not to continue trying to fulfill my surrogate father's wishes and destroy the planet. I managed to find Shadow and hook up with the others who managed to save the world. Before we could all figure out where Shadow and I could stay, G.U.N. came after us." "Why?" "Because they wanted to finish what they had started so many years ago with their infiltration of the ARK. They wanted to capture the two ultimate life forms and either conform them to serve their nefarious means or destroy them if they resisted. Sonic and the others were hunted as well, for associating with us. Because of this, they needed to be eliminated. We all ended up going on the run, forcing Eggman to come with us after G.U.N. captured all his bases and machines to use against us. We've been hopping from world to world, attempting to escape their pursuit but always being found in the end." "How come?" Scales frowned at him. "I was a giant mutated reptile! You couldn't exactly disguise me with a fake mustache and glasses, now could you?" "Good point. Please go on." Urged Pi2. "Because of my tremendous girth, I needed plenty of food, as well as a good hiding place. Due to our lack of sufficient funds, I had neither. It was decided that we would need to find a place with the facilities to support something like myself and a bunch of other people and also protect ourselves from G.U.N. The best place we could think of was the ARK. Only problem was, after it nearly destroyed the planet the ARK was claimed by the President and he is refusing to give it up for anything less than a large sum of money." "So you needed the money to buy the ARK, found out about this tournament, and came here in an attempt to win your old home back, is that it?" asked Pi2. Scales nodded. "Interesting. How much money will you need for this?" "I'm afraid we can't get the ARK for anything less than ten million dollars. I have to win. Otherwise, we'll just be on the run again." She said sadly. "How would staying on the ARK protect you from your pursuers? They stormed the Ark before, after all. Wouldn't they just do it again?" "The last time they invaded, we didn't have a good security system. But before it was claimed by the president, Eggman beefed up the security just in case of intruders." Pi2 nodded. "I see. That is a very good reason to enter the tournament, and I wish you luck in your next match." "Thank you sir." Pi2 sipped some more tea. "Scales, perhaps I should bring up what I called you here to talk about." "Oh? What is it?" "Exactly what happened in the arena today? All I know is you were falling, I sensed an incredible boost of power, and then you were flying around like a missile! What happened?" Scales hesitated. "I'm.not really sure. When I was falling, my mind was wandering, focusing on something other than the pain. I thought about how because I had lost, we would never be free. We would have to keep running, maybe forever, since G.U.N. would never give up. And as I began to descend into total despair, my Emerald reacted, I think. I'm not sure how, but I somehow activated it and it allowed me to win the match." Pi2 thought for a moment. "I believe I know what happened." "Really? Do you think you could enlighten me on this?" Pi2 paused for a minute, trying to decide how to explain this. "The emerald activated as a result of your emotions. At the moment the thing you wanted least to happen was to lose, and a result the Emerald made you win." Scales was confused. "But how could my emotions trigger the Emerald to do something like that? All it's ever done before is allow me to use Chaos Control and live." "Scales, do you know the origins of the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Pi2. "No, what does that have to do with anything?" "Just hear me out. A very long time ago, sometime after the Great War that ended in the banishment of the Evil God, things began to change greatly. Chaos, god of destruction was unhappy by all of the stereotypes that were now placed on him by the mortals and his peers. He was always portrayed as a bloodthirsty monster, eager to devastate entire worlds to satisfy a never-ending lust for violence. This was not true, of course. Chaos was actually quite insecure about such things, and thought it unfair that everyone that he was a warmonger just because he was the so-called embodiment of destruction. To prove everyone wrong, Chaos set out to create something that could never be used for war. He strived for years to create a creature that represented purity and innocence, a creature that would never even think of killing another being as long as it lived. He tried to create a being that would be full of love for everyone and could instill that same love in others. He succeeded, and created the first Chao. When he presented his new child to the other deities, they were immediately won over by its incredible cuteness and took back everything they had said about Chaos. At the request of his mother, the Goddess of Time, Chaos created more Chao and spread them all over, to grow and help develop a lifestyle of sorts. People found the Chao eggs and hatched them, raising Chao of their own. This was all well and good, but Chaos was a bit anxious. He had put so much time and effort into the Chao that it was only sensible for him to love them more than anyone else. He was constantly worrying that they weren't receiving the right care, or that some Chao would hatch alone and unwanted. He couldn't let that happen. He went to his mother and asked permission of her to stay in the mortal realm, to guard and protect the Chao for all eternity. Reluctantly, she agreed to let him go, but there was a catch of sorts. A full deity could not remain in our worlds for long. Chaos would have to relinquish his powers and become a mere immortal being. Chaos quickly agreed, under the condition that his powers would not be disposed of, merely contained in vessels that could be easily accessed if he needed them to protect his children. The Goddess of Time took Chaos' power and split it into seven parts, encasing each in a jewel. She then made an eighth gem, one containing a fragment of her own powers. This gem would supersede the powers of the other gemstones, for although Chaos could use all seven to temporarily regain his true form, there was always a chance that someone else would take the jewels and user their power for evil. If such an occurrence happened, then the jewel she created could be used to neutralize the powers of the other seven. You know what the jewels are, right Scales?" "The seven jewels are the Chaos Emeralds, and the one made by the Goddess of Time is the Master Emerald." She said. Pi2 shook his head. "The seven are the Chaos, but the one she made is not the Master Emerald. At least, not the one you are thinking of, the one guarded by your friend Knuckles." Scales blinked. "But then what jewel did she make?" "The one she made is right in this room." he replied. Scales' eyes bulged. "You don't mean." "That's right, the Emerald in your life support is the true Master Emerald." Said Pi2 knowingly. "But then what is Knuckles' Master Emerald? And where do the Super Emeralds come in?" "The bigger Master Emerald was created by Chaos. After he arrived on the planet where the most Chaos were (your own planet, I may add), he hid the true Master Emerald and made a weaker copy of it, one to throw off any prospecting treasure hunters. He did this because he knew that although the black Master Emerald was to be used to control the seven Chaos in case of emergencies, what if somebody stole it as well as the seven? Therefore, he needed a backup, a decoy. The Master Emerald he created was similar to the black one in the sense that it would neutralize the powers of the Chaos Emeralds, but when used in full conjunction with the seven it would not have as powerful as a result as all eight original emeralds gathered together. After Chaos was sealed away by Tikal due to an incident several thousand years ago, the remaining ancient Echidnas discovered the power of the Master and Chaos Emeralds, using it to create the landmass the jewels were on to rise into the air. Secure in their new flying island, the Echidna civilization thrived for a time. They managed to make copies of the Chaos Emeralds, somehow making them surpass the full power of the seven. The Echidnas used these seven Super Emeralds in conjunction with the artificial Master Emerald to keep the island afloat. The original Chaos Emeralds were later lost in a fierce civil war that wiped out most of the echidna race, leaving only a handful of survivors that eventually died out. The only remaining echidna is, as you know, your friend Knuckles. To this day he has guarded what he believes to be the Master Emerald, the only remaining heritage of his ancestors, am I correct?" "Yeah, I think so." "Do you understand now the origin of the emeralds, all of them?" "Yes, but what does any of this have to do with what happened in the arena today?" Pi2 slapped himself. "D'oh! Sorry, I got off track. Let me explain. The black Master Emerald is stronger than both the copy Master Emerald and the Super Emeralds combined. But even then, its power is nothing compared to the power achieved when all eight of the divine emeralds are together and used correctly. The black Emerald's power can only be unlocked by the one destined to wield its power, and even then it can only be done when the chosen one is in extreme danger. The activation is triggered by the user's emotions, if the user is very afraid, angry, or worried, the power awakens. Otherwise it can only be used like a regular Chaos Emerald." Scales was startled. "But I can't be this Chosen One!" "And why not? The Emerald came to you in the first place, didn't it?" "The only reason I have the Emerald in the first place is because Dr. Gerald needed something to keep me alive. When I first emerged from the test tubes, it was discovered that my DNA was extremely volatile as a result f the experiments performed to create me. The life support system they constructed for me kept me alive, but my DNA was still threatening t tear me apart. The only thing that stopped me from really dying was when Dr. Gerald found the black Emerald and installed it in my life support system. Whereas all of the Chaos Drives and the other seven Emeralds had failed, the black one fixed my DNA and gave me real life." "And don't you wonder why the black Emerald saved you while the others could not?" "Because it was stronger than the others, as you said." "That, and because you were meant to use it. If you are not the Chosen One, then why did it save you during the match earlier today?" Scales shrugged, not able to answer. "It is because you are the one destined to utilize the full power of the eight emeralds. I sense that soon you will need to accept this fate and use it as was ordained. And I sense that this time is soon. VERY soon." He said ominously. Scales stared at him for a moment. She put down the teacup. "I don't think I should drink any more of this. You're starting to creep me out, and I blame the tea." "I'm just telling the truth." Said Pi2, taking the other teacup and drinking from it. "You can go now. And remember what I've told you!" "I don't think I'll forget it anytime soon." Said Scales.  
  
The Happy Mask Salesman frowned at the mask. Majora stared up at him innocently. (Well, as innocent as a mask can look, anyway.) "Okay, I know you're up to something." He said at last. "Whatever do you mean, Mast-" "Cut the crap, Majora! I know for sure that you are doing something wrong. I admit I had my doubts, but I think I've seen enough from you to know you're doing something bad to the other fighters. You're getting stronger, and I want to know how. I command you to tell me, now!" Majora said nothing. "I said, tell me!" Majora remained silent. "Majora, as your master, I order you to tell me what is going on right now!" Calmly, Majora said, "Would you like to hear a story, master?" "What? No! I want you to tell me what you're planning!" "I'll start." Said Majora, ignoring the mortal. "A very, very, very long time ago the being you call the Devil lost his war against his sister, the Goddess of Time. He was banished from all creation, imprisoned in a dark world for all eternity along with all others that would be evil. Finding he was bound to this new world, but those he created were not, the Devil bore the race of demons to life. He took several of the most powerful demons and melded them together, forming one grand demon, the new prince of darkness. Giving this single demon prince four mighty generals and a great army, the Devil sent his 'son' to this universe. The prince and his army rampaged throughout the cosmos, leaving a trail of desolation and blood behind them. Even the gods were unable to stop this infernal horde, for after the Great War they had sworn not to interfere in the affairs of the living unless properly called. The prince soon set his sights on a lovely world and a country called Termina. The four generals easily conquered the swamp, mountain, ocean and canyon surrounding central Termina, imprisoning the guardian spirits of the land. With the four protective giants secured, the prince was free to begin his campaign against the city lying in the heart of Termina. Once he had conquered the city, Termina would be his and he could launch his assault against the rest of the planet. On the eve of the annual festival, the Carnival of Time, the army broke down the city's walls, easily overpowering the guards and claiming the city. All that was left was for the prince to place the standard in the center of the city, throwing the land into eternal darkness and bringing his father one step closer to freedom. However, when he reached the top of the clock tower in the center of the city, the exact heart of the entire land of Termina, he found somebody else was already there. It was an imp, seemingly harmless. Thinking it might help for there to be a blood sacrifice, the prince prepared to kill the imp when the frightened creature did something surprising. He played a song." "A song?" asked the Salesman, curious despite himself. "Yes, a song. The tune, when played on his flute, caused a miracle to happen." "What was this song?" asked the Salesman. "It has been given many names throughout history, but only the immortals know its true name, the Mystic Melody." Answered Majora. "How does this Melody go?" "I cannot tell you. It is against my very nature to play the Melody. May I please continue the story?" "Oh, sorry. Keep going." "The Melody prevented the prince from harming the imp and also did something miraculous. For you see, the imp was actually the youngest child of the Goddess of Time. By playing the Mystic Melody, the imp summoned his mother from the Divine Realm. Now able to use her powers in this universe, the Goddess of Time wiped out the entire demon army. The generals and the demon prince were all sealed into harmless objects and scattered about the planet, the lion's share of their power taken away. Her task done, the Goddess of Time returned to whence she came." "What happened to the prince? And what objects were they?" asked the Salesman. "I'm getting to that! Anyway, a wandering tribe of nomads found the prince's sealed form. Not realizing the true horrific power contained within the object, the nomads attempted to use the prince's magic in their hexing rituals, to ward off evil spirits. What they did not realize was the infernal powers of the demon prince were actually calling more and more evils to their tribe. When the people found out about this, they threatened to kill their shamans unless they found a solution. After a failed attempt to destroy the object, the shamans led the tribes to their ancestral homeland in the abandoned country of Noctis. In the forgotten city of Nox, the shamans placed the evil object in the ancient Darkness temple, sealing it away in the shadows, hopefully forever. They left the country and went back to their nomadic business, thinking they would have nothing to worry about anymore. They were wrong. The evil spirits that had been attracted to the tribe by the prince remained, and quickly tracked down the nomads and ripped them to shreds." The Salesman frowned. "Why does part of this sound vaguely familiar?" "For thousands of years, the prince was locked in the Darkness temple, surrounded by other wailing evil spirits, all of which were similarly sealed away in small objects. After so many years, finally an adventurer came through the temple, looking for treasure. The hardy (and by that, I mean stupid) traveler collected all of the relics possessed with evil power in the temple and left, intending to sell them on the black market. The spirit-possessed objects were scattered throughout the criminal underworld, traded from person to person across several planets. The relic containing the demon prince at last ended up in the hands of a man who dealt with a certain a trade. Recognizing the relic as dangerous, the man kept it safe with him at all times so it would never end up in the hands of someone whom could be possessed and used in an attempt to free the demon from his imprisonment. Unfortunately, despite his precautions, the man lost the relic to an imp who, coincidentally, was the same imp who had resulted in his imprisonment all those years ago. Easily possessing the imp, the demon prince returned to Termina through a dimensional vortex to finish what he had started all those millennia ago. Summoning a great symbol of evil, the prince released his generals and recaptured the giant guardians to make sure that nothing would stop his release. However, he had not counted on encountering a young hero on a trip back through the vortex. Despite placing a curse on the hero, the lad managed to break said curse and used the power of time travel to defeat all four generals, release the guardians, and defeat the prince in a great battle above the city in the center of Termina, saving the planet. The prince was so damaged from the encounter that he reverted to his original imprisoned form, weak and dormant. The man reclaimed the relic, the imp was freed, and everything worked out fine, for the time being." Majora said, finishing the tale. The Salesman was about to applaud, then frowned. "Hey wait a minute, you sidetracked me! What about the fighting? I order you to tell me what you are planning, Majora. NOW!" Majora said nothing for several moments. When he did speak, it was in a very cold tone of voice. "I believe you are not in a position to give me orders, "master." After all, is that any way to speak to royalty?" The Salesman blinked. "Royalty? What are you talking about?" Majora laughed malevolently. "You fool! Haven't you figured it out by now? Who did you think the story was about?" The Salesman's eyes bulged. "You-you mean." "Bingo! I am none other than the mighty prince of demons, Majora! And now that you know the truth, you must die." said the mask, or should I say demon. The Salesman trembled, but built up the courage to oppose the evil one. "Wait! But I still have power over you, you can't hurt me!" The demon laughed. "Idiot. I grew strong enough to overthrow your will right after the first match." "How did you do that?" "What do you think I did to the other Smashers I fought?" "I don't know, what?" "I have stolen away all their power, taking their very souls from their bodies. Garm's demon-derived magic, Mewtwo's psychic energy, Bowser's Star Rod-all of it has been taken away!" "B-but why?" "Because the stronger I get, the closer I am to breaking free of this mask. I already have almost all the power I need to temporarily become what I used to be, and from there I will need one final victory to ensure my total freedom." Said Majora. The demon prince floated off of his pedestal, sprouting tentacles. "I don't really need your soul, but a little more power won't hurt me. In any case, I did need to get rid of you somehow. So, my master, it is time for you to be silenced.permanently." As the Salesman protested, Majora's tentacles shot out, wrapping around the human's body. As the Salesman screamed, the tentacles started glowing faintly. A vague and cool-sounding sucking noise could be heard. The Salesman trembled in the demon's grasp, writhing as everything was stolen from him, his strength, his stamina, his very soul. With one final, blood-curdling scream, the Salesman went limp in the tentacles. "Excellent. And now, to ensure your demise." Moving some of his tentacles, Majora gripped the Salesman's neck and twisted. A satisfying snapping noise rang through the room. Majora retracted his tentacles. The Happy Mask Salesman's inert body fell to the floor with a thump, his head twisted at a disturbing angle. Majora chuckled. "At last, this mortal will never bother me again. I have a little business to take care of, but I can acquire the penultimate key to my ascension right after a short nap." With that, the Demon Prince floated back onto the pedestal. The glow in his eyes went out as he fell to sleep, dreaming of the deaths that he would soon deal out, dreaming of glory and pride in his father's eyes, and making the skies turn red with the blood of the innocent.  
  
And so we end the first half of the final break. Sorry it was so short, but since Heinrich is permanently dead and Bowser is in a coma due to his soul being ripped from his body, these two are the only ones left to tell a story about. So what will I have for the third break? Why are you asking me when you can just look at the preview below? Next time: In one of the most provocative chapters of all, the true identity of the data thief is at last revealed. Who is the thief? How did s/he get past all the security around the supercomputer? And finally, why did the thief do this? Why did s/he betray the Nintendo Company? For power? Riches? Vengeance? For the answer to all these questions regarding the traitor to Nintendo, stay tuned for the next.Super Smash Bosses! 


	21. The Third Break pt. 2: Betrayal

I apologize for the way these chapters are loaded. They're not supposed to be in such big wordy blocks, but the damn machine makes it that way when I upload. I'm sorry. And as an added note, I am so going to get flamed for this chapter. I'm sorry for that too. ( Disclaimer: I only own Scales and Pi2. And some other stuff. (Please God, don't flame me too harshly for what I am about to write! Please remember that this is a story, and just because some characters do things you may not like does not mean I should be punished as a result!)  
  
It was almost nighttime. The Coliseum's bar was bustling, as usual. Lots of guys and gals were there, getting laid and carried out due to extreme alcohol consumption. We join our cast for this chapter, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles and Eggman sitting at a table, drinking beer. (After all, what else does a guy do at a bar?) All of them had already had a couple of glasses, and were loosening up a bit. Sonic took a deep drink from his glass. "Hey Tails, are you sure you should be drinking that?" he asked. Tails frowned and took a sip of beer. "Hey, if I'm old enough to pilot a small aircraft and drive a car, I'm old enough to drink with you guys." Sonic shrugged and took another drink. "So Knux, how are you doing with the girls?" Knuckles frowned. "What do you mean by that?" "You know, have you slept with anyone?" Knuckles looked at Sonic in disgust. "Sonic! The fact that I've been with Rouge five times already is nothing to share with you guys!" He stopped, suddenly realizing what he had just said. He cursed. "Hey, I'm supposed to be too young to hear that kind of language!" protested Tails. "If you're old enough to drink beer, you're old enough to cuss as much as you want." Said Eggman. "So Knuckles, not to pry, but how was it?" "How was what?" "You know what I'm talking about." Said Eggman. Knuckles shook his head. "Nuh-uh. I've already told you guys too much. Knowing I've done it five times should be enough for you sickos! You're definitely not gonna hear that those five times were the best nights of my entire freaking existence!" He thought a moment, and then started vehemently cursing while the others laughed. "Ah Knux, you're just too slow, aren't you? Then again, so is everyone else compared to me!" said Sonic. Everyone at the table laughed, even Knuckles. Of course, they were all slightly drunk by now so of course they didn't take offense as much. "Yah, and I bet you're just as fast in bed as well!" said Shadow. "Yah, I'm.wait a minute! I've never done anyone!" Sonic started sobbing. "I'm not a real man at all!" Surprisingly, Eggman was the one to deliver encouragement. "Cheer up Sonic, I've never slept with anyone either. And neither has Tails or Shadow." "That's right, I've never.hey, how did you know that?" asked Shadow angrily. "Er, that's not important. As I said, I've never slept with anyone either." Said Eggman, a bit sadly. "Why? I would think women would flock to your doorstep to be with a great and handsome genius such as yourself." Joked Tails. As the others laughed, Eggman scowled. "It's not funny! If you must know, the reason is that a certain part of my anatomy is disproportionate in size from the rest of my body, causing my love life to amount to nil. As a result, I take out my anguish on others in an attempt to rid myself of my sexual problems. Why do you think I'm taking over the world, anyway?" he grumbled. They stopped laughing and looked at him sadly, pitying the poor evil genius. Sonic finally broke the silence. "So Shadow, how's your love life?" Shadow grinned. "Although I am still a virgin, I can definitely tell you it's doing fine. What can I say gentlemen, I've fallen in love with Amy Rose! I only hope she feels the same way." He paused. "I think she might. After all, she dumped you didn't she Sonic?" Sonic scowled. "Hey, don't bring that up! So anyway, why haven't you done her yet?" Shadow frowned. "I am a fairly virtuous hedgehog. I don't plan to really sleep with her until after our wedding." He paused again. "Of course, if she would like me to do it with her beforehand, I am not one to refuse." He said, grinning. They chuckled a bit, then Tails sighed. "It isn't fair! Knuckles and Shadow already have girlfriends, Sonic probably has millions of fans that love him, and Eggman has an excuse, but what about me? When am I gonna get a girlfriend?" "Oh come on, I'm sure there's somebody who likes you." Said Sonic. Tails shook his head. "No, all the vixens my age are turned off by my two tails. I mean, just look at them! The stupid things may make me fly, but they also turn me into a freak! I bet I would only have a chance with another fox like me." "How about that one over there?" asked Knuckles. "Where?" asked Tails, looking around. "The yellow chick with the three tails, can't miss her." said Sonic, having already spotted her. "What yellow-" Tails abruptly cut off at the sight of her. She was sitting at another table all by herself. She was about his size and age, with yellow fur and three tails that ended in black tips. Her ears had black tips as well. She looked for all the world like a real kitsune. "She's beautiful!" He forcibly took his eyes off her. "Ah, but I don't have a chance with her." "Why not?" asked Eggman. "She'd probably never like me. Besides, she's so gorgeous she's probably already got someone." Said Tails. "I don't see anyone else at her table. Go on, keep her company!" urged Knuckles. "I don't know." Said Tails. "Come on buddy, you can do it!" said Sonic. "Go over there and use the old Sonic charm, just like I taught you." Tails thought for a moment then got up. "You know, I think I'll take Knuckles' advice and go sit with her." He said. "What about the old Sonic charm?" asked Sonic, sounding slightly crestfallen. "Um, I'll do that too." Tail lied. "Oh, okay then." Said Sonic. Tails walked over to the table and started talking with the kitsune. Soon, they were having a great conversation. The older men grinned and took another long swig of beer.  
  
A couple of hours later, they were thoroughly and completely inebriated. If my spelling appalls you, remember that they are drunk and thus they talk all funny. "You-Hic-you guysh are the-Hic-the worsht enemiesh an evil doctor could-Hic-could ever have. I hate you." slurred Eggman. "We-Hic-hate you too, Eggguy." Said Sonic, his head spinning. "Yeah!" blurted Knuckles. "You ever-Hic-try to take my Mashter Emerald again, and I'll make sure that even if you did have a love life, you'd-Hic-be unable to screw anyone ever again!" Knuckles said proudly. They all laughed like the drunken loons they were. Sonic took another drink. "Hey Ssshhhadow, you're shishter'sh-Hic- pretty hot!" Shadow scowled as best he could. "Hey man, you shtay away from my shishter or I'll pluck-Hic-I'll pluck every one of your green quillsh from your body!" If you're confused since Sonic is blue, remember that they are all extremely buzzed. And I mean EXTREMELY. Tails looked over at the guys and shook his head in disgust. "Are those guys friends of yours?" asked the lovely kitsune. "Sort of." Tails muttered. "But at the moment they seem to be too drunk to remember their own names. So Cassandra, please tell me more about yourself." Back with the drunks, everyone was now discussing some of the more daring things they had ever done. "Back when I wash but a-Hic-young lad, my juvline-juvelin-juvenenile-juvenile friendsh dared me to eat an entire gallon offfff ice cream. I did." He said, smiling dumbly. "Ah, that'sh nothing! I had to beat up that big shtupid ghost of yours in your dumb pyramid headquartersh, Eggman! Now that wash-Hic- daring!" said Knuckles. "Ha! Back in my eviller daysh, I grindeded-Hic-down the shide of a shushpenshion bridge!" slurred Shadow. Sonic laughed. "I've-I've-I've-Hic-got all of yoush losersh beat! Lasht night and the night before, I-Hic-ushed Chaossshhh Control to warp into a shecret room and shteal all shortsh of important-Hic-crap from a supercomputer all relating to-Hic-Nintendo!" he said, slapping a diskette onto the table. The others were impressed. "Wow!-Hic-I'd never do anything-Hic-that daring!" said Eggman. "Why did you-Hic-do it, Shonic?" asked Shadow. "Shony'sh offering me BIG Bucks for-Hic-this data! Not to mention that Microshoft'sh offering me even more money for Tails' fake Chaossshhh- Hic-Emerald, which I've alsho got with me." He said, momentarily taking out a dull yellow gem, then putting it away. "With the cash they's offering me, I can get G.U.N. off my backsh and leave you loshersh in the dusht for good!" Sonic answered, pleased with himself. "Good-Hic-luck, man." Said Knuckles. "Ah, who needsh-Hic-luck? All I've gotta do to get away from the authoritiesh ish meet up with the Shony representatives at the randayvoo point before midnight, and I'm home-Hic-home-Hic-home free!" Sonic said. They all cheered drunkenly and clinked beer glasses, not knowing the entire conversation had been caught on the security camera. Suddenly, a dozen or so security guards barged into the bar, frightening the patrons. The former G.U.N. agents surrounded the table our drunken friends were sitting at. Pi2 marched through the ring of soldiers, looking furious. "Sonic Takeshi Hedgehog, you are under arrest!" "What-Hic-fir?" he slurred. "For theft of important data pertaining the Nintendo Company and conspiring to sell it to the enemy!" Pi2 barked. "Wuzzat?" Sonic asked, confused. Pi2's scowl deepened. "I said-" He took a closer look at them all. "Oh wait, you're drunk. Let me fix that." Pi2 snapped his fingers. Suddenly, everyone in the bar was completely sober. There was a look of confusion on the faces of everyone at the table. Then what they had been discussing a second ago fully registered on their faces. Shadow leapt at Sonic and started throttling him. "YOU! LITTLE! BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?!?" Sonic gulped. "Sh-Sh-Shadow, I-I was just doing it for us! You know, in case Scales lost the tournament!" "Don't give us that, you asshole!" yelled Knuckles. "The gems Rouge stole are worth more than enough to help purchase the ARK if Scales loses! You're doing this for nothing but your own gratification!" "Even I'M shocked that you did this!" said Eggman furiously. "I've done many horrible things, attempting to take over the world, turning innocent civilians into heartless machines, killing people for no reason and trying to blow up the planet, but I would never betray the company I work for!" Sonic shook Shadow off of him. "May I say something in my defense?" Pi2 sighed. "Fine, what is it?" "Well." Sonic suddenly grabbed the data disk from the table, pulled out his blue Chaos Emerald and yelled "CHAOS CONTROL!" He disappeared in a flash of blue light. "NO!" screamed Pi2. "He's getting away!" "Can't you stop him?" asked Knuckles. Pi2 started sobbing. "My powers have no jurisdiction outside of the Coliseum! All I know is where he transported himself. If he gets away with that data, Nintendo is screwed!" "Not to mention that if Microsoft gets their claws on the fake Emerald, they could have enough power to conquer the real world." Added Eggman. Pi2 wailed. "When the bosses find out about this, I'll be ruined!" Shadow pulled out his green Chaos Emerald. "Not if I can help it! Quick, where did he go?" "He warped to the road leading away from the Coliseum. But by now, he's probably already at the bridge leading into the city." Said Pi2. "Not if I can help it! CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow vanished in a flash of green light.  
  
Shadow reappeared outside, on the highway. Fortunately, nobody was driving to or from the Coliseum at the time being. Perhaps I should give you a bit of a geography lesson. The Coliseum was built on a great tower of earth jutting from the sea. It is connected to the mainland and Nintendo City by a very long suspension bridge. Shadow was at the edge of the bridge. He could see the blue hedgehog only a couple of yards ahead from him, running. Shadow quickly caught up with him, staying behind Sonic for a moment. When he was sure Sonic wasn't aware of his presence, Shadow hit his enemy in the back with a Homing Attack. "Aaaahhhhh! What the-" he saw Shadow and started gibbering. "Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shadow! H-h-how-" "I followed you, faker. I'm not going to let you get away with this betrayal!" said Shadow angrily. "Oh yeah? Well, let's see you try and stop me!" Sonic turned and started running down the bridge. Shadow chased after him. When he caught up to Sonic, he hit the traitor with another Homing Attack. "Oof! Take this!" Sonic tried to hit Shadow with a Homing Attack. Shadow leapt into the air, deflecting the attack with one of his own. They landed back on the ground and kept running. Shadow tried another Homing Attack, but was deflected by Sonic. This strategy wasn't going to work anymore. He tried to remember how he had beaten Sonic in their final battle on the ARK. He recalled the winning strategy and grinned. He stopped in his tracks, allowing Sonic to get ahead of him. Sonic noticed Shadow wasn't chasing him after a minute or two and stopped several dozen yards ahead. He pulled out his Chaos Emerald and started concentrating. Shadow immediately started running towards Sonic, eating up the distance between them rapidly. Sonic finished concentrating on the Emerald, unleashing the attack. "SONIC WIND!" Shadow immediately jumped into the air as a blue vortex of energy formed right where he had been standing. While in the air, he performed a Homing Attack, getting away from the Sonic Wind and slamming into the cobalt traitor. Sonic grunted and started running again. Shadow ran after him, keeping pace for a while. Then he stopped again, waiting for Sonic to try his special attack again. When Sonic had gotten a sufficient distance ahead, he pulled out his Chaos Emerald and started charging his attack again. Shadow curled into a ball and started spinning in place. After a few seconds, Sonic was done charging and cried out "SONIC WIND!" As the vortex started to form, Shadow instantly let loose his own attack, the spindash. Rolling forward at incredible speed, leaving a trail of yellow light behind him, Shadow rammed into Sonic, bowling him over. Shadow uncurled and got up. Sonic groaned and got up as well. "Give up, traitor?" asked Shadow. "No way!" yelled Sonic. He charged at Shadow. Shadow jumped out of the way. This was bad for Sonic, since Shadow had been standing near the edge of the bridge. Unable to stop himself, Sonic ran off the end of the bridge and started falling. Shadow looked at the edge and shook his head sadly. That's when he heard a strange sound, like a jet engine. It got louder, coming from below him. Shadow was astonished to suddenly see Sonic appear before him, seemingly standing in midair. But as the blue hedgehog started rising higher, Shadow realized he was merely standing on top of an airship that had been floating under the bridge, breaking his fall. The airship was recognizable as the cool-looking ship from Final Fantasy X, so our dark hero knew this was what Sonic had been going to meet up with. Sonic laughed and waved goodbye at Shadow as the great ship turned and started flying away. Shadow had to think quickly. He needed to get on that ship! He noticed a ledge protruding from the ship's hull, an emergency hatch located on it. He pulled out his Emerald. "Chaos Control!" He was warped onto the ledge with the hatch. Struggling not to get blown off, Shadow forced open the hatch and stepped into the ship. He slammed the hatch shut behind him and found himself in a corridor inside the ship. He figured he'd have to get to the bridge if he wanted to stop this airship from delivering the data to Sony. After locating a map of the ship, he started working his way through the decks until, in a corridor, he was confronted by an orange bandicoot with a pink belly, sneakers, and a pair of blue shorts. "Crash Bandicoot? What are you doing here?" The bandicoot grinned. "I'm part of the convoy to deliver the top-secret data to our head honchos in Sony!" "But you had a game on Gameboy Advance! Why are you doing this?" "So? Lots of games have been on both Nintendo and Sony systems. Doesn't mean I'm loyal to Nintendo. Anyway, I intend to stop you to preserve the honor of the Sony Corporation!" said Crash proudly. Crash started spinning towards Shadow. Shadow easily stepped out of the way. When Crash's spin ran out and before he could use a new attack, Shadow walked right up to the marsupial and poked him lightly in the stomach. Crash screamed, clutched his chest, and fell to the floor. He twitched occasionally, but didn't move aside from that. Shadow chuckled. "That's the problem with you Crash, it only takes one touch from an enemy to kill you." Leaving the bandicoot behind, Shadow continued going up through the airship, knocking any crewmembers who saw him unconscious, until he ran into a British woman with brown hair and big guns. "Uh, do I know you?" "Doubt it love. Name's Croft. Lara Croft. She cocked her pistol. "And you're about to enter a world of hurt." She fired her gun. Shadow snatched out with his hand, grabbing the bullet in midair. "Huh? How did you do that?" Shadow smiled. "Super speed. The same thing that lets me do THIS!" He wound up his arm and threw the bullet back at Lara with incredible power, sending it right into her skull. She gaped and fell to the ground, dead. He started continuing down the hallway. "Sorry. I didn't really want to kill you, but you didn't leave me much of a choice." He called back to the corpse. He continued through the airship, going up a few decks before being confronted by something new. He sniffed the air, smelling something really bad. "Ew, what is that odor?" Something leapt out in front of him from a side corridor. "Ah ha! At last you have come, knave! Now we may engage in combat!" Shadow blinked. "Oh, THAT'S what smells. A rotting corpse." The figure before him didn't look too happy about this. He was a skeleton, clad in gold armor, wielding a great purple sword and a gold and black shield. His skull was missing one eyeball and his lower jaw. "Now see here, varlet, I am no corpse!" he said, despite his lack of a second jaw. "I am the dead knight, Sir Daniel Fortesque! You are attempting to stop the business transactions of the great Sony Empire, and thus must be stopped! I, Sir Dan, challenge you to one-on-one combat." "Well, it seems pointless, but fine. I suppose you'll give me a weapon?" asked Shadow. "Of course!" Sir Dan tossed Shadow a Chicken Drumstick. Shadow stared at it. "A Chicken Drumstick. You've got a big sword and who knows what else, and you intend me to defend myself with a Chicken Drumstick?" "Yes." "Whatever happened to chivalry? The knights' code of honor?" Dan laughed. "Haven't you heard? Chivalry is dead! So am I! Haha!" Sir Dan charged Shadow, swiping with his sword. Shadow threw away the Chicken Drumstick and fire somersaulted under the swing, knocking Sir Dan off his feet. As the skeleton tried to get up, Shadow hit him with a roundhouse kick, knocking him down again. He ran around to Sir Dan's front, grabbed onto the sword, and tried to pull it from the skeleton's hand. There was a wrenching pop, and Shadow suddenly found himself holding Dan's sword, as well as his entire right arm. Disgusted, he threw it away. Dan got back up to his feet and swung at Shadow with his shield. Shadow leaped over the swing, jumping over Dan, kicking him in the head while he was in the air. Dan raised the shield to defend himself from an attack and charged the black hedgehog. Shadow simply hit the shield with a Homing Attack, shattering it. Dan cursed. "I knew I should have let the Spiv to recharge this thing last time I had a chance!" Dan reached into dimensional space and pulled out a pistol. He fired. Shadow grabbed the bullet out of midair and threw it with amazing precision back into the gun, setting off the gunpowder insider and making it explode. Dan yelped and waved his slightly charred hand. He pulled out a huge hammer and tried to swing at Shadow with it. Shadow dodged the swings, and almost got hit when Dan tried to smash his head in with the giant mallet. Shadow powerfully kicked the hammer's handle before Dan could raise it back up, breaking it. Angry, Dan pulled out what appeared to be a cane and swung at Shadow with it. Shadow pulled the cane from Dan's hand and easily broke it over his knee. Dan pulled out a crossbow with a flaming arrow and shot it at Shadow. Shadow ducked, missing the fiery bolt. Sir Dan tried to fire again, but realized that he couldn't load any more arrows without the use of both arms. He threw the weapon away and pulled out a big throwing axe. He hurled it at Shadow's head. Shadow jumped out of the way, and the Axe was imbedded in the wall behind him. Sir Dan pulled out a lit bomb and threw it at Shadow. He grabbed it and threw it back, blowing it up right in Sir Dan's face. Sir Dan cursed and pulled out what looked like a ball of purple crackling electricity. "Ha! This will surely stop you! Let's see if you can survive my Lightning!" "Wait. You mean that the thing you're holding is actually lightning?" "Er, yes." "Isn't it impossible to hold something giving off electricity without getting shocked?" Dan thought a moment. "You know, that's a good point. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed as the electricity convulsed through his body. He quickly stuffed the Lightning back in the dimensional pocket and took out a large rifle. "Okay, your tricks won't save you from the Blunderbuss!" Dan fired the Blunderbuss. Once again, Shadow caught the bullet and threw it back, destroying the gun. "Aaagh! Can't you just die?!?" "Nope, sorry." "That does it! The kid gloves are off!" Shadow's eyes bulged as Dan took out a Gatling Gun. "I very much doubt you can simply grab one of these bullets! Hahahahahaha!" Dan pulled the trigger. The gun whirred and did nothing. "Huh?" Dan tried again, with the same results. "Shit! I forgot to reload this thing!" Shadow performed a homing attack on Dan's head, knocking it off of the body. As Dan's body wandered around blindly, Shadow ran over to the head and stomped it hard, breaking it. Sir Dan screamed. The body quivered, and fell to pieces. Shadow shook his head. "They just don't make skeletal warriors like they used to. Oh well." Shadow continued up a few more decks until he ran into his next foe. Actually, there were two of them, a dragonfly and a small purple dragon. "Oh please, is this the best Sony's got to throw at me?" asked Shadow. The dragon growled. "We're not gonna take that kind of guff, are we Sparx?" "No way, Spyro!" said the dragonfly. "Then let's get him!" roared Spyro. He lowered his head and charged at Shadow, not unlike a ram. Shadow jumped over Spyro as he charged and was suddenly attacked by Sparx, who flew around his head rapidly, buzzing loudly. Shadow snatched out his hand, grabbed Sparx, and squished him. "Sparx! You big dumb hedgehog, you killed my best friend! You'll pay for that!" Spyro inhaled deeply ad unleashed a powerful blast of fire breath. Shadow ran away from the burst and kicked Spyro in the sides. The dragon turned around and rammed him right in the stomach. Shadow staggered back, clutching his chest. Spyro hit him with fire breath. When the flames cleared, Spyro was astonished to see Shadow still standing, albeit a little singed. "Wha? How did you survive that?" Shadow smiled, wincing a little. "Hey, I'm the Ultimate Lifeform. If I can handle falling through the atmosphere, I can survive a little fire breath." Spyro thought a moment. "Well, damn! Those are the only attacks I have, charging and flaming. And neither seems to be that effective on you. What do we do now?" "I could kill you." Offered Shadow. "Uh, no wait! I know! I'll defect!" said Spyro quickly Shadow blinked. "You defect?" "Yeah, I'll join your side. I'm tired of working for Sony anyway." Said Spyro. Shadow shrugged. "Well, okay then. Do you need a lift back to Nintendo headquarters?" "No, I can fly to there from here." "You may get arrested. Do you have some paper? I can give you a note that'll help smooth things over." They quickly found some paper and pen in a cabin, Shadow hastily wrote an explanatory note, and Spyro headed for the nearest emergency hatch. Before leaving, he had a piece of advice for the hedgehog. "You're trying to get back the stolen data, right? Well, you'd better hurry up. Pretty soon the airship will be heading into Sony territory, and once there you'll be done for. Bye." He left. Shadow continued on his journey, and finally made it to the top deck, where the bridge was. However, right in the large hallway leading to the bridge, he ran into a problem. Another enemy. His foe was a human, with long robes that made him look a little girlish. He had waist length blue hair and these two scything tufts of blue hair extending from the top of his head. He had a haughty look on his face. "Greetings, lowly vermin. We meet at last. I am Seymour, Maester of Yevon and Grand Summoner. You may have been lucky with the others, but I shall be the means to your defeat." Shadow rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's see how good at fighting you are, I'm pretty sure I can beat you." Seymour laughed. "Oh, you poor fool, I almost pity you. You have no idea what you are getting into. Let's begin!" There was a sudden blur and swirl as the whole ship seemed to flip 360 degrees. Shadow staggered around as everything went back to normal, right before throwing up. "What was that?!" "Battle transitions. You get used to them." "Battle transition?" "Yes. You see, we have now entered a fight in.TURN-BASED COMBAT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shadow stared at Seymour. "Okay, you're weird." Seymour smiled smugly. "And now, I will ensure your doom! With this spell I am about to cast, every summon monster from Final Fantasy IV-X will appear in this room and attack you, ensuring instant victory!" He started waving his hands and chanting. A blue box with the words "SUPREME SUMMON" appeared in the air. In an incredible show of special effects and CGI that are too flashy to possibly describe, Imp, Bomb, Mage, Mist Dragon, Cocatris, Asura, Mog/Chocobo, Sylph, Remora, Shiva, Ramu, Ifrit, Titan, Hydra, Odin, Phoenix, Golem, Shoat, Carbuncle, Leviathan, Bahamut, Alexander, Bismark, Crusader, Fenrir, Kirin, Maduin, Palidor, Phantom, Ragnarok, Raiden, Siren, Seraphim, Starlet, Stray, Terrato, Tritoch, Unicorn, Zoneseek, Kujata, Bahamut Neo, Hades, Bahamut Zero, Typhoon, Knights of the Round, Moomba, Gilgamesh, Quezacotl, Brothers, Diablos, Pandemona, Cerberus, Doomtrain, Jumbo Cactuar, Tonberry King, Eden, Atomos, Ark, Madeen, Valefor, Ixion, Yojimbo, Anima, and the Magus Sisters all appeared. Shadow gaped at the display and the sixty-four monsters now standing before him. "How did you get all of those things to fit into this corridor?" Seymour shrugged. "I dunno. Now, attack my pets! Attack!" The monsters stood there like statues. "Oh yeah, I forgot! It's your turn!" "Okay, what am I supposed to do?" "It's quite simple. See the menu bar down there?" "Menu bar? What menu-" Shadow stopped, seeing there was actually a menu bar of sorts beneath him. "How did that get there?' "That's not important. Anyway, you have three choices. You can either Attack, use Magic, or try to run away. What will you do?" "Uh, let's see what options I have for either one." Shadow selected Attack. Another menu popped up, with the options Homing Attack, Spindash, Roundhouse Kick, Somersault, Fire Somersault, and Lightspeed Attack. "Hmm. Let's see what I can use in the magic department." The magic menu had only two options, Chaos Control and Chaos Spear. "Well, doesn't seem fair but I'll use what I've got. I know my Chaos Spear is stronger than all my other attacks, so I'll use it." Shadow pulled out his Chaos Emerald. A blue text box appeared over his head, saying "SHADOW USED CHAOS SPEAR". Shadow yelled a basic generic cry and the emerald glowed. Yellow spears of energy rained down from all over, striking each monster multiple times. When the attack animation faded, white numbers appeared over the monster's heads. Each monster had the same number, 5. "What does this mean?" Seymour laughed again. "It means that your pathetic attack only did five damage to each of my pets! If there were only one of them, your attack would have been much more focused and have done maybe 320 damage. But your plan failed, and now you will face defeat! All monsters, attack!" In another, even longer series of incredibly flashy FMV's, the monsters attacked. Shadow was hit by each attack, thankful that in turn-based combat it's impossible to actually feel pain. It took half an hour, but finally all of the attacks were finished. "Excellent! Now to see how much damage my creatures have done! Surely it was enough to kill you!" The word "MISS" appeared over Shadow's head in white letters. "WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shadow smirked. "Ha! It appears that my Flame Ring has an incredibly high Evade rating! Now let's see if I have a better way of attacking. I know, I'll fight fire with fire!" He raised his Chaos Emerald. "Summon.uh.Summon.uh.. I know! Summon Perfect Chaos!" Another FMV started. I won't go into details, let's just say it was the introductory cinema for Perfect Chaos' appearance in Sonic Adventure. Perfect Chaos looked around himself, confused. "Huh? How'd I get here? And why am I in my true form? And how is it that I can fit in this corridor that should be far too small to contain my gargantuan self?" "That's not important right now, what is important is that I summoned you so you can help me beat Seymour and his freaks over there!" said Shadow. Perfect Chaos sighed. "Fine, whatever. Let's get this over with. I have no idea what you're talking about, but I figure the sooner I get through with this, the sooner I get back to Tikal in our hot tub. Do I attack them now?" "No, you have to wait your turn," said Shadow. Seymour scowled. "Your Flame Ring won't help your water beast! All monsters attack again! And let's skip the long cutscenes for the attacks, okay?" Ten minutes later, the monsters had all hit Perfect Chaos with their shorter but still powerful attacks. The white numbers over Perfect Chaos' head said 64. "Oh no! How is this possible?" wailed Seymour. "I am a god, fool! Now, see your pets die before you with my ultimate attack, which does not have an annoying and really long cutscene to go with it!" Perfect Chaos opened his mouth, purple energy gathering in it. The words "CHAOS BEAM" appeared in the blue text box. Perfect Chaos fired the Beam in an incredibly powerful blast of purple energy, sweeping it over all the summoned monsters. When the attack ended, the numbers 1,000,000,000 appeared over all of their heads. They vanished, defeated. "But-but-but that's impossible!" protested Seymour. "No attack can go over the 9999 damage limit!" Perfect Chaos looked at Shadow. "Is that true?" The black hedgehog shrugged. "Oh well. I guess it's your turn now, pretty boy." Seymour started waving his hands and chanting again. Another monster appeared, one so incredible that I just can't describe it. (Also because I have no idea what it looks like.) "This is Braska's Final Aeon. It will definitely kill you all!" "Is it my turn again?" asked Perfect Chaos. "Yes." "Good." Perfect Chaos hit Braska's Final Aeon with another Chaos Beam. Braska's Final Aeon vanished, defeated. "I'm bored. Shadow, can I please go home now? Tikal's probably drying off already." "Sorry, the fight's not over yet." "Dammit!" Seymour cast his Fira spell. The flames burned over Perfect Chaos and did 100 damage. "Hey, how'd he do that? I thought water beat fire. Whatever, time to finish this." Perfect Chaos used Chaos Beam. Seymour took 1,000,000,000 damage. He screamed and fell to the floor. Another text box came up. "Shadow beat Seymour! Gained 6,000 EXP. Gained 100 AP. Shadow received Magic Glove. Shadow learned Magic Hand!" The battle ended with a smoother transition than before, and Seymour got up. Suddenly, another FMV began. "Noooo! How could I have lost this battle? I-" "Oh god, enough of this!" roared Perfect Chaos. "Tikal's probably worried sick about me, I don't have time for this crap!" He roared, advanced on Seymour, and ate the summoner. "Can I go now, please?" Perfect Chaos begged of Shadow. "Yes, you're dismissed." Shadow said. "Thank you." Chaos vanished. Shadow walked down the rest of the hall and opened the door to the bridge. There were only two people in the room, Sonic and the pilot, Cid. Neither of them had noticed his entrance. Shadow considered challenging Sonic to another battle, but got a better idea. He reached out with his right arm, hand wide open. He concentrated on the traitorous blue hedgehog. After a few moments, his new Magic Glove glowed. There was a flash, and suddenly Sonic was gone and Shadow was holding a white ball containing a miniaturized Sonic. "What the-Shadow! Oh no, Cid, do something!" he yelled. Cid turned around in the pilot's seat and gasped. He gulped and got up. "S- stand back, mister! I-I'm an expert with the lance!" Shadow snickered. "No you're not. You're thinking of Cid from FFVII. If I'm not mistaken, you're Cid from FFX, same as the guy I beat before coming in here and this whole airship." "Damn, you're right." muttered Cid. He got on his knees. "Please, please don't kill me!" he whimpered. "Cid, you coward!" yelled Sonic. Shadow held the ball up so he could see Sonic eye to eye. "Tell me Sonic, how was this airship going to get back to the Sony galaxy? It's a long way from here." "I'm not telling you anything!" shouted Sonic. "Then I guess I'll just have to play a little basketball." Said Shadow, about to start dribbling the small prison. "No, wait! I'll tell you! Just don't dribble me!" protested Sonic. Shadow smiled. "I knew you'd see things my way. Now tell me, how is this airship going to get back to the Sony galaxy?" "They opened a portal from Sony City on their Virtual Earth. It's about a quarter mile from our current position, and opens right onto an airship dock." "How were you going to make the transaction with the fake Emerald and the data?" "Bill Gates and the CEO of Sony are waiting at the dock for me. They came all the way from the real world for this stuff." Sonic confessed. Shadow got a very brilliant idea. "Really? Both leaders of Nintendo's greatest rivals are waiting at the other end? That gives me a brilliant idea." He pitched the ball containing Sonic at Cid's head, knocking both of them unconscious. He picked up the ball and put it in his dimensional pocket. He walked over to the pilot's seat and examined the computer. "Good thing I learned all about hacking back on the ARK." He thought to himself. He quickly programmed the autopilot to stay on course to the portal, then checked for the self-destruct system. There was none. "I don't believe this. What kind of video game vehicle doesn't have a self-destruct in case of emergencies? Well, maybe I can improvise." He quickly started programming.  
  
A little later.The airship came out of the portal, the gateway sealing behind it. The vessel hovered into the dock, the automatic clamps locking it in place. Standing at the bottom of the extending docking ramp were two of the most evil men on Earth, (Not as evil as Osama of course, but still pretty evil) the CEO of Sony and Bill Gates, leader of Microsoft. As the ramp locked in place with the main hatch and the door opened, the two men waited for their new agent to come out with the goods. After a few minutes, the doorway remained empty. "Where is he?" asked the CEO finally. "I don't know. Maybe they're having trouble?" suggested Gates. "Well, maybe we should find out. Come on." Said the CEO. He led Bill into the airship. They were quite surprised when they found the unconscious crew. "What happened? Why are they all knocked out?" asked Bill. "I don't know. Come on, let's go to the bridge. We might find our answers there." Said the CEO. They worked their way through the ship, pasty the unconscious crewmembers, until they reached the bridge. The only thing there was a knocked-out Cid. "Okay, something is definitely wrong here." "Where is that hedgehog? Where's my emerald?" Gates demanded to know. "I don't-" The CEO stopped. "What's that noise?" "It sounds like beeping. It's coming from the pilot's seat!" said Gates. They ran over and looked at the console screen. There was a timer ticking down, with ten seconds to go. "Oh my god, it's a bomb of sort!" wailed the CEO. Bill leapt into the chair and started fiddling with the computer. At the last second, he hacked into the system linked to the timer and deactivated it. The timer froze at 1. "There. Problem solved." Said the computer genius proudly. Then the lights started flashing red. "Warning. Power surge detected in engine room." said the standard female computer voice. "Attempting to use surge adapters. Error. Surge adapters have been deactivated. Power surge overloading engines. Internal combustion in 5.4.3." The two men looked at each other. "Oh f-" they started to say at the same time. The airship exploded.  
  
Back at the Coliseum Bridge.The police were reading a heavily handcuffed Sonic his rights and taking away the stolen data and the fake Emerald while Shadow watched and took Sonic's blue Emerald. Pi2 was nearby, talking to someone on his cell phone. "Uh huh.Uh huh.Yeah, I got it. I'll go tell him. Bye." Pi2 hung up the phone. "Shadow! Please come here." "What is it, sir?" he asked as he came over to the Pokemon. "I was just on the phone with Shigeru Miyamoto and Yuji Naka. They have a message for both you AND Sonic. Hey boys, bring the traitor over here!" The police complied, dragging the unwilling Sonic over to Pi2. "Mister Hedgehog, I just got a call from our chiefs. Yuji says he's very disappointed in you. Shigeru says you're fired and will be spending a very long time in prison. As for you," he said, turning to Shadow. "Yuji is extremely proud of you and says Sonic Adventure 3 is being changed completely because of this. Congratulations, you'll be reappearing in the very first Shadow Adventure." Shadow started stuttering, shocked. "Oh, and Shigeru says that after the tournament you will receive a gold medal for heroism and a check for one million Nintendo dollars." Shadow regained his voice. "Oh, I didn't do that much." Pi2 snorted. "You kidding me? You captured a dangerous traitor, recovered important data and a valuable fake Chaos Emerald, killed some of Sony's most dangerous characters, converted Spyro the Dragon to our side, and have also succeeded in eliminating the leaders of our biggest rivals. In short, you have saved the entire Nintendo Corporation. And my career. Thank you." He extended a paw. Shadow shook it. "Okay, take him away boys." Pi2 barked at the cops. As the cops started pulling Sonic towards a reinforced paddy wagon, Sonic screamed out, "No cell can hold Sonic the Hedgehog for long, Shadow! When I get out of jail, I'm gonna kill you losers! That two tailed freak, that fat lunatic, that stinky echidna and his slut of a bat, that whore Amy and most of all you! You hear me Shadow? I'm gonna kill you all!" "Stop!" yelled Shadow. The police stopped. Shadow walked over to Sonic and looked at him for a moment. Then he punched him hard in the face. "THIS is for being a jerk to Amy." He hit Sonic in the gut. "THIS is for being such an asshole." Finally, he kicked Sonic in the groin, causing him to keel over. "And THIS is for betraying us all! I wish to never have anything to do with you again, blue hedgehog! To me, the name 'Sonic' no longer has any meaning! And I want you to remember that for the rest of your hopefully short life." Shadow stepped away, signifying he was done. The police threw Sonic into the back of the prisoner transport, locked it securely, and drove away. Shadow shook his head in disgust and headed back towards the Coliseum.  
  
So how was it? I know it probably didn't conform to your interests, but I did what I had to do. The evidence pointed to Sonic anyway, remember? Able to teleport and wearing shoes? I could have made it Shadow, but that would have left Amy heartbroken. Besides, I already portrayed Sonic as a jerk to help ease the pain of his betrayal. In any case, I don't see anything wrong with making Sonic a bad guy. I know he's a hero, but you'd think once in a while people would try seeing him as a villain or a traitor. I know it's not what you want, but I'm keeping an open mind here and I'm hoping all of you can do that too. If so, I humbly request that you do not flame me, and if you do, don't do it too harshly. I hope you will not hold this one chapter against me and keep reading the story until it's finished. Please forgive me. Next time: It's almost time for the final match. Scales and Majora reflect on their pasts, to what made them what they are today. What influences helped them become the sort of people they are now? Find out on the next.Super Smash Bosses! 


	22. Memories

If you are reading this, then not all of you were alienated by what I did in the last chapter. Thank you. I'm sorry to delay the final round even further, but I got this crazy idea I wanted to write first. Read on my friends, read on. And I'm sure any of you who are very familiar with Devil May Cry may recognize something here. Disclaimer: I only own Scales, and Pi2 And some other stuff, but I can't reveal that to you now, it'll spoil the story!  
  
Time: Day 4 of the tournament, 9:00 AM. Pi2 looked up as the security chief walked into his office. "Ah, what is it?" he asked cheerfully. The chief paused, licking his lips nervously, before he started. "Sir, I'm afraid I have some bad news." "Let's hear it. I doubt anything could spoil my current good mood." The chief hesitated. "Sir, the Master Emerald has been stolen from the room being used by Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat." Pi2's ear twitched. "I.see. And tell me, what are you and your team going to do about this theft?" "Scour the grounds and don't stop until we find it?" Pi2 nodded slowly. "I'll, uh, get started then." He left the office. Pi2 slowly got up from his desk, closed his office door, and sat back in his chair. A millisecond later he let loose a string of curses that would have made a harpy blush. When he was done cursing, he threw a chair through his big window, smashed all the furniture in the office, burned it to ashes, and plopped down in the middle of the room to bawl his little eyes out.  
  
Time: 11:40 AM Scales breathed in deeply, exhaling softly. Her eyes were closed. She sat on top of a rock in her room with folded legs, her tail curled around her. She could hear nothing other than the soothing sound of the babbling stream, her breaths, and the beating of her heart. She was meditating, casting away all her tensions and anxieties about the match away to make her feel better when it came time to fight. She took another deep breath and soft exhalation. She could hear her heartbeat slowing down. In her life support system, the black emerald glowed faintly with each heartbeat. She took one last deep breath. Hr heart slowed to the point where it seemed to stop all together. She sat there as if frozen, a living statue. She had achieved a state of perfect tranquility. She allowed her mind, empty of thoughts during the meditation process, to wander. The thoughts called up by her mind in the tranquil state were supposed to help her gain strength for the coming battle. She was flung into the past as a memory from long ago was recalled.  
  
Darkness, everywhere. Then a crack! Light! She scrambled around inside of her tiny confines, feeling cramped. More and more cracks appeared in the darkness. Finally, the darkness shattered completely and she was in a place of infinite light. As her keen eyes got used to the light, she could see details. She was in a large room, with a glass ceiling and a row of seats above the ceiling for people to look through. There were lots of big metal things making interesting noises. There were tall things wearing white things all around her, murmuring and hitting themselves on the back. What were they saying? She wanted to hear, to understand. One of the things stood out in particular, looming over her. He pulled off a thing over his face, and she saw what the thing looked like. He wore some kind of glass discs over his eyes, had a reddish nose, and a big funny moustache. He looked at her with what could only be pride and spoke to the other things around him. "My colleagues, we have succeeded! Our first attempt to create the Ultimate Lifeform from a genetically altered biomechanical Komodo Dragon egg appears to have worked. Project SHADOW is a success!" The others cheered around him. "This creature needs a name. Let us call it something fitting, seeing as how it is the first genetically engineered and cybernetic reptile in history. Any suggestions?" One of the other things, a female suggested, "How about Biolizard?" The man grinned. "Ah, brilliant! Yes, we shall call this new creature the Biolizard." She tried the name out in her head. Biolizard. She liked it, but it seemed a little lacking of substance, more like the name for a thing and not a person. She tried to move, to get up and walk towards the smiling man before her. She almost got up, and suddenly felt horrible. She collapsed, pain flowing through her body. What was happening? The smiling man stopped grinning and turned to the others. "Something's wrong! Jenkins, check the scanners!" One of the things ran over to one of the big metal things and did something. He turned back to the others, horrified. "Dr. Gerald, the lizard's DNA is destabilizing! The human hormones and machines we introduced into its system aren't taking hold as well as we had thought. Her entire neural system is shutting down!" The other things started panicking and yelling things. She moaned and tried to block the noise. Why were they all so loud? Why wouldn't they stop yelling? She just wanted them to be quiet, and for the pain to stop hurting. She opened her mouth, trying to squeal a command for silence, but nothing came out. Everything abruptly went quiet, and she was enveloped in darkness again. Sometime later, she awoke. She was in a different, smaller room, with far less people in it. Looking at her was a little female thing with blond hair and blue clothes. Her eyes widened and she turned to the other two people in the room, one the smiling man and the other something new. "Grandpa, grandpa, she's awake!" The smiling man ran over, the smile returning to his face. "It worked! Robins, check the systems and make sure they're fully operational!" The other thing looked at his big metal thing for a moment then got up and turned to the smiling man. "The life support system we've installed has fully integrated with her biological chemistry. Her DNA and biomachinery is completely balanced. She will grow like a normal lizard should, and the life support system, being partially biological, will grow as well. I'm not sure why that black Chaos Emerald you found worked when the others failed, but it seems to be 100% operational now." The smiling man nodded. "Thank you Robinson. I see that our original experiments didn't work as well as we had thought. We'll need to come up with a better way to create the Ultimate Lifeform." "I'll get right on it, sir." Said the Robinson thing. He left her line of sight. The little female thing got close again. "What is she called, Grandpa?" "Maria, this is the Biolizard. Your new sister, in a sense." Said the smiling man. "She's cute! If she's my sister, doesn't that make you her grandpa too?" asked Maria. "Not exactly, but I guess I could be considered her father." Said the smiling man. He leaned closer. "Can you understand me Biolizard? I am Dr. Gerald Robotnik. I created you in an attempt to make the Ultimate Lifeform, thinking it could help the people on the planet below. But it seems that you are not the Ultimate Lifeform, merely the prototype. Don't worry, we'll soon give you a brother or sister, so there is nothing for you to fear. I will help with your education as you grow up. Hopefully, you can help protect the world as I had intended even though you are not the true Ultimate Life. If you can make the people happy, then I will know my life's work has been a success, and not just the idealistic dreams of an old fool." Strangely, she could understand this man's words. She understand what he wanted of her. He was her father, and he wanted her to try to make others happy. She now felt a deep affection for him and would do anything he wanted, no matter what it was, as long as it made him happy too. No matter what.  
  
Scales' eyes shot open, the last moments of her memory still echoing through her mind. A tear ran down her cheek. "Daddy." she whispered. After her initial birth problems, life had gone along well. She had lived on the ARK with Gerald and Maria, and Shadow soon after her creation. They had been a family, playing together, learning together, and loving one another. And then they came. G.U.N. had found out the long-hidden secret of Project SHADOW, which Gerald had intended on unveiling to the world when both Scales and Shadow were twenty. They wanted the ultimate lifeforms for their own reasons, to copy them and make an army capable of overthrowing the current world order. They invaded the colony, capturing and killing the scientists, murdering the Chao in the colony's garden, and hunting down Scales and Shadow. While Gerald had tried to hold off the soldiers and robots, Scales, Maria and Shadow were supposed to make it to the research center and get to the planet below with the escape pods. But along the way, Scales had gotten lost and ended up in the core of the colony, where the seven Emeralds that powered the structure were kept. The Emeralds had already been ejected as a safety precaution, but some residual Chaos energy remained. Reacting with her own Emerald, the radiation caused Scales to go to sleep. She was woken up a year later by her father. She was astonished to find she was now bigger than he was, a result of the radiation. Dr. Gerald coldly informed Scales that Maria was dead and Shadow was in a cryogenic cell as a result of G.U.N.'s failure to control him, his natural Chaos energy drained. He told her of his hatred for humanity, and how he had given Shadow the instructions to initiate a plan to destroy humanity if he was awakened. He had programmed the colony to hurtle towards Earth (not Virtual Earth or our Earth, just a different video game Earth) on an unstoppable collision course if all seven Chaos Emeralds were placed into the receptacles in the control center. Shadow's job was to make sure the Emeralds got to their places and went into the core, her job was to keep anyone from tampering with the Emeralds and stopping the planet's destruction. She had known there was something wrong with her father, something bad, but she didn't care. She loved him, and for this reason she would do as he asked. She would make sure his final wish was fulfilled. He left, saying he was going to let G.U.N. kill him now, and she returned to her slumber. She didn't awaken for another forty-nine years, when Shadow was released. She shook herself from this memory. It had happened too long ago to really matter anymore. But she had somehow forgotten exactly how much she had loved her father over the course of her revival and flight from G.U.N. She knew now that she would not fulfill his last wish, to destroy the world, but she would do what she was made to do. She would make the people happy.  
  
Majora was still asleep. As he slept, the demon remembered something a long time ago, the day of his birth. The memory came rushing back to him in the form of a dream.  
  
Darkness, everywhere. How he relished it. The darkness seemed to change as time went on. Pieces of other creature's minds entered the darkness. He absorbed them, gaining knowledge of the world beyond his darkness. More and more memories came towards him. He absorbed them all, one after the other, and soon gained the complete knowledge and experiences of three of Hell's greatest demons, Baal, Mephistopheles, and Beelzebub. Although he possessed the minds of the three, he was none of them. He was something else entirely. All of a sudden, the darkness seemed confining. He wanted to know what he was, why he had these three minds in his possession, what he was supposed to do. He lashed out, and the darkness shattered. He was suddenly aware of his body, small yet fearsome. He wanted to grow. He would. He looked around himself. He was in a great chamber, no, an open space. He was standing on a wide circular field covered with black sand. High stone walls rose around him. Old bloodstains were splattered on the walls. Above the walls were row upon row of stands, filled with cheering demons. He was obviously in a coliseum. Jutting right over the wall was a booth with elaborate tapestries and wall hangings. A bowl of eyeballs sat on a table, along with some other food. In the middle of the booth was a great throne, depicted with images of fear and despair. It sat upon the backs of twenty dead humans. Seated on this huge throne was a horrific being of indescribable malevolence, the very embodiment of evil himself. And yes, he was holding a two-pronged pitchfork. He smiled a gruesome grin at the new being. "Ah, my son, at last you have awakened! I can see on your face that you have an idea of who I am. Let me tell you my identity. I am called many names in many universes. My true name is thus: Satan. You are my son, my greatest infernal achievement." "What is my name? What am I here for?" asked the new demon. "Your name was once three, Beelzebub, Mephistopheles, and Baal. These three great demons bravely sacrificed themselves in my service and I have given them new life as you. You are the three in one, the greatest demon to ever live. Your name is Majora." "Ma-jo-ra. I like it." "Good. You are here to be tested." "Why?" "Even if you are my son, you must earn the title. To do so, you must defeat a phantom I have created for you to fight. Are you ready?" Majora nodded. "Then we shall begin." Satan raised his pitchfork. A lightning bolt shot from it, striking the center of the arena. The lightning gathered into a single form, solidifying and making a body for itself. Looking like a giant bat, it flew into the air, ready for battle. The electric bat fired a particle beam at Majora. The demon dodged the beam and threw a fireball at the bat. It made contact and the phantom screeched. Majora correctly interpreted fire as the phantom's weakness, and instantly hurled a larger fireball. The projectile struck the bat. It screeched louder and fell to the ground. As Majora ran over to the fallen phantom, it suddenly changed shape, looking like himself! Majora was so surprised he was unable to block the phantom's particle beam. He wailed and stepped back. Angrily, he threw a larger fireball then the last one at the phantom of himself. It screeched and split into three, each copy of himself running away. Instincts taking over, Majora bounded after one of the phantoms. He leaped onto its back, gouging into its back with his claws. The phantom screamed as Majora tore through its false flesh, finally dissolving in a burst of static. Majora then went after the second phantom and cornered it by the wall. When the copy tried t run alongside the wall, Majora incinerated it with a blast of fire breath, destroying it. The third phantom stopped running, turned around, and fired a particle beam. Majora stuck his hands out, catching the beam. He absorbed the blast, reformed it in his hands, and shot it back, destroying the last phantom. The crowd went wild. Majora looked up at Satan. "I have destroyed your phantom, father. Have I passed your test?" The Devil nodded, pleased. "That was a nice display of power, Majora. Although I admit I may have made my phantom a little too weak. You had no trouble at all with it." "It was pretty easy." "Well, no matter. I may now tell you what your purpose is. To destroy." "Destroy?" "Yes. All demons love to destroy things of the mortal realm. By doing so, they allow me to get closer to freeing myself from this Hell. As mightiest of all demons, you must go forth and lead an army of infernal spirits like yourself to the mortal realms, rampaging and stealing all the souls you can. Each world you claim for me takes me a great deal closer to freedom and revenge against my loss in the past. It will take a bit of time before you are ready to take on this awesome task, though. You must be patient as I educate you so you can take on the true mantle of Demon Prince." "I will wait as long as it takes, father." "Good. Now, to reward you for your victory." Satan gestured, and a dozen poles appeared out of nowhere, sticking out of the ground. Near each pole was a poor, almost pitiable damned soul. Chains led from the pole, linked to manacles locked around the damned's waist, neck, wrists, ankles, and hair. Yes, hair. They struggled with the chains, screaming. "These twelve are damned for rape. While I do reward some damned by turning them into demons, I do not think these twelve deserve that honor. I want you to devour them, drinking their blood to increase your strength." "With pleasure!" With a mighty roar, Majora bounded towards the closest damned.  
  
Majora awoke. A great anger and sadness came over him. He was a failure. He had failed his mission of destruction because of an imp. He had betrayed his father's trust by losing. For all he knew, Satan had already made a new demon to take his place. It was possible. There was only one way he could think of to stop that from happening, to redeem himself in his father's eyes. And that would be to slaughter the entire population of a planet, all by himself. And he would do just that, once he was free. And he was already close, so close to freedom already. "I will show you Father," said the demon. "I will show you that I can do exactly what you made me for. I will kill them all for you. Every single one of them will die."  
  
Spooky, wasn't it? Okay, I admit this is just a piece of fluff, but it came to me to do this while writing the battle chapter, but I didn't want to make the fight longer than it already would be, so I gave a whole separate chapter to these memories. Sorry about it, but I promise the final match will be up soon. Next time: This is it, the moment you've been waiting for. The final match between Scales and Majora is beginning. Which of these two fighters will win this final battle? Find out next time on.Super Smash Bosses! 


	23. Unmasked

Finally, here it is. The beginning of the end. The final match. Let's begin. Disclaimer: I'm not going to say it again. Oh, something to add: Some of you Devil May Cry fans may recognize a couple of things here. Just thought I'd warn you.  
  
It was high noon. The viewers had assembled in the seats, ready for what promised to be an excellent fight. Pi2 had somewhat recovered and was ready for his duty. He had already done all the usual pre-fight stuff, telling everyone to place their bets while they still had the chance. But in the end, he could say nothing more. The technicians set the stage. It was a beautiful thing, the stage. It was a great octagonal filling almost the entire arena space, leaving a gap only a couple of feet wide. This meant the most likely way a fighter would leave the platform was to be knocked out or dead. It was carved to look like the Super Smash symbol, the quartered circle. At the point where the four lines met was a pedestal. From the pedestal came a beam of light, going high into the air. Floating in the beam of light was a thick disc made of slid gold, with the same quartered circle mark on it. This was the medal of victory, one of the prizes for winning. The stage's name was Showdown Central. Pi2 finished his speech and started counting down. "And we will begin this, the final fight in 3." Majora floated into the arena. "2." Scales warped into the ring. "1.Go!" Scales immediately dashed towards Majora with Chaos Control. The mask flew out of her way and hit her life support with heat vision. The Shell kept it from doing damage, though. Scales whirled around and fired a Serpent Strike, scoring a direct hit. Majora flew a little away and floated closer to the ground. "Say Scales, how about we turn this up a notch?" "What do you mean?" "How about THIS!" Suddenly, a great black cloud blotted out the sun, enshrouding the area in semi-darkness. As the stadium's big lights went on, Majora burst into flame. Scales tried to hit him with a Serpent Strike, but it failed to hit. Majora's figure vanished in the flames. The fire grew to an astonishing inferno, becoming a bonfire seven feet high! The flames dissipated then, revealing a new terror. It was a knight, clad in black armor with silver trim. He wore a long red cape with a black underside. A scabbard in his back held a great sword almost as long as its owner was tall. The knight wore gauntlets of black and gold, inlaid with rubies. A helmet covered its head. The helm was black and silver, like the rest of the armor. Two stylized bat wings came from the back of the helmet, and horn grew from the top. The visor was a T-shaped gap in the helm, revealing nothing but darkness and two yellow-orange eyes. The figure looked over itself, pleased, and laughed boomingly. Scales was a bit unnerved. "What-what are you?" The figure turned its baleful gaze on Scales. "My dear, do you not recognize me? I am Majora's Hatred, the most powerful yet of my forms! My power is now greater than before. And with the power that now resides within me, I will slay you and all who reside in this Coliseum, and then I shall be free!" There was a collective gasp from the crowd. "What are you talking about, Majora? What's going on here?" asked Pi2, floating down to the Coliseum on his old respawn platform. "It is quite simple, Pi2. Thousands of years ago, I was a great demon prince, heir of Satan himself. I rampaged throughout the worlds until the Goddess of Time imprisoned me in the form of a mask. I was eventually sealed away in a dark temple by a wandering tribe of nomads, and by a series of coincidences and trades ended up in the hands of the now dead Happy Mask Salesman. But is really going n, you ask? It's like this: I seek to be free of the mask in which I now live. To do so, I must absorb a number of souls and steal power from several magical relics. To this end, I convinced the Salesman to enter me in the tournament so I could take the souls of the fighters and their magic powers. I took Garm's magic and his soul, drained away Mewtwo's psychic power and his soul, and stole the magic of the Star Rod and Bowser's soul. Oh, but this power alone wasn't enough to fuel this most recent transformation, I'm afraid. So I needed more power. Guess where I got it?" asked Majora. Pi2 immediately understood. "The stolen objects!" "Correct. I stole Cortex's masks, Ganondorf's Triforce of Power, and the Master Emerald. The combined power I have received is actually enough for me to temporarily assume my real form, but I doubt I need to go to such extravagancies at this point." He looked at Scales. "I only need one thing more to give me the power to completely free myself from my curse; the power of the eighth Chaos Emerald!" Scales took a defensive stance. "You'll have to go through me to get the Emerald, Your Majesty!" Majora laughed. "Fool! It is fated that I win! My victory was predicted millennia ago, and I intend to let the prediction come true!" "What prediction?" asked Pi2. "The shamans of the tribe who imprisoned me in the temple had a premonition and wrote it on the altar on which I was placed. Far in the future, a Tournament will take place. Sixteen will fight, a small wizard, a trainer of monsters, a King of Power, a monster of Darkness, a ghost, a turtle, a crocodile, a plumber, a alien, a little man, a psychic, a witch, a god, a pirate, a lizard and the demon prince. The wizard, the psychic and the turtle shall lose their souls, the monster will lose his courage, the King shall lose his dignity to a turtle and a yellow runt, and the crocodile will lose all motivation. The god of destruction will assume his most powerful form but will fail to destroy, the trainer's monsters will all be knocked out, the witch will be crushed beneath a rock, the ghost will be humiliated and the little man, plumber, pirate, and alien shall lose their lives. In the end, only two will remain, the lizard and the demon. The one wielding the Master of jewels shall triumph. One will walk away, free at last; the other won't walk at all." He said. "The prophecy clearly detailed the fate of each fighter and also says I shall win this match. I possess the Master Emerald, the Master of gems, therefore I shall win. Simple, isn't it?" "There's one little problem, Majora." Said Pi2. "What?" "The thing you have isn't the real Master Emerald, it's a copy of the original." Said Pi2. "The real Master is the thing in my back." Said Scales. If your prophecy is true, that means I'm going to win." Majora considered. "You have a point. However, the prophecy did not state the Master of gems had to be real or fake. I still have a 50/50 chance of winning in this case." "Actually, you don't have any chance at winning." Said Pi2.  
  
"Why is that?" "By promising to kill everyone, you have made a terrorist threat. And terrorism is against the tournament rules, so you are therefore disqualified." Majora snorted. "And what do you think you can do to keep me from fighting?" "How about a little taste of BOLT 99!" Pi2 instantly gained a bright yellow glow. A huge thunderbolt shot up from his body, into the dark cloud. As the thunderbolt vanished, the cloud flashed, and ninety-nine normal thunderbolts shot down, combining in midair to form a huge electrical Chinese-style dragon. The dragon came hurtling down at Majora a stronger attack than Pi2 had ever generated. Majora merely looked up at the oncoming dragon, not moving. Then, slowly, he raised his left arm and pointed it at Pi2. The dragon changed course right above him, shooting straight for the Pikachu. Pi2 tried to maneuver out of the way, but the dragon changed course again, hitting him. The incredible force from the attack washed over Pi2's body, going into it and overloading his static glands. As the respawn platform at his feet exploded, Pi2 screamed as the dragon threw him back. He was hurled right into the arena wall. He hit with a sickening thud, then fell to the platform, falling through the gap and hitting the ground below hard. Scales looked at where Pi2 had fallen, then back at Majora, astonished. The demon chuckled. "Shall we begin?"  
  
Up in the control booth, the technicians were shocked. "He's dead." Murmured one of the Koopas. "I don't believe it. The boss is dead." Said a Yoshi. Another technician said nothing, then got out of his chair and started flying out the door. "Hey, where're you going?" asked a Goomba. The technician turned back. "I'm going to help Miss Scales! I know how to help her fight Majora, and I don't intend to let these people die!" "But it's against the rules for any fighter to have outside help." The Koopa pointed out. "Look out the window and tell me if this is really a time where rules matter more than lives!" the technician said angrily. "Rules or no rules, Scales needs my help!" "Dude, you'll die out there!" said the Yoshi. "Maybe, but if I die I at least want to try to help her beat that demon!" with that, the technician flew away. "Is he being brave, or stupid?" asked the Goomba. "Maybe a little of both." Answered the Koopa.  
  
Scales and Majora tensed ready to leap into a deadly combat when their pose was ruined by the intrusion of a weird little flying thing that stopped right in Scales' face. It looked like a metallic Chao with a propeller on its head, a wind-up key on its back, and orange eyes. "Miss Scales, wait! I can help you!" Scales blinked. "Uh, who are you?" "My name's Omochao, and I'm here to help you!" There was a long pause. Then Scales screamed and backed away. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Goawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoaway!" Majora stared at her. "You're not afraid of the crown prince of Hell but you're terrified by a little metal doll?" he asked in disgust. Omochao scowled. (If he could scowl, that is.) "I don't understand, why are you afraid of me?" "I've heard stories about you from the others! Always popping up at the wrong times, giving obvious pieces of advice, never dying when you get thrown into something dangerous.If you get near me, I swear I'll put a dent in your skull!" yelled Scales. Omochao was confused for a moment, then realized what she was talking about and started laughing. "No, no, no, I'm not THAT Omochao! I'm a later model, I really can help you without always giving you obvious pieces of advice! I can tell you what to do in the fight with Majora to wear him down and give you a better chance at winning." "How can you know what to do?" asked Scales, lowering her guard. "Simple, I'm just like your average hint or information giver, I automatically know hints and weaknesses about the enemy that should be impossible for any person to discover. For instance, did you know that Majora had a stuffed griffon named Boneshredder when he was a little guy?" "Wha-that is not true!" Majora said quickly. "Really? What about the time you wet your bed the night before you were leaving for your big invasion campaign?" "I-er-uh-" "Oh, and let's not forget the time you ran around your father's palace naked!" "I was young, I didn't know it was wrong to-" Majora tried to say. "You were five hundred years old!" "That's young for demons. Wait a minute, we already walk around naked! I've never needed to wear clothing!" Majora realized. "Then what do you call your armor?" asked Scales. "This is my form's protective skin!" Majora said. "Look, enough with the embarrassing secrets! You can have that Omocow-" "Omochao!" "Whatever! You can have that thing's help if you want, but it won't make a difference. You'll still fall by my hands. Let's begin!" He raised his arms. After several seconds, his form seemed to harden to refract as his body was encased in a shell of rock. He shifted his rocky arms, seemingly pleased. As Majora started advancing towards Scales, several boulders appeared, scattered about the platform. Scales prepared to charge the rocky Majora when Omochao flew in front of her. "Wait! Don't attack him head on. He is drawing power from the Earth Elemental Mask Rok-Ko. His rock shell makes him impervious." "Then how do I fight him?" "First of all, start running from him, he's too slow to catch up properly." Scales started moving away from the slowly but steadily advancing demon. "Okay, what you have to do is touch two boulders." She looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?" "It's like this. When you touch one of the boulders, it will temporarily become yours. But it only lasts for a few seconds, and is negated if Majora touches the boulder. You have to touch two boulders and make them yours to damage him." Stated Omochao. Scales frowned at him. "How does touching boulders cause him damage?" "How did ramming into boils damage you when you were the Final Hazard? Weaknesses in video games don't always have to make sense. Just do it, and quick! He's catching up on us!" said Omochao. "Okay, here I go!" Scales ran for the nearest boulder. She touched it, and the boulder turned red. She could hear it ticking like a clock. She immediately ran towards another one, touching the boulder right before the timer on the first one ran out. Majora groaned and shook. Chips of rock fell off of him, revealing some of the armor underneath. "Okay, now what?" "You have to do the same thing, but this time you need to touch three boulders! And no, you can't use any of the ones you've already touched once." Said Omochao. "I can't run fast enough to touch three rocks! Unless.Chaos Control!" Moving at super speed she ran across the platform, hitting two rocks in succession and speeding right past Majora to hit the third just before the first rock's timer ran out. Majora groaned and shook. More pieces of rock armor broke off, exposing whole sections of his body. "Let me guess. I have to touch four rocks now, right?" she asked as the robot Chao caught up with her. Omochao nodded. "Okay, I think I can do this. I know what to do." Majora turned her way and started coming. She was close to him, and he was getting nearer to her. Scales wasn't moving at all, charging up for the Lightspeed Attack. Majora was only two feet away from her when she started to glow. Relieved, she ran past him at light speed, hitting all four boulders in less than a second. Majora roared in anger as his rock shell shattered completely. "That was pretty good, Scales, but let's see how you like water!" He snapped his fingers. All the boulders vanished and Scales and Omochao were suddenly only a few yards away from him. Also, three platforms appeared. As they moved back, startled, Majora raised his arms. Omochao quickly turned to Scales. "Okay, for this, you need to do exactly as I say or there's a good chance of you dying. When I say jump, I want you to jump, got it?" She nodded. "Yeah, but what's he doing?" "He's drawing power from the Water Elemental Mask Wa-Wa. Look, just trust me when I say this is gonna be a bit harder than the last thing okay?" said Omochao. At that moment, Majora's frame wavered and shifted as his body turned into a mass of solid water shaped like himself. He leapt into the air, landing on the third platform. "Run and jump to the platform over there and the one next to it! Now!" Scales quickly ran over to the first platform and jumped onto it, then jumped to the nearest platform from there. "Jump onto the next platform!" Scales jumped to the next one, just missing getting hit by a low energy wave Majora had hurled at her. "Attack Majora, then drop to the ground!" Scales across her platform, which did indeed have Majora on it, and hit him with her Tail Whip before he could hit her. He staggered back and tried to punch her, but she had already dropped back to the ground. "Okay, run and jump back to the first platform!" Scales ran over to the first platform and got on. "Double-jump, quickly!" Scales double-jumped, leaping over the energy wave rushing for her and landing on the second platform. "Duck!" Scales ducked down as a higher energy wave rushed for her, passing through where her head had been. "Jump to Majora's platform and wait for the attack!" Scales jumped onto the third platform. Majora sent out a low energy wave. "Jump and attack, then get down from there!" Scales jumped over the wave and hit Majora with a Homing Kick, dropping to the ground before he could retaliate. "You're doing good, Scales! Now, get back to the first platform. Scales ran over and jumped onto the first platform. "Wait for the low attack, then double-jump to the second platform!" Scales jumped over the energy wave and landed on the second platform. "Duck, then run through the bubbles, jump to the third platform, and hit Majora! You know what to do after that." Scales ducked as a high attack rushed over her head. She got up and ran towards several bubbles Majora had launched at her. She popped them easily with her Talons, jumped onto the third platform, ran to Majora and slashed at him with the Talons. He roared and tried to hit her, but she was already jumping back to the ground. "One more hit to go, Scales. Here we go! Get on the first platform and triple-jump after the wave!" Scales ran and jumped onto the first platform. As the low energy wave rippled towards her, she double-jumped, then used her jet anklets to boost her onto the third platform. "Duck, then attack!" Scales ducked, missing the high energy wave, then ran forward and hit Majora with a Rocket Kick. He moaned and turned back into Majora's Hatred. The platforms vanished and they were all back on the ground. Scales wiped her brow. "Phew! That was tough! Thanks for the timing, Omochao." "Hey, I don't want to see anyone die here! Well, maybe Majora, but he's the bad guy." The metal Chao responded. Surprisingly, Majora didn't look winded at all. "You're better than I thought. Let's see what happens when I turn up the heat." He raised his arms. Suddenly, Scales and Omochao were at the other side of the arena. Majora's body started shimmering from heat as he transformed into a monster made of rock and lava. He started throwing flaming boulders at Scales. As she started dodging the boulders, she asked Omochao, "How should I handle this fight? What power is he using?" "Majora is calling on the power of the Fire Elemental Mask Py-Ro. Because of his extreme heat, you can't hit him with a physical attack or you'll get badly burned." Said Omochao, flying out of the path of a boulder. "Gotcha. When should I shoot him?" she asked, missing another boulder. "You have to run through whatever attacks he's using and hit him with your attack at close range to cause damage. Got it?" She nodded. "Let's go!" She ran at Majora, dodging the flaming boulders he threw at her. It got harder and harder to dodge boulders as she got closer, but she managed to jump away from the ones that came to close. She soon made it through the boulder gauntlet, stopping a foot away from him. Just as he was about t generate another boulder, Scales hit Majora with Serpent Strike. He gestured, and she was suddenly back where she had started, at the edge of the platform. "What the hell?" she asked. "Majora won't let you get in multiple hits. You have to run back towards him to score another hit." Omochao explained. Scales sighed. "All right, let's do this." She started running back towards Majora. She dodged all the boulders, but when she was halfway to him he did something unexpected. Instead of throwing another boulder, he started throwing lots of little burning lava rocks at the ground in front of her. She almost stepped on one, jumping right before she touched it. She jumped over all of the lava rocks Majora hurled in front of her path, getting close enough to hit him with another Serpent Strike. The demon gestured, and she was back at the edge. Not bothering to talk to Omochao, Scales ran back into battle. The boulders were a bit more accurate this time around, so Scales had to be a bit more careful where she dodged. When she got halfway to the villain, he threw out more lava rocks. Unlike the first ones however, they moved towards her while on the ground. As a large number of them got close, she got out of the cluster of rocks with a homing kick, repeating the process whenever she was too close to a rock. She got in front of Majora and hit him with the third Serpent Strike. As Majora sent Scales back to the edge, she immediately started running towards the prince. The boulders were not only more accurate, but they also split into two when hitting the ground! Scales had to double jump whenever a boulder was heading towards her to avoid the shrapnel from the flaming rocks. She got to the halfway point once more, ready for more moving lava rocks. She was not disappointed. She used triple jumps to rocket over most of the little stones, making up the distance between her and Majora quickly. She finally landed in front of the demon and hit him with one last Serpent Strike. Omochao flew over to rejoin Scales. "You're doing very well! I'm impressed that you haven't been hit once by his attacks." "I'll try to keep it that way." Said Scales. Majora grunted. "I admit you are doing a bit well, lizard. But it won't last." Suddenly, he was in the center of the platform. He raised his hands and concentrated. His body suddenly transformed into a cloud, swelling and growing until the cloud formed into a giant wispy version of Majora's upper body. "Majora is using the power of the Air Elemental Mask Lo-Lo. Any physical attacks will pass through him, so you'll have to use Serpent Strike. Unfortunately, you can't just hit him right away, you can only shoot when he's vulnerable." Omochao informed Scales. "When will he be vulnerable?" "Whenever he starts doing something weird, shoot the part of his body that's doing it. He'll attack immediately afterwards, so you've got to move away right after firing." "I understand." Majora raised his left hand and started forming a giant snowball of sorts in it. Scales quickly fired a Serpent Strike at the hand. Small explosions appeared where she had hit him. Seeming not to take notice, Majora threw the snowball. Scales rolled out of the way as the attack hit the ground where she had been standing only seconds before. Majora threw his head back. Scales shot a Serpent Strike at it. Small explosions appeared all over the head. As Scales started running away, Majora flung his head forward and fired several ice balls from his helmet slit. Majora turned around to face Scales, who was now at a different side of the platform, and extended his right palm. Scales shot it with her Serpent Strike. As explosions appeared all over his right hand, Majora fired a huge ice laser. Scales had to keep running around to avoid getting frozen by the beam. When the laser attack was over, Majora flew backwards to the other side of the platform. He brought his arms inward and then flamed them out with his head back. As a sheet of hail generated by this move hurtled towards her, Scales shot a Serpent Strike. The green snake blasted through the hail and struck Majora's chest. Small explosions appeared all over Majora's body. He roared as he shrunk to his original size, reforming into Majora's Hatred. Scales and Omochao instantly appeared in front of him. She frowned. "Can you please stop this whole instantaneous transport thing? It's getting pretty annoying." Majora shook his head. "I'll do whatever I feel like. Like right now, I feel like using all four elemental mask's power to crush you!" "We can handle it!" said Omochao. "We'll see, little one. We'll see." He responded. Our two heroes were suddenly transported to a spot several yards from Majora. A wall of white fire sprang up around them, forming a square fighting ground. Majora raised his arms and started hurling rocks at Scales. Dodging a boulder, Scales asked Omochao what to do. "To damage him, you'll have to run through the boulder gauntlet and hit him with Serpent Strike when close up. He'll use more than one mask's power, but you can only hit him when he's throwing rocks." "Well then, let's see if he likes another bite from my serpent's venom!" Scales started running across the box, dodging the lava rocks and getting close enough to hit him with a Serpent Strike. He sent her back to the other side of the arena. He raised his arms again and started throwing ice boulders. Scales ran back and forth at her edge of the box, dodging and jumping over the ice boulders. When Majora switched back to throwing normal rocks, Scales ran through the shower of boulders and hit Majora with Serpent Strike again. Starting to get a little angry, Majora sent her back to the other side of the box and raised his arms. Two sections of the ground were suddenly flaming. The two great masses of flames shot towards Scales. She had to constantly triple jump over the flames to keep from getting burnt as they moved around, trying to catch her. Finally, the flames went out and Majora started throwing ice boulders again. Since she was no longer at the edge of the box, Scales had a bit of a tougher time avoiding the ice projectiles, but she managed to survive without getting crushed. Majora started throwing normal rocks. Since she was a bit closer to the demon, Scales got through the rock show faster than she had last time, running up to Majora and hitting him with the third Serpent Strike. Really angry now, Majora sent Scales back to the edge of the box once more. He raised his arms, and lasers shot out from the sides of the arena. This would have been a problem if Scales had not ducked the instant she saw the lasers being formed. The lasers moved back and forth over her, never getting any higher or lower. Frustrated, Majora got rid of the lasers and summoned back the flaming sections again. After another dangerous bout of running and jumping over the fire, Majora hurled ice boulders, which Scales avoided as she had the last two times, and finally started throwing normal rocks. Scales ran through the shower, avoiding getting hit, and fired a final Serpent Strike at Majora. He screamed, and the walls of fire were extinguished. He fell to his knees, getting up after a second. He surprised Scales, Omochao and everyone else. "Hahahahahaha! I haven't had a good fight like that one in years! Of course, we're not through yet, so don't think we're finished my dear! You've still got a long way to go if you intend to kill me. Let's get down to some real fighting, shall we?" He reached over his back and drew his huge sword. Holding it in both hands, he slashed at Scales. The lizard backflipped away from the strike. Majora charged, swinging the sword again. Scales hesitated, then ran from the demon, trying to regroup at the other end of the platform. "Omochao, how can I beat him?" Omochao shook his head regretfully. "I'm sorry Scales, but this fight isn't going to be as easy to direct as the last few. All I can tell you is he can block attacks with his sword and use some powerful moves on you. My best suggestion would be to attack him whenever he lets down his guard, if ever. Hey, why did he stop chasing us?" Scales looked over and saw that Majora had indeed stopped some distance away from them and was holding his left palm out at them. "What is he-" A massive fireball shot from his left hand. Scales gasped and jumped out of the way before she could get hit. As Majora started too charge up another big fireball, Scales suddenly saw how she could attack. Using Chaos Control, she ran towards him, Talons forward, before he could fling the fireball and drove her claws into Majora's armor. He shouted and backed away from Scales before she could hit him again. As she came after him, trying to swipe him with her Talons, he blocked every punch, kick or slash she attempted with his sword. After several unsuccessful attacks on Scales' part, Majora suddenly struck her on the head with the flat of his sword, stunning her. Then he swung his sword upward with a powerful thrust, bashing her into the air. He jumped up after her, soaring above and smashing her back into the ground with his sword. She groaned and got up, rolling out of the way as Majora hurtled downwards, his sword pointed for her neck. He hit the ground, getting his sword stuck in the platform. As he cursed and tried to pull it out, Scales cut into his back with multiple hits from her Talons. He roared in pain and ripped his sword from the ground, swinging it around and blocking another strike from Scales. Scales tried to hit him again, but kept getting blocked by the sword. After a few unsuccessful hits, Majora ended up bashing Scales into the air again. However, as he leapt up to knock her down, Scales hit him with a Rocket Kick, knocking him away as she flipped over and landed on her feet. Majora hit the ground hard and came up angry. He started charging up a fireball. Scales ran at him with Chaos Control and cut into his skin before he could throw the projectile. As he started to raise his sword, Scales got an idea. She jumped over Majora, kicking off of his head, and spinning around to face his back. As she landed, she ran forward and sliced into him several times with her Talons. Majora spun around, sword up. Scales raised her Talons, blocking the swing. The sword clanged on contact with her Talons, and Majora took a few steps back, a little disoriented. Scales ran forward and slashed into him again and again until he recovered and managed to deliver a glancing blow to Scales, leaving a long narrow cut down her side. A wave of pain flowed through Scales' mind. Infuriated, she savagely attacked a surprised Majora, slicing at his sword and cutting into his flesh whenever he tried to attack. Majora flew backwards, allowing Scales to recover from her brief rage. Majora started to charge up another fireball. Scales attempted a different method than the last time. She jumped into the air and shot at Majora with her Homing Kick, hitting him in the head and stunning him. Dropping, she unleashed a devastating flurry of Talon strikes, shredding open Majora's front. Each strike was stronger than the last as the Blood Talons sucked up Majora's black blood with each slash delivered. Majora managed to knock Scales away with the flat of his sword, holding it up to protect him. Rather than take the demon's bait and attempt to get past the block, Scales stunned him again with another Homing Kick before proceeding to hit him with another flurry of Talon attacks. Majora jumped away from his foe, leaping in the air and floating in a stable position. He gestured, and a circle of magic swords appeared in the air. They rotated towards her and shot towards the ground. She rolled out of the way of the swords, but not without mishap. The last two inches of her tail were cut off by one of the swords. She screamed in anger and pain. Majora laughed and conjured more swords. Scales looked up at the circle of blades and rocketed for them with a Triple Jump, knocking them from the sky before they could damage her. Majora wasn't happy with this. He conjured a smaller fireball and hurled it at Scales while she was falling back to the platform. It struck her just as she hit the ground, exploding on her chest. She wailed and staggered backwards, her chest burned. Majora laughed and charged up a big fireball. Trying to stay up, Scales glared at the demon. Majora threw his fireball. Instead of running away, Scales swung at the fireball with a Talon, knocking it right back at Majora. Majora let the fireball hit him. He laughed. "I was born from the fires of Hell! I cannot be hurt by normal or demonic flame!" Majora said. "You may be immune to fire, but what about Chaos energy? SERPENT STRIKE!" The emerald snake shot forth from between her gauntlets, exploding in Majora's face. He screamed and fell to the ground. She ran over and hit him with every attack she had, preventing him from getting up. Each attack drew more and more black blood. As she finished off a Dragon Dive to Majora's back, she hit him with one last Serpent Strike. The blast knocked the fallen Majora over and over, sending him rolling across the platform. When he came to a stop, Scales ran over and drove her sharp clawed feet into him with a final kick. Majora lay there, not moving. Scales panted and put her hands on her knees, trying not to keel over. Omochao flew over to her. "Scales, that was incredible! I'm sorry I couldn't have helped more for that, but you were awesome anyway!" he said, obviously impressed. She managed a smile. "Thanks, pal." Regaining some of her strength, she stood up straight and waved to the crowd, who applauded and cheered. Most enthusiastic of her performance, she noted, were Shadow and Amy, sitting in their booth. Her smile got wider. And that's when the applause stopped as everyone looked frightened, pointing at something. Having a very bad feeling, Scales and Omochao turned her around. Her blood went cold. (Omochao's didn't because he's a robot and doesn't have blood.) Majora was standing up, chuckling despite the gaping wound in his chest and the scars all over his body. "Hehehehehe. That was a very good show Scales, a very good one. I must say, I'm actually impressed. You seem to have more skill than I thought possible." She gaped. "But-but you should be dead!" If Majora's current form had a mouth, it would be smirking. "Yes. I SHOULD be dead. Or rather, I would be dead if it weren't for the fact that I have the Master Emerald in my possession. It gave me the strength to survive your attacks. Oh, I admit it was very painful, but it wasn't enough." He shook his head, amused. "You know Scales, you should consider yourself lucky. Few have lasted this long against me and lived. However, I don't intend to let you be the first who has ever truly beaten me in combat. Oh sure, Link's victory over me was good, but all he did was make dormant. And the only way to truly rid yourself of an enemy is to kill the enemy. And I think I'm the one who's going to be doing any killing around here, starting with you and your windup toy." His eyes gleamed. "You have proven you can beat the anger of Majora's Hatred. However, do you think you can beat the raw strength of my true form?" He raised his arms again, his sword vanishing. As he started to glow, Scales tried to hit him with a Serpent Strike, only to have it fizzle out before it even touched Majora. The glow around Majora became too bright for anyone to look at, and all were forced to avert their eyes. When the light finally faded away, Scales could see the true face of her enemy. As the thing that was the real Majora laughed, she realized that maybe Majora had been right. Maybe he was fated to win.  
  
Ooh, big cliffhanger! Sorry, but I'll have to leave you all hanging as to what happens next. You'll have to wait until the next chapter. As to what Majora looks like, well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find that out as well. This was my longest and most intense battle yet, and the next one's going to be even cooler. Just wait and you'll see for yourself. Next time: As Majora reveals his true form, he whisks Scales and Omochao away to fight him in his home realm. Scales must call upon the power of the Chaos Emeralds to transform to Super Scales to have a chance at slaying the foul demon. But is the ability to go Super what Pi2 meant by the true power of the Emeralds, or is the true power something even greater? Find out on the next.Super Smash Bosses! 


	24. Legendary Battle

Hiya! Sorry to leave you all hanging last time. This is the second half of the big battle, in which Scales must find the true power of he Master Emerald in order to defeat Majora. Speaking of whom, now you get to see his true form! Enjoy, and a big thanks to Fierce Deity for his reviews. Disclaimer: I'm not going to say a thing, except my apologies to Devil May Cry for taking their boss fight.  
  
He was ten feet tall. He had two dinosaur legs, with nasty talons. He had a heavily muscled torso, in configurations unfamiliar to anyone not from Hell. There was a black mark on the chest that looked exactly like his mask prison. His arms were equally muscled, with massive claws. Spines grew from his back. He was red, with black stripes on the limbs and green veins. His face was most shocking, having the same color scheme as the mask. It was multicolored, with spots and stripes. It was like the face of a dinosaur, but with a blunt snout. He had two horns on the back of his head and eight spines sprouting from hiss lower jaw. His eyes were huge and filled with an evil light. It was the true form of the demon prince Majora. "Ahhh.it's so good to be in my old body." He said, stretching his arms. "Are you-are you free?" stammered Scales. "No, I am still imprisoned within the mask. I am only able to assume my true form by drawing on all of my stolen power. This is temporary. But once I kill you, I will finally be complete." He said. "Well, I don't think you're gonna find it that easy to kill us!" said Omochao. "You have no idea what you're dealing with here. You have proven you could defeat my Hatred, but this form is completely invincible to a mortal's attacks." Said Majora proudly. "Well, technically I'm not a mortal." Said Scales. "I'm the prototype Ultimate Lifeform. I think I should be able to cause some damage." Majora shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. But we're wasting time. I say we finish this battle. But first, how about a change of scenery? I believe we should relocate to a more proper locale for this final match." "What do you mean?" asked Scales suspiciously. "I mean we should fight somewhere else." Majora explained. "Like where?" asked Omochao. "How about my home?" Majora said, with a grin. Before either hero could say anything, Majora gestured, and all three of them disappeared in a burst of flame. As the audience started panicking, a giant fire sprang up on the Showdown Central platform. The flames cleared away, revealing an image, showing them what was happening with Scales and Majora. With nothing else to do, they sat back and watched.  
  
Scales looked around her, shocked. "Omochao, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" "If you mean do I see the bowels of the infernal netherworld, then yes." "Ah. Just checking." They were, quite simply, in Hell. They were standing on a crest of rock sticking up from a great ocean of lava. Great pillars of brimstone came out of the lava at other places around them. Screaming, tortured faces were carved into the rock. Off to the right was a magnificent and horrific castle, towering miles into the air, its top seeming to scrape the gray, dark clouds that formed the sky. The castle was huge and made of black stone, spikes and statues jutting up everywhere. There were towers, terraces, and bridges all over the incredible structure. Excruciating screams of pain could be heard from the castle. "Majora, is this Hell?" The demon nodded. "Part of it, anyway. That castle over there is the home of my father, the Grand Infernal, Satan. I lived there for all my younger life. This is sort of my backyard." "It's a big backyard." Muttered Omochao. "Not to mention creepy." Said Scales. "What, you mean the pillars? Oh, they're nothing, just the souls of the damned trapped forever in solid rock. Now, are you ready to begin?" asked Majora. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Said Scales. "Good. Here is what I propose, a test to see which Master Emerald is strongest. The one who beats the other wins, and their Emerald must be the real one." Said the demon. "How can we test that?" asked Scales. "Like this." Majora suddenly swelled to ten times his size, his red skin turning neon pink as he used the Master Emerald's power to become Mega Majora. He punched the ground. The rock trembled and slowly started to sink. Looking up, Majora grinned. "It's simple. If you can use your Emerald to transform and chase after me, we can have one last battle. If not, you will sink into the lava and die, and I will retrieve your Emerald from the molten sea. Got it? Good. Ta-ta!" Majora leapt backwards off of the crest, flying away while facing them. "We're screwed." Said Scales, moaning. "Why?" asked Omochao. "I don't know how to transform with the Emerald! I've never done it before." "I think you need the seven Chaos Emeralds to transform to Super." "Yeah, and the Chaos Emeralds are back on Virtual Earth, with the others." "Why not get them?" "How?" "Call them!" "What are you talking about?" "The black Emerald has power over the seven Chaos, doesn't it? Use it to bring the seven here!" Scales sighed. "Okay, I'll try." She concentrated, willing the seven Chaos Emeralds to appear. Time passed. The crest got lower and lower. Omochao was starting to get worried when suddenly, the Emeralds appeared in a flash of light. Scales opened her eyes. "All right, it worked! Now what?" "I think you have to pick up the Emeralds and try to absorb their power. At least, I hope that's how it works." "Let's see." Scales walked over to the Emeralds, which were lying on the ground. She picked up the Emeralds and concentrated again. The Emeralds glowed and flew out of her arms, spinning around her. They converged on her body. There was a flash, and Scales was suddenly golden-brown instead of red brown. Her cables glittered and her Talons glowed with power. "Cool! Now I'm Super Scales! Time to get off this rock. Come on, Omochao!" She ran and jumped off of the crest, flying after Majora. Omochao quickly went after her as the crest of rock finally sank into the lava. Majora saw Scales coming. "No! Impossible! How did she do that?" He conjured four large black orbs, which circled in the air in front of him. He then stopped and began attacking Scales, throwing large asteroids at her. The asteroids hovered in place, forming a series of obstacles for the lizard. Scales hadn't quite reached the field of asteroids yet. "So Omochao, how do fight Majora?" "He's protected by a shield formed by four black orbs. The only way to break through the shield is with your Serpent Strike. That will temporarily deactivate the shield, stunning Majora and allowing you to get in more hits! Oh, and WATCH OUT FOR THE ASTEROIDS!" "What aster-OOF!" Scales slammed right into an asteroid when she was looking at Omochao. She groaned, shook her head, and smashed the asteroid with one blow. She flew into the asteroid field, flying under, over, or around, any asteroids in her path, and smashing through any that she was too close to. Eventually, she made it through the field and faced Majora. He started throwing more asteroids at her. Scales dodged the giant rock and charged up her attack, feeling it was more powerful than ever before. "SERPENT STRIKE!" A giant cobra made of green flames manifested before her, smashing through the protective shield and striking Majora, exploding and causing massive damage. After Majora screeched from the explosion, Scales flew between the black orbs and started frantically punching, kicking and tearing at Majora, drawing black blood each time. After about a dozen hits, Majora flew away from her, his shield reforming. When he was about a half mile away, he stopped again and called lightning bolts from the sky. The lightning came from the clouds and went into the lava, forming several dozen pillars of death. Scales almost flew into the first lightning bolt, narrowly avoiding electrocution. She flew madly through the lightning storm, flying like a bat in a forest to avoid getting hit. She finally made it through the lightning and faced Majora again. He hurled lightning balls at her while she charged up her attack. Finally, it was done. "SERPENT STRIKE!" The green cobra smashed through the barrier and exploded on Majora, causing him to scream. Scales flew in and started tearing away at his chest once more, marring the demon's once perfect muscular figure. She got in more than a dozen hits before Majora recovered, reformed his shield and flew away. When he got half a mile away from his pursuers, Majora stopped and started throwing a hail of meteors at Scales. These were harder to dodge, since they seemed to be able to partially home in on her current position. It was very difficult to dodge the meteors. At one point, she got fed up and tried to smash one of them. It exploded, hurting her. Due to her Super status, she was able to shake off the pain for the moment, and decided not to do that again. As more meteors hurtled towards her, she went into overdrive, heading for Majora at her top flying speed while simultaneously avoiding the meteors and charging up the attack so she wouldn't have to worry about getting hit close up. She got right in front of Majora. As he started to throw more meteors, she unleashed her fully charged Serpent Strike. The green cobra smashed through the new meteors and the barrier, exploding on Majora and making him scream. She flew through the orbs and started inflicting yet more damage on the demon prince's body.  
  
After maybe twenty hits, Majora flew away from Scales and reformed his defenses. Half a mile away, he conjured a dozen golden orbs and sent them out to kill Scales. Scales saw the orbs and assumed it was a weaker asteroid field. However, as she got closer she was proven wrong. The golden orbs started firing a continuous barrage of plasma shots at our heroine, striking her. She yelped and fell back, trying to block the shots with her Talons. When that failed, she tried swerving and dodging all over the place to avoid the cloud of projectiles. She started getting better at dodging the plasma shots, finally bursting past the last of the orbs and facing Majora. As he started firing plasma shots of his own from his hands, Scales started charging up. After dodging several shots, it was ready. "SERPENT STRIKE!" The green cobra smashed through the barrier, exploding on Majora and causing him to scream. Scales flew through the orbs and got medieval on the villain. After no less than two dozen strikes hit him, Majora managed to fly away. Once more, he stopped half a mile away. As his defenses recharged, he formed an archaic circle in the air, the center of it being right in line with the mark on his chest. As Scales flew towards him, the mark on the demon's chest glowed and fired a white blast. The blast passed through the center of the circle and was amplified into a massive particle beam. Scales barely missed getting hit, flying away from the beam. Majora turned his body, following Scales' path in an attempt to hit her. Scales ended up flying inches away from the surface of the lava, the beam right behind her. She suddenly made a sharp turn, barrel rolling right under the beam and flying around it, getting back in the air. Majora swung back up, causing the beam to sweep through the air. Scales kept flying around the beam whenever it tried to strike her, all the while charging up. When she was in range, she released her Serpent Strike right before the particle beam could hit her. The green cobra destroyed the archaic circle, stopping the particle beam. It smashed through the barrier, exploding on Majora and causing him to scream. Scales flew forward and hit him over and over again.  
  
When he tried to fly away, she stayed close, sticking inside of his protective barrier and getting in more hits. After getting in fifty hits, Majora screamed in pain and knocked Scales away with a swat from one of his huge arms. She caromed off one of the black orbs and flew dizzily, trying to stay up. They realized that they were both weakening. Majora suddenly fell from the air, crashing into a lake of lava surrounded by a large ring of stone in the middle of the ocean of magma. Scales faltered and fell as well, crashing onto the stone ring that surrounded and formed the lake. As Omochao helped her up, Majora suddenly erupted from the center of the area, waist deep in the lava. They both panted a little. "Well," Majora managed to say. "It seems we can no longer fly. But I am still not beaten, lizard. Let us see if you can defeat me as easily on the ground as you did in the air." He gestured. Floating crests of rock appeared and slowly started circling Majora. "How do I fight him now, Omochao?" Scales asked. "Um, let's see. Oh! I know! See the black mark on Majora's chest? That's his weak spot! You have to get really close to him and then hit it with the Super Serpent Strike you used to break his barrier." He said. "I'm feeling a bit weaker and tired. I'm not sure I can charge the Super Serpent Strike as quickly as before." She said. "How long will it take now?" he asked. "Five minutes." Omochao cursed. Majora grinned and started attacking. He opened his mouth, which started glowing. Scales started to run around the ring, charging up the attack. Majora turned so he was always facing her. He fired a high-speed fireball from his mouth. Scales jumped as the projectile was launched. The ball hit where she had been standing only moments before and exploded. Majora kept spewing fireballs, hoping to hit Scales at least once. When the fireballs were blocked by one of the floating rocks, Scales followed the rock's orbit around Majora, using it to shield herself from Majora's attacks. It worked up until Majora angrily smashed the rock, leaving her vulnerable to attack. Since she knew she would need to use the rocks to get close to Majora, Scales couldn't use another one for cover. Majora closed his mouth and raised his arms. The ground beneath Scales started glowing and get hot. Scales jumped away just as a spire of magma shot up from where she had been standing, subsiding back into the ground and sealing up. As the patch of ground where Scales was now started to glow, she immediately began running as spire after spire of magma erupted, each barely missing her. After she had run halfway around the ring, Majora ceased the magma pillars and started launching more fireballs at Scales. She ran away from the flame spheres just as before, avoiding getting burnt. When Majora finally stopped throwing fireballs, Scales double jumped onto the nearest floating rock, her charge-up complete. As Majora turned to face her, she unleashed her more powerful Serpent Strike. The green cobra hit Majora's chest mark, exploding and causing Majora to flail about in pain. He furiously smashed the rock Scales was standing on, nearly dropping her into the lava. Using her Jet Anklets, Scales landed back on the stone ring and started charging again. Majora started hurling red energy bombs. Each bomb exploded on contact with anything, be it lava, rock, or Scales. As he hurled the bombs, Scales was forced to run around the ring to avoid the attacks. As usual, she managed to dodge all the bombs Majora threw at her. Frustrated, the demon threw his next energy ball onto the lava before him. The ball stopped inches above the lava and shot out two red beams at opposite angles. Scales nearly ran into one as it formed. As she turned around, the beams moved, starting to converge on her position. She jumped over the sweeping beam, avoiding the attack. The two beams met with each other and then vanished. Majora threw down another of these beam bombs. And another. And another. And another. After Scales jumped over all of the beam bombs, Majora called down vertical and horizontal red bolts of lightning, which predictably failed to hit Scales. Angry, Majora conjured a red wing of energy. This wing was connected to Scales by a bolt of red lightning. The wing flew towards Scales, drawn to her by the bolt of lightning connecting them. Scales jumped over the wing. It soared under her, reached the end of its lightning tether, and came flying back. Scales got the timing wrong and got hit by the wing. It exploded, zapping her with red lightning. She shook in pain as the electricity convulsed through her body. She almost didn't dodge the next energy bomb Majora threw at her. After managing to dodge more bombs, Majora conjured up another red wing. Scales didn't jump as the wing came towards her, instead she hit it with a Rocket Kick. It shrunk a little and was flung away. It bounced at the end of its tether and came back. Scales jumped as it was about to hit her, then immediately smashed down on the wing with a Dragon Dive. The wing shrunk a lot and swung away from Scales. As the small wing came homing back at her, Scales slashed at it with her Talons. The wing dissipated harmlessly. Furious, Majora created a net of red lightning at ground level, spinning around. Scales triple-jumped onto the closest floating rock and hit Majora in the chest with the fully charged Serpent Strike. He roared and smashed the rock she was standing on. She got back to the outer ring using the Jet Anklets and started charging up all over again. Majora hurled balls of some kind of slime at Scales. One of them hit her. It entangled her and exploded into shards of ice, cutting her. She winced and leaped out of the way of the rest of the slime balls. Majora started throwing bigger slime balls, trying to find one large enough to get Scales. Scales was able to run out of the way of the big slime balls, which all splattered and dissolved harmlessly when hitting the ground. Then Majora got smart and threw a big slime ahead of Scales. She accidentally ran right into the ball. It encompassed her, forming a cocoon. As she struggled to escape, Majora threw a big fireball at the imprisoned Scales. The fireball hit the slime, destroying it and burning Scales. As she tried to recover from the flame, Majora started throwing more slime balls. Instead of just running blindly, Scales started looking at where he was throwing the balls before moving. Finally, Majora tried something new. He fired a powerful ice beam, trying to freeze Scales in her tracks. He failed, merely hardening a portion of the lava ocean into volcanic rock with the cold. He then flung out a shining orb that floated on the path ahead of Scales, blocking her path. As she got near, the orb fired a cloud of black projectiles. The first one hit Scales before she could get out of the way. As it vanished after striking her, she was surprised to find that she wasn't damaged at all by the attack. Then she discovered that the projectile had siphoned away some of the Chaos energy she was gathering for the Serpent Strike attack, setting her back by several seconds. Angry, she ran towards the orb, ducking and jumping around the missiles. She leaped above the cloud, flying over the orb. As the orb started to fire upwards, Scales came down in a Dragon Dive, smashing the ball. As it broke, Scales could feel the stolen Chaos energy returning to her. Now with less time to charge up, she continued running around the ring, waiting for Majora's next attack. The demon conjured a great spiked bar and laid it in the path right ahead of Scales. The spiked bar started rolling down the path, intending to mow down the lizard. Scales jumped over the bar, which continued rolling past her, missing the turn ahead and going straight into the lava. Scales grinned at Majora. Furious, the demon created a net of slime, which hung over a large section of the path. The net fell, and it seemed it would ensnare Scales. Scales triple jumped, her rockets blasting her through the roof of the net and above it before it could land on her. She landed on one of the floating platforms, called up the fully charged attack and fired. The green cobra struck Majora and exploded. The demon roared and smashed the platform Scales was on. She had already leapt off and landed safely on the stone ring using her jet anklets. As you can understand, Majora was really pissed off by now. He conjured the four black orbs again, which circled the edge of the ring, not seeming to do anything. Scales ignored them and started running down the path, charging up energy. Omochao caught up to her. "Um, Scales, why are you running? Majora's not attacking." Scales kept going. "I know, but if he does attack, I don't want to be a sitting duck for anything he's got planned." "Oh, I see-SCALES LOOK OUT!" "Huh?" The black orbs had gathered together in the air and came hurtling down in a dangerously accurate meteor shower. Scales tried to get out of the way, but the orbs were so big and close together that they hit their target. They exploded, seriously damaging Scales and cracking her Protection Shell. "Scales, are you all right?" asked Omochao, frightened. "Just.peachy." she managed to say, wheezing. Majora cackled and conjured more black orbs. As they started to circle the ring again, Scales got up, pretty much recovered, and hit the closest orb with a Rocket Kick. It shattered. She ran down the path, catching up to another orb, which she smashed in the same manner. She managed to smash one more before Majora gathered up the remaining orb and threw it down at her. Since there was now only a single orb, Scales easily dodged the ball and the following explosion. Majora frowned and conjured a dozen small, golden orbs, which floated near Scales for a moment. As she stared at them apprehensively, the orbs spun faster, turning into a rotating ring of destruction that she barely managed to leap over. The ring spun out to sea then came back, intent on killing her. Scales started her Tail Whip attack as the ring of orbs came at her. Her spinning tail smashed the orbs it impacted. Since the ring rotated and Scales kept spinning her tail, she smashed half of the orbs before they started getting too close. She jumped behind the semicircle of spinning orbs and used her Tail Whip again, smashing the remaining orbs to pieces. Majora scowled and flicked his wrist. A duo of huge energy saw blades came across the lava, straight for Scales. She rolled from side to side, dodging both blades. Majora growled and snapped his claws. Two dragons made of lava erupted from the lake. The magma serpents breathed fire at Scales, nearly burning her. Scales was at a bit of a loss as to how she could handle this, since she couldn't touch the lava without losing a limb, even in her super form. She wasn't quite done charging her Serpent Strike, so what she really needed was a way to avoid the dragons until she was finished. Getting an idea, she triple jumped onto one of the floating rocks. As Majora raised his arm to smash the rock, Scales double jumped to the next rock, dodging the smashing fist that destroyed the previous rock. Majora turned and raised his arm to smash her current rock. Scales jumped to the next one, surviving the demon's attack. He turned after her and tried to smash her once more, but was once again too slow. Scales was on the next rock, which incidentally was the last floating rock remaining. With the lava dragons waiting for her back on the stone ring, lava beneath her and Majora about to smash her, it seemed Scales was done for. Except for the fact that she had fully charged the attack. "SERPENT STRIKE!" The Chaos cobra exploded on Majora's chest mark one last time. Majora screamed and burst into flames. Scales was pleased until she burst into flames as well. "What the?!" The same thing happened to Omochao. "Scales, these flames aren't burning! Majora's trying to teleport us back to-" The flames combusted around the three, and they vanished, reappearing where they had begun the fight, on Showdown Central. The audience gasped and cheered at the return of the two fighters. "-The arena." Omochao finished. Majora clutched his chest, gasping for air. He winced and shrunk, the pink turning back to red, as he became normal Majora once again. "Very-very good, lizard." Majora said. "Good? I think she did great!" said Omochao. "And I'm still Super Scales, so I think I have the advantage Majora. Looks like my Master Emerald beats yours." Scales said smugly. Majora shook his head. "That would be the case if you had actually used the black Emerald at all during the fight." Scales was, needless to say, surprised. "What are you talking about?" "I only sensed you using the black Emerald once, to call the seven Chaos to you. After that, the only energy signatures I detected were those of the seven Chaos Emeralds combined in your body. You did not use the black Emerald at all in our great battle." He coughed. "You have not yet discovered the true power of your Emerald. Good thing for me, then." Scales frowned. "Why is that a good thing for you?" Majora managed to smile. "You see, if you transformed using all eight Emeralds, I would be unable to defeat you. However, I realize now you are still quite vulnerable. This means I can use my most powerful attack right now, without fear of failure." He spread his arms and started concentrating, his eyes closed. "I'm not going to give you a chance to use your attack, demon!" yelled Scales. She ran towards Majora, launching into a Homing Kick. She was deflected in midair and thrown back across the platform. She grunted and stood back up. "Okay, maybe you will get a chance. Omochao, get out of the way, I don't want you hurt by this attack." "But-" "Now." Reluctantly, Omochao flew to the edge of the platform, hoping Scales would survive. A huge black hole opened in the sky above the Coliseum, pointing downwards. Majora's eyes flew open. "VOID LIGHTNING!" Millions of bolts of black lightning rained down from the black hole. Scales tried to use Chaos Control to move out of the way of the bolts, but they followed her. The bolts struck, forcing her to stop in mid-run. She screamed in excruciating agony as the bolts tore through her body. Her color returned to red brown, the seven Chaos Emeralds falling from her body and hitting the ground, their glow gone. The cables attaching to her life support ruptured, spraying a green liquid for a few seconds before falling limp. Her Protection Shell shattered and the life support dome beneath it cracked and broke open as well. The black lightning hungrily dug into her exposed life support system, destroying the delicate circuitry and wiring that made it up. The black Emerald flickered briefly, but did nothing. Finally, the lightning stopped, the black hole sealing up and fading away. Scales fell to the ground, the seven Emeralds forming a circle around her. Majora choked and fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath. That attack had taken a lot out of him, which is why he hadn't used it before. He had saved it as a last resort, in case everything else failed. He started to get up. He couldn't just lie down; he had to finish Scales off. Scales struggled to keep herself up, only managing to sit on her knees. She was starting to have trouble breathing, thanks to Majora's lightning destroying her support system. Her biomachinery was shutting down. If Majora didn't kill her, then her own body's erratic DNA would do the trick. Despite the fact that all seemed to be lost, one thing echoed through her mind. What Pi2 had told her the night before. He had said the power of all eight divine Emeralds together was unequalled in might, but the full power could only be unlocked by the chosen one and even then only when the chosen one is in great danger. Well, she was in great danger now and nothing was happening. He had said that her emotions were the key, but she was feeling plenty worried now and nothing was happening. Maybe there was something else. But what was it? What did she need to do to activate the Emeralds? Just as she started to despair, the words came to her mind. It was some sort of a prayer. She didn't know where they came from or why they would work, but it was all she had left. She addressed the Emeralds around her and began. "The Servers are the seven Chaos." Majora got to his feet, panting. Regaining his composure, he started walking towards Scales. He held out his right hand and began the spell that would summon his favorite weapon. "Dark blade Nezrel, come to your master." Scales continued. "The Controller unifies the Servers." "Appear in my hand, so I may smite my enemy." Said Majora, getting closer. "Chaos is power enriched by the heart." "Come to me Nezrel, so we may kill once again." "Goddess of Time," "God of Evil," "This humble lizard asks for you to grant her the power," "This obedient demon asks for the blade forged for his personal use," "The power to do what I was made to do," "The blade that he has used countless times before," "To slay all evils that threaten your Creation," "To slaughter the chattel that stand in your way," "So that I may rid the world of this demon Majora," "So that I may slay this lizard Scales," "And protect that which you have made." The Emeralds started to glow again. "And destroy that which you hate." Majora stood before Scales, his right hand open. A great blade made from a twisted black metal of demonic origin, looking somewhat like the sword of a Klingon appeared in his hand. Majora started raising the blade above his head. Scales saw Majora before her, but had to finish the prayer before it was too late. "Please, grant my request, allow me to fulfill my destiny!" Majora held the blade high. "Taste the blood of this innocent, and give your Master freedom!" Majora started to swing the blade down in a killing chop, only to have it stopped when suddenly, one of the Emeralds lit up and chimed. The blade vanished from Majora's hand. "WHAT?!" Another Emerald lit up and chimed a different tune. And then another, and another, until each Emerald had given off a different chime. Then the process repeated, faster this time, and faster again, until the seven chimes could be recognized as musical notes, for some sort of song. It was a song recognizable to only a few in the audience (specifically, all of the Sonic-er, I mean, Shadow crew) and Majora. He backed away, eyes wide with fright. "N-no! Not the Mystic Melody!" The Emeralds continued to play the song. They floated into the air, twirling in a circle. Scales was amazed to find herself fully healed, her biomachinery reactivating. She stood up, standing in the middle of the Chaos Emeralds. Suddenly, the Emeralds floated higher into the air, carrying Scales with them. As all the viewers marveled and Majora trembled, the Emeralds stopped several meters in the air. They went through the tune of the Mystic Melody once more, with the black Emerald adding in one final note from Scales' back. The eight Emeralds glowed as one. There was a blinding flash of light. Majora screeched as the light washed over him, causing pain. He shielded his eyes from the light, and did not uncover his face until the light dimmed. When he saw what was now facing him, he wished he hadn't. Everything went silent. There was not a peep or a gasp from the audience. Many of them seemed so awes by the spectacle that they did not even breathe loudly, not wishing to disturb the scene. What was now floating in the air was and was not Scales. The shape and form were the same, except for several glaring differences. First of all, she was radiating an aura of many colors, a bright white at the outermost edge, followed by red, dark blue, yellow, green, gray, light blue and purple. Second of all, while she retained the shape of Scales the Biolizard, she had no visible features. Her body was a black so dark it seemed to absorb light, yet at the same time was also radiating it. Her Talons were still on, but they too were completely black and featureless except for outline. Her eyes were a solid white, a piercing glow that seemed even brighter than her aura. Scales was no longer just an experimental creation. She was a goddess. As all stared in reverence and awe at this new deity, Majora found it impossible to escape. He wanted to run, to flee from this foe, this being that caused every fiber of his evil being to cry out in fear. But he could not move. Scales did not speak to her opponent, did not taunt or insult him. She spread her arms wide. A ball of white light encompassed both her Talons. She brought her arms together, merging the two lights into a single sphere of white light. She turned downwards, facing the demon. An archaic circle formed in the air, its epicenter right over the ball of light. As the circle glowed brighter, the ball of white light turned black. And then the deity whispered the command for the attack. "Dark Apocalypse." The ball fired through the circle, becoming a massive ray of black light. The beam struck Majora full on, causing an impossibly huge explosion of darkness that erupted high into the sky, a pillar of black flame that broke through and destroyed the black cloud blotting out the sun, stopping at a certain point and dissipating, washing across the sky in ever-weakening ripples. When all of the darkness finally streaked into the air, all could see what had happened to the two combatants. Scales was still a god, not budging from her former position. Lying on the ground where the demon had stood were four interesting-looking masks; the four Elemental Masks, a golden triangle with a reddish tint; the Triforce of Power; and a great green jewel; the fake Master Emerald. Majora had lost his true form with the ejection of his stolen relics, and was now a mask once again. Scales dropped from the sky, landing on the ground without injury. She got into a position, as if about to run. There was a flash as she moved faster than the speed of light, reappearing on the other side of the stage. Her aura brightened and there was another blinding flash. When the light faded, Scales was normal again, the Chaos Emeralds dropping to the ground. She groaned and fell to her knees. The audience was stunned. What did she do? What was the point of that faster-than-light dash? Majora hovered in place, not moving. A single chip of bone fell off of one of his horns. "Unbelievable." He whispered. He fell apart, sliced pieces of wood and bone falling to the ground. As all of the pieces hit the ground, several balls of multicolored light shot from the mask's remains, three of which streaked towards the Coliseum's infirmary. They were the stolen souls and magic of Bowser, Garm, and Mewtwo, who would now wake up to the joy of their families. The other balls came together and vanished in a burst of light, the other souls that the demon had stolen. All of the souls were now able to rest in the afterlife, free at last from Majora. Scales struggled to her feet, relieved. "I-I did it." She whispered, almost not believing it. Omochao flew over. "Scales, that was.that was." He shook his head, unable to come up with the words to express how impressed he was. The audience did nothing for a moment. Then, slowly, Shadow began clapping. Amy started after him, followed by others, soon spreading to the whole Coliseum. Their cheers were deafening, as people all over the Nintendo galaxy watching the tournament cheered as well. Scales grinned, taking it all in. "Scales, you still have to do one thing before you can claim the title of Super Smash Boss and get the ten million dollars!" said Omochao. "What's that?" "You have to and grab the gold medal from the altar." Said Omochao, pointing to the floating medallion on the other side of the platform. "But are you sure you can do it? You look very tired." Scales shook her head. "I'll have plenty of time to rest later. I have to finish this thing." She started to take a step and almost fell down. She stumbled, but tried again. Very carefully, she put one foot in front of the other, soon walking as normally as she could manage. It took a little while, but as the viewers and her brother encouraged her forward, she didn't stop. She walked right up to the pedestal projecting the beam of light. She reached into the light and pulled out the medal. She held it over her head, the gold gleaming in the sun as the applause got even louder. As the platform faded and she was lowered to the ground, her grin got wider and wider. It would not fade from her face for quite a while.  
  
Now THAT was a long match, wasn't it? I hope you are all satisfied with this fight, because we're almost done here. The next chapter will be the final chapter. I hope you like it. Next time: A week or so after the tournament, each Smasher has returned to their homes and is dealing with the problems they hoped to solve by going to the tournament in the first place. Learn the fate of all the remaining Smashers, including Majora (but not Heinrich) on the final.Super Smash Bosses! 


	25. Some dreams come true, some dreams fall ...

I am happy and sorry to say this is the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and will maybe tune in to see other fics I write. In any case, all you long-time fans will get to see what happens to each Smasher (aside from Heinrich, who's permanently dead). Some will have happy endings, others will not. You will just have to see for yourself. Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has appeared in a video game! Got that?!  
  
It has been a week since the fateful final battle between Scales and Majora. There was rejoicing and grieving, for Pi2 had died trying to stand up to the vile demon. His example and courageous sacrifice will never be forgotten. The Smashers went their separate ways, and each found their own ending.  
  
Location: Sumner's Tower. Garm carefully held the vial over the cauldron. Slowly, slowly, he dripped the three required drops into the bubbling vat. The sizzling liquid in the cauldron shimmered and turned purple. Garm grinned and called Sumner over. "Hey bro, I think I got it!" The yellow-robed wizard ran over from his observations of the mutating spider experiment to see what Garm had done. Sumner examined the cauldron and nodded. "Excellent work brother, it's almost done." "What's the next step?" asked Garm. "Do you have the powdered griffin talon?" "Check." "Do you have the spider thread?" "Check." "Do you have the chairs summon spell down?" "Check and double check." "You may add the final ingredients." Garm dropped the talon and thread into the cauldron. As the liquid started changing colors, he snapped his fingers and two soft, comfortable chairs appeared. The cauldron rumbled, and suddenly an image was projected into the air, bursting from the cauldron's surface. Sumner stared at the hologram, then frowned at Garm. "Garm! This isn't this year's Magician's Awards." Garm winced. "Sorry brother, I guess I must have-" "However, this is much better. Good work." Said Sumner, pointing to the scantily glad desert slave girls dancing in the image. The two brothers grinned and watched.  
  
Location: Pallet Town. It was late, near midnight. Gary's car, empty of all cheerleaders, entered the driveway of Oak Laboratories. Gary got out of the car and started up the path to his grandfather's house when he paused, looking down the road. Not too far away was the house of his nemesis, Ash Ketchum. Right behind that house was the enormous mansion owned by Ash's Pikachu's offspring, Pichu. (Yes, the same Pichu with the True Force.) Gary clenched his fists, his blood boiling. It wasn't fair, he suddenly realized. It just wasn't fair. Gary was more mature than Ash. He knew how to drive. He had lots of adoring fangirls. His grandfather was one of the world's greatest Pokemon researchers. He was arguably cooler than Ash, had higher-leveled Pokemon, he even owned a Gym! Despite all this, who was always the hero? Ash. Who had more friends? Ash. Who defeated his own father Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket, and saved the world? Ash. Who had managed to see more legendary Pokemon in his lifetime than the average human? Ash. Who was irrefutably the world's greatest Pokemon Master? Ash. Gary didn't get it. Why did Ash get EVERYTHING? He was the champion in Johto, Kanto, and the Orange Islands. He had that Gym leader Misty as a girlfriend. He had a Pikachu whose mate and daughter had won the last two Super Smash Brothers Tournaments! How did he get so lucky? Why couldn't Gary ever have the glory? Sure, he beat Ash more than once in straight Pokemon matches, but he kept coming back and eventually winning. Why couldn't Gary for once get something to one-up Ash with? Why couldn't he ever get what he deserved? Why couldn't he ever beat that little twerp in anything but combat?! Gary shook his head out of fury and jealousy. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned around and started walking back down the path to his car. He paused by the mailbox. He ripped his Pokeballs off of his trainer's belt and shoved them in the mailbox, leaving all but his first Pokemon behind. With only one Pokeball left, Gary stormed into his car. He backed out into the road and drove into the darkness of the night, never to be seen again.  
  
Location: Haunted Wasteland. High in his dark citadel, Ganondorf sat on his throne, completely and totally alone. They were all gone. Every single one of his minions had quit and were going off to be productive members of the community. Why? There is one simple reason for this. After Majora's death, everyone reclaimed the items or magic stolen from them. Except for Ganondorf. When he had tried to take back the Triforce of Power, it had rejected him and gone to a more suitable host. Specifically, Pichu. What's more, the little rodent had then received the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom and the Master Sword as well. All of these sacred items had rejected their original owners, and now Pichu possessed the full Tetraforce and the Sword of Evil's Bane. And what did Ganondorf have now? The Slave Sword, several thousand bucks, and average magical skill. He was nothing more than an ordinary magician with high aspirations, now that the Triforce had left him. His minions had left because he no longer frightened them; he was now not much more than a regular evil king. It was obvious now that Pichu was his enemy. But how did that help him? She had the Master Sword and the Tetraforce. The Slave Sword cancels the Master Sword, but what counters the Tetraforce? Nothing! There was no antithesis to the Tetraforce! Ganondorf suddenly sat up, getting an idea. "Of course." He said to himself, shocked he hadn't seen it before. The devil had made the Slave Sword as a response to the blade forged by his sister. Why not do the same thing and make a counter to the Tetraforce? He got out of his throne and started heading for his laboratory. The plan began formulating in his head. He would contact Majora's old man and suggest the possibility of an AntiTetraforce, comprised of the virtues that are the exact opposite of the Tetraforce. There would be Weakness, Ignorance, Cowardice and the False Force. All together, they would be just as strong as the Tetraforce and allow Ganondorf to have his revenge at long last against all of them, starting with Pichu. A malicious grin crept onto his face. Pichu would die, and then he would burn Hyrule to the ground.  
  
Location: Haunted Mansion. King Boo sweated nervously, looking at himself in the mirror. "Oh, I can't do this!" he wailed. "I just can't!" "Oh come on sir," said Shivers the ghost butler. "Of course you can do it. You love her, don't you?" King Boo blinked. "Huh? No, I'm talking about this horrid bow tie! It clashes with my greenish spectral radiance. Get me a better one!" Shivers sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes sir." He floated top the other side of the dressing room, looking for a nicer bow tie. King Boo looked again into the mirror. Tonight he was finally getting married to his fiancée, Lady Bow. He had to look just right for when he walked up the aisle, or he would look horrible in contrast to Bow. Aside from the fact that he wanted to marry Bow, this union would be a good thing because it would merge the two Boo realms. Very good for business and all that. Shivers returned with a black bow tie. Boo quickly put it on. "Ah, perfect. Thank you Shivers. Well, it's time to go." Followed by Shivers, King Boo flew out of the room. After rushing through the walls and floors of most of the mansion, they finally reached the Secret Altar. The hidden chamber had been enlarged to accommodate the great number of guests for this event. On one side of the center aisle were the Boos of Gusty Gulch and Lady Bow's mansion, the other side held the Boos and ghosts of Boo's Mansion. At the end of the room was Lady Bow, decked out in flowers and jewelry. Boo's heart thumped. Gods, she was beautiful. He floated down the aisle, joining Bow at the front. But where was the priest, you may ask? Why, he's showing up in just a moment. An ominous figure manifested in front of the two ghosts. He was enshrouded in a large black cloak and hood. Skeletal hands protruded from the ends of his sleeves. A great scythe was strapped to his back. It was the Grim Reaper, ruler of all the undead and priest for undead weddings. The Reaper gazed out from under his dark hood and began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union between these two great manors of the undead, the joining of two kingdoms." He basically went on to say all of that stuff that's said at weddings, which I won't be writing since I can't remember any of it. Finally, he got to the focal point of the ceremony. "King Boo, do you take Lady Bow to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to care for, for all eternity or until some cocky ghost hunter kills you?" "I do." "And Lady Bow, do you take King Boo to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to care for, for all eternity or until some cocky ghost hunter kills you?" "I do." The Reaper nodded. "If any have reason that this marriage should not take place, speak now or forever hold their silence." For a moment, nothing happened. The Reaper shrugged and was about to proceed when suddenly the room was filled with smoke. As the ghosts panicked, the Reaper was a bit angry. "What? Who dares intrude on this holy matrimony with a smoke bomb?" The smoke cleared, revealing two figures. "Prepare for trouble." Said the short one. "And make it double." Said the tall one. "To denounce the evils of spooks and spectres." "To unite all spirits within our vacuum packs." "Professor E. Gadd!" "Luigi!" "Team Suckit, vacuuming up all ghosts at the speed of light!" "Surrender now or prepare to get sucked up!" All the ghosts stared at Luigi and E. Gadd, who were wearing ridiculous costumes and had dyed their hair along with the Poltergust 3000 each had on their backs. Then the Grim Reaper spoke up, very angry. "You dare to intrude on these proceedings, uninvited and threatening to capture all these ghosts?!" He pulled out his huge scythe. He started to sweep towards them. "Begone, or you will taste my blade!" The two men gulped and ran from the room, screaming "Looks like Team Suckit's running away again!" The Reaper put his scythe away and returned to Boo and Bow. "Where were we? Oh yes." He snapped his bony fingers, and a ring appeared on both of the two ghosts' arms. "By the power vested in me by the gods of time and entropy, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The two ghosts leaned in for a passionate kiss. It parted eventually. King Boo hovered there, stunned, then fainted. Bow pouted. "I hope he doesn't do that every time I kiss him, or he'll be unconscious for most of our new lives!" Everyone laughed at that.  
  
Location: K. Rool's Mobile Island Fortress. K. Rool got out of the boat he had taken to get back home. He gazed up at his great artificial island proudly before heading to one of the secret entrances he had hidden all over the place. He flipped open the concealed access panel, typed in the security code, and waited. The wall slid open, revealing a passageway into the secret innards of his fortress. Whistling, K. Rool walked down the passageway, coming into the secret Kremling town inside of the island. "My subjects, I have returned!" yelled K. Rool. The numerous Kremlings, Klaptraps, and other crocodilian creatures living in the town looked at him for a moment, shook their heads, and walked away. He blinked. What was going on? "Where are you all going? As your king, I command you to applaud my not-quite-triumphant return! Hello? Hello! Can anyone hear me? Are you guys listening? I-hey! Come back here! Guys? Guys?" The Kremlings all ignored him. K. Rool frowned. "Fine! Be that way! I guess I'll just have to escort myself home! Hmmph!" With that, he proudly strutted away. Once he was out of hearing range, the Kremlings started laughing. K. Rool headed across the town to one of the secret elevators that went all over the fortress. He hopped in and checked his options. He could either go to Frantic Factory, Gloomy Galleon, Hideout Helm or Creepy Castle. He selected Creepy Castle. He whistled to himself as the elevator went up, finally stopping at the very top of his island. He got out of the elevator and found himself in his high castle. He was more than a little surprised to find his face had been ripped from all the portraits, tapestries, and stained glass windows in the castle. "What the hell? What's going on here?" He wandered through his castle, astonished to find that all images of himself had been stripped from the place. He finally made it to the throne room and discovered, to his horror, somebody was in his really comfortable and cool-looking throne. "What! What are you doing in my chair? Get out!" "Why?" asked the Kremling on the throne. "Because it's my chair! I'm the king here, and only the king sits in the throne!" The Kremling shook his head. "That would be true if you were still the king." K. Rool blinked. "What? What are you talking about? Of course I'm the king!" "Not anymore." "How is that possible?" "It's quite simple. We, the Kremling nation, have been tired of your tyranny and obsession with revenge against the Kongs for far too long. When you left for the tournament, we had the perfect opportunity to take control of our own fates. I, K. Aring, was elected by the people to become president of Crocodile Isle. The first thing I did as new leader of the Kremlings was make peace with our long-time rivals, the Kongs." K. Rool's mouth dropped. He finally managed to say "This-this-this-this is impossible! The Kongs are our enemies!" "No, the Kongs WERE our enemies." Corrected K. Aring. "We have entered into a peaceful trade alliance. They give us Golden Bananas rife with vitamins and other healthy nutrition; we give them some of the many fine products of Kremcroc Industries and other technological goodies we Kremlings are so good at making. We both win." K. Rool shook his head. "No, this can't be happening! Surely I have supporters left!" "The people took a vote to decide whether we should remain loyal to you or form a democracy. Democracy got a 99.9999999% vote." Said K. Aring. "Well, who voted to stay loyal?" asked K. Rool anxiously. "A malfunctioning Robokremling." K. Rool sagged. "Well, what am I supposed to do now?" "Leave." "Huh?" "Leave this island. And never come back. We don't want you here K. Rool. Leave us alone." Said K. Aring. "If you don't go now, you'll have to be forced off." K. Rool should have just left. Instead, he got angry. "Now listen here! I am the rightful king of the Kremlings! Get off my throne before I have you flogged!" K. Aring sighed and pressed a button on his armrest. Several Krushas and Klumps ran into the room and grabbed K. Rool. As he protested, they took him all the way through the castle and loaded him into a Barrel Cannon. As the former tyrant tried to get out of the cannon, one of the Klumps spun the cannon around so that it was aimed over the big crown wall encircling the castle. The Klump stood back as a Krusha lit the cannon. The crocodiles watched eagerly as the cannon fired, launching a screaming K. Rool over the wall and into the sea.  
  
Location: A fashion show. Dozens of photographers were clutching their cameras in anticipation, struggling to keep themselves from running backstage and taking pictures of the models in their dressing rooms. Finally, the announcer came on the P.A. "Members of the press, I apologize for keeping you waiting. Without further delay, we present the Winkybunion Sisters, wearing their own design for this season's fashion." The photographers all got their cameras up, focusing on the platform for the fashion walk. The curtains in the back started to open. "First up, we have the youngest of the three, Blobbelda!" The cameras started going off like mad as Blobbelda came out. No longer short and fat, she was a lovely green woman wearing an elegant black gown and a gray live cat over one shoulder. "Blobbelda's fall design focuses on the slimming effects of a black dress, and wearing a live animal over one shoulder. Why? It won't smell as much as a dead one, of course." Blobbelda smiled and waved to the photographers as she turned and walked back behind the curtains. Now for the next sister, Mingella!" The cameras went off again as Mingella walked out onto the stage, wearing a black dress with almost no sleeves and a skirt of sorts. She wore a black pointy hat and carried a spell book under one arm. Her long pink hair went halfway down her back. No longer skinny and scrawny, Mingella looked quite nice and no longer had such a long nose. "Mingella's fall line consists of a two-piece dress with a detachable skirt. The hat accents the witch theme, and the spell book is for a sort of schoolgirl charm." Mingella smiled, twirled, and walked backstage. "And finally, the eldest of the sisters, here's Grunty!" As Gruntilda walked out from the curtains, the flashes from the cameras were so frequent and bright that the entire room seemed to light up. The photographers frantically tapped the buttons on their cameras, shooting a photo every time Gruntilda made the slightest movement. Grunty walked to the end of the stage and let herself be admired. She was wearing a short-sleeved tight black dress with a miniskirt that revealed way too much of her legs. The dress had an extremely low neckline. I won't say anymore about that. She had short black hair and two little fangs protruding from her top jaw. Grunty looked like a cross between the most beautiful women in the world, with green skin thrown into the mix. As the announcer attempted to describe her dress, Grunty smiled inward and outward, thinking to herself how good a job the plastic surgeons had done to give her a body like this. She and her sisters were now the hottest fashion models in the video game universe, and the new lair they had built for themselves had incredible traps and minions, not to mention insanely dangerous levels and bosses for whenever Banjo and Kazooie's first Gamecube game with her would be. And since the game probably wouldn't be happening for a while, the Winkybunion sisters could make extra cash modeling their incredible bodies. Grunty grinned to the photographers and started making certain motions in her tight dress. The nose of every unmarried or single male watching her started to spurt blood.  
  
Location: Space. An enormous fleet of starships passed through the depths of outer space, numbering in at least one thousand huge vessels, each of which looked like a pirate ship. But none of them was nearly as big as the flagship of the fleet, the Buccaneer II. As the robot pirates scurried back and forth inside the bowels of the gigantic spaceship, Razorbeard lounged back in the enormously comfortable captain's chair on the Buccaneer II's bridge. "Mister Smitty, how long till we reach our destination?" The robot in question checked his display. "Approximately two months, Captain." Razorbeard nodded. "Try to cut that time down." "Yes sir." The tactical officer turned around in his seat. "Captain, there's a huge asteroid swarm directly in our path. Should we change course?" Razorbeard stroked his chin, careful not to touch his beard. "How big is this swarm?" "It is taking up approximately one million cubed miles of space. I suggest we go around it sir, many of the asteroids are near the size of the Buccaneer II." The officer replied. Razorbeard thought a moment. "Mister Smitty, how long would you estimate it would take us to go around the swarm?" Smitty checked his instruments. "I judge it would take us maybe a week." Razorbeard nodded. "And if we were to cut straight through it, if there were theoretically no asteroids in our path?" "Maybe a few hours. The swarm is very wide, but not that thick." Razorbeard smiled. "Then our course is clear. Take the fleet straight through the swarm. It'll be good target practice for our men, and we need to see how strong our new weapons are." The robots around him contacted the other ships, informing them of the captain's decision. The fleet continued straight, heading into the swarm. Immediately, asteroids began to converge on many smaller ships. The vessels started firing their weapons, powerful lasers and missiles, blasting the rocks into space dust. They continued on this way for a while, pulverizing any obstacles in their path, even destroying the giant rocks. But then, when they were almost out of the swarm, they were confronted with a huge asteroid, almost a planetoid due to its mass. None of the other ships weapons had any effect on the rock, and they were heading right for it. Razorbeard turned to the tactical officer. "Tell the ships ahead of us to get out of the way. Start charging up the Beam Cannon." Getting the signal, the smaller pirate ships started maneuvering away from the front of the fleet. The prow of the Buccaneer II lowered until it was pointing straight ahead at the asteroid. A ball of energy started collecting at the tip of the prow, getting bigger and bigger. Finally, the prow fired the ball of energy at the asteroid as a powerful beam. The beam struck the asteroid. The giant rock cracked, shook and exploded into space dust. The fleet flew forward through the rock's remains, sailing out of the swarm at last. Razorbeard grinned. "Arr, that was some nice shooting. Are we following the proper course?" "Yes sir." Said Smitty. "Excellent. I think the weapons we stole are more than adequate for my revenge on Rayman. Keep us going on course Mister Smitty, keep us going." The space fleet sailed through the cosmos, still heading for the planet of Rayman.  
  
Location: A psychiatrist's office in Dreamland's capital. Oxygen was floating above the standard couch while the psychiatrist sat in his chair, writing down notes. He was small, round, and had a big nose, dark glasses and a huge bushy mustache. "So Oxygen, how are we doing?" Oxygen shrugged a little. "I'm doing fine, doctor. My horrific dreams of being torn apart by Ganondorf have stopped for the most part. My normal bloodthirsty tendencies are coming back, and I think I'll be able to go back to my normal giant size soon and unleash my Dark Matter on the innocent people of Dreamland once again." The psychiatrist nodded. "Yeah ha, yeah ha, that's great Oxygen. Now tell me, how are you feeling about that nice Kirby boy?" Oxygen growled. "Oh, don't get me started on that pink freak, doc! Ooh, how I hate that little marshmallow! He will be the first to die, I swear it! My Dark Matter will feast on his bones and kill that musical girlfriend of his!" "Ah, you mean that sweet Jigglypuff girl?" "Yes, Jigglypuff! Ooh, the things I'm gonna do to those two when I'm back to normal! Why I oughta-" "Oxygen, I'm proud to say you're one hundred percent cured." Said the psychiatrist abruptly. Oxygen stopped. "I am? Yes! Now I can have my revenge!" "But first, we'll need to talk about my fee." Said Kirby. "Oh of course doctor, how much?" asked Oxygen. The psychiatrist ripped off the disguise he was wearing. Oxygen gasped. The psychiatrist was none other than Kirby! "Well, I was thinking in terms of your entire body!" "Kirby? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wait, you can't eat me! If you do, you'll gain my characteristics and become just as evil as I am!" Oxygen said desperately. "I wouldn't be so sure, I ate Kind Dedede once and I didn't get a hammer or become greedy. And I ate Meta Knight another time and never learned how to use a sword or became malevolent and hateful. So there's no reason to think I'll become evil just by eating you." Said Kirby. "Oh. Well, you're still not getting me in your belly!" yelled Oxygen, trying to fly away. Kirby opened his mouth and started sucking. Oxygen was caught in the vacuum and started falling back. "No! No! This can't be happeniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnng!" he cried as he vanished into the pink hero's mouth. Kirby closed his mouth. Then he frowned, belched, and held his tummy. "Ooooooohhhhh, that didn't feel too good. Ah, it'll pass." Kirby waited a few moments for the queasy feeling caused by digesting something comprised of pure evil to subside, then he ran out of the office to tell everyone that the Dark Matter was as good as done for, now that he had eaten their leader. He was looking forward to having another big party, giving him an excuse to get drunk, eat all the furniture, and get in bed with Jigglypuff.  
  
Location: Daisy's Castle. Wario dodged another one of Wart's fireballs. "Damn it, will you just hold still so I can kill you?!" shouted the Frog King. "Yeah right-a! Let'-a see how you like-a being hit with spikes for-a the ninth time!" The Italian ran behind Wart and grabbed him by the tail. He started spinning around, lifting up Wart and twirling him around and around. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! I think I'm gonna be sick." moaned the spinning Wart. Wario let go of Wart, flinging him right into one of the spiked balls hanging around the platform. Wart smashed into the ball and fell into the bottomless depths of the weird painting world they were in, never to be seen again until the next Wario game. Wario grinned and gave the V for victory sign. There was a flash, and he was suddenly outside of Daisy's Castle. Waluigi ran out of the castle's front doors and up to his brother. "Wario, you-a did it! Wart's gone and-a all the vegetables are-a back!" "What about-a Daisy?" asked Wario. "She's-a waiting for you, come on!" Waluigi led Wario back into the castle. The vegetables cheered upon seeing their rescuer. Wario blushed and waved to them all. Daisy ran through the crowd, completely unharmed, and gave Wario a kiss on the forehead. Wario blinked and kissed her back as everyone else started clapping.  
  
Location: Space Station orbiting Crash's world, Sony galaxy. All of Crash's enemies were assembled at the conference table, Tiny the Tiger, Dingodile, N. Gin, N. tropy, Neo Cortex and Uka Uka. "Now that Crash Bandicoot is dead, we have the perfect opportunity to make our strike!" said Uka Uka. "With only Coco, Crunch and my pathetic brother left, nothing can stop us!" "But isn't Crunch actually stronger than Crash was?" asked Tiny. "And doesn't he still possess residual powers from the four elemental masks?" asked N. Tropy. "And Coco is stronger than she seems, she kicked my hiney back In Crash Bandicoot Warped." Said N. Gin. "And didn't Aku Aku beat you in Crash Bash?" asked Dingodile. Uka Uka scowled. "That's beside the point! Cortex has come up with a new plan that's sure to work, and if it doesn't I'll burn what little is left of his hair. Cortex, tell them the new plot." Cortex stood up. "Okay, here's the plan. We now have the four elemental masks in our possession once more. We will attempt to gather the magical crystals and gems like we always do, and put them and the four masks into the space station's core. We will then be able to use the space station's giant inoperative Cortex Vortex weapon to control the weather and take over the world!" he said proudly. "But what about Crunch? Won't he try to stop us?" asked N. Tropy. "Of course he'll try to stop us. So that means we'll have to eliminate him by allowing him access to the several hazardous levels the crystals and gems are in, leaving the crystals in plain sight and making it very difficult to get to the gems. We then place hundreds of inept minions in the field who will surely kill Crunch at least once. (Remember, Crash Bandicoot games have lots of lives.) And in the unlikely event that the minions and hazards fail to prevent Crunch from grabbing crystals, we will force him to battle a dangerous boss whom will have the means to his own defeat placed somewhere in the battleground every five levels. If he manages to get all twenty-five crystals and the numerous gems, Crunch will then have to fight me in a ridiculously easy final battle that he has a good chance of winning despite the fact that Uka Uka will give me a weapon that will surely kill him. What do you all think?" There were numerous murmurs of awe and impressed mutters. "My God, it's brilliant!" said Dingodile. "A plan this good can't possibly fail!" said N. Tropy. "Can I be a boss? Can I? Can I?" begged N. Gin. "Yes N. Gin, you can be a boss." Said Cortex. "Can I be a boss too? I really want to show that bandicoot what I'm made of!" said Tiny. "Sure, why not? Hell, you all can be bosses!" said Cortex. The villains cheered. "Now, let's get to work! The sooner we start the sooner Crunch and the others will die! Muhahahahahahaha! Come on, laugh with me! Muhahahahahahahahaha! Muhahahahahahahahaha!" They all laughed maniacally. (In case you were wondering, yes, all of them are incredibly stupid.)  
  
Location: Pokemopolis. It was almost midnight. Mewtwo stood at the edge of the city's walls. Behind him were the homes of the Pokemon who lived in the city. Before him, outside the walls, stood Giovanni and his Rocket soldiers. Giovanni was wearing some sort of armor, as were the rest of the Rockets. "Give it up, Mewtwo! I have discovered how to nullify psychic attacks, and have put that technology into all of the armor and weaponry you can see out here." Said Giovanni. "There's nothing you can do to stop us this time, especially with my latest weapon, Metal Mewtwo!" he added, pointing to a robot nearby that looked exactly like a cybernetic Mewtwo. "So what do you say? Will you surrender, or will you die?" Mewtwo made a big show about pondering the issue. "Hmm, let me think." He sent a telepathic message across the city to Mew, telling her it was time. In the palace in the center of Pokemopolis, Mew and Celebi stood in a chamber that was beautifully decorated, with plenty of ornate carvings on the walls. The room was really more of a shaft, going straight up and ending in a closed hatchway. In the center of the room was a small pillar with a notch in its top, as if something was supposed to go there. "Celebi, open the hatchway." Mew said. Celebi flew over to a lever on the wall and pulled it. The hatchway far above opened. Moonlight shone into the room. "Thank you. Now, to ensure Pokemopolis' security for all time." Mew flew up to the pillar and placed the Master Stone in the notch. The Stone glowed. A beam of green light shop up from the Stone, going up the shaft and out into the open air. The beam stopped a few feet out of the shaft and spread outwards and eventually downwards, creating a greenish force field that surrounded the entire city. Mewtwo smiled down at Giovanni. "I don't think I'll be surrendering." "Then you leave me no choice. Fire!" The Rockets and Metal Mewtwo all aimed at Mewtwo and fired their weapons. Mewtwo took a step backwards as the force field shot down, covering the wall from the outside. The bullets and laser blasts hit the force field and disintegrated. "What? What is this?" asked Giovanni. Mewtwo laughed. "You're too late, human. The Master Stone is in place, and Pokemopolis can never be breached by your kind again. Leave now. There is nothing more that you can do." Giovanni glared at him for a moment. "This isn't over Mewtwo! I'll find a way into that city, and when I do you'll regret ever crossing me! I swear this on the life of my thrice-damned child!" Mewtwo grinned and waved goodbye mockingly at Giovanni. Giovanni spat at the ground, then headed off into the jungle. Wary, his men and the robot clone followed him. Mewtwo waited until Giovanni could no longer be seen, then thought to himself, "I look forward to the day we meet again Giovanni. For when that day happens, I promise you that none of your grunts, technology or Pokemon will protect you from my wrath. You will pay for the crimes you have committed, Giovanni. I swear this on my own life." With that last thought Mewtwo teleported away.  
  
Location: Bowser/Smithy's Castle. Bowser was lead to the top of the castle by Smithy's minions. On the roof, Smithy was waiting, along with the Axem Rangers and the children. Smithy chuckled as Bowser approached, the minions leaving. "Ah Bowser, so at last you return. Do you have my money?" Bowser nodded. "Good. Now give it to me." Bowser shook his head. "Uh-uh. There's no way I'm giving you five million dollars Smithy. It's my money. I won it fair and square. If you wanted the money so bad, you should have signed up for the Smash Bosses tournament as well. The only way you're getting this money from me is if you split open my shell and kill me. I'm calling you out, Smithy. Let's fight, for the fate of my children and the Koopa Kingdom." Smithy shrugged. "So be it. You'll all have to die then." Smithy put away the coal and drew forth the Star Sword. "Show me what powers your pathetic Rod possesses, Koopa." Bowser grinned. "Oh, I plan to." Bowser pulled out the Star Rod and shoved it down his throat. As Smithy stared at him puzzled, Bowser merged with the Star Rod, transforming into Giga Bowser. The giant monster roared. Smithy took a step back, surprised. Giga Bowser curled into his shell and hit Smithy with his Whirling Fortress. The evil being was knocked backwards, smashing into the giant sword. Bowser popped out of his shell and used his Fire Breath, roasting Smithy and blackening his armor. As Smithy tried to get up, Bowser picked him up with the Koopa Klaw and started gnawing him. Bowser spit Smithy out, throwing him into the big sword again. Bowser raised his foot and stomped on Smithy, over and over again. When Smithy was forced into the roof of the building by the repeated stomping, Giga Bowser stopped for a moment, then shrunk back to normal Bowser, spitting out the Star Rod. The kids cheered. Smithy groaned and tried to pull himself out of the footprint Giga Bowser had stomped him into, the Star Sword lying forgotten on the ground. Smithy looked up to see Bowser looming over him. "Please.honorable king.show mercy." Bowser pointed the Star Rod right in Smithy's face and fired a Star Beam, killing him. "Nobody messes with my family and gets away with it." Bowser growled. The Axem Rangers looked at each other, gulped, and disintegrated. The same thing happened to the giant sword, as well as all of Smithy's other minions, unable to sustain themselves without their master's presence. The Koopa Kids screamed a collective "Daddy!" and ran over to their father. He snatched up all seven of them and gave them a big group hug. He put them down. "Now, where were we before Smithy showed up?" "We were playing basketball!" said Wendy. "Oh yeah. Who else wants to play basketball?" asked Bowser. Everyone's hands shot up. "Well then, let's go and play!" said Bowser, heading for the entrance back into the castle. The kids followed, happy to have their dad back.  
  
Location: Angel Island. Chaos ran across the field, chasing after the Chao. "Come back here, you! It's time for bed!" The Chao kept running. Chaos shot out his arms, grabbing the Chao and bringing it back to him. The Chao fussed for a moment then seemed to feel better, curling up in Chaos' watery arms. "Come on little guy, let's get you back to your parents." He carried the baby Chao across the field, heading back to the Emerald shrine. The Shrine was the center of Angel Island, where the Master Emerald he had created sat once more. Now that the Emerald was back in place, the island was aloft once more. The Emerald was also where he and Tikal lived when not caring for the Chao. As he got closer to the Shrine, Chaos put down the baby. "Okay, your parents should be around here somewhere. Go find them and have a good night's sleep, okay? We can play more tomorrow." The baby nodded and toddled off, heading for where the Chao slept. Chaos yawned and headed into the Shrine, where Tikal was waiting. "Hey, what took you so long?" she asked. "One of the babies got loose and started heading for the edge. I had to chase after him so I could get him before he fell off. Also, it was past his bedtime." He explained. "I hope his parents aren't too worried." She said. "I'm sure they worried a little, but they'll be fine now that their baby is okay." Chaos paused, then sighed. "Kind of makes me wonder when we're gonna get a kid. I sometimes see the adult Chao and envy them a little." "Why? Chaos, you already have children. You made the Chao, aren't they still your offspring in a sense?" asked Tikal. "I guess." "And so what if we never have a real child? Taking care of Chao is good enough for me. I don't doubt that I'd be prepared for taking care of a baby after all the years I've spent working with the Chao." She smiled, trying to cheer him up a little more. "Come on Chaos, let's go to bed." "But I'm not that tired." She winked. "I mean, let's go to bed." Chaos got it. "Oh, I see. Who knows, maybe this time we'll conceive something together, eh?" She grinned. They both put their hands on the Master Emerald. There was a flash, and they vanished inside the jewel.  
  
Location: Unknown. Majora's eyes opened. He blinked. He was in his true body! But that was impossible, he was dead, wasn't he? He tried to move. He was surprised to find he could not budge an inch. What was going on? Majora then took notice of his surroundings. He was floating in place. The area he was in was vast, with no real landscape. The whole place was a chaotic void, nothing but shifting colors and shapes as far as the eye could see. Of course, there were things in the void other than Majora. All around him were other demons! He called out to them, but none responded. They all seemed to be missing something, as was evident by their blank glassy stare at nothing. Majora then noticed something he couldn't believe he had missed before, the center of this strange place. In the middle of this strange void, surrounded by motionless floating demons, was a huge crystal. This crystal was incredibly beautiful, a completely flawless jewel. However, something seemed to be wrong with it. It looked half-dead, giving off a feeble, sickly glow. The crystal was in a setting placed atop a great disc of sorts, with several sections cut into the edge of the disc that had long spans of white and black that Majora could not make out too well. The bottom of the disc had several metal triangles jutting down and inwards, circling around a black orb that glowed strangely. Where was he? Majora was then aware of several small objects moving in the background. One of the objects started to come towards him, growing larger as it got closer, thanks to the magic that is perspective. When the object finally reached Majora, it could be seen as a white hand three times Majora's size. "Ah, you awaken at last. Welcome to your final destination." Said the hand. "What is this place? Who are you? What's going on?" asked Majora. "I am the Master Hand." Said the hand. "What? Weren't you the host and final boss of previous Super Smash tournaments?" "Yes, that was I." "What are you doing here?" "This is my home. I live here with my wife, Mistress Hand, my brother, Crazy Hand, and all of my other family members." "Are they all hands?" "Yes, of course." "I ask once again, what is this place?" "This," Master Hand said, making a broad gesture. "Is the land of Mundus, the world between worlds." "World between worlds?" asked Majora, confused. "Sorry, I get a little poetic sometimes. This place does not actually exist anywhere you would think of. It is in no dimension or universe in existence. It is between them all, a reality within reality. Simply speaking, it is the dimensional nexus, where all dimensions intersect, except for the two higher ones." The Hand explained. "You know, Heaven and Hell." "What is going on here, then?" "Do you see the crystal?" asked the Hand, pointing to the great crystal. "It's kind of hard to miss." Majora said sarcastically. "That crystal is the center of all mortal dimensions. Without this crystal, all worlds but Heaven and Hell would cease to exist. An excruciatingly long time ago, during the Great War between good and evil, the crystal was heavily damaged due to the incredible evil given off by Satan. The Goddess of Time created us, her Hands, to maintain the crystal and keep the dimensions from falling apart. However, it seemed to be a losing fight as the crystal kept cracking despite our efforts. Then, one day, the very first demon was killed. For some reason or another, all demons that die come here. When the demon arrived, everyone was quite surprised. After our initial efforts to restrain it, we found that the crystal was actually slightly healing itself due to the demon's presence. We don't know why that is either, but when we took the demon's soul from its body and gave it to the crystal, it completely healed itself. Unfortunately, although the flaws and breaks were gone in the crystal, it was very weak and would break again unless we were able to provide it with enough demon souls to completely reenergize it. And so all of the demons you see around you came here eventually, and their souls went into the crystal. It has taken a long time, but the crystal is now at half-power. It will probably take millions of years before the crystal is completely fixed, but we can wait." Master Hand poked Majora's chest. "Your soul is actually more like four in one. It will go a long way to fixing the crystal." Majora snarled. "You're not getting my soul!" "You don't really have a choice, I'm afraid. Is there anything else you would like to know before I take your soul?" Majora thought frantically, trying to find a way out. There was none. Finally, he asked, "What's going to happen to my body?" "That's a good question." The Master Hand pointed to the disc. "Those white and black things down there are keys." "Keys?" "Yes. You see, we need something to do in our spare time, so we managed to create a clever apparatus. We use magic to link the soulless bodies to the keys. When we press a key, a demon sings the appropriate note. Using this method and several keyboards, with one key being used for multiple demons on each keyboard; it is actually possible to play a beautiful song. Interesting isn't it, how something so marvelous can come from a being sworn to desecrate everything? Well, I'm sorry you'll be incapable of hearing the song, it's really quite good. I can't imagine what it'll sound like when all of you demons are dead and your souls have fixed the crystal. I look forward to that day." The Master Hand flew closer to Majora. "Now, you foul creature, it is time for you to finally do something helpful. With your final death, you will help millions more to live." Before Majora could protest further, the Master Hand snapped his fingers. Majora screamed as a ball of light ripped out of his chest, then fell silent, his eyes blank and glassy. The Master Hand grabbed the ball, Majora's soul and flew over to the crystal. He spun around and hurled the soul at the crystal. It sunk into the crystal's surface. The crystal's light got a decibel or two brighter. The Master Hand called out to the others. "Hey everybody, it's time to play!" He flew down to the keyboards on the disc, as did all the other hands. Sheet music appeared in front of each of them. They started playing the notes. The keys made no noise, but several demons sang a note for each key pressed. As the hands played the keys, the surrounding demons sang a hauntingly beautiful song, one not quite finished but promising of an eventual completion and perfection. (Oh, and the reason Master and Crazy Hand were in SSB and SSBM is because Nintendo was looking for a big hand- like figure, and they were the ones for the job.)  
  
Location: The space colony ARK. Scales sat on the bridge leading to the Eclipse Cannon. She sat on the edge, her feet dangling off the end. She knew this was dangerous, but she could use Chaos Control, so she could just warp back onto the bridge if she fell. From the bridge, she could see the planet below. It was one of the most beautiful views on the entire space station. She thought back to the events after the tournament. She had got her ten million dollars, Shadow had gotten one million for his brave act in catching Sonic, and Rouge had sold the jewels she stole for a hefty sum of money. Using their new bank statement, they had purchased the colony and were able to revamp the defenses and supplies. G.U.N. would have to think twice if they planned on getting their hands on her and Shadow. Tails had gotten very close to Cassandra and convinced her to come along. She didn't really live anywhere anyway, so she had nothing to lose. It was obvious that a relationship was forming between the two foxes. Shadow and Amy were now officially an item, which was very nice. Eggman had left after they were all set up. He said what he had done with them hadn't mattered, and he would kill them all some day. He was probably working on the Egg Beater or something at that moment. Sonic was tried in the highest court in the galaxy. Due to hard testimonial and camera evidence, Sonic was sentenced to life imprisonment. He swore revenge on them all. Everything had worked out all right in the end. And yet.Scales pulled off her folded Talon Gauntlets for a moment and looked at her wrists. Aster her cataclysmic match, she had found six little jewels imbedded in her wrists, three per arm, and one more jewel just below her neck. They had the same colors of the Chaos Emeralds. Scales wasn't sure what they represented, but believed them to be smaller representations of the Emeralds, now a permanent part of her body. They could probably be used to either become Super Scales or work in conjunction with the black Emerald to make her a goddess once more. She closed her eyes, remembering how it had felt. When the transformation had occurred, she had felt extraordinary. She had felt as if she could do anything, from destroying the universe to creating a new planet. What's scary is that she probably could have done either one easily. She had felt unlimited power coursing through her veins, sent to her by the Goddess of Time herself. Despite the incredible power she had held, something inside her made her use it the way she was supposed to, annihilating Majora and saving the universe. But now that she was back to normal, she felt a little strange. A part of her ached to be a deity once more, to feel and use the power. What scared Scales was the possibility of her being unable to control herself if she did transform again. She would become a goddess again if needed, but that did not mean the prospect did not frighten her. She was broken out of this cycle of thoughts by the approach of her brother. She could hear the faint noise of his jet shoes on the bridge. She turned her head as he stopped running and walked up to her. "Hey." He said. "Hey." Shadow sat down beside her. "What are you looking at?" "The planet." He nodded. "What are you thinking about?" She said nothing. "You're thinking about how being a goddess felt again, weren't you?" She blinked. "How did you know?" He shrugged. "Because that's what I would be thinking about a lot if I were you." "Oh." "How did it feel?" "Unbelievable." "I can believe that." He said, smiling. "It's just, well, it kind of scared me. I felt like I could do anything at that moment. The only thing that seemed to keep the power in check was my own self-control. I keep worrying about what would have happened if I couldn't have controlled myself, or if I can't control myself if I transform again. I worry that I might end up destroying everything, like Majora wanted to do." "Here's some advice: Just stop worrying. Don't think about what might have been; don't be afraid of what could have happened, because it didn't. If you dwell on the past too much, it'll become an obsession and you'll be terrified to ever use the power of the Emeralds again, for fear that you won't be able to control yourself. Because if you think you won't be able to control yourself, then you definitely won't. Just believe you will control yourself when the time comes, and everything will be okay." Said Shadow. Scales looked at Shadow, surprised. "That's amazing! Where did you learn that?" Shadow looked down. "The same thing happened to me, remember? When G.U.N. killed Maria and the others, I was obsessed with the fact that I couldn't have saved her, and when Dr. Gerald convinced me Maria had wanted vengeance, I was only too willing to help deliver that vengeance." He said sadly. Scales looked down as well. "Sorry for bringing it up." "It's okay." "Thanks for the advice." "You're welcome." There was a bit of an awkward silence. Scales decided to change the subject. "How's Amy?" "Oh, she's fine." Said Shadow, a bit relieved he didn't need to bring up painful memories. "So when's the wedding?" "Scales!" yelled Shadow, half angry, half amused. She laughed. "Sorry, Shadow, couldn't help it. I mean, I sort of assumed you were going to get married soon." "Why is that?" "Well, you've been practicing for your honeymoon." Shadow was confused. "What are you talking about?" "You've already slept with her, after all." Shadow blinked. "Wha-how-I mean, what are you talking about?" Scales rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Shadow, I could hear you guys last night. After all, my room is only next door to yours." Shadow blinked. "Were we that loud?" "Either that, or the walls are a mite thin. I'm considering changing my room to an area where there aren't two people having sex next door." Said Scales. "Then stay away from Knuckles and Rouges' rooms." Said Shadow. "I plan to. Of course, I can't sleep next door to either Tails or Cassandra either." "How come?" "In a year or two, I guarantee they'll be sleeping in the same room." Shadow snorted back a laugh. "You have some weird mind, sister." Scales grunted. "Well, seeing as how I don't have a boyfriend yet, I don't want to hear other people doing it while I'm trying to get some sleep." Shadow grinned and put an arm around her shoulder. "Cheer up sis, I'm sure you'll find a guy some day." "You think?" "Sure, why not? What guy wouldn't want a woman who has the potential to obliterate the universe and create a new one? I'm sure you'll have guys clambering up to your doorstep if any of them are able to get through our security systems." Their slightly peculiar talk was interrupted by a voice on the P.A. system. "Hello? Can anyone hear me? This is Amy. If anybody wants to eat the big dinner I've prepared with Rouge and Cassandra, report to the dining room ASAP." Shadow got up. "Come on, let's go! I don't want to let the others get a head start on dinner!" Scales got up as well. She was about to warp to the dining room when she had a thought. "Shadow?" "Yeah?" "There's something I've wanted to do with you for a while now. With my new body, I finally have the chance to do it." "What's that?" Scales looked down the bridge, the way Shadow had come from. "I want to race you. See which of us is faster. If you're worried about missing dinner, we can freeze time with a double Chaos Control so we'll be able to race between ticks of the clock." Shadow looked down the bridge as well. "Sounds good to me. First one to the end of the bridge is the ultimate lifeform?" "Sounds good to me." "Then let's do this." He said. "CHAOS CONTROL!" they both yelled. Everything took on a slightly greenish tint. Shadow walked to the end of one of the bridge planks and crouched down. Scales followed his example. "Ready?" he asked. "Ready." "Then let's go." They broke into a run, racing not only to the end of the bridge, but into their destinies.  
  
And so this is the end. Before I truly finish this, let me say what happened to our Smasher friends.  
  
Garm and Sumner are no longer rivals but colleagues, working together to further the knowledge of magic.  
  
Gary has not been seen since his disappearance from pallet Town, but there have been many reports of a car matching the description of Gary's zooming down a highway at some point or another, with only a young man and an Umbreon in the front seat.  
  
Ganondorf succeeded in creating the AntiTetraforce and used it to transform himself into a demigod and create a superweapon called the Ganon Cannon. Pichu had to go on a long and dangerous quest to stop him. She succeeded, destroying the Ganon Cannon and the AntiTetraforce, slaying Ganondorf in the process. She also fell in love with one of Ganondorf's minions, Dark Pichu. (He's a boy.) She took Dark Pichu home after Ganondorf's ultimate destruction and their relationship is blossoming.  
  
Boo and Bow are happily married. Good for them.  
  
K. Rool survived the fall from Creepy Castle and is currently plotting revenge against both the Kongs and his former subjects.  
  
Gruntilda's career as a model is booming. She quit being a villain and uses her witchcraft to help other ugly people become beautiful, like she used to be.  
  
Razorbeard failed to defeat Rayman, despite his new fleet and weapons. He failed to escape the Buccaneer II before the self-destruct went off, and was destroyed in his last failed attempt to kill his enemy.  
  
Dreamland is closer than ever to becoming a paradise, due to the devouring of Oxygen. Kirby is going to get married to Jigglypuff after all the Dark Matter has been eradicated for good.  
  
Wario proceeded into a surprisingly popular series of video games, most of which are rip-offs of something Mario has already done. Waluigi even got his own game at one point, Waluigi's Mansion.  
  
Predictably, Neo Cortex's latest plan failed horrendously. He's lost no money or minions this time. He has, however, lost all his hair.  
  
Giovanni made good on his promise and managed to invade Pokemopolis by burrowing underneath the city and attacking from below. Despite a terrible battle, the Rockets were driven off. However, many Pokemon had been killed by the invasion. In a rage, Mewtwo chased after them. He buried Metal Mewtwo underneath an avalanche and killed Giovanni himself, at last ridding himself of his enemy. Team Rocket has disbanded and the Pokemon world is safe, for now.  
  
Bowser finally managed to succeed in conquering the Mushroom Kingdom, killing Peach and avenging his wife's death. He let Mario and Luigi go wherever they please, for he no longer really saw them as his enemies, but two men used by Peach. He knew they probably hated him for what he had done, but he didn't care. His anger was finally gone, and he was able to spend more time having fun with his children.  
  
Chaos and Tikal did indeed have a child. They named him Chao, after all his "siblings." What does he look like? Well, you'll have to try to imagine that for yourself.  
  
Majora is no more. The only function he serves now is to help produce beautiful music.  
  
The first Shadow Adventure was an incredible success, loved by millions. While Scales and Cassandra did not make an appearance, they were promised roles in later games. In more personal terms, Cassandra and Tails are now officially bf/gf. Rouge proposed, and Knuckles accepted. The marriage will come soon. Shadow and Amy aren't quite ready for marriage, but they're getting closer every day. Scales has gotten over her inhibitions about the power she once received and has yet to find a male. She's not giving up hope, though. Sonic managed to escape from prison at one point, and everybody had to go and stop him from destroying the planet, which ended up becoming Shadow Adventure 2, with both Scales and Cassandra as playable characters. It was just as much of a success as Shadow Adventure 1. (Oh, and by the way, Shadow won the race. ()  
  
And that wraps up everything, doesn't it? I hope you all enjoyed this story, because it's the only Super Smash Brothers fic I'm ever going to write. Now that it's over, I can move on to something new. If you want to know what it's about, you'll have to keep looking at my author page until I complete the first chapter. Until then, so long everyone! And don't forget to leave a review! 


End file.
